Chloe
by youngstoryteller.007
Summary: Freshman's at Barden University, Beca Mitchell & Chloe Beale have been best friends forever. But, Beca is secretly in love with Chloe, who is dating the captain of the football team Tom. After a bunch of interesting events occur, will Beca be able to keep her secret from Chloe? And will Chloe fall for her. Find out in this romance and drama simply titled: Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this first chapter. I'm kind of blocked on "You're The Reason" at the moment so I've started this one. Let me know what you think and if I should continue with it! Hopefully another "You're The Reason" chapter will be up soon, as well as one for "Forever, Remember?" Anyways, hope you enjoy it!**

Prologue & Chapter 1: Take A Look

'Take a look around you. Go on. What do you see? You see people. You see them going about their business, focused on their life and their priorities. There could be a lawyer making their way to a court case, and there could be an intern getting everyone's coffee order. Then there is most likely someone running late for work. Or a student working on their studies, sitting in a coffee shop, sitting alone at a table working on her studies. A number two pencil twirling in her hand and her headphones placed over her ears as she focused on her studies, or rather her stories that she likes to write in her free time.

In fact this girl is sitting alone at the local coffee place, with a number two pencil twirling in her hand and headphones placed into the small space in her ears as she wrote down ideas for her new story. Every now and then she would take a ever so small sip from her the mug of coffee she'd bought when she walked in. It may have been mild temperature by that time depending on what time she got there. This girl had wavy ginger red hair, that could visually burn someone's eyes from looking for too long. She had beautiful, crystal water blue eyes. Standing a little five and a half feet tall, this girl was the most beautiful girl in the coffee shop. Not to take away from any of the other girls there, there were pretty too. But something about this girl shined bright. Maybe it was the red hair, or maybe the smile that she made every once in awhile.

Who is this beautiful girl may you ask? Why it's none other than Chloe Elizabeth Beale, a freshman in college at the time, majoring in journalism. It was the beginning of the fall in the southern state of Georgia, and Chloe was determined to make the dean's list and make her father proud. She wanted to be a writer or reporter, someone who spoke her truth to the people. She loved writing stories in whatever spare time that had. Chloe was quick of wit and had a comedic sense of humor, and it seemed to flow into her writing too. Any paper she had written in her spare time would always have some sort of slapstick humor that she came up with. She has a good and truthful heart this Chloe Beale, she never told a lie, and never withheld the truth because she considered that to be a form of lying in it's own way.

So go ahead, look around you. I dare you to. I dare you to look around and find someone as amazing as Chloe Beale. I bet you can't. No one can. No one will be able to top Chloe no matter how hard they try. Anyone can see that she is sweet, smart, kind-hearted, strong-willed, and absolutely gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. Stunning. Breathtaking. Use any of those complimenting words. They all work for the one and only Chloe Elizabeth Beale. She's my best friend. And well, I'm gonna put it as simple as I can. I love her. More than anything.

That is all I can say. And I hope she never finds this, because it would scare her away. And I don't want to scare my best friend away. Because without her, I'd be alone. I'll write this down. I write my feelings down for me. When secret song's can't express the love I have for her, I just write them down on my notebook paper. I just want Chloe to be happy. Even if it means keeping my feelings in the dark forever, as long as a real, true smile stays on Chloe's face? I'm happy. I've written a hundred letters just like this.

My name is Beca Mitchell. And I am in love with Chloe Elizabeth Beale.'

Chloe carried her History of Literature in her hand as she walked down the hallway of the English building to get to her class. She was excited for this class because Beca, her best friend's father Mr. Greg Mitchell taught the class and he had to be one of if not the best teacher Chloe had for an English class. It was obvious to see how much he cared for his students success, and how much he loved making them laugh (his bad lit jokes were the highlight of every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for Chloe), which he did a lot. Anyways, Chloe got to the classroom and took her seat next her good friend Aubrey.

"Hey Chloe," Aubrey said smiling as Chloe sat down beside her.

"Hey, how did your date go last night with that one guy, uh Chicago?" Chloe said, chuckling a little bit at the guy's name. He was a veteran who about two years older but he came back to get an education.

"Umm," Aubrey said smiling and looking down with a huge blush on her face. "Things went really well." She added a quick wink to the end of her answer.

"Oh my god! Did you guys do the dirty on the first date?" Chloe said laughing at her friend who blushed an even brighter shade of red, close to the color of roses.

"We couldn't help it!" Aubrey defended herself, throwing her hands up in the air. "One thing lead to another, and he was incredible. Like, so good in bed. We did it in so many positions, there were some we did that I didn't even know were positions, but holy shit did they make cu-"

"I don't need the details on what positions you did, I just wanted to know if it was good sex or not." Chloe interrupted, cringing at the thought of her friend orgasming multiple times, in multiple positions. A couple of guys quickly turned their heads in interest, and Chloe quickly had them looking the other way by saying, "Nothing here to see, go back to your boring, unintriguing discussions.

"Anyways," Aubrey said, "how's your dating life? Has Tom asked you out yet? You two seemed to be getting pretty friendly at the party last week at the frat party." Aubrey said as Mr. Mitchell made his way into the room.

"We're hardly friendly." Chloe said.

"Is that what the inside of his mouth thinks?" Aubrey mentioned, earning a nudge from Chloe in the arm. "Ow!"

"What's going on between Tom and I is none of your business at the moment." Chloe said with a chuckle.

"So you'll admit that something is in fact 'going on' between you too?" Aubrey asked excitedly.

"Shhh!" Chloe covered her mouth with one finger as Professor Mitchell started his lecture. Although she had told the young blonde to be quiet, she blushed slightly because she and Tom had been texting for about a week now and it was safe to say things could escalate between the two of them.

Once they got out of class, Chloe got out her phone and called Beca, who was probably just getting out of her music history class. Beca had her headphones on instantly as she got out class when she her ringtone for Chloe go off (it was the song "Just The Way You Are," which was Chloe's favorite song; and it described Beca's secret feelings for Chloe). She picked up the phone. "Well if it isn't my favorite person on earth." She said with a smile.

"Hey what's up cutie? Aubrey and I are heading to lunch. Care to join us?" Chloe asked as she and Aubrey strolled towards the student union building.

"Just as long as I get to make fun of her while I'm there." Beca said with a smile.

"Alright, but don't get too raunchy. I know you two aren't the biggest fans of each other but try to keep it civil. Bree is a good friend of mine." Chloe said, chuckling at her best friend's comments.

"Ugggh, but it's no fun when it's civil."

"Beca-"

"Fine, fine. I'll be moderately civil." Beca agreed reluctantly.

"This is why you're my favorite person ever." Chloe giggled, which Beca found super adorable. And funny. And sexy. And a lot of other positive adjectives.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that, who is your favorite person ever." Beca said smugly.

"Shut up and meet us at the student union please." Chloe said as she and Aubrey continued to walk along one of the many sidewalks leading to the center of Barden University campus.

"Fine, I'll see you later weirdo." Beca said.

"Alright love, see you soon." Chloe said before hanging up, leaving Beca blushing as red as a rose. Chloe and Aubrey stopped at one of the places in their food court and saved a place for Beca in line.

"I honestly don't understand why you hang out with that midget." Aubrey scoffed as she saw Chloe and Beca exchange waves.

"Be nice, she's been my best friend since we were eleven years old." Chloe informed Aubrey. "That's seven years. And we were good friends before that too. She is my favorite human on earth and I love her so much."

"Well, then why don't you marry her?" Aubrey deadpanned.

Chloe playfully nudged Aubrey in the side and said. "Best friend love you ass." Beca then walked up and gave Chloe a hug.

"Hello beautiful ladi-" Beca started before turning to Aubrey, she then turned back to Chloe. "Hello beautiful lady." Then she turned back to Aubrey. "And good day cross-eyed goldfish, how are things in your tiny fishbowl?"

"Peachy-keen dwarf. How is snow white and the other six dwarves?" Aubrey said. Now before we go any further, it's easy to see that Beca and Aubrey do not get along. Why, you ask? You see, they were complete opposites. Aubrey was the wealthy, blonde haired girl whose parents paid for all of her college expenses. She was the most popular girl in her high school and seemed to be climbing up to the top of her imaginary college social food chain. Straight A student who wants to become a lawyer and thinks she's above most other people, and is kind a know-it-all control freak.

Beca on the other hand is her complete opposite. Her dad is a professor so she got the "daughter of a teacher" discount. Her school was paid for. However her family was a bit more middle class. Her parents were divorced when she turned twelve and her father ran and left Beca's mother Renee for some younger woman. She is pretty introverted and her only friend in high school was Chloe, who was popular so she still got into all the big high school parties. She was also gay, but in the closet gay. Not even Chloe, the human of Beca's affections knew about her closeted homosexuality. But with that said, she and Aubrey did not get along. So whenever Chloe had invited them both to hang out, the insults would continue on and on for what seemed like days on end. Plus it was obvious there was a little jealousy involved because Aubrey wanted to be Chloe's best friend, however Beca held that title and no one was likeable enough to take her place as Chloe's best friend. The only problem was Beca was in love with Chloe, who currently thinks of Beca as a best friend and sister.

"Guys, can you at least be semi-civil, we're in public." Chloe begged as the two girls thought of what insults they would say next. "For me."

"Couldn't you get a job on 'The Hobbit?'" Aubrey asked. "Or were you too short even for the role of Bilbo Baggins?"

"Actually they wanted me to be one of those badass dwarves, which are taller than the hobbits. But I had to turn them down because I knew you would be playing Lady Galadriel. I said I would only take the role if you got the part you deserved. Which was the Pale Orc." Beca stated, leaving Aubrey trying to figure out exactly what she should say. Before Aubrey could say anything else Beca placed her order and then let the other have theirs.

The three of them went to find a seat before a group of boys walked into the union. Among the group was Tom, Jesse Swanson, Bumper Allen, and a couple other so called "popular guys" that seemingly thought college was just like high school and there was a group of popular kids in the fifteen thousand students that attended Barden. Tom spotted Chloe and walked over. He covered her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Hmmm, I'm guessing it's Tom Hardy?" Chloe teased before Tom turned the redhead's head to face his and he leaned in and gave her a quick peck, making Beca cringe. Beca didn't like Tom, not because he wasn't a good guy, Tom was actually pretty nice. No Beca didn't like him because he had Chloe under his spell. Of course he seemed to make Chloe happy and that's all Beca wanted for her best friend. But at the same time she was in love with Chloe too so seeing her with any guy made that guy hold the title of "Beca's current least favorite person."

"Half right on that one." Tom said before squeezing himself in between Beca and Chloe, nearly pushing the brunette off the bench.

Jesse, one of Tom's best friends, seemed to show a lot of interest in Beca and Aubrey, but mostly Beca. They worked together at the radio station and actually got along well, but Beca knew that he liked her and wanted to get in her pants. The feeling wasn't mutual, obviously. He sat down on the other side of Beca, and smiled at her. "Hey," he said with a half cute smile on his face.

"Hi," Beca quickly replied trying to focus on her food.

"I'm excited for work later, I think Luke is finally going to let do something other than stacking CD's." He said smiling.

"Yeah, sounds great. I can't wait." Beca said in unenthusiastic way that Jesse didn't seem to pick up on at all. Jesse nodded and then they got back to the rest of the group. Chloe and Tom were acting super couply and it was bothering Bece down to her core. Yes, she wanted Chloe to be happy, but seeing the redhead with someone else killed her inside.

"Well, we better get going babe." Tom said, "Football practice for me and baseball for Jesse." He kissed Chloe's cheek and then rejoined his friends, Jesse tagging along behind him.

"Not friendly my ass." Aubrey said smirking as Chloe turned back to the table. "You two were practically fawning over each other. The sexual tension could be cut through with a fucking knife."

"Enough sexy talk, you're being annoying." Chloe said.

"She's a pretty blonde rich girl whose mom and dad pay her college bills, of course she's annoying." Beca stated taking a sip of apple juice. "How are you just realizing this?" Chloe chuckled and Aubrey shot Beca a glare before they went on eating their lunch.

"Beca, I need your help on some of the annotating of _Crime and Punishment_." Chloe said as she took a bite of her salad. "Do you have some time later tonight to help me out with it?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I get off work at sixish so I'll head over once I'm done." Beca answered.

"Sweet, I'm just having a bit of trouble with it. It's such a dark book. I don't really like it." Chloe stated.

"My dad had me read and annotate it before I even reached my senior year of high school, he wanted me to get the college work level down I guess. I'll help become a pro easily. You were third in our class in high school Chlo." Beca complimented.

"Yeah, right under you at second in our class." Chloe added.

"Stupid Greyson Waters had to take my spot at first." Beca groaned sarcastically. "But with that said, I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out with my help. I'll be over at your place around 6:15 p.m. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Chloe said with a big smile on her face. She and Beca couldn't be separated and Beca was Chloe's favorite person on earth. Besides her parents and two older brothers of course.

"Awesome." Beca said smiling at Chloe. As Chloe got back to her food Beca looked at her lovingly. Damn Chloe was stunning. Even in casual attire or baggy shirts and sweatpants, Beca was completely entranced by her. But it wasn't even her looks that made Beca fall for her best friend. Sure they helped, but the things that attracted Beca the most was the heart of gold that Chloe had. Anyone lucky enough to hold Chloe's heart, well, they were the luckiest person in the world in Beca's opinion. As Beca finally pulled her head back to her food, Aubrey took notice of the way Beca stared. The hint of infatuation mixed with utter longing, it was obvious to Aubrey to see the love laced over Beca's eyes.

"I'm going to head to my next class." Aubrey said before saying goodbye to the two of them and getting up from the table after she packed up her stuff. She sent a look Beca's way, making the brunette confused for a moment before Aubrey turned and walked away.

Later that day Beca was working at the radio station for Barden, she and Jesse were stacking CDs while he tried to convince her to go see a movie with him. Even though she was gay, she had to admit that his persistence made her smile. Jesse was a good guy, but he was a guy and Beca, well you know, doesn't find guys sexually attractive. "Come on, there's a new action movie that I want to see, it's the new Batman movie 'Dark Knight Rises,' it's supposed to be so good."

"Then take Tom with you, he loves Batman according to Chloe." Beca said as she stacked an old BonJovi CD in the B section of the alphabetical shelf. "Besides, I told you. I don't really like any type of movie whatsoever."

"I still don't get it. Not liking movies is like not liking puppies. How could you be so cynical about something so incredible?" Jesse said.

"I've explained this to you multiple times Jesse, I can never make it to the end because they're boring. And I don't care if you say 'the endings are the best part.'"

"The endings are the best part." Jesse repeated.

"That's a matter of opinion." Beca shot back.

Jesse chuckled and then said, "I guess that's true, you're still cynical. Beautiful but cynical."

Beca glared at him. "You're not my type Jesse," she said.

"Oh yeah? And what is your so called 'type?' Do I need to get an incredibly weird ear spike too and dress in more black?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Okay I'm not goth." Beca said. She just wanted to say 'I prefer the vagina to the dick,' but she didn't want Jesse to be the first person she came out to. "You're just not my type okay?"

Jesse raised his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm not your type." He said with a little bit of disappointment in his voice. They were pretty quiet the rest of the time. Once work was done, Beca headed over to Chloe's dorm room to help her out with some homework.

"Mmmm, Tom." Chloe muttered as he kissed her neck. "I have a Beca coming over later and I don't want her to walk in on us doing this." She said. They were having a making out session and Chloe was straddling Tom's lap. His hands ran up and down her waist. They had been hooking up lately, but they weren't really official. More like fuckbuddy's. Tom's lips sucked on her neck.

"Don't worry," he said pulling her close. "Fuck you're so hot." He whispered. Chloe smiled and began to grind on his lap. "Oh shit, Chloe!" That's when Beca walked in.

"Woah!" Beca said covering her eyes at the sight. "Do I need to come back another time?"

Chloe turned and saw Beca, instantly climbing off of Tom's lap. "Sorry Becs, I just kind of got bored studying and Tom was already here doing his homewo-"

"I don't need the details." Beca said with a laugh. "But Tim-"

"It's actually Tom-" Tom started,

"I actually don't care at the moment." Beca interrupted. "I am going to help Chloe study her English homework so I suggest you leave and go occupy yourself for a couple hours so she can focus." Tom looked at Chloe and then shrugged before helping her off his lap. He stood up and put his jacket on.

"I'll see you later," Tom said, giving Chloe one last kiss before turning to Beca. "See ya Beca," he said giving a high five that she reluctantly agreed to do before leaving the dorm room.

The brunette then turned to her best friend and raised an eyebrow with a smirk spreading across her lips. "I really could've come over later." Beca said.

"No, I should've remembered you said around 6:15ish. It's my fault." Chloe admitted before standing up off the couch and fixing her navy blue blouse. Chloe then fixed her hair up in a bun and went to grab her school bag from her bed. "How was work?"

"It sucks," Beca began. "All I fucking do is stack CD's. And that movie nerd Jesse is constantly trying to get me to go out with him."

"Well he's nice, and pretty cute too. Why wouldn't you want to go out with him?" Chloe asked with a smile as she and Beca sat down at the dining table to start their homework.

"He's not my type." Beca answered simply.

"Really? Tall, dark and handsome isn't your type? You're so picky Beca. I swear I've never seen you kiss a boy." Chloe chuckled as she pulled out her copy of _Crime and Punishment_.

'That's because I never have kissed a boy.' Beca thought to herself. Beca was a virgin, but she still managed to make out with a number of girls in high school. But still, no one she knew (besides the girls she made out with), knew she was gay. "Is it a bad thing that I'm saving myself for the right person?"

"No, it's just you should at least go on a couple dates until you find the right guy. Just because you go out on a date with someone doesn't mean that person believes you'll marry them." Chloe said as Beca pulled out her laptop.

"You might want to tell that to Jesse. I think he thinks I'm going to be his future wife." Beca said an annoyed look on her face. Before Chloe could say anything else. "I didn't come here to discuss boys, I came here to help you with your homework so let's get to it."

Chloe nodded her head and then they got to work, studying for a couple hours. Once they were done they started watching "Cake Boss" re-runs on television. Beca and Chloe liked to watch "Cake Boss," it was the only show Chloe managed to get Beca to watch. They would get a blanket cuddle up close on the couch and watch the show for hours. It was one of Beca's favorite things to do. Getting to hold Chloe close to her, taking in the vanilla scented lotion that Chloe used on her slightly tan skin. Feeling the heat from Chloe's body radiate onto her made Beca feel loved and safe, and most of all, close to Chloe. Chloe. The girl of her dreams. The girl who made her realize she was into girls only and not guys. The girl who made her realize who she was. The girl she loved. And yet, the one thing Beca wanted, she couldn't have. And it wasn't Chloe's fault, Beca knew that. Chloe was straight, it was pretty obvious that Chloe was as straight as a flag pole.

As Chloe began to fall asleep around 10:45 p.m., Beca heard a knock of the door. "Hey Chloe," it was Tom. Chloe began to rub her eyes and wake up, still in Beca's embrace. "You texted me that you were done and wanted me to come over." He said through the door.

When the redhead began to get up Beca stopped her. "I'll get it Chlo, you lay back down." She said before walking over to the door and opening it up to Tom. "Hey, she's pretty sleepy so be quiet." Beca whispered. Tom nodded and walked in slowly, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. They walked back over to Chloe, who was passed out on the couch. Beca walked over and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Goodnight Chlo, love ya weirdo." She said, tucking some of Chloe's fiery red hair back and smiling as the young girl slept oh so peacefully. She grabbed her stuff and packed it into her school bag before turning to Tom.

"Her pj's are in the second to top drawer, be a gentlemen or I'll kick your ass." Beca said, and Tom instantly nodded his head and smiled.

"I'll take good care of her, and treat her like a gentlemen." He said with a smile.

"I don't just mean tonight Tom. I mean from now on." Beca said. "Chloe is my most best friend in the world. Hurt her and I'll not hesitate to make your life a living hell." She said with a serious look spread across her face.

"I will." Tom said genuinely.

"Good. See ya Tom." Beca said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Goodnight Beca," Tom said with a nice smile. "Be safe walking back to you dorm." Beca nodded and then opened the door, shutting it gently behind her so she didn't wake Chloe up. Tom smiled at the sleeping beauty on the couch. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He changed her into some pj's, and covered her with her blankets. He leaned down and kissed Chloe's forehead. "Goodnight Chloe," he whispered before beginning to walk away..

A sleepy Chloe reached out and grabbed his arm. "Stay Tom," he muttered tiredly. Tom smiled and climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and slowly falling asleep with Chloe in his arms.

Beca made it back to her dorm room, where her roommate Kimmy Jin and her friends were sitting on Beca's bed playing video games. Beca dropped her bag on the chair by her keyboard and then turned around and face the three girls sitting on her bed. "Please move your asses off my bed." She said politely. Although she asked them to move, they seemed a bit zoned into the TV. Beca then cleared her throat. "Yo!" She yelled. The three girls paused their games and looked at her. "This is my bed, and if you don't get off it I will open a can of whoopass on you. So please move before you make me do so."

The three girls got up and Beca said, "thank you, this is much appreciated." she said before Kimmy Jin's friends left. Beca put her headphones on and put on one of if not her favorite band, U2 on before just staring up at the ceiling. She listened to the lyrics of one of her favorite songs by them, "All I Want is You." She related to this song, it reminded her of her heart's one true desire. A young redhead whom she deeply loved more than anything else in this world.

All I Want is You- U2

You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold

You say you want your story to remain untold.

All the promises we make

From the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you.

You say you'll give me a highway with no-one on it

Treasure, just to look upon it

All the riches in the night.

You say you'll give me eyes in the moon of blindness

A river in a time of dryness

A harbour in the tempest.

All the promises we make, from the cradle to the grave

When all I need is you.

You say you want your love to work out right

To last with me through the night.

You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold

Your story to remain untold

Your love not to grow cold.

All the promises we break, from the cradle to the grave

When all I want is you.

Beca thought of Chloe as she listened to the song. She related to the lyrics of the song and she couldn't help but want to sing this song to Chloe. But she knew it would drive the redhead away. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of the fact that Chloe wouldn't ever be hers. As Kimmy Jin turned out the lights, the final notes of the song played, and Beca stared blankly up at the dark ceiling above her. There were so many things that kept Beca from telling Chloe how she felt. Chloe was straight, they were best friends, telling Chloe would scare her off, and scaring her off would mean Beca had no friends. Not to mention that despite the fact that times were changing and people were beginning to accepted for who they are, Beca was gay and there are still so many people out there who are against LGBTQ rights. There were still a lot of conservative people, and if word got out that she was gay, she could ridiculed. Plus, she didn't even know how her parents would feel if she told them she was in fact gay.

But despite all of this, when the the thought of Chloe appeared in Beca's head, Beca couldn't help but smile. Everything about Chloe, even her flaws were flawless to Beca. All she had to do was think of Chloe, and her world was a better place. And even though Beca believed she stood no chance of being the person to hold that heart of gold, she just wanted Chloe's happiness. That is all she's ever wanted since the day they became best friends. However, there wouldn't be a story to tell if Beca was out the question for Chloe. In fact, she is very much in the running for Chloe's heart. The only thing is, neither she nor Chloe know it yet.

 **Well, well, well. Beca's secretly in love with Chloe, who is dating Tom. Jesse is interested in Beca, who's gay and in love with Chloe. Aubrey seems to suspect Beca about liking Chloe. Tom seems to be a genuinely good guy, but will he stay that way? Maybe, maybe not. This is sure to stir up some drama on the beautiful campus of Barden University. Stayed tuned for more!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Elle**


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Truth

**Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter to the fanfic "Chloe," I hope you enjoy it! What do you think will happen next in the lives of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale?**

Chapter 2: Truth or Truth?

'She is perfect. She is perfect for me. Too bad she'll never want me. I've just got to try and find someone else. But can I? Can I find someone who will love me? Someone who won't let go of me. Someone who will love and treat me right. How can I when Chloe is absolutely perfect for me? Who cares if she's straight? She is the only person I want to be with. She is the only one I want to kiss me, and she is the only one who I want to hold in my arms. Chloe. Is there a small chance for me? No. No there can't be. I just want her more than anything.

My name is Beca Mitchell, and I'm in love with Chloe Beale.'

Beca was sitting on the quad against the tree, working on a song she was writing. Not only did Beca make mashups, she also liked to write songs. But no one had ever heard them except Beca herself. She had her notebook out and was writing ideas for a song. She had written a few love songs and all of them were about her best friend. That's one of the main reasons no one had ever heard her songs, because she was afraid if she did, Chloe would figure out her feelings. That she loved Chloe. Still, she wrote these songs to let go of her feelings. Speak of the devil, when Beca looked up she saw the redhead walking towards her. Beca put her notebook away and smiled and waved at Chloe happily.

"Hey cutie," Chloe said walking over and sitting down next to Beca.

"Hi," Beca said smiling and grabbing her laptop. "How were your classes?" She asked.

"Good. I'm glad I only get two classes in the morning. I have the whole afternoon to myself on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Today was Wednesday. "What do you have today?"

"I'm done for the day." Beca said. "Did you want to hang out?"

"You know I could never say no to hanging out with you." Chloe stated with a huge smile on her face. Beca smiled back, she was unable to deny the fact that whenever Chloe smiled, she would smile. "How about we head to the mini golf place outside campus?"

"I guess that could be fun."

"Awesome, let's go!" Chloe said, grabbing Beca's hand and they ran to drop their stuff off at Beca's dorm before heading out to the mini golf place. It was right off campus and was really cool. It had a space theme and was super cool with many glow in the dark stuff. Beca paid for their games and then they started playing.

"How are things with Tom?" Beca asked politely, even though she hated talking about Chloe's relationships.

"Pretty good, he's taking me out on a date on Friday." Chloe said before hitting a hole in one. Beca smiled and Chloe shot her fist up in the air in celebration.

"That's sounds like fun. Has he told you what you're doing yet?" Beca asked.

"I think we're going to dinner and a movie." Chloe said. "Maybe a nice romantic walk afterwards."

"Sounds lovely," Beca deadpanned.

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked as Beca shot and missed by and inch. "You don't seem to care much for Tom."

"Well you're the one dating him, why should I have to care for him?" Beca snapped, surprising Chloe.

"Because I'm your best friend, and I need you to tell me if he's a good guy or not. And because I trust you and I don't want to date a guy you don't trust." Chloe argued pausing for a moment, keeping some people waiting in line.

"He is a good guy Chloe, I know he is." Beca said looking down for a moment. "A couple nights ago, when I helped you with English he came back over and I made sure he'd take care of you after I left. I wasn't going to leave you with him unless I knew he'd treat you well!" Beca said, holding her hands up in defense. "Tom's a good guy. He really is, it's just-" Beca started. "Nevermind."

"Nevermind what?"

"Forget it, it's stupid." Beca said moving onto the next hole.

"Beca come on, talk to me." Chloe pleaded. Beca still didn't say anything, she just set her ball down and putted the ball in for a whole in one. "Beca!"

"Alright, alright!" Beca said, rolling her eyes. She then turned back to Chloe and set her jaw a little. "I just get scared when you start dating someone because I don't want you get hurt. You're my best friend and I care about you. But the worst part of it all? I'm afraid you're going to find someone who is good to you and then you'll start wanting to do more stuff with them and then you'll completely forget about me." The brunette turned around and started walking towards the next hole. A huge lump formed in her throat. It was true, Beca was terrified by the thought that Chloe wouldn't want her in her life anymore. And Tom was a really good guy, so Beca was even more scared that she was going to lose Chloe. "There, you happy?" She added as Chloe stood there for a moment, taking in what Beca had said.

The redhead then walked up to Beca and turned the girl towards her. "Beca Jade Mitchell."

"Please don't use my middle name." Beca said, contorting her face into a scrunched up mess.

"I'm never, ever going to forget about you. You are my Best Friend!" Chloe said, tucking Beca's hair back. "Nothing, I repeat nothing, not even the guy of dreams would break us apart. You are my best friend, and there's nothing anyone could do to change that. Especially not some dumbass college football player. Okay?" Chloe then brought her friend in for a hug and held her close. "We're titanium."

Beca chuckled. "Yeah, I don't know if I want to be known as the song you get yourself off to." She said with a shrug as they pulled back from the hug. The smell of perfume on Chloe's skin made Beca swoon.

Chloe laughed along with Beca for a moment and then they got back to mini golfing. The redhead ended up kicking Beca's ass, because the only skills Beca had were making music and sarcasm. After golfing the two girls headed back to campus. They decided to go to Chloe's dorm that she shared with Aubrey. Yeah, the two girls were roommates, much to Beca's dismay. But for the most part, Aubrey was out with that lame ass douchebag, Chicago. So, Chloe and Beca had the dorm room to themselves.

They were well into some discussion over who was better, the Spice Girls or Destiny's Child. "Come on," Chloe stated. "Spice Girls had such a great sound and they had Victoria Beckham."

"Ummm, Destiny's Child had Beyonce, enough said." Beca counter argued. The two girls just ended up laughing. "Beyonce is the queen for a reason, and whichever band she is in is the winner, no arguments will top that."

"Okay," Chloe said laughing before taking a sip of water. "Oooo, let's play truth or truth!"

Beca groaned loudly but then nodded her head. "Fine. Truth or Truth?"

"Truth." Chloe said with a giggle, a giggle that Beca found to be unbelievably sexy as hell.

"Have you and Tom done the deed?"

"No, but we have reached third base." Chloe answered truthfully.

"Gross."

"Hey you asked." Chloe added. "Okay Mitchell, truth or truth?"

"Hmmmm, I guess I'll go with the latter option."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Chloe asked, and Beca sat there. The obvious answer was yes, she'd made out with plenty of girls. But Chloe didn't know that. So she just went with the simple answer and nodded her head. "No way! When?" Chloe said excitedly.

"It was a spin the bottle game at a frat party and I was tipsy." Beca said. "It was interesting." That wasn't all a lie. She had kissed a girl at a frat party during spin the bottle. What nobody knew was that Beca took that girl into a closet and they sucked each other's faces for the rest of the night. "The girl was definitely good at kissing, but I'd never kissed a girl before." Liar. "Alright, truth or truth Beale?"

"Truth," Chloe answered.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a girl?" Beca asked.

"I've always wondered what it felt like." Chloe said. "But I'm so into dudes that I don't really mind." The answer Chloe gave kind of hurt Beca, but she brushed it off quickly. "Truth or truth?"

"I'll choose truth." Beca said.

"Have you ever written a song for someone?" Chloe asked, knowing her friend was talented in the art of making music and songwriting. Beca didn't know whether to answer truthfully or to lie. Because she knew if she said yes, Chloe would want her to perform. But if she lied and said no, they could move on with the game. Either way, Beca knew it would be difficult. She would hate lying to her best friend, but on the other hand singing one of the multiple songs she'd written about Chloe would make it obvious Beca loved the redhead. The lyrics related to many of Chloe's features and Chloe was too smart not to realize it was about her.

"Yeah, I have." Beca answered, deciding not to lie to her friend.

"NO WAY!" Chloe said squealing with excitement. "Who for? Is he cute? Is it Jesse?"

"No, it's not for Jesse!" Beca said. "For the hundredth time I don't like him. Just because he likes me doesn't mean I'd reciprocate those feelings!" She answered groaning and covering her hands over her face. "I wrote it for a-" Beca paused for a moment.

"Who did you write it for?" Chloe asked again.

"I wrote it for a girl."

"But Beca, you're straight." Chloe said. "Right?"

"I- uh," Beca said. "I wouldn't say that. I'm a line with curves."

"Beca, are you gay?" Chloe asked.

The brunette didn't know what to say. Her heart had jumped up to her throat. What was she going to say? And was she going to tell Chloe that she was madly and helplessly in love with her even though she knew Chloe couldn't ever love her back. Plus she hadn't come out to anyone, not even her parents. So she had no clue how to describe it, and she just decided to "come out" and say it. "Yeah you could say that."

"When did you figure that out?" Chloe asked, seeing Beca blush widely. "And is there any girl I should know about?"

'You.' Beca thought to herself. 'You and only you.'

"No, there's no girl. Not currently anyway." Beca said.

"When did you figure it out?" Chloe smiling as her friend opened up to her.

"I found out when I was about thirteen. I was at a girls slumber party and we watched 'Charlie's Angel's' I found myself sort of attracted to Cameron Diaz and Lucy Lu and Drew Barrymore." Beca said. "Then I noticed I started to find that I was liking girls around school, and I figured out that maybe I was gay."

Chloe leaned in and gave her best friend a hug, holding her close. "I'm glad you told me. Am I the first to know?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded her head as they pulled back from the hug. "Yeah, you are the first one I've told. I haven't even told my parents." She stated. Chloe nodded her head and then a moment of silence broke between the two of them. Beca sighed a couple times, trying to figure out what to say next.

"So if there isn't any girl now, was there one before?" Chloe asked, "and who is the song about?"

"Someone from our high school, but it's kind of a secret so I'd rather not say who it was." Beca explained.

"Can I hear the song?"

The brunette chuckled and then said, "baby steps Beale." Beca then took another deep sigh and said. "This is a big moment for me and I-" she paused for a moment. "I'm not really ready to have those songs-" she paused again. "Those feelings be heard."

"That's fair, but I hope to know soon," Chloe said with a smile on her face. "I just want you to know, that I'm always here for you, no matter what Becs. You are my bestest friend in the entire universe and I'd do anything for you. I hope you know that I will love you no matter what." The redhead took Beca's hand and squeezed it softly, making the brunette haired girl feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I know Chlo," Beca answered, squeezing Chloe's hand again before they hugged one more time. This hug lasted a while and Beca wished that it would last for forever. Chloe always gave the best hugs, she managed to make the person she was hugging feel both secure and warm, as if nothing would ever harm them. Full disclosure, Chloe's hugs were one of Beca's favorite things on earth. And whenever Beca managed to get a hug from Chloe, it made her day a billion times better than it already was.

When the hug finally broke up Beca looked at the time on her phone, it was around 8:00 p.m. and she had an early morning class the next day so she shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I should probably head back to my dorm." She said with an apologetic tone and a sad smile as she started to stand up from the bed.

Chloe groaned and pulled Beca back towards the bed. "You're not leaving with giving me a hug silly." She stated before getting them both up and off of her bed before walking Beca to the door. They then walked out of the dorm and to the front of the building. Chloe then wrapped her arms around Beca and gave her a hug. She held onto the girl who she had known for years. And she was softly smiling at the thought that her best friend was able to open up to her like that and trust her with her secrets. That's what made Beca's and Chloe's friendship so strong, they trusted each other's judgement and never ever questioned each other genuity, and were always there for each other when one of them needed help.

"Chlo?" Beca mumbled, her voice a bit muffled from Chloe's jacket that she was wearing.

"Yeah Becs?" Chloe quietly answered.

"Please just keep this between us. I haven't told anyone else and I was to come out to everyone on my own terms." Beca explained as she and Chloe finally pulled back from the warm "goodnight" embrace. "I want to come out when I'm ready, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention my homosexuality to anyone. I should be the one to announce my gayness. Not anyone else."

"Of course babes," Chloe said, zipping her lips and throwing away a figurative key. "My lips are locked."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Beca added with a half smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you ever have a crush on me?" Chloe asked, which made Beca internally freeze. "You don't have to answer, but I feel like in a way if you don't answer you still do."

Beca just casually shook her head. "No Chlo, I never thought of you that way." She lied. "You're an amazing person, and you are absolutely beautiful in every single way possible. But no, I just see you as my best friend for life. My sister." Beca stated, trying to sound as confident in her answer as she could so Chloe wouldn't suspect anything.

The redhead noticed how quickly Beca answered, but she quickly shook it off and started talking again. "Alright, good thing I'm straight and your gay. Not only can we be best friends, we can be each other's wing-women, since we won't be attracted to the same gender and all." Chloe said excitedly.

"Chloe we already are." Beca laughed before giving Chloe one more goodnight hug. "Goodnight weirdo," She said before turning around and walking back towards her dorm. Beca looked back at her best friend and a smile on her face and waved at her, blowing a playful kiss that Chloe caught in her hand. Damn she was a flawless goddess.

As Chloe watched Beca leave, she smiled to herself at the fact that Beca had come out to her first, it made her remember just how much the two of them trusted each other. And even though she was so happy for Beca finding out who she is, she would do as Beca wanted and she would keep Beca's secret and let Beca be the one to share it with the rest of the world whenever she was ready to.

Beca got back to her dorm about ten minutes before the clock struck 8:30 p.m. Kimmy Jin didn't happen to be home so Beca stripped down and changed into her pajamas before going to the co-ed bathrooms to brush her teeth, comb her hair, and wash her face. Yeah it seemed like Beca would be the last person to have a strict nightly schedule, but she like most people didn't like going to bed with ratted hair, sweaty skin and sugary teeth.

Once she got back to her dorm room she put on her beats headphones and went to the playlist of the covers and songs she had written and recorded. She put on one that she had written for Chloe. It was called "Red Lights." She then lay back and let the lyrics take her to a different place, imagining she and Chloe were together. The lyrics of this song made Beca dream of her and the redhead running away to be together forever and ever. It was one of the many songs Beca had written about her love for her best friend, and this particular one was one of her favorites.

Red Lights-Tiesto

Blacked out,

Everything's faded on your love,

I'm already wasted, so close

That I can taste it now, now

So let's break right out of these guilty cages

We're going to make it now

Don't ever turn around

Don't ever turn around

Nobody else needs to know

Where we might go

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

There ain't no reason to stay

We'll be light years away

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

White lights, flirt in the darkness

This road leads where your heart is

These signs, something we can't ignore no

We can't back down

We'll never let them change us

We're going to make it now

What are we waiting for

What are we waiting for

Nobody else needs to know

Where we might go

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

There ain't no reason to stay

We'll be light years away

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

We could just run them red lights

As the songs played on, Beca slowly began to fall asleep in her bed, smiling as she thought of Chloe, as she thought of the girl she loved. Beca dreamt about Chloe sometimes, the dreams would vary from sweet and romantic to steamy and lustful, and sometimes in between that. Tonight's dream seemed to start out on the sweet and romantic side, Beca was dancing with her arms around the redhead's waist and she held the redhead close to her. The girls danced to whichever song was playing, and Beca couldn't quite make it out. She was just focused on the beautiful redhead in front of her. Smiles spread across the girl's faces when they looked at each other, oh how Beca wished these dreams were real.

"I love you Beca Mitchell," Dream Chloe spoke. "I love you so much," she whispered as they continued to dance.

"I love you too, Chloe Beale. I love you more than you'll ever know." Dream Beca whispered back, which resulted in Beca murmuring things in her sleep. You can only imagine how the steamy sex dreams were.

While the girl's continued to dance, Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe on the lips, pulling the redhead's body impossibly closer to her own so the gap between them was practically non-existent. The kiss was slow yet passionate, both dreamgirls into it and smiling their lips molded together in the perfect fit. As they pulled away for a moment, they gazed into each other's eyes. Midnight blue on piercing baby blue. Chloe, with her arms wrapped around Beca's shoulders leaned in again and their lips met each other once more in the middle.

"You take my breath away," Dream Beca muttered as she held onto Chloe once the kiss broke up. Her hands rested on Chloe's hips. "Everyday, you find a way to amaze me. And everyday, I have myself the luckiest person in the world to have a girl like you in my life." Beca muttered.

"See, Beca." Dream Chloe said. "I'm the luckiest person in the world because I have you in my life." Dream Beca then kissed Chloe passionately, and the kiss quickly became heated. Their bodies pressing together roughly as their mouth played tongue wars. Beca's hands went to the redheads bum and squeezed it, making a slight moan make it's way out of Chloe's lips.

"I want you." Chloe muttered, groaning and holding the back of Beca's head as the brunette's lips went to her neck. Beca continued to kiss Chloe's neck and pushed her up against the wall of whatever room they were in and continued to get Chloe in heat.

That's when Beca woke up sweating from her dream at 6:30 in the morning. "Fuck, that dream was getting so hot." Beca said covering her face with her hands to wipe the sweat away. "Why did it have to end just there?" Yes, Beca had fantasies. And yes, Chloe was the main subject of Beca's fantasies. Geeze, we've said about thirty times already that Beca is madly in love with Beca, so why wouldn't she be the subject of all the girls fantasies (besides the one where Beca wanted to bang Blake Lively on set of Gossip Girl)? Anyways, Beca just wished that the dream had kept going.

She got up and got dressed for the day since she wouldn't be able to get sleep after that dream. Before any of her classes started she sat down in the student union building at a table near one of it's many windows and decided to start working on some mashup's she had recently started. The headphones blocked out any surrounding noise so she was able to focus. Not that there was a lot of stuff going on in the student union building at 7:00 a.m., most the students were probably asleep in their dorm room beds. So Beca continued to focus and work on this one mashup including the songs "Just the Way You Are," by Bruno Mars, and "Just a Dream" by Nelly.

As she listened to the beats, making sure every down beat was lined up perfectly, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out and saw she had a text from Chloe. Chloe always sent good morning texts, but they were usually only a few words. The one Beca received today was a couple sentences.

Chloe: 'Hey! Good morning sunshine! I am so happy that we had that talk last night and I'm so glad that you trust me enough to tell me something like this. I promise I won't tell anyone, I love ya bestie! XOXO!

Beca smiled at the text and then sent one back.

Beca: No thank you for being the best friend a girl could ask for. You're one in a million bestie! I love you but I'm not sending hugs and kisses lol ;)

Once she pressed send she went back to work on her mashup as she waited for the time to approach 8:10, which was when her first class was. Beca had already studied and finished all the homework her teachers had given her. As of right now she was majoring in English and minoring in music. It would be the other way around but there were a lot of secrets she and her father kept from each other; and seeing as he was English teacher, Beca knew he expected her to major in English too since it was her "strongest subject." Her father knew she made mashups and wrote songs, but he saw it as more of a hobby and not a career choice for Beca. Because you know, having a degree in English has a lot more choices than one in music.

Around 8:00 Beca packed her computer and headphones up and headed to her Intro to Philosophy class. This was probably Beca's least favorite class but she went to it anyways to humor her father, She had A's in everything so it wasn't like she was slacking off, Beca just hated Intro to Philosophy.

Chloe was currently making her way over to the library to study. There were many cubicles available to students so that they could study for their classes, whether it was an individual or a group of five or less. Once Chloe got into her cubicle, she took out her laptop and opened it up to start studying for her Psychology 104 class.

The young girl's parents wanted her to become some sort of doctor, and being a therapist was the type of doctor that Chloe found to be the most interesting. She loved listening to people and trying to help them get through rough patches they may be going through. That is why her mother Nancy Beale suggested she go into therapy and pursue it as a career. And so far, Chloe loved learning about the special effects of the human mind and how it works. So it was safe to say she was studying something she was passionate about (unlike pour Beca who wanted to focus on music, but instead her father was pushing her onto the English route).

Tom was walking by and he spotted Chloe, which was followed by a smile on his face. He walked over to the cubicles door and knocked on, waving when Chloe saw him. Chloe smiled and waved back before standing up and walking over to the door to open it up for Tom.

"Hey," Chloe said smiling and leaning up to Tom's lips, giving them a quick peck.

"Hey babe, how are you?" He asked as Chloe let him into the cubicle.

"Pretty good, just studying at the moment." Chloe said as she sat back down in her chair and continued to type some notes on her computer. Tom sat down next to her, smiling as he watched the beautiful girl work. Chloe noticed him staring at her and she just chuckled as she continued to do her homework. "Whatcha looking at Tom?" She asked.

"You have some cute mannerisms when you work." Tom stated. "You bite your lip when you're focused and you looked down at the keys occasionally to make sure you're typing the right letters. It's just kind of cute that's all."

The redhead stifled a laugh as she continued to work. "You know, Beca has told me that I do those things when I'm doing my homework." She stated while she continued to type away on her laptop. "After all we've been best friends for nearly eight years, I know her studying mannerisms like the back of my own hand." She mentioned that Beca would always have a sweatshirt on so she could put the hood on and pull it over her face whenever she got frustrated. She also talked to Tom about how would scratch her forehead when was confused about something and her nose would scrunch up.

"Beca really cares about you." Tom said.

"I know that, she told me about the other night when you ended up staying the night." Chloe replied.

"She said that if I hurt you in any way she wouldn't hesitate to make my life a living hell." Tom said with a chuckle. "And I think that Beca probably isn't someone to mess with."

"No she's not. Beca is a total badass when she wants to be." Chloe added. "I can't remember the number of times some guy disrespected one of us and it usually ended up with the guy in a headlock or a bloody nose." She said.

"I'll make sure to never piss her off then," Tom said with a smile. After talking for a while longer, Tom turned Chloe's head towards his and gave her a sweet, soft, and lingering kiss. "I should probably get going, my weight training starts in about twenty minutes."

Chloe stood up and walked him to the door. "Work hard babe," she said smiling and opening the door for him, giving him a kiss as he started to walk out.

Tom stopped for a moment and then turned to Chloe. "Are we you know, boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked shyly, making Chloe smile and blush a little as well.

"You could say that." She said walking over to him to give him a kiss. "Now go to your training, you don't want to be late." She said, letting go of him and pushing him in the direction of the exit. Chloe smiled at him and then turned back to go inside her cubicle. Everything with Tom was easy and perfect. Chloe's life was going really well at the moment. She had A's in all of her classes, Beca her best friend had come out as gay to her, and she had a smoking hot boyfriend. Not a lot was bad in Chloe's life at the moment. She couldn't really complain, so she just smiled and got back to her homework.

 **So I guess Chloe and Tom are official for now… how do you think Beca feels about that.**

 **A major milestone! Beca came out to Chloe as a lesbian, so they've grown closer!**

 **Also, will Beca ever tell Chloe who those songs are about? And what about that romantic and steamy dream?**

 **Hey! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! It took a while for me to write, but the reviews on the first chapter were so amazing! Thank you so much for your feedback! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Mistake

**Alrighty! Here is chapter 3 of "Chloe," I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you would like to see later on in the story! I'm really enjoying writing this and I love hearing your guys feedback! It is really helpful!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 3: A Mistake

'There is no reason why you shouldn't be able to be with who you love, even if it's your best friend. No one should have to go through chronic heartbreak, but people do. Everyday. And I think that's what is going on with me. Chloe and Tom have been official for nearly a month now, and I hate it. Not because I don't like Tom, and not because I don't want Chloe to be happy. But because I want to be the one who makes Chloe happy, not Tom. Not anyone else. Me. Call me selfish if you want, but I haven't had a lot go my way in the past couple months.

Is that too much to ask? I'm in love with my best friend and all I want to hold call her mine. To tell her I love her every single day, to hold her hand and call her beautiful because she is. I can't count the number of times I've thought about Chloe when she's not around. She's practically on my mind 24/7, so what's the use in trying to get her out when she already has control over 99.9999% of my thoughts. Her red hair, her piercing baby blue eyes, that smile, that laugh. I could go on and on about the things I love about her, but I don't want to be crude. But I love her, I love her, I love her. I always have and I always will. Don't tell me that it's just a phase, that I'll get over her and find someone that I love as much as Chloe. Does a phase last almost a decade? No.

Lastly, Chloe loves me for me. It's just not the type of love I wish it was. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she seems to be enjoying her time with Tom. I just wish I was Tom. Tall, dark, and handsome. Athletic, smart, funny and kind. Fuck, what am I saying?! I don't want to be a fucking dude! Uggg, I just want one particular redhead to love me. And that's Chloe Elizabeth Beale.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

And I'm in love with Chloe Beale.'

Not one single thought besides her English midterm covered her mind. Chloe groaned as she continued to study for the English midterm. It was the end of October and that meant that they were halfway through the fall semester. Tom tried to reassure her that she was going to ace this test and finish the halfway mark with top marks. So far no one, not even her parents managed to calm her down. She was constantly studying and isolating herself in a study cubicle to make sure she knew everything there was to know for the exam Mr. Mitchell was putting out. She would go and ask him for good study strategies, and he was helpful; the only problem was she was doubting her abilities,

Beca was walking through the halls of the study center, on her way to get something to eat from her meal plan. Her beats headphones covered her ears and her head moved along to the beat. She was currently listening to Macklemore and Ryan Lewis' song Thin Line. She knew all the worlds to it, because she loved Macklemore. So as soon as the lyrics began, Beca silently rapped and sang along with the catchy tune.

Thin Line- Macklemore & Ryan Lewis

 _[Hook — Buffalo Madonna:]_

And on on and on and on we go

And on on and on and on we go

Love what we had but now it's gone

Let's leave before we eat each other alive

Alive

 _[Verse 1 — Macklemore:]_

Same city, yeah, we can't break up

Nice mask on, I wear the same one

The greatest trick that the devil ever pulled

Was convincing women that they looked

Better in their makeup

I wear war paint, fight to the casket

Too tired to apologize on this mattress

Emotional detachment – what's the matter?

She's learning that she never should have

Dated a rapper

I don't blame her, my mind is gone

I'm at dinner, checking phone calls

Texts & blogs

I don't hear a word, I know nothing at all

Just concerned about the world

Memorizing these songs

Goes on and on

Don't wanna break you

But I'm leading you on

On, on, on, on

And now it's gone

 _[Hook — Buffalo Madonna:]_

And on on and on and on we go

And on on and on and on we go

Love what we had but now it's gone

Let's leave before we eat each other alive

Alive

You are the love of my life

You are the love of my life

You were the love of my life

This time we know we know

It's over, over

 _[Bridge — Buffalo Madonna:]_

Didn't believe in love until we fell out

Gave the keys back, now I'm on the homie's couch

Always going out, sleeping 'round with strangers

Danger! But you can't live without her

Now you're paranoid, checking on her cellphone

Making sure she ain't like you alone

Haven't made love with the lights still on

It's like you're hiding something from me

 _[Verse 2 — Macklemore:]_

Let's fake another toast to the good life

Predict the future, clean slate, blue sky

Fantasy of me husband and you wife

Lyin', staring into those two eyes

And I can't take it, back to where we came from

My pavement, past the emotional earthquake foundation

Yeah, let's keep swimming in the snake pit

Get bit, get out then jump back into the suffocation

Make up and fuck to save us like we got this

Come on, this is just us baby

And this is just a fight, this is just love – maybe

Is it just you or am I fucking crazy?

I swear to god, I wish that I could Photoshop the scars off

Cold world and gettin' my heart thawed

And I said it all and never get lock jaw

Mouth is a sawed off shotgun at any second could pop off

How does the truth taste?

My job comes with complimentary toothpaste

Lately, I've been living up out of my suitcase

Building trust and then I'm leaving on Tuesday

Bought a one night stand, just a bootleg

A duplication of something authentic

Heart augmented, and it's so hard to end it

I said peace before but this time I meant it

 _[Bridge — Macklemore & Buffalo Madonna:]_

Can't get her out of my head

This place is a mess

Holding onto cobwebs

That has us both on the fence

She walks that thin line

In and out of my bed

Each time I love her less

 _[Hook — Buffalo Madonna:]_

And on on and on and on we go

And on on and on and on we go

Love what we had but now it's gone

Let's leave before we eat each other alive

Alive

You are the love of my life

You are the love of my life

You were the love of my life

This time we know we know

It's over

Once the song was over Beca noticed a rather familiar face, and red hair. A smile appeared on her face as she spotted Chloe in a cubicle. She moved her headphones from her ears and walked over and knocked on the door. The redhead looked up from her laptop and smiled when she saw Beca waving through the window on the door. She stood up and walked to the door, opening it for Beca.

"Hey," Beca said giving Chloe a quick hug.

"Hi Becs, what are you up to?" Chloe asked as Beca closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair opposite from Chloe.

"I just finished my last midterm, what about you?"

"Studying for your dad's midterm. He's my favorite teacher, but he is super tough when it comes to grading. I've gotten marks as low as B-'s on some of his tests. My parents would flip if they saw that. I just really don't want to disappoint them and I need to keep a 4.0 GPA in order to qualify for the Therapist internship next summer." Chloe rambled on for a while longer, and Beca could tell she was stressed beyond belief. Beca knew exactly what her best friend needed.

"I will be devastated if I don't get into the internship, do you know that the girls and guys who get that internship have a guaranteed career as a therapist? I have to get in!" Chloe said, nearly at the point of tears when Beca got up and walked around to Chloe's side of the table, bringing her into a gentle hug.

"You're going to get keep a 4.0, and you're going to get into that internship." Beca said as she held her best friend in an embrace. Whenever Chloe was stressing too much over something Beca would give her a tight hug, a small pep talk, and buy her some Skittles from a nearby vending machine. Skittles were Chloe's favorite candy. "You know how I know?" Beca asked. "Because you're smart, and you work harder than anyone I know. Effort buries smarts. Sure being smart has it's benefits, but being smart is useless if you don't put in the work. Beyonce didn't become the Queen by just sitting back and letting others control her. Fuck no, she took the crown and named herself the Queen because she worked hard to have her voice heard. You have put in more hard work than anyone in that class Chlo, and you're the hardest worker I know." Beca stated, pulling back from the hug. "You're going to ace it and keep that 4.0. Now just give me one second."

Beca stood up and quickly walked out of the room to the nearest vending machine, where she paid a dollar twenty-five for a bag of Skittles. She then brought them back to Chloe and showed them to her, making the redhead smile widely. Beca was Chloe's best friend and the brunette always knew how to cheer her up. Beca was always there for Chloe when she needed her, and Chloe couldn't be more grateful to have such an amazing person such as Beca in her life.

"Have I ever told you what an amazing friend you are?" Chloe asked.

"You always have been there for me Chloe, being there for you is the least I could do." Beca stated opening the Skittles and handing them to Chloe. "Besides, what are best friends for if not to buy each other Skittles every now and then?"

"Well, Skittles for me. Peanut M&M's for you." Chloe chuckled.

"I can't deny my love for Peanut M&M's. They are just so delicious." Beca answered while Chloe took a couple red Skittles and put them in her mouth. It was moments like these the two girls loved to share. It was just pure friendship, the kind that they know will never, ever fade.

"So after my last midterm, we need to go out and do something with Aubrey and Stacie. I kind of promised them I would and I want you to come along." Chloe said.

Beca groaned at the mention of Aubrey's name. "Uggg, I'm fine with Stacie, but why Aubrey?"

"Because she's my friend Beca, and I invited her out. Just hang out with Stacie and ignore Aubrey, I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all if she didn't have to talk to you." Chloe said.

"Fine, I'll hang out with Stacie, but expect a few blasphemic comments from my mouth towards Aubrey." Beca said. Stacie was a girl that both Beca and Chloe had in a couple of their classes. She was really nice, pretty funny, and probably one of the hottest girls Beca and Chloe had ever become friends with. Plus she was bisexual, so Chloe was trying to set her and Beca up. Obviously, as sexy as Stacie was, Beca had her eye on someone else. But, to humor Chloe, Beca was going to try to get Stacie to like her.

On Thursday, Chloe knew she had prepared herself to take the midterm. Despite all that, she was still nervous. Why wouldn't she be? She sat down at her desk and took a few deep breaths before the clock struck at the hour of 9:00 a.m. Chloe could feel her heart racing and she knew that this was going to make or break her 4.0, but she decided not to think of that and just focus on the fact she studied like crazy for the test.

"Good luck on your tests today everyone!" Mr. Mitchell said with a warm smile on his face. "Now, I don't want you all to stress about this, if you did your studying like I suggested, you will do well on this test." He then began passing out the exam. "Put the multiple choice answers on the scan sheet and the short answers and essays on your own sheet of paper." He gave Chloe her copy of the exam and an scan answer sheet. "You have an hour and a half. Good luck!"

"Breathe Chloe," she whispered to herself before starting the test.

Chloe swept through the test, knowing every answer except for maybe one or two. She finished the test in an hour and five minutes, and once she was done she headed up to the front desk and handed it in before going to knock on Professor Mitchell's office door. "Come in," he said.

"Hey Mr. Mitchell." Chloe said with a smile.

"Chloe, I see you've finished the test." He said with a warm smile.

"Uh yeah, it was tough but I feel like I did well." Chloe answered confidently.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. How is Beca doing? I haven't seen her yet this week." He asked.

"She's doing really well, I'm pretty sure she passed her midterms with flying colors." Chloe stated.

"Well I'm sure you did too. You two were at the top of your high school class." Mr. Mitchell complimented.

"Yeah, well college is a lot harder than high school but thank you. That means a lot to me." Chloe said smiling. "I'm taking Beca out with a couple friends for Halloween. I think I'll be able to get her to dress up."

"Well if you do, congrats on your part. She stopped dressing up at age thirteen." Mr. Mitchell said.

"I think I'll be able to." Chloe nodded her head with a smirk on her face. "See you Mr. Mitchell."

"Have a good day Chloe," he said, waving goodbye to Chloe as she left to get her Halloween costume.

"Do I really have to wear one?" Beca asked over the phone.

"Beca it's Halloween," Chloe said. "Of course you have to dress up."

"I don't even know what or who I should dress up as," Beca said.

"Come on, it's going to be fun I can promise you that." Chloe stated.

"Yeah maybe, but that doesn't help me pick out a costume." Beca said as she looked around the costume store that was just off campus. "What do you think I should go as?"

"Well, you gotta be something super sexy, so Stacie will want to hook up with you." Chloe stated.

Beca laughed at her best friends angle. "Okay, I'm not going to hook up with her. I'm just hanging out with her to humor you." She said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm just trying to set you up," Chloe said.

"Chloe, you're the only person who know's I'm gay." Beca said. "Wait did you tell Stacie and Aubrey?"

"No, of course not." Chloe said. "I just told Stacie you were….well...experimenting."

"Dear god Chlo," Beca laughed. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, but you love me," Chloe said with a simple giggle, which made Beca go weak in the knees.

"Fine, I'll go as Indiana Jones. The female version." Beca said. "They have a good costume of it here for a good price."

"That's the spirit! I think you'll like my costume, I'm going as Supergirl!" Chloe said smiling.

"She's blonde," Beca said.

"Okay, no type casting there Mitchell. It's Halloween, we can be whoever we want. Besides, Indiana Jones is supposed to be a guy." Chloe shot back in a teasing tone.

"That may be, but I'm gay. And Indiana Jones is all about the ladies, so it works." Beca argued.

"Whatever weirdo, I'll see you later." Chloe said.

"Yeah, alright Supergirl." Beca said before hanging up the phone and buying the Indiana Jones costume. She went back to her dorm and got changed into her costume, putting on the hat and looping the whip up in her belt like Indiana Jones did in the movie (or however Beca thought he did because she wasn't really into movies).

It was around 8:45 p.m. when Chloe showed up as Melissa Benoist's Supergirl from the CW show. Beca chuckled at her best friend to hide the fact she found Chloe extremely sexyy in her costume.

"How do I look?" Chloe asked.

"Like you can shoot super laser beams from your eyes." Beca said with a smile.

"Thank you Indiana Jones!" Chloe said. "You like you could outrun a boulder any day." She complimented, making Beca laugh.

"I'm glad you think so," Beca said. "Where are we meeting Stacie and the Devil Incarnate?" She asked.

"We are meeting Stacie and Aubrey at the Sigma Beta Pheta Frat party." Chloe answered.

"Oh, lovely. I thought this was a girls night?" She said.

"Don't worry Beca, I'll make sure Jesse stays out of your way." Chloe reassured Beca.

"Good, I don't need his straight hormones all over my estrogen filled essence." Beca said. "Is Tom going to be there?"

"Yup, he's going to be the Superman to my Supergirl!" Chloe said excitedly.

"You do know those two are cousins right?" Beca asked with a disgusted look on her face. "Inscest much?"

"Fuck off Beca," Chloe said laughing at her friends . "He's going as Jimmy Olsen, the photographer." She said.

"Okay," Beca said chuckling. "Let's get out of here." She said before grabbing her phone and her portable charger. Chloe closed the door behind them and they went to the frat house where the party was being held. Stacie and Aubrey were standing outside waiting for the other two girls to arrive. Aubrey had decided to go Betty Cooper from the Archie Comics and Stacie was going as Wonder Woman. And as Beca strolled up, she thought that Stacie looked insanely hot. But not as hot as Chloe. No one could compare to the redheaded Supergirl standing next to her.

"Chloe! Beca!" Stacie called to them with a friendly smile. "You two look sexy as hell." She said. Beca blushed a little bit. Stacie was anything but shy about voicing her opinion, in fact, Stacie had to be the most confident person Chloe or Beca had ever met. She was from Vernon Hills, Illinois. Just outside of Chicago.

Speaking of Chicago, Aubrey's fuckbuddy walked up dressed as Jughead Jones from the Archie comics. He was part of the frat. "Welcome ladies! Come on in and enjoy yourselves." He said allowing the four girls to get inside. Beca stuck close to Chloe, not really wanting to be spotted by Jesse. They each got a beer and Beca started to sip off of it. Stacie had instantly got lost in the crowd, so Beca knew that once Tom showed up, Chloe would run off with him and Beca would be left alone. But until then she decided to enjoy herself with her best friend.

"This beer is room temperature at best." Beca said, cringing every time she took a sip.

"Welcome to your average frat party," Chloe answered with a chuckle, the music was pretty loud so they had to project their voices. "So, Stacie looks pretty hot in her costume huh?" She asked, trying to be a good wingwoman for Beca.

Beca couldn't help but nod her head, Stacie did look hot. Really hot. "I have to admit, Stacie does look sexy in the Wonder Woman costume. However, no one will compare to the ginger Supergirl."

"You're too sweet Beca," Chloe said, giving Beca a one armed side hug. Beca smiled awkwardly and gazed at Chloe for a moment before taking a sip of her beer.

'Oh I can be sweet. I can be more than sweet.' Beca thought to herself. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Chloe was in this costume, and it was safe to say that she could feel a spark of arousal spread through her body. "Well, I only speak the truth." She spoke aloud. 'I can be generous too. If only she'd give me a chance.'

"Oh there's Tom!" Chloe said. She smiled at her boyfriend as he walked down the halls, dressed as Superman. Beca still thought it was weird.

"I don't get why you're not just the Lois Lane to his Superman, she has red hair." Beca stated.

"Give it a rest Beca," Chloe said as she took a sip of beer, motioning to Tom to come over to them. Tom spotted Chloe and smiled his friendly smile before walking over to the two girls.

"You look great babe." He said giving Chloe a quick peck on the lips. He then saw Beca's Indiana Jones costume. "I like it Beca, you look like a badass as usual."

"Thank you, I must say I'm not the biggest fan of Superman, but you make a rather nice one." Beca complimented back with a genuine smile. Fuck, why did this guy have to be so fucking charming?

"Well I think the both of you look sexy and badass." Chloe said smiling as her arms wrapped around Tom's torso. Beca set her jaw for a moment, bringing her beer up to her lips and taking a big gulp of it. There were times where she loved being in love with Chloe and times where she absolutely hated it. This was one of those times. The way Chloe held onto Tom, the way she looked at him, as if he truly were her Superman. Why couldn't Beca be Chloe's Superman? Or Wonder Woman? That's not important. The main question was, why couldn't Beca be Chloe's hero?

"Beca," Tom said, but Beca was too caught in her thoughts to respond. "Hey, earth to Beca," he said, this time getting Beca's attention.

"Yeah, sorry I zoned out. What is it?" Beca asked.

"Tom said that they have a keyboard and guitar set up if you want to play." Chloe said.

"Yeah, Beca would you be up for singing a song? I know everyone here would really love it." Tom said smiling at the short brunette girl.

"Ummm, maybe yeah. I'll think about it, I'm gonna go find Stacie." Beca said beginning to walk away to search for her "date" that Chloe had set up for her.

"Becs, are you okay-" Chloe started.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You two have fun tonight." Beca said before turning back around to go find Stacie. As she was walking around the loud and dirty frat house looking for the girl, Beca was trying her best to get the image of Tom and Chloe out of her head. I think it's easy to tell that Beca can get jealous rather easily, and seeing Chloe so happy made her feel a mix of emotions. She was happy that Chloe had found someone who treats her right. But, then again she was angry that that person wasn't her, and that her arm wasn't around Chloe's shoulder and that Chloe's arms weren't wrapped around her waist. But most of all, she just needed to let go of all of this anger and heartache inside of her.

When Beca finally found Stacie, she seemed to taking a shot of vodka with some of frat guys. They were trying to flirt with her, but the girl didn't really seem to care for their advances. She would just reject them and get another drink. This made Beca chuckle. So far it seemed like Jesse, Aubrey, and Chicago had their own plans, and so did Chloe and Tom as their bodies were grinding together near the dance floor. This made Beca throw up in her mouth a little bit before chugging down another beer. It was time to make plans of her own.

Beca walked up to Stacie and smiled at her. "How many guys have you been fending off tonight with your lasso of truth?"

"Too many to count," Stacie said with a laugh. "How's your night going?"

"Eh, could be worse," Beca said as she look at Jesse, Aubrey and Chicago heading up the stairs. She then looked over at Chloe and Tom, who were making out on the dance floor. "It also could be a lot better."

"Same here, I've been at worse parties, and I've been at better ones." Stacie agreed, pushing her way through a guy to get to standing next to Beca. "Do you want to go somewhere where we can actually talk?"

Beca hesitated for a moment but ended up nodding, what could the harm in that be right? She followed Stacie up the stairs towards a bedroom. Chloe saw Beca heading up the stairs behind Stacie and she smiled, she was happy Beca and Stacie were hitting things off so well. She turned back to Tom and began kissing him again. "You look so hot right now Tom," Chloe whispered in his ear.

"You look even hotter, you're the sexiest Supergirl that ever was," Tom said smiling and kissing her lips softly. As the kiss broke, Chloe looked to see Stacie and Beca heading into an empty bedroom.

Suddenly, a feeling of worry came over Chloe. All of the while she had been alright setting Beca, her best friend up with Stacie. But now, she wished she hadn't. For whatever reason, Chloe didn't know why, but she wished she hadn't told Beca to pursue Stacie. Well, as much as she wished it hadn't happened, there was no way of stopping it now.

Stacie closed the door behind her and Beca and they sat down on a couch in one of the empty bedrooms. Beca sat there awkwardly for a moment before speaking up when Stacie sat down next to her.

"What were we walking about again?" Beca asked.

"Why we've been better or worse than we are right now," Stacie said,

"Oh right." Beca said, nodding her head as the beer began go to her brain. Things started to feel a bit hazy. "I bet Chloe toldyou I was experime-experimenting." She slurred.

"Yeah she did," Stacie said chuckling at Beca's drunken state.

"Well that's actually wrong, she's the only one who knows the truth." Beca said.

"And what is the truth?"

"I'm as gay as they come," Beca said.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that when we met." Stacie said. "I have this sixth sense that allows me to detect gayness."

"Nobody has a sixth sense silly," Beca giggled as she took off her happy and puffed out another breath.

"I'm Wonder Woman, of course I do." Stacie replied.

The two girls laughed and talked for a while longer, talking about things that drunken people talk about. Their truths. People admit things when they're drunk, things they wouldn't admit if they were sober. It took Beca a few to five drinks in order to become "Truth Telling Beca," but once she started telling the truth there was no stopping her.

"In sixth grade, I had a pet hamster." Stacie said as she tried to form proper English. "And his name was Gregory Holmes Skywalker. I would call him GHS for short."

"That's so funny," Beca said. Then before she could say anything, word vomit happened to Beca instead of actually drunken vomiting. "I'm in love with Chloe."

"No way!" Stacie said.

"Yup, I have been since I was thirteen." Beca said. "But she's as straight as a flagpole, so I'm never going to be lucky enough to hug her or kiss her." She said drooping her head. "You're the first person I've said that to, not even Chloe knows."

"I'm in love with Jesse." Stacie said. "But he likes you and Aubrey. I think everyone falls for someone who won't love them back," Stacie said. "It's just a part of being human."

"But isn't being with the person you love a part of being human too?" Beca asked. The two of them were pretty close to each other at this point, and both of them were drunk off their wits at the moment.

"But of course we do, just-" Stacie said. "Just, just, just it isn't alwaysthe person, person we expect you know?" She slurred. Beca looked at Stacie, flickering her eyes back and forth from Stacie's lips.

"I really want to kiss you right now," Beca said.

Stacie looked at her and said. "What's holding you back?"

And with that, Beca pulled Stacie in by her hips and smashed their lips together. Her hands roamed over Stacie's body as she their tongues instantly intertwined with each other. Stacie straddled Beca's lap and the kiss got even more heated. Beca moved her lips to Stacie's neck, and sucked on the girl's skin roughly but in an expert fashion, making Stacie moan softly. Beca held Stacie's hips and dug her nails into Stacie's hips.

"You're so fucking hot," Stacie muttered as Beca's lips traveled aggressively across her chest. Beca was just imagining Chloe straddling her as she went to work kissing all over Stacie's, chest, collarbone and neck. Stacie ran her hands through Beca' hair, scratching against Beca's scalp, making the shorter brunette groan.

Beca couldn't quite come to terms with what was going on, but all she did next was push Stacie down onto the couch and climb to hover over her, letting Stacie take off her jacket as her body went into overdrive. Beca then attacked Stacie's lips once again, her hands massaging Stacie's breast, receiving a moan from Stacie's mouth into hers before Beca moved her lips to Stacie's neck again. The only thing different for Stacie was she was picturing Jesse kissing her neck like Beca was. And Beca was picturing herself kissing Chloe's neck. Oh, how she wished that it was Chloe's skin feeling her warm lips.

 **Don't hate me! I wanted to create an event that would cause a little drama later one.**

 **Why was Chloe all of a sudden regretting setting up Stacie and Beca? Is she developing feelings? And if so, will Tom find out?**

 **And how do you think things are going to finish up between Beca and Stacie tonight? Read on to find out!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Elle.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Can't Do This

**Ooooo! I know you all probably hated me for that cliffhanger on the last chapter. But I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 4: I Can't Do This

'What am I doing? What have I done? I've been unfaithful to her. I know that we aren't together but it didn't feel right. It felt like I was cheating on Chloe. I know she doesn't love me in that way, yet there I was with Stacie. And I felt as if I had betrayed Chloe's trust. She's the one who set Stacie and I up in the first place so why do I feel so damn guilty? It should've felt amazing, it should've been amazing but the whole time I felt like if I went through with it, I would lose my chance with Chloe even more than I already had.

Fuck, I'm a fucking idiot. I don't deserve someone like Chloe if I can so easily be swayed to another girl. Shit, what am I saying? Chloe and I aren't even together. She's straight and I'm as gay as Kate McKinnon doing her impression of Ellen Degeneres! I just hope that both Stacie and I forget tonight and that Chloe never finds out.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

And I'm in love with Chloe Beale.'

The two girls could feel the situation escalating even further. Beca knew how to get a girl turned on, she just never went all the way because she wasn't ready. Her lips moved down Stacie's chest to her stomach, running her hands over Stacie's inner thighs as her lips moved south. She then teased Stacie by moving her lips back up to Stacie's neck. "Beca, you fucking tease." Stacie muttered. "I need this."

That was when Beca realized what was going on as Stacie began unbuttoning her shirt. Beca was about to lose her virginity and she was drunk, with some girl she hardly even knew. This sobered her up for a moment and she broke away from Stacie's neck, pushing herself away from Stacie even though Stacie tried to keep unbuttoning her shirt. "Stop!" She said, putting her face in her hands. "Stop! I can't do this!"

"Why not? Don't you think I'm pretty?" Stacie asked.

"You're beautiful," Beca said. "I just, I just can't do this." She pulled herself back and put her hat back on. "You're a really great girl Stacie, I'm just saving myself for someone else."

"Who? Chloe?" Stacie asked. "Beca she's straight! She and Tom are probably fucking in his room right now!"

"I know that! You don't I knew that was going to happen as soon as we showed up at his fraternity?!" Beca said, re-buttoning her shirt and then standing up and fixing her shoes. "I get that Chloe probably won't be the one I lose my virginity to, but I also know I don't want to lose it, when I'm drunk, with some girl I barely even know, and not remember it in the morning." Beca said.

Stacie sat there and looked at Beca as she continued to re-dress herself. "Besides, you're in love with someone else too, at least you have a shot with him at some point." Beca said,

"And how would you know that Beca, he's currently fucking your best friend's roommate." Stacie said, leaning back against the couch with her face in her hands.

"Because you're a great girl, and anyone would be lucky to have you." Beca stated, sitting back down and bringing the girl in for a hug. "Jesse is just a dumbass, sooner or later he'll realize how awesome you are!"

"You really think that?" Stacie asked.

"I know that for a fact. If you can get me to makeout with you, then you can get Jesse to makeout with you. Hell, I bet you could even get someone as straight as Aubrey or Chloe to makeout with you." Beca said with a chuckle, and Stacie smiled while nodding her head.

"So what are you going to do?" Stacie asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm gonna head back to my dorm, this party blows. Big time." Beca said, standing up and heading over to the door. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'll stay for a moment. See you later Beca." Stacie said, waving at Beca as she opening the door, letting the stench of alcohol, noise and probably sex fill the quiet room.

"See ya Stacie," Beca said before turning around and leaving. She looked around for any sight of Chloe and Tom, but she couldn't find them. Go figure. They were probably somewhere humping each others brains out. She then headed down the stairs and left the party, making sure her phone and charger were in her jacket pockets. She got out of the frat house and headed back to her dorm room; Beca made sure to drink some water before she went to bed to help with the mind hangover she knew she'd have tomorrow.

Back at party however, Chloe was sitting with Aubrey, who had just gotten back from her threesome with Jesse and Chicago. She and Tom hadn't had sex because Chloe didn't really find herself in the mood for whatever reason after she saw Stacie and Beca get a room. The redhead looked around the party and saw a number of people grinding and dancing up against each other. It was purely a college party, raunchy and unsophisticated. No wonder Beca and Stacie wanted some place to talk. Chloe looked in the direction of the room Beca and Stacie went into.

Chloe could only wonder what was going on. They could just be talking, they could be cuddling, they could be making out, or, the thought that passed through Chloe's head the most. They could be fucking. She shook that image out her head because she knew Beca didn't want to have sex for the first time while she was drunk at a college frat party. But the slightest possibility of that lodged itself into Chloe's head as she took a sip of her third beer that night. She didn't understand why this of all things was stuck into her brain like a stake in the ground, but for whatever reason Chloe couldn't get the idea of Beca and Stacie getting it on upstairs. And she didn't like it.

Back at Baker hall, Beca had just returned from the showers and was getting into some pajamas. She had another glass of water before going to bed, climbing under the covers and shutting off her lamp before looking up at the ceiling. She had almost lost her virginity that night, she had almost gone through with it. Mostly because she was fairly drunk. But for her own reasons, she decided to not go through with it. Maybe it was because when she was kissing Stacie all over, she was picturing doing it to Chloe. Even in her drunk haze, Beca pictured herself having intimate relations with the redhead. So when she remembered it was Stacie who she was almost having sex with, she pulled away, knowing that saying another girl's name wouldn't really be fair to Stacie.

Even though Chloe didn't think of Beca in that way whatsoever, Beca felt guilty and unfaithful about just kissing Stacie, let alone nearly doing her. It was as if she and Chloe were somehow connected in that way. Beca wondered if Chloe ever felt that way while kissing Tom. But that could be...Beca thought about it for a while before just shaking it off and deciding to sleep on it.

The next day Beca woke up to a few texts on her phone from Chloe. She sat up tiredly in her bed and stretched her arms, noticing a sleeping Kimmy Jin as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Chloe: 'Hey, I didn't see you leave? Are you okay? 11:55 p.m.'

'Still haven't heard from you, did you head back to your dorm? Call me. 1:30 a.m.'

'BECA! Hello? Answer your phone! I need to know if everything is okay! 2:45 a.m.'

'Did you and Stacie leave together? Still waiting to hear from you. 3:00 a.m.'

'Just give me a call when you wake up. 3:04 a.m.'

Beca tapped on Chloe's number and called her. As the phone rang she yawned a couple times, waiting for the redhead to answer. It was around 10:35 in the morning, so Beca knew Chloe had to be up by now. Chloe was definitely a sunrise type of girl, she was a go getter. And so was Beca, it was just the weekend and she prefered to take those off. Especially the night after Halloween.

"Beca, thank god you scared the shit out of me last night." Chloe started off.

"Breathe Red, I'm okay. I just left the party early because I was tired." Beca said cutting Chloe off before she could finish.

"And you didn't think to mention you were leaving or to answer your phone? I was worried sick!" Chloe said.

"Look Chlo, calm down. I'm okay. And I'm sorry I didn't let you know I had left. I couldn't find you and my phone was dead." Beca said, rubbing her eyes. She heard Chloe sigh through the phone, which made her sigh as well. "I'm sorry Chlo," she said genuinely. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Look, it's okay. I was just worried for you." Chloe stated. A moment of silence found it's way into the phone call before either of the girls spoke again. "Did you and Stacie have a good time last night?" Chloe asked.

Beca waited a moment before answering, not knowing exactly what to say. She knew Chloe didn't love her in the way she loved Chloe, but making out with Stacie made her feel uneasy. "Umm, it was okay."

"Did you guys, you know, do anything?" Chloe asked.

'Dammit Chloe, I don't want to talk about this.' Beca thought to herself. "I don't really remember anything last night." She lied. "I got pretty drunk."

Chloe rolled her eyes. She wanted to know if anything happened between Beca and Stacie. "Come on, you've got to remember something. Did you guys have sex?"

"God Chlo! No we did not have sex I know that for sure. But I don't remember what we did do." Beca said getting annoyed with her friend.

"So you're admitting something did happen between you? Like what?" She asked, mixing her curiosity with her excitement for her friend.

"Fuck, why is this so important to you? Nothing happened okay?" Beca snapped. "Nothing happened. Period." She lied again. She had never lied once to Chloe.

"Jesus Beca, no need to be rude. I was just excited for you, sorry." Chloe said, getting agitated by Beca's attitude. "I'll let you get some sleep since you obviously don't want to talk to me right now."

"Chlo, don't hang up I'm sor-" Beca started, but Chloe had already hung up. Beca dropped her phone beside her on her bed and put her head in her hands before running it through her hair. She had just lied to Chloe about what happened last night with Stacie. How she had almost lost her virginity while she was drunk to a girl she hardly friends with. But why did Chloe care so much? She seemed so adamant on knowing what happened between Beca and Stacie. But why?

"Uhhhggg!" Beca groaned to herself, laying back against the pillows before looking up at the ceiling. Why didn't she just tell Chloe the truth? That she Stacie almost got it on the night before. Now she was in deep shit if Stacie remembered what happened last night. Beca remembered hardly anything from the night before, but one thing she did remember was Chloe had given her Stacie's number. She grabbed her phone and texted Stacie.

Beca: 'Hey, it's me Beca. We should talk. Meet me at the Starbucks on 15th in an hour?'

Almost instantly Beca received a text from Stacie.

Stacie: 'Yeah sounds good. See you in an hour.'

Beca put her headphones on after she changed into some ripped black jeans and a loose maroon tank top. God, how did people not suspect she was gay already? Beca looked in the mirror at some of her tattoos. She had a pair of headphones on her wrist, a grasshopper on her forearm. On her right shoulder she had a pink rose bush, and on her back there was a barcode message that stood for one of her favorite quotes, "We accept the love we think we deserve," it was from _Perks of Being a Wallflower_. One of Beca's favorite books and one movie she actually enjoyed. Mostly because she found Emma Watson and Nina Dobrev extremely attractive.

She walked to the Starbucks they had on campus and saw Stacie already sitting with a coffee in her hand. Beca waved at her when they made eye contact. She got inside and ordered a caramel macchiato. She then sat down opposite Stacie. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"I agree," Stacie said. "We were both drunk. And it was only a one time thing."

"Exactly," Beca answered. "But, no one can know. Not even Chloe or Aubrey."

"What?" Stacie said with a confused look on her face as she took a sip of her coffee. "Why not?"

"Because, if we tell them they'll want us to start going on double dates with them and their significant others." Beca stated firmly.

"And why would that be a big deal if we're not together?" Stacie asked.

"Three reasons. One, as great as you are Stacie, I don't really think of you in that way. Two, we're both in love with other people. And three, I can't stand to see Chloe and Tom together." Beca said before taking a sip of her coffee. "And I'm pretty sure that seeing Jesse run off to have a threesome with Aubrey and Chicago didn't really make you that happy either."

"Okay, I see your point." Stacie said. "So whatever happened between us is a secret between you and I. No one else will know."

"No one."

Chloe had just gotten done with her workout at the gym and was heading back to her dorm when Beca spotted her. She ran over to Chloe. "Chloe!" She called out. The redhead knew Beca was calling for her, so she reluctantly turned around and stopped, waiting for Beca to catch up with her. "Hey," Beca said.

"Hi," Chloe said, looking down and staring at the ground.

"Chlo, I tried to apologize but you hung up on me. So please look at me so I can actually apologize." Beca said, lifting Chloe's chin up with her finger. "Chlo, I am genuinely sorry for the way I snapped at you on the phone earlier, I have no excuse except for being inexcusably rude to you for no reason whatsoever. You were just excited for me and you were being the best friend I would've been if it was the other way around. I'm really, really sorry Cho," Beca emphasized the "really" part of it.

Chloe just groaned and then looked at Beca again. "I forgive you," She said genuinely. When Beca did her little happy dance Chloe chuckled, "So, did anything happen between you and Stacie last night."

"No," Beca said. But Chloe instantly knew that was a lie.

"Don't lie to me Beca, I know when you're lying. And I don't know why you would lie to me at all, so what's up?" Chloe said. "What happened last night?"

Beca knew she couldn't really keep this a secret from Chloe, so she sighed and then started speaking, it's not like Chloe could get jealous of Stacie anyways. "We were both wanting to talk so we went into room to talk. We were both pretty drunk and-"

"Oh my god Beca, did you have sex for the first time last night?" Chloe said.

"No, no I didn't. I told you that already didn't I?" Beca asked.

"Sorry, I forgot. But what did you guys do?" Chloe said, eager to hear what Stacie and Beca did the night before.

"Well, I mean we got to talking and got pretty cozy with each other before-" Beca paused for a moment. "We just sort of started making out."

"No way! Awww I'm so happy for you!" Chloe said smiling.

"Easy Red, the story isn't over yet." Beca said laughing. "We went pretty far last night. Like we would've had sex if-" she froze, what was she going to say?

"You would've had sex if?" Chloe asked. "Come on Becs don't leave me hanging!"

"If I hadn't told Stacie to stop." Beca said.

"What? Stacie didn't want to have sex? Why not?"

"Because she told me she was in love with someone else and I didn't want to have a drunken one night stand with someone who was in love with someone else for my first time." Beca said. She knew it was a lie that would probably come back to bite her, but at that moment she couldn't say that it was because she was in helpless love with Chloe. Besides, she didn't really lie, Stacie was in love with Jesse. It's just she withheld the whole "I'm in love with you Chloe" part and kept it out of the story.

"I see your point." Chloe said. "Everyone's first time should be special. Good job Beca."

"But you can't tell anyone okay? She told me not to tell and I want to respect her privacy." Beca said. 'More like respect my own privacy,' Beca thought to herself.

"Okay I will, don't worry." Chloe answered. She couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Beca and Stacie didn't sleep with each other, although she felt a hint of jealously in her heart because of the fact that Beca and Stacie almost slept together. Chloe didn't understand why she would feel jealous for any reason whatsoever, she was straight and was dating the hottest guy at Barden. She just shrugged it off and then she and Beca decided to walk around campus, just talking about random things.

"Did you and Tom do anything last night?" Beca asked.

"Actually, no. He got pretty drunk so we didn't have sex." Chloe said. "I mean we have had sex before but not last night."

"Ah, I see." Beca said. "Drunk sex doesn't sound like fun unless you're with your husband or in my case wife." They both laughed and continued to talk as they walked along the campus. Beca noticed the colors of the leaves were beginning to change from green to many shades of red, orange, and yellow. When the leaves fell was Beca's favorite time of year, just in between summer and winter. She and Chloe sat down against a tree in the quad and looked up at the beautiful trees.

"I love how it doesn't get cold here until early December. That's one of the reason's I've loved growing up here." Chloe said smiling as a couple of leaves began to fall.

"I know right? It is pretty amazing. Nothing quite like Georgia in November." Beca added, she looked at Chloe and smiled. She watched the way the redhead's eyes, gazed upon the falling leaves on their journey to the slightly cold ground. Chloe seemed so fascinated with nature, she always was fascinated by everything. The redhead had an enthusiasm for life that Beca hadn't ever seen before. Maybe that was one of the reason's that Beca was so in love with her. She took out her earbud headphones and placed on her ear and the other in Chloe's. "How about a little music?"

"Sounds perfect." Chloe said smiling as the two scoot closer together. Beca scrolled through her music and then tapped on Ed Sheeran because she knew he was one of Chloe's favorites and pressed shuffle on his songs.

Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks

Beca started singing the lyrics in harmony with Ed Sheeran's melody. Chloe smiled and listened to her best friend sing. She always enjoyed listening to the brunette sing, it calmed her down and made her forget about the troubles of the world. It made her remember how music was the single greatest thing in the world besides sex and food. And how it was the one thing that could bring even the greatest of enemies together.

And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Oh me I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen

Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

As Beca went into the final chorus Chloe couldn't help but sing along with her. Even though she denied it, Chloe had a beautiful singing voice and was really good at harmonizing. She just wasn't a big fan of singing in front of a bunch of people like Beca. But Beca loved whenever she was able to get the redhead to sing with her.

But baby now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are, oh

(Ah la la, la la la, la la la, la la la la)

So baby now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh maybe we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

The two girls smiled when the song got over and they giggled at each other. Beca leaned her head back against the tree. "I wish you would sing more often, your voice is so amazing." She whispered.

"You know how nervous I get," Chloe answered.

"Yeah I know, I just wish I could get you to sing more, our voices go so, so well together. It's like a musical orgasm when we sing together." Beca said, making her best friend burst out laughing. "What? That's the most accurate way I could put it."

"Yeah maybe, you're hilarious." Chloe said.

"Well thank you, I'm glad you've taken account of my sense of humor over the last seven years of our friendship." Beca answered with a smirk on her face. The two girls laughed a while longer and then there was just a moment of silence between the two of them.

Chloe took Beca's hand and linked it in her own. She did this on occasion with Beca, casually holding her hand. Beca would sometimes do the same, the two of them were so close that it didn't feel weird at all, well at least not for Beca, who felt a spark every time Chloe's skin came into contact with hers. Beca noticed the way the redhead was looking at their hands together, as if she were trying to decipher how their fingers fit so perfectly with each other. "I hope you're always in my life Beca Mitchell, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, I hope you're always in my life Chloe Beale, because I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you in it." Beca said smiling and bringing Chloe's hand up to her lips to give it a quick peck. "Best friends forever." She said.

Chloe looked at Beca and nodded softly. "Best friends forever." She repeated. Beca smiled at her and then noticed she was staring at Chloe a little too long before she looked away. Their fingers were still intertwined with each other as they sat there under a tree in the quad, looking at the falling leaves began to fall.

Later that afternoon, the two girls headed back to their own dorms. Beca flopped onto her bed with her headphones on, listening to one of the songs she had written for Chloe

Say You Won't Let Go- James Arthur

I met you in the dark, you lit me up

You made me feel as though I was enough

We danced the night away, we drank too much

I held your hair back when

You were throwing up

Then you smiled over your shoulder

For a minute, I was stone-cold sober

I pulled you closer to my chest

And you asked me to stay over

I said, I already told ya

I think that you should get some rest

I knew I loved you then

But you'd never know

'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

I know I needed you

But I never showed

But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Meanin

I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed

I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

And I'll take the kids to school

Wave them goodbye

And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

When you looked over your shoulder

For a minute, I forget that I'm older

I wanna dance with you right now

Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever

And I swear that everyday you'll get better

You make me feel this way somehow

I'm so in love with you

And I hope you know

Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold

We've come so far my dear

Look how we've grown

And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

I wanna live with you

Even when we're ghosts

'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most

I'm gonna love you till

My lungs give out

I promise till death we part like in our vows

So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows

'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Just say you won't let go

Oh, just say you won't let go

Beca smiled to herself as she thought of Chloe throughout the song, just the thought of Chloe made Beca's heart beat faster. She loved Chloe a lot. And earlier on the quad while they were sitting under the tree, Beca felt like there was something there. Not just for her, but for Chloe too. The way she looked at Beca, made Beca feel a spark inside. Even though she knew it was probably a hallucination, it was the best possible hallucination Beca had ever had. Because she knew that from now on whenever she thought back to that moment between the two of them, that there was love between Beca and her best friend: Chloe Beale.

 **Hey guys! Oooo, Beca and Chloe had a moment! What do you think will come of it? Will it confuse Chloe or make things clearer?**

 **And will Beca ever tell Chloe that she loves her? Keep on reading to find out!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	5. Chapter 5: Suddenly Outed

**Alrighty! Time for Chapter 5! I love the response to the story so far guys! Keep the feedback coming! Beca and Chloe's friendship will be tested in the next few chapters, let's see how they adapt!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 5: Suddenly Outed

'How are you able to tell if there is some sort of romantic spark between you and someone else? How are you supposed to know if it's not an illusion or fantasy or hallucination that's playing with your mind? A couple of weeks ago, Chloe and I were sitting under a tree, watching first wave of autumn leaves fall. And there was this moment where we gazed into each other's eyes. Midnight blue on crystal water blue. A magical, moment that slowly slipped through my fingers. A moment so pure and innocent and intimate it has me sounding like a total gooey, hopeless romantic cheeseball.

Call me crazy, but there had to be something there right? They say best friends that suddenly fall in love is the best type of love that exists. So why isn't it possible for Chloe and I to have our own little cheesy happily ever after? Oh, that's right. Because I'm gay and she's straight. With a boyfriend. Who is the first freshman starting quarterback in Barden's history. Yeah, I got no chance at all. I'm a fucked up musician with divorced parents and a couple tattoo's I got to prove I was some sort of badass rebel. I blamed my tattoos on my parents, saying it was a way to cope with their divorce.

Chloe likes my tattoos, she thinks they suit my personality. She says the headphones represent my love of music. The grasshopper on my forearm shows how I'm always busy jumping around from place to place. And the barcode and rose tattoos show off my soft side, if people are lucky enough to see it. I wish Chloe loved me as much as she loves my tattoos.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

And I'm in love with Chloe Beale.'

It was the last week of November, which meant the end of the semester was fastly approaching. Chloe and Tom had been dating for a few months now, and Chloe was happy at where she was right now in her life. However, she couldn't help but wonder about some things that had changed since Beca had come out to her.

For one, Beca seemed a little bit more awkward towards Chloe than usual, like whenever they cuddled, Beca breath would hitch. Another thing she noticed when they cuddled was that Beca would wrap her arm around Chloe's torso and pull her closer. It was so they could keep warm according to Beca. The brunette also mentioned that they cuddled like this all the time, but Chloe hadn't ever noticed it before.

One thing that Beca had noticed over the last few weeks was that whenever she was talking to some girl from one of her classes (especially Stacie) and Chloe was nearby, she would ask Beca questions like "Do you think she's pretty?" or "DId you ask her out?" as well as "How did you two meet?" Beca didn't understand why Chloe was so invested in Beca talking to other girls; I mean, Beca may be gay but gay girls or gay guys for that matter don't just go after every attractive person they see. After all, Beca wasn't really eager to find out how things with Tom were. That's mostly because she knew Chloe was happy so things must have been really good with Tom.

It was two weeks before finals and Chloe, Beca, Stacie, and Aubrey all rented out a study cubicle for the weekend so they could all study for their finals. Chloe and Beca sat next to each other on one side of the table while Stacie and Aubrey sat next to one another on the opposite side. They all helped each other out with certain subjects and every now and then took a break to go for a nice walk along the halls or to go to the bathroom. Right now, Beca and Chloe were on a stroll through the halls. They had been studying for five hours straight with no break so they felt that a walk would be nice.

"Uggg," Chloe groaned as they got into the hallway. "I'm so ready for the semester to over and done with. I honestly have never been more ready for winter break." Beca chuckled at her best friend. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just funny. That's all." Beca stated with a beaming smile on her face. "You always get so stressed out before finals. You have ever since middle school; I remember our Algebra 1 teacher in 8th grade Mr. Berry had the easiest final in the world but you were so stressed that you studied for nearly five hours everyday after school. I was about ready to punch and ditch you because you skipped out on mini golf with me like five times."

Chloe laughed and so did Beca. "I'm glad you didn't do that."

"Yeah, I'm glad I didn't do it as well. You were and still are the only best friend I've ever had, I wasn't going to give up on that because of some stupid middle school test." Beca stated with a smile on her face as they walked around. "No matter how annoying you were at that time." That earned Beca a playful slap on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an asshole." Chloe said smirking as they continued to walk along the study centers corridors. "So, have you met any girls you like recently?" Chloe asked.

Beca answered with a shrug, she looked over at the redhead and smiled as Chloe responded to a text from Tom. "There is one girl who I have my eye on."

"Oh my god really? Who?" Chloe's face lit up even she was kind of upset on the inside.

"I'd rather not say because I'm not sure if she likes me back and I don't want to get my hopes up." Beca stated. Good cover Beca. That actually wasn't too bad of a reason.

"I hear ya, I know how it feels to get rejected by the person I like." Chloe said nodding her head. "Remember Vince Hastings? Junior year."

"Yeah, he was an asshole. And as much as I hated the fact that he said yes to you to the Sadie Hawkins and then went and hooked up with Gemma Winters, at least you didn't end up dating him." Beca stated. "But he was fucking stupid, you're way hotter than Gemma Winters." She said with a genuine smile.

"No I'm not, Gemma Winters was homecoming queen two years in a row and then was our senior prom queen." Chloe said looking down at the ground.

"I don't get why you sell yourself short Chloe," Beca said, stopping in her tracks for a moment. Chloe turned around and walked the few steps back to Beca, crossing her arms.

"Why would you think I sell myself short?" Chloe asked.

"Vince Hastings was a fucking idiot for letting you slip out of his fingers. And look at you now, you're getting straight A's in all of your classes, you're super fit and healthy, you have the greatest best friend in the whole world." She said, making Chloe chuckle lightly. "Not to mention you're dating the quarterback on the football team, anyone would kill to be where you're at. You're so sure of who you are and you're only almost nineteen. Not many people can say that they have their life put together at age nineteen."

Chloe smiled at Beca. Why was Beca so good to her, Chloe was usually over dramatic about things but Beca never seemed to care about that. She had stuck around longer than any of Chloe's friends, and was always there when Chloe needed her. "Beca-"

"I just wish you saw yourself as I see you." Beca said.

"How do you see me?"

"Perfect even with your minor flaws." Beca answered in a soft but audible voice, looking Chloe straight in the eye. "You're my best friend, and you wouldn't be my best friend if I thought any less of you than that." She said, beginning to walk again. Chloe couldn't help but notice her heart beat like a hummingbird's wings when Beca began to walk away. Beca had complimented Chloe all the time, so why was it this time that Chloe felt butterflies?

"Beca, wait." Chloe called out, grabbing her best friend's hand and turning her around. Chloe then pulled Beca in for a hug, wrapping her arms around Beca tightly. Chloe felt her heart beat even faster while they embraced. "Thank you," she whispered as she hugged Beca. Beca just held Chloe tightly and nodded as if to acknowledge Chloe's "thank you."

After a moment Beca and Chloe broke their embrace and walked down the hallway. "So there's only one girl you have your eye on?"

"Hey, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm a serial dater." Beca said chuckling as they continued to walk down the hall back towards their cubicle. What they didn't know was one of Tom's fellow football player and friend Jacob Freeman was walking down the hall adjacent to Beca and Chloe and he heard their conversation, and he took out his phone and went onto Twitter. The only reason he knew about Beca was because she was constantly at parties with Chloe and he was "friends" with Tom.

freeman23: 'Breaking news: Just found that freak Bemitchell is gay! Go figures! She always seemed like a fucking dyke #shejustneedsaguytostraightenherup'

After he finished typing, he smirked and walked the other way while Chloe and Beca went back to studying.

That night all the girls went back to their dorms, and Beca had been wondering why her phone was getting so many notifications. It would just say who the tweet was from, but not what it said. She didn't know have the people who had tweeted her, but she just decided to wait until she got up to her dorm room, sitting comfortably on her bed in pjs. She unlocked her phone and opened up Twitter, instantly seeing all these awful tweets on her notification page.

A-rodWillis: 'Dude! Tom Shaver's girlfriends best friend Bemitchell is a lesbo, knew it!'

Jackobee98: ' Bemitchell, how about you do everyone a favor and head back into the closet and stay there. #WeDontWantTheDisease'

EMMA112: 'Everyone knows she's a fucking dyke, just look at that nasty ear spike. Stay away from me Bemitchell!'

Tears were threatening to fall down Beca's face. How did people find out she was gay? Chloe had been the only person she had told and Chloe had promised not to tell anyone. The redhead never broke her promise. It couldn't have been Stacie? No Stacie promised not to share. Then who was it? Beca looked down at her phone, wondering why she couldn't stop looking at the tweets.

WendyBreez: 'Seems like that heinous bitch Bemitchell is a dyke, should've seen that coming.'

ManiJameson_: ' Bemitchell is a FUCKING DYKE! STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL HOMO!'

Beca locked her phone and hid her head in her hands, crying uncontrollably. Who could've spread the secret? She called Stacie up first.

"Beca?" Stacie answered.

"Did you tell anyone?" Beca asked.

"Tell anyone what?"

"That I'm gay," Beca said in tears. "Someone posted on Twitter about me and now all these horrible, heartless tweets are being sent to me. I only have told you and Chloe. Did you tell anyone?" Beca said, sobbing hysterically.

"No, no Beca of course not. I'd never do something like that." Stacie answered honestly.

"But you're the only one I've told besides Chloe, and she said she'd never do something like that-" Beca said as she continued to cry. "She wouldn't break a promise like that."

"Well I swear to you, I haven't told anyone okay?" Stacie said. "Give Chloe a call, because as good of a friend she seems to be, you never know." Stacie then hung up and Beca saw one more tweet notification.

QuentinLA_LA_: 'How much do you want to bet Bemitchell is in love with Tom's girlfriend? Stay in the closet bitch!'

Beca instantly called Chloe. She needed to know if her best friend had betrayed her. When Chloe didn't pick up Beca took it upon herself to get up and head to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm. She ran from her building to Chloe's quickly, hoping no one would see her. Even though it was 2012 and being gay was more accepted in other places, Barden was one of the colleges that seemed to full of homophobic assholes. She banged on Chloe's door as tears streamed down Beca's face.

Chloe opened the door and her face instantly fell when she saw Beca's face. "What happened?"

"What happened is you told someone I was gay!" Beca said, not even sparing a second to let Chloe speak. "You were the only person I told besides Stacie and she swears she didn't tell anyone! So who did you tell?" Beca yelled, not caring how late it was.

"Beca, I didn't tell anyone-"

"Don't fucking lie to me Chloe Elizabeth Beale! If you didn't tell anyone else, how would you explain the fact that I've gotten at least fifty tweets directed my way saying things like this." Beca said pulling out her phone and opening Twitter, reading another one of the many homophobic tweets sent to her by anonymous people she didn't even know. " freeman23 sent me this and many other tweets." Beca said, clearing her throat. "'Every lesbian just needs the right guy to straighten her out. Don't worry Bemitchell I can cure your dykeitis disease.'" Beca said, looking back at Chloe who was in shock. "That's one of-" Beca paused to look at the exact number of tweets. "That's one of seventy-eight homophobic tweets I've received since 12:33 p.m. today!"

"Beca, you have to listen to me okay? I would never break a promise or tell someone something that you didn't want me to say. We've been best friends for nearly eight years now, I'd never do anything to cause you pain like this." Chloe said, taking Beca's hands and lifting her chin up so that she could look into Beca's stained red eyes. "Please believe me, I'd never, ever, ever do something like this. You have to believe me." That's when Beca fell into Chloe's arms, almost as if she was melting to the floor.

"Who found out and how?" Beca cried. "I don't understand, I thought things were different nowadays. Why? Why are people like this and what did I do to deserve all of this hate and anger?'' Chloe shut the door behind Beca and brought her to the couch where she held Beca in her arms while her best friend continued to cry.

"You didn't do anything to deserve this Becs, you're perfect. Just the way you are." Chloe whispered in Beca's ear before kissing the top of the brunette's head, just rocking her back and forth.

"I hate this fucking place. I can't wait to graduate and move out to LA where I won't be judged and ridiculed for loving who I love." Beca said crying more than she had in years. She didn't really cry a lot, that last time Beca cried this much was when her parents got divorced. "I've been forced out of the fucking closet and now everyone is going to treat me differently."

"I won't Becs, I'll always love you and I'll help you get through this okay?" Chloe whispered. "We'll get you through this together." She cooed Beca as the young brunette continued to cry in Chloe's arms. "Anything you need me to do, I'll do it."

"I do have one thing you could do for me." Beca muttered softly with a short sniffle.

"And what would you need me to do?"

"Sing for me," Beca said. "I know you don't like your voice, but I love it and I need to hear you sing something to remind me everything will be alright." She whispered, twirling Chloe's hair through her fingertips.

Chloe sighed heavily but agreed to sing for her friend, it was the least she could do to help her friend. She then thought of the perfect song to sing.

Fucking Perfect- Pink!

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated

Misplaced

Misunderstood

Miss no way it's all good

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

Less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fucking perfect

To me

You're so mean

When you talk

About yourself, you were wrong

Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead

So complicated

Look how we all make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough

I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

Oh

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fucking perfect to me

The whole worlds scared

So I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking

Is an ice cold beer

So cool in line

And we try, try, try

But we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics

Cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans

They don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves

And we do it all the time

Why do we do that?

Why do I do that?

Why do I do that?

Yeeeeaaaahhh

Oooooooh

Oh baby pretty please

Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than

Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fucking perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're fucking perfect to me

Once Chloe finished singing, Beca snuggled close to her best friend. The redhead wiped the tears from Chloe's eyes with her thumb and kissed Beca's forehead. "You're perfect to me." She whispered.

"So you didn't tell anyone?" Beca said.

"I'd never, ever do that to you, and you know that." Chloe replied in a calming and loving voice. Beca nodded and then just lay there in Chloe's arms. "I'm going to find out who started this, and everyone involved. And teach them that nobody messes with my best friend."

"You don't have to that," Beca said. "I'm not worth all the trouble that will cause you."

Chloe lifted Beca's chin and they looked into each other's eyes. "You're more than worth it Beca. Don't ever believe anything less, I'd die for you." She whispered. They stayed there like that for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. For as long as they'd known each other, Chloe had never noticed how deeply blue Beca's eyes were, and how they were the color of the midnight sky. Complex and beautiful. It was almost as if she was truly seeing how incredible Beca's eyes were.

As they gazed upon each other lovingly, it was safe to say Beca felt a pounding in her chest, and it was also safe to say that Chloe felt it inside of her as well. Her eyes flickered from Beca's eyes to her lips. And back and forth many times. Beca took notice of this and looked at Chloe's lips before looking to her eyes once more. She was the first to lean in and Chloe slowly followed. The tension between them was growing intensely. Beca didn't know her heart could beat this fast.

Just as their lips touched, centimeters away from each other, Beca came back to reality and pulled away. She wiped any leftover tears away and stood up. "Umm, I should go." Beca said before quickly walking to the door.

"Beca, wait-" Chloe said.

"Goodnight Chlo, I'll see tomorrow at the study hour cubicle." Beca said, opening the door and slamming it behind her. She started sprinting, getting as far away from Chloe's dorm as she possible could. Her feet had never moved quicker than in that moment. Once she got to her dorm she fell down onto her bed, screaming into her pillow.

Too much had happened that day. First, Beca had basically been pushed out of the lesbian closet, and then she argued with both Stacie and Chloe. And then, Chloe had almost kissed her. Beca, had almost kissed Chloe. But why? Why did Chloe lean in as well? Was she really into Beca? Or was it that she was curious about what it's like to kiss a girl? No matter what it was, Beca had nearly kissed the love of her life and Chloe had nearly cheated on her boyfriend. Good thing Beca pulled away.

Back at Chloe's dorm, Chloe sat there staring at a wall. She was still sitting in the spot she had been when Beca was there. So many questions raced through her mind but they all had to do with what had just happened back there. She had almost kissed her best friend. But she didn't like Beca in that way, right? She was straight, and was dating the hottest guy on campus. Everything was so confusing to her. Yes, she had wanted to experiment through college but she never imagined she'd actually have the nerve to try and kiss a girl. Her best friend at that. Chloe shook her head a few times back and forth before getting up and going to bed to try and sleep on it. But as the two girls lay down in their separate beds in separate building's, only one thing was one their mind. And that was each other.

Beca put in her headphones and pushed play on another song that she had written for Chloe, closing her eyes and trying to get some rest.

You're In Love- Taylor Swift

One look, dark room

Meant just for you

Time moved too fast

You play it back

Buttons on a coat

Light-hearted joke

No proof, not much

But you saw enough

Small talk, he drives

Coffee at midnight

The light reflects

The chain on your neck

He says, "Look up."

And your shoulders brush

No proof, one touch

But you felt enough

You can hear it in the silence, silence

You can feel it on the way home, way home

You could see it with the lights out, lights out

You are in love, true love

You are in love

Morning, his place

Burnt toast, Sunday

You keep his shirt

He keeps his word

And for once you let go

Of your fears and your ghosts

One step, not much

But it said enough

You kiss on sidewalks

You fight then you talk

One night he wakes

Strange look on his face

Pauses, then says.

"You're my best friend."

And you knew what it was

He is in love

You can hear it in the silence, silence

You can feel it on the way home, way home

You could see it with the lights out, lights out

You are in love, true love

And so it goes

You two are dancing in a snow globe 'round and 'round

And he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown

And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars

And why I spent my whole life trying to put it into words

'Cause you can hear it in the silence

You can feel it on the way home

You could see it with the lights out

You are in love, true love

You're in love

You can hear it in the silence, silence

You can feel it on the way home, way home

You could see it with the lights out, lights out

You are in love, true love

You're in love

You can hear it in the silence, silence

You can feel it on the way home, way home

You can see it with the lights out, lights out

You are in love, true love

You're in love

Despite everything that had happened that day, Beca fell asleep with a small smile on her face. Yup, you could say that. Beca Mitchell was in love with Chloe Beale. And maybe it wasn't so difficult to say that maybe Chloe Beale wasn't far behind.

 **HEY!**

 **So the girls are preparing for finals!**

 **Poor Beca having to go through those awful comments. How will she come back from it? And will she find out that Tom's "friend" Jacob Freeman started that hateful trend? And how will Tom react once her finds out?**

 **But as for the main highlight, Beca and Chloe almost kissed! Will this make things awkward or will they pretend it never happened?**

 **Also, it seems as if Chloe may be developing feelings stronger than friendship. Keep reading to figure out what happens next and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	6. Chapter 6: Just This One Time

**Hey! Sorry it took me longer for this chapter, I got pretty busy this week. But I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know what you think. Fair warning, there is some rather disturbing content so read at your own risk.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 6: Just This One Time

'Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the person you loved wanted you back? Of course you have. Don't deny it. Well, I've been wondering that since right before Christmas. That was the last time I saw her, right before Christmas. And now our families would be spending New Years Eve together.

I hadn't seen Chloe since that night where I had been forced out of the lesbian flannel closet. And the night where we….almost kissed. The night things became a little bit more confusing than they already were. I could've hallucinated this right? Chloe didn't actually lean in and try to kiss me right? I was just imagining the whole thing. Right?

In this maze of confusion we call life I was sure of two things. One, that I'm truly, madly, and deeply in love with my best friend. And two, I have just learned to deal with heartbreak because I know she'd never feel the same way. Well, I knew. I knew she'd never like me back. Now I'm not so sure about the latter. So I guess that means I'm really only certain of one thing.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

And I'm in love with Chloe Beale (okay, I guess that's two).

New Year's is going to be fun.'

One of the only good things to come out of Beca coming out was her dad found out, and he said that he had known since she was little. And that he would love her no matter what. Thank God, Beca had one strong man in her life. And it wasn't one who was trying to turn her straight. She had received so many "gay turned straight" threats from college frat boys on Twitter by Christmas, that she had decided to delete her Twitter completely and start a new one that only her friends knew about. At least for the time being.

Speaking of friends, Beca and Chloe hadn't talked as much as they used to ever since that one night. Beca didn't know what to think about it if she was being completely honest. In fact, the "almost kiss" confused her a lot. She would've been just fine if she and Chloe hadn't gazed into each others longingly. This New Year's Eve party would be their first time seeing each other since that night. And Beca was way less than excited. She was terrified.

Anyways, the fact that she was terrified wasn't stopping the doorbell from ringing. Beca took a deep breath and straightened up, and tucked her hair behind her ear before turning and leaving her bedroom. She walked to the top of the stairs and saw the Beale's being greeted by her father. Chloe looked as beautiful as ever and she was wearing a pretty blue dress that went down to her ankles. Beca had never seen her look so beautiful, and there was nothing that could ever compare and Beca couldn't keep her eyes off the redhead.

It was then when Beca and Chloe's eyes met, and Beca was caught by the bright blue eyes. Chloe smiled and waved at her best friend, acting as if nothing had happened between them. Beca waved back and then walked down to give and gave Chloe a hug. "Hey."

"Hey," Chloe said smiling shyly.

"How've you been?" Beca asked.

"I'm pretty good," Chloe answered. "You're looking nice tonight."

"Thanks, you look-" Beca started, looking down and biting her lip while she thought of something to say. "You look really pretty tonight as well."

"Thank you," Chloe said smiling softly. The two stood there with an unusual amount of awkwardness between the two girls. There was never this tension between them, everything was so natural between them, that's why they were such good friends. Fuck, that stupid almost kiss ruined everything.

"Can I get you some sparkling cider?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great." Chloe said following Beca to the kitchen, where Beca got the cider and poured some into a nice glass for Chloe.

"Here," Beca said smiling.

"Thank you," Chloe said as Beca nodded and poured herself a glass. Chloe then raised her glass. "Here's to the new year."

"And to best friends." Beca said.

"Yeah," Chloe added before they clinked glasses and took a drink.

"How's Tom?" Beca asked, hating herself for asking the that question.

"He's pretty good, he went back home to his family for the holidays so we've mostly talked to each through facetime. He was wondering how you were doing after the whole Twitter fiasco." Chloe said before taking another sip. "He told to tell you how sorry he is for his teammates behavior. As soon as they found out he started it the guy got kicked off the team."

"Great, and tell Tom thanks for watching out for him." Beca said smiling and taking a sip of her cider. "Tom is a good person Chlo, you were lucky to have found him."

"Thanks, I think I'm pretty lucky." Chloe said, noticing Beca looking down at the ground as she talked. "He might be the one." Chloe smiled at Beca, who seemed a little down. Chloe bit her lip and looked at her best friend, trying to get her to look up.

"That's great Chlo," Beca said a bit sharply.

"Thanks," Chloe raised her eyebrows at how Beca responded to her. She noticed Beca seemed a little on edge, and she wasn't being herself. "Beca, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Beca snapped. "It's fine okay, just don't worry about me, okay?" She said starting to walking downstairs to where they would be watching the ball drop. Chloe stood there dumbfounded at how Beca felt like she could just snap at her. The redhead walked up behind Beca and grabbed her wrist.

"Beca, for the love of god, tell me what's going on? Did I do something to upset you?" Chloe asked.

"Are you going to keep bothering me?" Beca asked.

"You've been ignoring my calls, we've barely texted, and on top of that you're acting weird right now. God forbid I ask to see if you're okay. You're my best friend, why won't just sack up and tell me whatever I did to upset you." Chloe pleaded, getting pretty annoyed with Beca's behavior.

"You're honestly going to just stand there and act like nothing happened between us that one night?" Beca said.

"When what happened?" Chloe asked, even though she knew exactly what Beca was talking about. Their moment, when they almost shared a kiss.

"Don't fucking act like you don't what I'm talking about." Beca said, frankly wanting to get out of this conversation before she made a fool of herself. However when Chloe just stood there acting oblivious, she continued. "That night, when I came over to your place asking if you had told anyone about me? You consoled me and then we had a moment. You and I, we almost kissed and then I ran out. You looked at me like you wanted to kiss me, so I leaned in. And then you did. And so many things are confusing me right I just can't deal with anymore drama right now okay?" She rambled on and on. "Honestly I'm just trying to figure things out and that almost kiss didn't help anything okay?"

Chloe just stood there and looked at her best friend, wishing she knew why she wanted to run over and kiss Beca. Why would she want that? She was straight, right? And she had a boyfriend. "Beca, I didn't know-"

"Didn't know what? That ever since that night I haven't been able to stop thinking about it? That I'm not able to get you off of my mind? That every minute of everyday, every second I can't help but wonder what kissing you would've been like? Yeah maybe you didn't know that. But do you know what you should've known?" Beca asked, feeling herself just ready to let everything out. "That I've felt that way about you ever since we were fourteen years old. But I never said anything because I didn't want to scare you away! You were and are the one person I want that I can't have! Because you're fucking straight and I'm as gay as Kate Mckinnon doing her impression of Ellen Degeneres! And yeah, in case you're wondering? You're the girl who I wrote the songs for. And I never sang them for you because I was scared that you'd figure out the fact that I am hopelessly and irretrievably in love with you! Everyday for the past five and a half years I've been dying inside, because I know I can never be with the one person that I love! That night gave me hope that I never should've felt."

Once again, the redhead was speechless; she wondered if she had just hallucinated Beca's whole speech. Beca had tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, and a huge lump was growing inside of her throat. "Beca-"

"Are you happy now Chlo? The truth is finally out! Are you happy?" Beca said, letting a single tear fall before leaving Chloe there in the kitchen to join everyone else downstairs. Chloe leaned back against the counter, setting her glass of sparkling cider down. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. How could she have been so blind? How could she have not seen Beca's feelings and pain for so long? How was it that now, she finally knew why Beca stuck around, even after all the drama Chloe was involved in at times? Because Beca loved her. An answer so simple, yet Chloe had been so blind as to see it.

Beca took a seat on the end of one of the couches they had in the movie room. She chugged her cider and then watched the screen blankly as Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve took place. She could feel her heart trying to rip itself to shreds, and tears that she didn't want to fall began to go down her cheeks like a heavy waterfall in a small lake of saltwater tears. Chloe walked down and saw Beca sitting there with her head in her hands. The redhead honestly didn't know what to do or say since she hadn't seen this coming. But after hearing Beca's speech, Chloe couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner.

The redhead sat down next to her ten year old brother and looked over at Beca, who looked so heartbroken. No matter how much Chloe could see it, no one else noticed due to the darkness of the room and the impact from the alcohol. But Chloe knew when Beca was hurting, and she was hurting worse than Chloe had ever seen. And what killed Chloe the most was she was the cause of that constant pain and heartbreak. All she wanted in that moment was to comfort Beca, but she knew that that was probably the last thing Beca wanted at the moment.

The minutes felt like hours, and as the time drew close to midnight, both girls felt the clock tick slower and slower as they refused to mingle. Beca would occasionally glance over at Chloe, but would look away whenever she felt the redhead's gaze turning her way.

"Everyone! Everyone!'' Beca father called out. "It's one minute till midnight, so find your kissing partner." As he said this Chloe got up and walked upstairs to call Tom and wish him Happy New Year. She was about to press call when she heard everyone counting down.

"Don't you dare call Tom," Beca said.

"Five, four three two one…" They called from downstairs.

"Beca what are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Happy New Year!" The others shouted from downstairs.

"I just have to do this. Just this one time." Beca said, pulling Chloe in by the waist, making Chloe drop her phone. Beca smashed her lips to Chloe's, holding her by the waist and kissing her with passion and love. The kiss was everything Beca had dreamed of and more. Chloe's lips were unbelievably soft and they made Beca nearly melt into a puddle right then and there. When she pulled away breathlessly, Chloe just stood there. "Happy New Year, Chloe." Beca said, turning around and heading back to the others.

Standing there, at a loss for word was the one and only Chloe Elizabeth Beale. She raised two fingers to her lips, which were still tingling from the intense kiss she and Beca had just shared. Her heart was racing, and she didn't know how to react. She just stood there, dumbstruck with a swooned look on her face. Chloe wasn't expecting to enjoy the kiss. Not because Beca was bad kisser, but because Chloe was only into guys. Or at least she thought she was. But then Beca kissed her, and everything disappeared. Chloe wanted more. But her instincts told her not to go after Beca, because as much as she wanted to, she was still with Tom and Chloe wasn't the type of girl to cheat. She wasn't a two-timing bitch.

That night after the Beale's headed back home Beca helped her father with the dishes. "Is everything okay Beca? You seem a bit, well off." Mr. Mitchell said as Beca loaded the dishes in the dishwasher. Actually, even though she had kiss Chloe, Beca was still miserable.

"I'll be fine dad, I'm just tired. That's all." She lied.

"Then why don't you go up to bed, I can finish the dishes." He said, kissing his daughter goodnight and letting the young girl go up to her bedroom. Her eyes closed and she replayed the actual kiss in her head over and over. The fact she had finally kissed the girl of her dreams made her happy, even if Chloe didn't actually kiss her back. The thought that was making her miserable was the fact that that was probably the last kiss they'd ever share, and the last look they'd ever share since Chloe probably thought that Beca was an absolute freak now.

Anyways, she tried not to dwell on the redhead not being hers. Instead, Beca continued to press rewind on her brain, playing the kiss over and over in her head. Her hope was the new semester would start and Chloe would've forgotten the kiss and things would go back to the way they were.

However, it wasn't that easy. And as much as Beca wished for Chloe to call her up on the first day so they could do something, she didn't receive one text or phone call from the redhead. She just sat in her dorm, doing the assignments and reading the cyllabi that her teachers had given her. It was absolute hell and Beca really was about ready to throw herself at the wall when Stacie texted her.

Stacie: 'Dude, you'll never guess you I hooked up with on New Year's Eve!'

Beca sighed and rubbed her face, not really wanting to talk about anything involving romance at the moment. But, she picked the phone up and texted Stacie back.

Beca: 'Who?'

Stacie: 'You're not even going to try and guess?'

Beca: 'Well you said I wouldn't be able to, so who was it?'

Stacie: 'JESSE!'

Beca: 'Let me guess, he was terrible in bed.'

Stacie: 'Are you kidding? NO! He's so good in bed it's insane! We hooked up at a frat New Years party and he rocked my world! It was incredible and he wants me to go out with me this weekend.'

Beca couldn't help but be a little happy for her friend, at least the one she loved actually had a chance of loving her back. Unfortunately, Beca wasn't as lucky in that department.

Beca: 'That's great Stacie I'm really happy for you! Although, I'm pretty sure I scared Chloe away for good. I kissed her at the end of the countdown.'

Stacie received the text and she almost screamed with happiness, Beca had made a move like Stacie had hoped she would. Ever since their almost hook-up at Halloween, they've both been rooting for each other to try and get with the people they loved.

Stacie: 'Yay!'

Beca: 'No. No yay. I'm pretty sure I scared her away. She hasn't texted me in two weeks. The last thing she texted to me was saying, we'll talk about it at some point. But I don't think that's happening anytime soon. Anyways, I'm really happy for you Stacie. Have fun with Jesse this weekend. He's actually a pretty cool guy.'

The small DJ set her phone down and grabbed her guitar case before putting on a warm winters jacket and heading out to the one place she could forget about all this. The Barden University Music Hall. She trudged through the thin layer of snow in the ten minute walk that it took to get to the Music hall from her dorm. She then took her guitar out of it's case and sat at the edge of the stage just above the orchestra pit. Her mind raced through many thoughts, wondering why she had to have kissed Chloe and completely ruined their friendship. She put her capo on the fourth fret and started playing a song she had written for Chloe.

U Smile- Justin Bieber

"Oh oh oh

Yeah

Hm hm hm

I wait on you

Forever

Any day

Hand and foot

Your world

Is my world

Yeah

Ain't no way

You ever

Gonna get any

Less than you should

'Cause baby

You smile

I smile

Whoa

'Cause whenever

You smile

I smile

Hey, hey, hey

While Beca was playing, back at Chloe's dorm Chloe and Tom were about to get it on. And what Beca didn't know was that Chloe was picturing herself making out with Beca. Ever since that kiss, she couldn't get Beca out of her head and all she wanted was to kiss Beca again and again.

Beca poured her heart out into the song and strummed each chord with passion and love, hoping that no matter how far away she was, Chloe could hear this. And that she knew Beca would always love her, and that she would always do anything for her. No matter what.

Your lips

My biggest weakness

Shouldn't have let you know

I'm always gonna do what they say

If you need me

I come runnin'

From a thousand miles away

When you smile

I smile

Whoa

You smile

I smile

Hey

Baby take my

Open heart

And all it offers

'Cause this is as

Unconditional as it'll

Ever get you ain't

Seen nothing yet

I won't ever

Hesitate

To give you more

'Cause baby

As Tom began to strip Chloe and kiss his way down her body, Chloe couldn't help but picture Beca doing the exact same thing. She hadn't told Tom about the New Year's kiss, and she didn't plan on it. But that wasn't because it didn't mean anything. It was because it meant everything. Chloe wanted to see what being with her best friend was like. If best friend love was really as amazing as people believed it was. But at the same time that Chloe was thinking all of this, she also couldn't help but love Tom. He was so good to her, so how could anyone love her better?

She moaned softly, thinking about both Tom and Beca as the sex started to commence. Her mind drifted back and forth. But to her surprise, Beca was on her mind more as Tom made love to her.

You smile

I smile

Whoa whoa ah

You smile

I smile

Hey, hey, hey

You smile

I smile

I smile, I smile, I smile

You smile

I smile

Make me smile baby

Beca was nearly crying as she was singing, feeling her voice getting caught up. Why couldn't she have the one thing she wanted? The one thing she wanted more than anything on this earth. Beca knew she would be good to Chloe, and that Chloe wouldn't ever be lonely or afraid. Every beat that Beca's heart took was for the redhead. Beca loved Chloe more than anything and just wanted a chance to show Chloe that maybe being with her wasn't such a bad thing. That maybe, her love was all Chloe would ever need.

Baby you won't ever want for nothing

You are my ins and my means now

With you there's no in between

I'm all in

'Cause my cards are on the table

And I'm willing and I'm able

But I fold

To your wish

'Cause it's my command

Hey, hey, hey

You smile

I smile

Whoa whoa ah ah

You smile

I smile

Hey, hey, hey

You smile

I smile

I smile, I smile, I smile

You smile

I smile

You smile

I smile

You smile

I smile

Beca sat there, letting one tear down as she thought of how she had scared Chloe away. Her heart felt as if it was being torn and ripped to shreds. She set her guitar down and her head fell to her hands while her tears fell faster than a river flowed.

Chloe fell back into the sheets, both she and Tom panting, laying side by side as they looked up at the ceiling. The sex had been great don't get Chloe wrong, but she hadn't stopped thinking about Beca the entire time. "Wow babe," Tom said, rolling over and kissing his girlfriend gently. "You brought it to a whole other level. That was insane. It was incredible."

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Chloe said with a genuine smile on her face as Tom wrapped his arms around her and his lips softly made their way up and down Chloe's neck. "You were pretty amazing too."

"Thank you baby," He said kissing right underneath her ear. One of Chloe's many weak spots, all of which Tom knew really well. But Chloe couldn't help but close her eyes and wish Beca's soft lips were there instead of Tom's at the moment.

Back in the music hall, Beca sat there and cried. She hated herself for what she did, ruining her only legit friendship besides Stacie with a stupid, fucking kiss. Everyone she knew was finding love. Even her mother and father were finding people to date for the first time since before they got together. Why did Beca have to be the lone wolf, the one who doesn't have someone to love and hold? Was she really just so unloveable? She'd never had a real relationship. And she was stupid for ever thinking that Chloe would want her back, so why couldn't she just let the redhead go? I'll tell you why.

Because if the love is real, it never really dies or burns out. There's always that one person that you love but can't have. So even after so long, there's a part of you that still wants to be with them. Even if you've found someone, there is always that person who you'll wonder about. You'll say to yourself "What if?" You'll say that and you'll wonder what life would've been like if you had ended up with that person. Beca just knew that person she'd be saying "what if," about was going to be Chloe. Because she was the one that slipped through Beca's fingers. She packed her guitar up and headed back to her dorm after she had gathered herself.

The sun had already set even though it was only 6:30 in the evening. She had her guitar case on her shoulders like a backpack as she walked. However with the winter comes cold, and Beca heard footsteps behind her. She picked up her walking pace and tried to make it back to her dorm building as fast as she could. The steps got faster behind her and two different guys grabbed her and pushed her up against a building wall covered by trees.

"Well, if it isn't the dyke who got me kicked off the team." Beca instantly knew who it was and she tried to squirm free. Jacob Freeman, the football player who outed her on Twitter and started that long line of hateful tweets that were sent towards Beca's account.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Beca squealed and squirmed as the two guys pinned her to the wall. She tried to get away but Jacob and whoever his friend was were too strong.

"Every lesbo just needs the right dick to cure her." Jacob said before grinding his hips into Beca's, and Beca couldn't move. She didn't know what to do, they were too strong. And it was too strong college athletes against one young and scrawny little girl. Beca was strong and worked out but it wasn't going to enough to beat two football players. She froze, not knowing what else to do because she had never been so scared in her life.

The other guy with Jason snuck his hand up her shirt, making Beca shiver from the cold. "Oh don't worry girl, you'll be as straight as they come once we're done with you." He whispered.

"Let me go!" Beca screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

"Screaming isn't going to help you." Jacob said as his lips sucked on her neck and his hands grabbed her ass. Beca unfroze a little and tried to fight back as much as she could. She had never been so afraid in her life.

"Fuck off and get away from me!" Beca said, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. Her day couldn't get any worse. "Someone help! Please help me!" She screamed before her mouth got silenced by the other guys lips. Jacob's hands unbuttoned her jeans and started to pull them down when someone pushed them off of her.

"Get your slimy hands off of my daughter!" Beca heard her father yell.

"She wanted us to!"

"Bullshit, get your asses away from my daughter or I swear to god getting kicked off the football team isn't the only charges you guys are going to face!" Mr. Mitchell yelled before the two juniors looked at each other and ran away. Mr. Mitchell then turned to Beca and ran over to her as she fell to the ground crying. "Oh my god Beca, oh my god baby girl I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Let's get you home."

"I hate it here." Beca said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I hate it here. I want to go home with you." Beca cried.

"Alright sweetie, alright." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. Mr. Mitchell drove them to his house which was just ten minutes off of campus. Beca took a warm shower and then crawled into bed. Her father came in with some warm tea and gave it Beca. "Here's your favorite tea," he said. However, despite him saying that, Beca just lay there.

She was unable of really saying anything. She had just been sexually assaulted for being gay, how could anyone recover so quickly? Beca knew the answer, you can't recover from that quickly.

"I don't want to go to my classes tomorrow." Beca said. "I want to stay home."

Mr. Mitchell nodded and kissed her forehead. "How about I excuse you for two days? It's the beginning of the semester your teachers will understand."

Beca nodded and said, "Thank you dad."

"Of course baby girl, and I promise those two are going to be expelled if it's the last thing I do." He whispered as he began to get up and leave.

"Dad?" Beca said with a sniffle.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you stay with me tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep without you." Beca said, just wanting her dad to hold her till she fell asleep like he did whenever she had a nightmare.

Mr. Mitchell smiled and nodded. "Of course Beca." He said before climbing onto the bed and letting Beca roll over into her his arms try to fall asleep. "I love you baby girl," he said, kissing the top of her head. He hate seeing his daughter so fragile, but he knew that he would do whatever he could to make his daughter feel safe again.

"I love you too dad." Beca whispered before she slowly fell asleep as the number one man in her life held her close, protecting her with the warm and strong embrace of his arms.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the drama! And sorry it took a while for this chapter, I was pretty busy this week.**

 **But, Beca and Chloe kissed on New Year's. And it appears to having a completely different effects on both of them. Chloe wants more, and Beca feels she's ruined their friendship.**

 **Also, Chloe was thinking about Beca during sex? What sort of drama will that lead to?**

 **Beca was assaulted. Will Jacob and the other guy get expelled?**

 **Way to go Mr. Mitchell for being the best dad Beca could ask for at a time like this when not only was she sexually assaulted, but she felt her life was falling apart. Sometimes all we need is for our fathers to rock us to sleep like he did when we were little and had nightmares.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

**Hey guys. I know some of you have been a little disappointed in the story because Bechloe hasn't happened yet. And I know that some of you find Beca weak and "pathetic," but every person goes through a period of time in their life when things just suck. It's a part of how we develop as people. Beca is a plenty strong person she's just at a hard time in her life. She will be more strong, and I promise Bechloe is going to happen later on, but it wouldn't be a good story without struggle. So read and hopefully enjoy.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 7: I'm Sorry

'A word of advice. Don't kiss your best friend. That'll lead to a string of bad events. Look at what happened to me, I kissed Chloe and my world basically fell to shit within a matter of weeks. First, my best friend stopped talking to me, and I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm a total freakshow. Second, I got… I got… Nevermind. I can't bring myself to talk about it. Honestly I feel like the world is crumbling in front of me like a bunch of graham crackers being stepped on after being left on the floor.

The only thing I have going for me at the moment is my friendship with Stacie, and my one of a kind, out of this world father. I haven't even been able to pick up my guitar or sing a single note since that night. I don't know if I'll ever be able to again to be completely honest. Chloe was my inspiration and if I don't have my inspiration, how will I write?

My name is Beca Mitchell, I'm in love with Chloe Beale more than ever.

But honestly right now, I just feel like running away and starting a new life.'

Chloe had heard the news that had been spreading all around the school, of how Beca had gotten sexually assaulted by two of Tom's now former teammates. Unfortunately for them, they had done it in front of a building with cameras so even if they had tried to lie they would've been caught. Both of the guys, Jacob Freeman and the other guy whose name was Kevin Hendricks were both expelled from Barden University. But, Chloe's main worry was if Beca was okay.

Beca hadn't shown up to school in the last couple days and no matter how much Chloe tried to call Beca, the young girl wouldn't pick up. The redhead couldn't but feel some of the reasons why Beca wasn't picking was her fault. It was true, Chloe had been avoiding Beca ever since the New Year's Party, and their midnight kiss. But whatever Beca may have thought, Chloe wasn't avoiding her because she thought Beca was some creep; oh no, Chloe was avoiding Beca because she was afraid she'd want Beca to do even more than just kiss her.

That's why Chloe had been distracting herself by having a lot of sex with Tom, because it got her mind off of things such as wanting Beca to kiss her. The only problem in Chloe's "Sleep with Tom to get Beca off your mind" plan was that even during the sex, Chloe was thinking about Beca. So much in fact there were times she almost moaned or screamed Beca's name, so she would have to bite her lip in order to keep herself from doing that. So it's pretty much needless to say that that plan wasn't working in the slightest. There was a moment she considered switching to a different school and cutting Beca off completely, but she knew that would just make her life ten times harder.

All Chloe knew was that she had to see Beca, she had too. She had heard from Stacie that Beca was staying home for the week and that she'd been excused from all her classes. That was one nice thing about being Mr. Mitchell's daughter, he could give her time off without her getting behind in her classes.

But that's not important, what was however was that on Friday after her classes Chloe asked Tom if she could borrow his car and drive to Beca's house which about a ten minute drive from campus. Chloe parked in the driveway and walked over to the door. Obviously Beca's father was teaching so he wasn't home. But Chloe was with classes for the day so she hoped Beca would let her spend the rest of her day there. As she walked up to the door she kept thinking of what she wanted to say to Beca.

Then she made it up to the door. "Okay Chloe," she said to herself. "You can do this, you can control yourself." She also had to explain her reasons for avoiding her best friend for the past two and a half weeks. Chloe lifted up her hand and knocked on the door four times. She really, really hoped Beca didn't hate her at this point. Chloe's heartbeat elevated when she heard footsteps getting closer, she felt anxious and nervous. Then the door opened.

"What are you doing here Chlo?" Beca asked, her voice quiet and timid. "Have you come here to put me in my place? Have you come to say I should've stayed the fucking closet?" She asked, her voice getting louder.

"No, no of course not." Chloe started. "I came to see if you were okay."

"Oh now you're worried for me? After avoiding me for two weeks, now you're worried about me? After I had worried I had lost my best friend forever, it takes you two fucking weeks to come back and say that you were worried for my health? Even though over the past two and a half weeks I've been a fucking mess because you found every single way to ignore me." Beca said. Yeah, she was definitely pissed at Chloe, and Chloe really couldn't blame her after the way she treated her.

"Beca, I'm sorry." Chloe stated, feeling a lump grow in her throat. "I really am."

"Oh I know you are, but why did it take you so fucking long to grow a pair and say it? Were you that scared that I was going to try and get into your pants? Just because I'm gay doesn't I'm trying to get into every girls pants!" Beca said angrily. "You deserted me when I needed you the most! And now, right after I got assaulted by two assholes that your boyfriend calls his friends-"

"They're not his friends anymore Beca, they stopped being his friends as soon as he found out about the tweets!" Chloe said, trying not to cry.

"Seriously? You're fucking defending him right now? Tom is not fucking important right now! What is important is the fact that I told you I love you Chloe! I poured my heart out to you! And what do you do? You ignore me for weeks and don't answer any of my calls or texts, or dm's on social media for that matter! And you think now of all times is the best time to come out and say you're sorry? I'm not some sort of dead weight that you can throw around!" Beca said, clenching her fists to keep herself from getting even more carried away as angry tears formed in her eyes.

"I've loved you for so long Chlo," Beca said, calming down a little. "And there isn't a day that goes by where you aren't on my mind 24/7. But I couldn't lose my best friend so I never said anything. I never told you how I felt because I was scared that you would run off." She said. "And look what happened, you avoided me, you cut me off. You did exactly what I was scared you were going to do."

The two girls stood facing each other in the doorway, a blanket of silence covering them as they both stayed quiet for a moment. Both of them were on the verge of letting tears fall. Chloe was the first to speak up after a minute or so. It felt like an hour to them.

"You don't have to forgive me for what I did, but I truly am so, so sorry for what I did to you." Chloe mentioned letting a couple of tears fall. "I know I screwed up and I'm sorry, and you can hate me. You can hate me and completely shut me out of your after all the pain I've caused you over the years." She said trying to stay strong. Chloe really just wanted to tell Beca how much she'd been thinking about her those last few weeks, but she knew Beca wasn't up for listening to her now, or maybe ever.

"It has been a lot Chlo," Beca stated firmly. "And I will forgive you at some point." She said before looking down for a moment. "But that just isn't right now."

"I get it, and it's okay." Chloe choked out. "Do you know when you'll be able to forgive me?"

"I can't say that I do," Beca said. "It may be as soon as you get back to Barden tonight. Or it may be a couple weeks or so. I don't know. It's just after everything that happened in the past month and a half I just need some time to just be by myself." She muttered, kicking at the slushy snow with her bare feet. "But you're still my best friend, and when I'm ready to forgive you, you'll be the first to know."

The two of them muttered their goodbyes to each other and then Chloe left and drove away, leaving Beca standing on the front porch of her father's house in the cold and sloshy snow that turned her feet red. Once the car was out of view, Beca turned around and went back inside to put some warm and fuzzy socks on to get her feet warm again.

Around 5:45 p.m her dad returned home, Beca took of her headphones and set down her guitar before walking to greet him. As awful as the reasons were for her staying at home that week, Beca enjoyed having extra hours to record her music. The short brunette walked up to her father and then gave him a short hug. "Hey dad." She said.

"Hey sweetie," Greg said, hugging Beca back before taking off his winter jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. "You feeling any better?"

"I was doing great today until Chloe showed up." Beca stated. She had told her father about the events that had happened between her and Chloe over the past month, and he had done a lot of thinking about why Chloe had been distancing herself from his daughter; especially considering the fact that Beca and Chloe had been best friends for so long.

"Oh really? How did that go?" Greg asked.

"She came to apologize to me about ignoring me for the past couple weeks. And I knew she was sorry and all," Beca said. "I just hate it when she tries to defend Tom so much even when he isn't even a part of the reason why I was upset with her. She ignored my calls and texts for weeks, making me think that she was scared to be around me." Beca ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I'm not taking her side but people do deal with certain things differently. You kissed Chloe on New Year's correct?" Greg mentioned, when Beca nodded he continued. "Maybe she has been trying to figure out what that kiss meant to her. For you it meant that you were telling Chloe you love her. Maybe she's just trying to figure things out. Like, and I know this is a long shot, maybe the speech and the kiss gave her feelings for you and she's confused. There could be a lot of reasons, but I don't your best friend, especially a girl as sweet as Chloe meant to hurt you on purpose."

Beca thought on her father's words for a moment, and saw where he may have been getting his input from. "So, are you saying that I may have made Chloe sexually confused or something?"

"Well that's one way to put it, but yes." Greg stated with a chuckle at his daughter's statement. "Just don't push her away unless you know for sure that you don't want her to be in your life anymore. Because Chloe has stuck with you longer than any friends you've ever had, and something tells me she'll be around for a lot longer, but only if you let her." He said.

Beca nodded and then helped her father prepare dinner, while she was slicing up tomatoes for a salad her father asked, "How would you feel if I signed you up for a self defense class?"

"Why would I need to take one of those?" Beca asked.

"Just in case something similar to what happened to you doesn't happen again and you can be prepared to handle a situation like that. And to defend yourself if needed." Greg said. "Plus, I don't want anyone hurting my little girl like that again. That scared the crap out of me and I don't want anyone to cause you any harm." He said, tucking Beca's hair back. "You're too important to me baby girl, the thought of anyone hurting you makes me sick to my stomach and I think your mother would agree with me."

After a moment, Beca nodded her head and said. "Okay dad, I'll do it." Honestly, she didn't want to feel so unprepared or scared. She wanted to be able to protect herself and others if it came to it. "To be honest it would feel nice to know what to do in those situations."

"I'll find one that you can take on the weekends." Greg said.

"Thanks dad," Beca said. Greg nodded and then they got back to cooking dinner. Beca smiled at her father, realizing how lucky she was to have him in her life, not able to picture what she'd do without a dad so caring and kind. Beca knew how a lot of people didn't have the best parents, but she knew she did.

The next week Beca returned to Barden, and instantly people were looking at her differently. She knew among the near ten thousand students that attended Barden, around two hundred or so of them were homophobic jerks who wanted to have burned at a stake. And she also knew that the story of the sexual assault on her was spread across the school, and that everyone knew about it. Seeing as the school was now usings it as Sexual Assault Awareness Week, Beca knew a lot of attention would be drawn towards her. And that was the opposite of what she really wanted. In truth, Beca just wanted to be left alone. Out of her group of friends, the only one she wanted to converse with was Stacie, but Stacie was preoccupied with that movie nerd frat boy Jesse, so she was basically all to herself.

The only place she spent most of her time was in the auditorium, where she could focus on her music and let go of any troubles she had at that particular moment.

Chloe had stayed away like Beca had requested, knowing Beca would hopefully forgive her in her own time. She herself had a lot to figure out. As happy as she used to be with Tom, Chloe was finding it troubling and difficult to get Beca out of her head. Think back onto Greg's conversation with Beca. He was spot on when saying that speech and kiss Beca gave to Chloe on New Year's started to get her thinking about her own sexuality. The redhead was starting to wonder if she was bisexual, or pansexual, or gay. No, she was definitely bisexual because she still loved sex with guys. Really it was all confusing for her and she didn't know what to think of it. But one thing was for sure, that kiss put a lot on Chloe's plate.

First of all, she couldn't help but notice how hers and Beca's lips fit together so perfectly. And how Beca's lips were the softest and sweetest she'd ever tasted. The way Beca held her hips and pressed their bodies together. Everything about the kiss was absolute bliss, and Chloe would play it over and over in her mind, wanting to relive the moment again. Wanting to know if maybe there was something there between her and Beca besides friendship.

And I guess you may be wondering if she told Tom about the kiss? Yes she did, she was honest about everything. Except the fact that she had been wanting to pretty much bang her best friend since then. So to try and get that off her mind, she banged Tom instead. But that didn't seem to really help, so she was faced with a decision. Stay with Tom and try to forget about Beca, or break up with Tom and see what's it's like being with a girl. Well, what it's like being with Beca.

Chloe really did love Tom, but at the same time she had feelings for Beca growing inside of her. The only thing keeping her from breaking up with Tom at the moment was the fact that Beca hadn't forgiven her yet. That's when she would decide what to do.

The redhead knew Beca was now back at Barden, and she knew that she was supposed to stay away. And she respected that, staying away from Beca.

Two weeks after Beca had returned, she and Stacie and Jesse were all sitting in the Starbucks just off campus. Stacie and Jesse had been dating for about a month now, and Beca was happy to see her friend happy. Jesse was kind of annoying with all of his movie references, but besides that Beca thought he was a pretty nice guy.

"Have you talked to Chloe yet?" Stacie asked as Beca sat down across from her and Jesse at a booth. When Beca shook her head Stacie rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't understand why it's taking you so long to forgive her."

"If the person you were supposed to be best friends with completely ignored you for two weeks, you'd probably react the same way." Beca said.

"That's not even why you haven't forgiven her Beca, don't bullshit me." Stacie said.

"What happened between you two anyways?" Jesse asked, taking a sip of his steaming coffee.

"Well, after I was sort out thrown out of the closet, I went to Chloe and she comforted me." Beca said. "Then we almost kissed that night. We didn't see each other until New Year's Eve when her family came over to my father's place our annual party. That night I basically told Chloe how I've been in love with her for a really long time and I kissed her at midnight. After that she ignored me for two weeks no matter how much I tried calling her. She came to me while I was staying home after the assault. And she apologized. However I wasn't really ready to forgive her, and I don't know if I'm ready yet. She basically shut me out like almost everyone of my friends had, and the worst part about it was because I love her so much, but she thought I was a freak."

"For God's sake Beca, do you honestly think that Chloe ignored you because she thought you were a freak?" Stacie asked.

"No, but that's what it felt like." Beca stated. They were silent for a moment, but then Beca broke the silence by sighing. "My dad did mention that maybe the reason she avoided my was because the kiss may be making her wonder about her sexuality. I mean, she'd never kissed a girl before that."

"So, basically what you're saying is Chloe may be bi or gay?" Stacie asked.

"Not gay, she's too into guys to be full on gay like Piper or Alex in _Orange is the New Black_. No, if anything she's probably wondering if she'd bi or not." Beca said.

"Beca, you made Chloe sexually confused." Stacie chuckled before taking a drink. "Chloe may be think about banging you this very moment."

"Shut up," Beca said laughing at Stacie's comment.

"Do you really think that's why she ignored you?" Jesse asked. "Because she's having feelings for you?"

"Maybe, I don't know. That is just one option out of many." Beca said. "Besides, even if she is bi I doubt she'll go for me." She stated, taking a sip of her coffee. "She's made it very clear that I'm not her type, even if she does turn out to be into both guys and girls."

"Well you never know," Jesse said with a kind smile on his face. "Don't give up hope yet."

Beca smiled and looked down at the ground. "Thanks Jess, but right now I should probably focus on other things, like my music or my school work." She stated., she took one more sip of coffee before standing up and grabbing her bag. "Thanks for the advice and the coffee but I need to get to my next class. I'll see you two later." She said, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the coffee shop, heading back to campus.

Stacie frowned a little as she watched Beca leave, and Jesse noticed this. "Is everything okay babe?" He asked.

"It's been long enough and Beca needs to talk to Chloe." Stacie said. "They're best friends and they need to talk about what they're feeling."

"I agree, we've been on a few double dates with Chloe and Tom and Chloe seems to be miserable without Beca in her life." Jesse stated, taking one more sip of coffee before putting his arm around Stacie's shoulder.

"Exactly, so we need to find a way to get them to talk to each other." Stacie stated. She leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder and closed her eyes. Jesse kissed the top of her head. Stacie took out her phone and sent a text message to Chloe.

Stacie: 'Girls night at my house tonight! Bring your lovely self.'

The sly brunette made sure that Beca got the text in a separate conversation just between her and Beca. Aubrey was also invited much to Beca's dismay, but hopefully that would get her more time to talk to Chloe.

All the girls R.S. to Stacie and she set up some blankets on the couches downstairs in her family's movie viewing room. Beca was the first to arrive, however she thought she was the only one coming, so when Aubrey and Chloe showed up, Beca tried to leave, only to be pushed further into the house by Stacie.

Once they were all downstairs Stacie asked, "Hey, Beca, Chloe, will you guys go get us some wine from my parents collection?"

Beca glanced over at Chloe, who looked down in shyness, the brunette then nodded her head and stood up. "Sure, you coming Chloe?" The redhead nodded and followed Beca towards the wine cellar just upstairs. No words were said between the two as they made their way to the wine cellar.

Of course, Chloe was just doing as Beca had asked, not talking to her until Beca forgave her. But despite that, Chloe hated not talking to her best friend. She cried a lot and felt as though a huge part of her was empty inside. Beca silently picked out a few bottles of wine and then the redhead broke the silence. "How've you been?" She asked. She was met with cold, dead silence from Beca, who got two white wines and two purple wines. "Come on Beca, talk to me."

"What about?" Beca asked, placing the wine in a basket, and hooking it onto her arm.

"You know what."

"No I don't, not unless you tell me." Beca answered stubbornly.

"About you not forgiving me yet, it's been two or so weeks." Chloe stated.

"Well, you broke my heart. I think two weeks is actually pretty fair compared to others." Beca commented sternly.

"Beca," Chloe said. She took the wine basket out of Beca hands and made the brunette look at her. "I have apologized to you. I've done what you've asked me to do and stayed away. But come on, it's been two weeks and I miss my best friend!" She said, keeping the wine basket away from Beca. "I know that I haven't suffered as much as you, but do you really want me to feel the same amount of pain you had. I didn't think you were the kind of person who held such a tight grudge."

The shorter brunette girl stood there looking at Chloe, trying her best to not give in to what Chloe wanted. Chloe was right though, Beca didn't want her to go through five years of punishment. She wouldn't ever wish that upon anyone. Beca then sighed and shrugged. "Fine, Chloe." She said. "I forgive you, but only because I've missed my best friend."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and then hugged Beca, holding her close and making sure Beca knew how much she meant to Chloe. "I need my vocal chord to be able to sing Chlo," Beca said smiling and chuckling at her best friends nearly bone-crushing hug.

"Sorry, I've just missed you a lot." Chloe said as she pulled back from the hug.

"I've missed you too Red," Beca stated smiling as they walked back up to where Stacie and Aubrey were. Stacie took a look at Beca and Chloe and saw them laughing and smiling with each other.

"Well, I must say it's nice to see you two being friendly again." Stacie said.

"It was never going to last that long and you know that." Beca said smirking lightly while she and Chloe sat down on the couch.

Stacie's family was fairly rich, and since Stacie was also into music like Beca, they had piano's and a few guitars lying around. As they talked, they each downed one bottle of wine, leaving them all fairly wasted.

"Beca! You should sing a song." Stacie said.

"Yeah Becs!" Chloe slurred drunkenly, making Beca laugh. "Sing us one of your songs." She said, hoping Beca would sing for them. Beca was reluctant to sing one her songs, because Chloe knew now that they were about her. But alas, Beca stood up and headed to the piano. This particular song about Chloe was about how Beca would wait for her no matter what.

Happier- Ed Sheeran (some lyrics changed to fit situation

Walking down 29th and Park

I saw you in another's arms

It's been a month since we've talked

You look happier

Saw you walk inside a bar

He said something to make you laugh

I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours

Yeah, you look happier, you do

But ain't nobody hurting like you

And ain't nobody will love you like I do

Promise that I will not take it personal, baby

If you're moving on with someone new

Throughout the song Chloe kept her eyes on Beca, knowing this song was about her. The music and lyrics were so beautiful, and Chloe couldn't help but feel her heart racing like a racehorse in a grand pre.

'Cause baby you look happier, you do

My friends told me one day I'll feel it too

And until then I'll smile to hide the truth

But I know I could be happier with you

Sat on the corner of the room

Everything's reminding me of you

Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier

Aren't you?

Ain't nobody hurt you like you

But ain't nobody will need you like I do

I know that there's others that deserve you

But my darling, I am so in love with you

Beca, despite being drunk, put every loving emotion into it and sang flawlessly. She would glance Stacie and Aubrey's way sometimes, but most of the time her focus was on Chloe. Beca knew in her heart she and Chloe would probably never be together, but if there was any small chance they could be, Beca would wait; as the lyrics later on would tell, Beca would wait for Chloe forever.

But I guess you look happier, you do

My friends told me one day I'd feel it too

I could try to smile to hide the truth

I know I was happier with you

Once the song neared the end, Beca's eyes met Chloe's and they stared locked on each other for the rest of the song.

Baby, you look happier, you do

I knew one day you'd fall for someone new

But if they break your heart like lovers do

Just know that I'll be waiting here for you

When she finished the three girls started clapping and cheering and Stacie was the first to speak up. "Wow, Beca did you actually write that?"

"Yeah," Beca said smiling and blushing a little.

"I have to admit Hobbit, you really impressed me there." Aubrey said honestly. "It was really good, but who was that written for."

Beca glanced Chloe's way. Aubrey was the only one who didn't know about Beca's feelings for Chloe. "A girl who broke my heart back in high school." Beca lied. Although it wasn't really a lie. Chloe did break Beca's heart in high school, she just didn't know it then.

"Well, bravo." Aubrey stated smiling.

"Yes, bravo." Stacie added. Chloe on the other hand just smiled at Beca, and Beca knew that Chloe knew that song, just like all her others were about Chloe. The two girls gazed at each other, completely zoning out as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Chloe, you haven't said anything. Did you like the song?" Aubrey asked. THe redhead whipped her head back towards Aubrey, rejoining reality.

"Yes, I loved it." She said genuinely. Chloe then looked at Beca. "It was absolutely perfect." This made Beca smile, and she glance down at the floor blushing.

"I'm going to go get some air." Beca said, standing up from the piano and walking out to the huge back porch Stacie's parent's had. She looked up at the night sky and took a happy sigh. She had just performed a song for the first time in front of anyone; since Chloe already knew about her feelings, it wasn't as hard to sing the song. She smiled up at the cold winter sky, spotting multiple stars as she looked up at the sky. The world seemed perfect at the moment, and Beca would be happy with the way things were. Then she head the door to the porch open. Beca turned around and saw the most unlikely person she thought to see out of the three other girls. Aubrey.

"That song in there was really great Hobbit." She said.

Beca rolled her eyes and looked back up at the stars. "Thanks."

"How long have you been in love with Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"What?!" Beca said, gulping and turning to Aubrey. "I-I'm not in love with her."

"Oh please Beca, it was obvious since you were looking at her for the whole damn song." Aubrey stated. She put a friendly hand on Beca's shoulder. "I have no problem with it, honestly I kind of figured you were in love with her from the moment I saw you two interacting together for the first time."

"You did?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard to see." Aubrey said. "I like to think that I have good sense of gaydar, and you weren't too hard to figure out." Aubrey took a sip from her bottle wine and then looked up at the stars while Beca's rosy red cheeks and eyes were facing the covered pool on the ground below the deck. "And, for the record, I honestly don't mind. Chloe's a great girl, I'd be insulted if you were gay and didn't have a crush on her."

"Why would you feel insulted?" Beca chuckled. "You're not Chloe."

"No shit Sherlock Holmes. I meant, if I was Chloe I'd be insulted if you were gay and didn't have a crush on me." Aubrey added, her hot breath visible in the cold night air.

"That's because you have too much pride Blondie." Beca said, laughing at Aubrey.

"Umm excuse me? Have you seen how beautiful your best friend is? There's a reason all the hot guys are after her." Aubrey stated. Beca looked back at Chloe, and saw her and Stacie cracking up over something one of them must've said. Chloe caught Beca looking back at her and she smiled that smile at Beca, giving her a wave. Beca bit her lip, and smiled and waved back.

"Yeah," Beca said smiling. "She really is beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the world in my opinion. Too bad she's straight."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that." Aubrey muttered after Beca finished her statement.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since New Year's, and yes she told me about that." Aubrey said when Beca looked back at her. "Ever since New Year's Chloe said that you're always on her mind. She talks about you all the time and says that most nights she dreams of you. Dreams of being with you that is."

"You're not fucking with me are you Posen?" Beca said. "Because if this is some sick joke you're playing-"

"I may be a frigid bitch but I'm not a liar." Aubrey stated firmly. "Chloe has feelings for you Beca. Strong feelings. She's even thought about leaving Tom to be with you, to see what being with you is like."

Beca looked back again at Chloe. "You're sure she has romantic feelings for me?" She asked, her eyes not moving away from Chloe.

"I'm more than one hundred percent sure if that helps you." Aubrey said, taking another swig of wine. "I'm going back inside before I freeze my ass off. Feel free to join us whenever Beca Baggins of the Shire." Bree called out at she walked back inside. But Beca was too entranced by the words Aubrey had just said.

Chloe had feelings for her? For real? Beca's heart lept with joy, and she felt a huge smile tug at the ends of her lips. A new hope found it's way into Beca's rapidly beating heart. She had never felt so alive than in that moment. Beca had a chance to be with Chloe. Beca had a chance, to finally have the love of her life love her back. So, with one more happy sigh, Beca made her way back inside, excited for the events to come.

 **So? Beca and Chloe are finally friends again! YAY!**

 **Beca's dad signed her up for a self defense class so nothing like sexual assault ever happens to her again.**

 **I got a request to use "Happier" by Ed Sheeran so I hope that whoever requested it is happy with it's use!**

 **Apparently Aubrey has good gaydar, and knew that Beca felt something for Chloe.**

 **Will Chloe break up with Tom and try to have a more than friendship relationship with Beca? Or will it be an eventful love triangle? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	8. Chapter 8: Hope For Me Yet

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to let you know, I am sorry if I pissed you off with some of my choices in this story. But I promise you that they were necessary to the story and it will all work out in the end. Anyways, I think you'll enjoy this episode.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 8: Hope For Me Yet

'I have to say, this is the happiest I've ever been in a long, long time. Chloe may have feelings for me! And I know that it may just be a false hope, and as much as I dislike Aubrey I know she's not a liar. But Chloe wants to see what it's like to be with me. I've never had a real girlfriend before! Okay, okay I know I shouldn't be getting my hopes up, I know Chloe is with Tom. But just the slightest possibility of Chloe and I together. It's perfect.

I'd treat her right, and tell her she's beautiful everyday. Take her to movies even if I'm not the biggest fan. Buy her flowers and give her neck kisses as I rock her to sleep. I know she loves neck kisses while falling asleep because she told me. She's told me everything she enjoys because well, she's my best friend. I just want to love her.

My name is Beca Mitchell.

I'm in love with Chloe Beale, and she may be falling for me too ;)'

After the sleepover, Beca and Chloe were like two peas in a pod again, barely ever separated except for classes and such. Everything was back to the way things used to be between the two girls. And Beca could feel a hint of romance between the two of them. Whenever they were hanging out or studying, the two would steal long glances at each other, and they would always blush when they smiled at one another. In fact, Chloe could feel her heart swoon whenever she saw Beca. And Beca had been more open to singing some of the songs that she wrote, much to her friends delight.

Barden was holding a Groundhog's Day Ball to celebrate the winter. Beca was performing because her father recommended her to the school dean. Her, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey were all getting ready at Beca's father's house for the dance. Stacie was going with Jesse, Aubrey was going with Chicago, and Chloe was going with Tom. Beca however, didn't want to bring a date. She would be performing the whole time anyways, so there was no real reason for her bring a date.

"Beca, do you have a curler that I could use for my hair?" Stacie asked after she finished doing her makeup.

"Yeah," Beca said. "It's in my bathroom in the drawer second from the top." Beca then turned back to the mirror and removed her ear spike, replacing it was pretty diamond earrings. Chloe was currently doing her makeup and was working on her lipstick and Aubrey was pinning her hair up into a neat bun.

"Bree! I need some help curling my hair!" Stacie called from the bathroom, leaving Beca and Chloe alone. Beca stole a few glances at Chloe and Chloe did the same at Beca. She felt the tension between herself and Beca was now able to be cut through with a knife. Chloe wanted more contact between her and Beca, more physical that is. She wanted to kiss Beca again, and as much as tried to deny it to herself, she wanted Beca to do things to her. Sexy, dirty things that shouldn't be spoken of.

"Hey Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Yeah Becs?" Chloe answered.

"Can you come help me with my eyeliner and mascara? I know I'll mess it up if I try to do it." Beca stated.

"Sure," Chloe said before eagerly standing up and walking over to Beca, sitting close to her and taking out the eyeliner. She then leaned in close and started carefully applying it to Beca's right eye. The brunette paid close attention to the way Chloe's eyes focused on applying the makeup. Chloe couldn't help but notice the deep ocean shade of blue in Beca's eyes. "You have really beautiful eyes, you know that?"

"My dad always tells me that I have my grandmother's eyes." Beca said with a half smile.

"Well, then your grandmother must've incredibly beautiful." Chloe stated.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're incredibly beautiful Beca. Anyone who doesn't think that is out of their mind." Chloe said.

"You only say that because I'm your best friend." Beca added, looking down when Chloe finished her eyeliner. Chloe lifted Beca's chin up so they were face to face.

"I say that because it's true." She said, really wanting to lean in and give Beca a sweet kiss. Beca saw the flickering back and forth from her lips to her eyes that Chloe did. The two of them began to lean in when Stacie and Aubrey walked back in. Chloe pulled back and Beca followed and then the redhead began applying Beca's makeup.

Once all the girls were ready, Greg took pictures for them. They then called a cab and headed to the campus for the dance. Beca admired the incredible red form-fitting dress that Chloe was wearing. It went down to her ankles and twirled flawlessly, it also fit her curves perfectly (and it is needless to add that Beca enjoyed looking at Chloe's curves).

Chloe also enjoyed looking at Beca in her outfit. She wore skin tight black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees and she wore a white button up short sleeve shirt with a sleeveless vest and a blazer. Chloe thought that Beca looked so irresistible, she didn't even try to hide the fact that she was constantly gazing at Beca. It was like she was looking at an angel mixed with a worker of the devil; beautiful but hot as hell (see what I did there). Anyways, it was needless to explain more about how Chloe couldn't keep her eyes away from Beca.

When they got there, Jesse, Chicago, and Tom were waiting for their girlfriends. "Wow," Jesse said as Stacie stood up out of the car in her seafoam green floor length dress. "Holy shit, you look amazing." He said smiling as she walked up to him.

This made Stacie blush a pinkish shade. "Thanks," she answered. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

"Thanks, I try." Jesse said.

Chicago smiled at Aubrey. "I definitely have the hottest date." He stated, kissing her cheek and linking her hand in his. He then leaned in and whispered, "You look incredible everyday, so it's not like you looking amazing is anything new." Aubrey blushed even more than Stacie, leaning in and giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

"Hello beautiful," Tom said to Chloe, smiling his handsome smile. "You look stunning."

"Thanks babe, you look great too." Chloe answered, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Don't they all look beautiful guys?" Beca asked walking up to everyone carrying her guitar case on her back and her keyboard in her right hand. "You all take care of them tonight and keep a close watch, I may steal your girls from you if you're not too careful. I'm a ladies man. Or whatever you call a lesbian who picks up hot chicks." She said making everyone laugh, she sent a discreet wink in Chloe's direction.

"Do you need a hand with your stuff Beca?" Tom asked.

"No thanks I'm good, you guys go find a way to entertain yourselves while I go get set up. You'll know when the party has started, just listen for the badass tunes and the silky smooth angelic voice coming from the auditorium." Beca said smirking as everyone chuckled again. "See you guys later, feel free to give me tips, I'm a broke gay musician." She joked before walking into the auditorium.

They had cleared all of the chairs and put a lovely chandelier up above the dance floor. Beca grinned up at it as she made her way to the stage. The sound people help her set up the keyboard and guitar. As the time neared 8:00 p.m., Beca saw people filling into the hall. She smiled and then a spotlight showed on her, everything was set up.

"How's everyone doing on this lovely evening?" Beca called out through the microphone. A loud cheer from the crowd of people filled the air and Beca smiled. "Before we begin, the dean of this lovely college wanted me to talk about a certain situation known as Sexual Assault." The crowd got silent and waited for Beca to continued.

"On the first day of the semester I was heading to say goodbye to my dad for the day, a little while after I had forcefully come out of the closet as gay, two guys from the football team attacked me and tried to grab and touch me sexually. Luckily, my father was walking out of his work office building and heard me screaming for help." Beca took a breath and paused. "What happened that night was scary, how could it not be? But I've heard what people have said about it. People think it happened to me because I was alone and that I was weak. Others have said it's because they were trying to make me straight, but let me tell you something; you're born with the sexuality you have, it's not a choice and no one can change your mind about which gender you feel sexually attracted to."

Chloe smiled as she watched Beca stand so bravely in front of the school, talking about her experience. It was mesmerizing, it was powerful, and most all, it was making a difference. You could see it in the faces of the students there, listening to Beca.

"No one thinks it'll happen to them until it does, and it's scary. I never meant to make anyone upset by being gay. But guys, it's 2012." She stated. "We're living in a time where these things are beginning to be accepted. So instead of trying to fight it, we need to be who we are without fearing attacks. It doesn't matter, gender, race, sexuality, disability, everyone is human. And to anyone out there who has been assaulted like me, just know this. It's not your fault. It's never your fault. And just know to ask for help, talk to someone. Because it really does help. I never thought I'd be happy again after that night, I thought my life was ruined. But it's not, it's made me even stronger. And while I'm still recovering, I know I'll come back from it stronger than ever. And you can too."

Once Beca finished her speech, the crowd cheered and Beca smiled, shedding one or two tears but quickly wiping them away. Her friends cheered the loudest and Chloe found herself blowing a kiss to Beca as to say "Bravo my friend, you've made me feel even more emotional butterflies in my stomach." Chloe smiled up at her friend and cheered when she put on the strap of her guitar. She then turned to the crowd. "You all ready to have a good time?" The crowd cheered even more.

"Alright, well here's a good song to start the night off with. This is a song I wrote called 'Sing!'" Beca said smiling before beginning to strum the guitar smoothly while a couple members of the university came out and got to their instruments.

Sing- Ed Sheeran

It's late in the evening

Glass on the side now

I've been sat with you

For most of the night

Ignoring everybody here

We wish they would disappear

So maybe we could get down now

I don't wanna know

If you're getting ahead of the program

I want you to be mine, lady

To hold your body close

Take another step into the no-man's land

For the longest time lady

I need you darling

Come on set the tone

If you feel you're falling

Won't you let me know, oh

Oh ooh

If you love me come on get involved

Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh

Oh ooh

Everyone cheered as Beca got into the song, enjoying the dancing beat and the catchy lyrics. As Jesse and Stacie danced close to each other, Jesse whispered. "She's really good."

"Yeah, I know right?" Stacie yelled over the music as they continued to dance.

Sing, oh oh

Oh oh

Louder, oh oh

Sing, oh oh

"Check this out everyone!" Beca yelled before she began to sing the next verse of the song, one part she was very of herself for writing. She winked at Chloe and then began to sing.

This love is a blaze

I saw flames from the side of the stage

And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days

Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know

But something to drink and maybe something to smoke

Let it go until I wrote a change singing we found love in a local raid, no

I don't really know what I'm supposed to say

But I can just figure it out and hope and pray

I told them my name and said it's nice to meet ya

Then she handed me of a bottle of water filled with tequila

I already know she's a keeper

Just from this one small act of kindness, I'm in deep

If anybody finds out I'm meant to drive home

But I'm drunk and gonna live it now no?

We just sit on the couch one thing led to another now she's kissing my mouth

The crowd went wild when she finished that verse and jumped along the floor with the beat, really enjoying the song and finding the beat smooth to dance to. Beca smiled at the way the crowd was dancing to the song as she continued into the chorus.

I need you darling

Come on set the tone

If you feel you're falling

Won't you let me know, oh

Oh

If you love me come on get involved

Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe, oh

Oh

Sing, oh oh

Oh oh

Louder, oh oh

Sing, oh oh

"Fuck Chlo, Beca knows how to write a song." Tom yelled as they jumped around and dance. Chloe couldn't help but agree. Beca was absolutely amazing, and the redhead kept her eyes on Beca as she continued to sing and play the guitar, interacting with the students on the dance floor and the band members who were backing her up.

Can you feel it?

All the guys in here don't really wanna dance

Can you feel it?

All that I can hear is music from the back

Can you feel it?

Found you hiding here so hoped you'd take my hand, darling

Before the beats kicks in again

Can you feel it, oh

Can you feel it, oh no no no?

(Sing) I need you darling

Come on set the tone

If you feel you're falling

Won't you let me know (louder), oh

Oh

(Sing) If you love me come on get involved

Feel it rushing through you from your head to toe (louder), oh

Oh

Sing!

The crowd went wild as Beca shouted the last word of the song, jumping and clapping on their feet. "BECA! BECA! BECA!" They cheered. This made Beca's smile grow even bigger.

"Looks like we've got the mood going!" Beca cheered as the crowd's volume got louder. "Let's keep it going shall we?"

Throughout the night, Beca mostly played her own songs, and some covers. It was amazing to see how into her music the crowd was. Beca wasn't even afraid to sing them anymore. The experience alone was completely exhilarating, and Beca couldn't get enough of it. The way people danced to her music made her smile and her heart beat faster and faster from the adrenaline. Of course her friends were the loudest, but it was amazing as she sang her songs to everyone else. She would look over Chloe and Tom's way on occasion, and even though she wished it was her in Tom's spot, at least she had hope that one day it would be.

About an hour into the show Beca said, "We're going to take a quick intermission, feel free to grab refreshments, we'll be back in about fifteen minutes! Thank you! You guys are awesome!" She said. The crowd cheered once more and then Beca turned around and said to the band members. "I can't wait for the second half of our show, that was amazing."

Stacie, Jesse, Chicago and Aubrey ran up to the stage to compliment Beca, while Chloe and Tom stayed back. "Tom, can we talk? In private?" Chloe asked. She needed to tell him about her feelings for Beca, and she needed to tell him sooner rather than later.

"Yeah sure babe," Tom said. He noticed the stress in her expression. "Is everything okay babe?"

"Just follow me and I'll tell you." Chloe said, hating herself for what was about to go down. They left the hall and went out to the courtyard. Chloe sat down on a bench and Tom joined her.

"What's up babe?" Tom asked, his kind eyes searching Chloe's for answers.

"Well, it's kind of hard to say," Chloe gulped down a growing lump in her throat. Tom could react to so many ways to what she was about to tell her. "What it is, well you know how Beca kissed me at midnight so we'd both have someone to kiss? You remember that right?"

"Yeah, that was really sweet of you to give her someone to kiss." Tom said smiling.

"Well, there was a part I didn't tell you about." Chloe said, her nervousness growing inside of her. "We didn't agree to be each other's midnight kiss, she just sort kissed me. Earlier that night she told me that she had fallen in love with me in high school, all those love songs she performed that she had written, she had written for me. She basically confessed that she's been in love with me for a really long time."

"Oh, wow." Tom muttered. They sat there for a moment in silence, each of them taking in what had just happened. "What do you feel?" He asked, scratching his head.

The redhead looked up at the sky, trying to keep from tearing up or breaking. "I-I don't know what I feel," her voice was shaky. "I don't know what it is, but ever since that night I-" Chloe continued to hold her tears back. "I haven't been able to get her out of my head no matter how hard I try. I never thought that I'd feel confused about something like this but I do, and it's all because of one stupid New Year's kiss." Chloe said, finally letting a tear down.

"It also probably had to do with Beca professing her undying love for you that got you thinking." Tom said, trying his best to stay strong. "I can't say that I'm happy about this, but nevertheless, what do you want to do about it?" He asked, holding out a gentle hand to Chloe.

"I don't want to hurt you Tom," Chloe said. "But at the same time, I don't want to drag you around when I have feelings for someone else. That's not fair for me to do that to you." Chloe said, looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you Chloe," Tom said. "And I want you to be happy." He too was now feeling a lump of sadness spreading in his throat. "But I'm not going to lie to you, this sucks. I don't think I've ever felt my heart hurt this much."

"I'm so, so, so sorry Tom," Chloe cried.

"I'm not mad, just upset." Tom said. "I mean, I love you Chloe."

"And I love you too, but I have feelings for Beca that I never thought that I'd ever had and I don't want to run the risk of me cheating on you because of these feelings." Chloe said crying. Tom brought her into a hug and kissed the side of her head.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I mean, it's not but it will be." Tom said, holding her close while looking up at the winter night. After a moment he said, "I'm going to head home, you should stay though, you never know Beca might be wanting a date."

"Are you sure you don't want to finish the night out?" Chloe asked.

"No it's okay, I'm tired anyways." Tom stood up, pulling Chloe with him before leaning in and kissing her lips softly one last time. "Go get her." He whispered before walking off into the night. Chloe watched him for a moment but then turned to the hall and took a deep breath before walking back inside.

"Has anyone seen Chloe and Tom?" Beca asked.

"No, not for about ten minutes." Stacie mentioned.

"Alright, well I gotta get back up there, enjoy the rest of the show everyone." Beca said taking a bow in front of her friends before walking back up to the stage. The crowd cheered just as Beca and the band made their way back up on stage. "Hey everyone! Let's get this started again shall we?"

That's when Chloe walked back in. Stacie walked over to her. "Are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"What? Yeah I'll be okay. Tom and I just sort of, broke up." She said.

"Oh, are you alright sweetie?" Stacie asked giving Chloe a hug.

"I'll be alright, he actually said that I should-" She paused and looked at Beca. "That I should go for Beca tonight after the show."

Stacie squealed with excitement. "Oh my god! Totally! Yay! I've wanted you two to get together forever." She said, dragging out "forever." Chloe smiled and laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "I'm gonna go rejoin Jesse! Good luck hottie!" Stacie winked and then walked back up to Jesse.

The redhead just looked up at Beca who was making a speech.

"This first song of the second act is one I wrote for a special girl." Beca spotted Chloe standing and watching in the audience, no Tom in sight. "I love her, and I know you've probably guess that most of my slow, cheesy love songs are about her, but this is probably my favorite. This is 'Hope For Me Yet.'"

Hope For Me Yet- Marc Broussard ( I advise looking this song up and listening while you read, it's perfect.)

"I could bless the water, but it wouldn't turn to wine

Paint a picture of the sunset hangin' there in your eyes,

But it'd just be some compromise

I could write a million verses of words you've heard before,

Steal some of Dylan's best, but it'd leave me wanting to say more

'Cause there's so much more

In that moment, Beca and Chloe locked eyes, both heartbeats began to rise as Beca neared the chorus of the song. She smiled at Chloe lovingly and sang to her once the chorus began. It was all happening so fast.

Baby if you could love someone like me,

There's no end to the possibilities

Hopes and dreams push away the pain and regret

But lovin' you just lets me know,

There might be hope for me yet

Chloe smiled as she listened to Beca sing and put all of her heart into every note and every lyric. She could feel everything around her slowing down, and the crowd begin to fade into nothingness as Beca sang to her.

Sometimes when I look back I don't even know myself

Blows my mind to think that I've found

Grace in someone else, baby your grace is somethin' else

Baby if you could love someone like me,

There's no end to the possibilities

Hopes and dreams push away the pain and regret

But lovin' you just lets me know,

There might be hope for me yet

It was just Beca and Chloe at this point, no one else existed in their world, it was just the two of them. Beca knew Chloe felt it too. Beca knew she wasn't hallucinating, this was real. Everything happening in that very moment was real. And with that said, Beca couldn't control her happiness.

For a girl who's done nothin',

I've been blessed with so much more than I deserve

I'm smart enough to now that I've been handed somethin',

Can't put a price on what it's worth

Baby if you could love someone like me,

There's no end to the possibilities

Hopes and dreams push away the pain and regret

But lovin' you just lets me know,

There might be hope for me yet

Hope for me yet

As Beca reached the end of the song, Chloe ran up to the stage as best she could in her four in heels and walked up the steps to Beca as the crowd cheered and screamed for her for what seemed like the twentieth time tonight. Beca didn't notice that Chloe was onstage till she turned to nod at the base player for the next song and instead found Chloe standing right there in front of her.

Before Beca could do anything, Chloe threw her arms around her and kissed Beca's lips with a searing passion. At first, Beca didn't realize what was happening, but she quickly responded by wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and kissing her back while the crowd continued to cheer them on.

When the kiss finally broke up, Beca pulled back and smiled. "What was that for?"

"For always being there for me. You are the one person besides my family that's stuck with me through everything. And you're who I want. You have been from day one I just was so blind to see it until recently." Chloe said, tucking her hair back. "Is this still what you want? For us to be together?"

Beca's smile grew even more. "Are you kidding, of course I do." She said, pulling Chloe in for another kiss. Finally, she had the chance to show how Chloe just how much she loves Chloe. And I think that both you and I know, she's not going to throw away or waste that chance.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Tom and Chloe are broken up. Should Tom still be in it in any way, as Chloe's friend?**

 **But the real best part! BECHLOE!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	9. Chapter 9: Start of Something New

**Hey guys! I know it took a little while but here is Chp. 9 for "Chloe." I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! There is much more to come and I hope you enjoy the story more and more. Beca is becoming stronger by the day, and so is Chloe's love for Beca. Here is Chapter 9, enjoy.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 9: Start of Something New

'There have been billions of kisses given throughout time, but none of them compared to the on I was just given tonight. None of them. And you want to know the one reason why? It came from the girl of my dreams. Chloe Elizabeth Beale. Holy shit you guys, not many people could say they were kissed by the girl they've been in love with since the eighth grade. And let me tell you, she gives the best kisses. I never thought a kiss could feel so good.

Anyways. I killed it at the dance last night, people were asking for pictures and autographs from me. I guess my music is pretty good! I mean, it got the girl of my dreams to run up onstage and kiss me in front of everybody else! Isn't that great? There's a survey going around the school asking which song was their favorite out of the songs I played according to Stacie. She says her favorite was "U Smile," Jesse says his favorite was "Happier," Chicago said his favorite was "Say You Won't Let Go," Aubrey really liked "Red Lights," but Chloe's favorite was obviously "Hope For Me Yet."

Things are finally starting come together for me.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

I'm in love with Chloe Beale. Who is now possibly my girlfriend!'

That night after the dance, Beca and Chloe spent the night at Chloe's dorm talking about what they wanted to be. There was the occasional kiss, with a smile and a giggle following. Eventually, the conversation ended and the two girls fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Beca woke up to a sleeping redhead laying beside her. Beca noticed Chloe's arm draped over her waist, a small smile spread across her face. The redhead looked so peaceful as she slept. Her chest moved back and forth in a gentle pattern, and her lips were slightly parted. There were some strands of hair fallen across her face, and Beca found it absolutely mesmerizing. She couldn't believe Chloe was there, laying in her arms.

Beca traced her fingers along Chloe's arm smoothly, being careful not to wake her. "Those lips," Beca thought to herself. "Those lips are worth a billion dollars or more." They were the sweetest thing she'd ever tasted, it was almost as if they were lined with sugar. So smooth, so soft, so sweet. The young brunette couldn't resist them any longer. She leaned in and place a soft kiss on the corner of Chloe's mouth, pulling back when a smile appeared across Chloe's lips.

"I was waiting for you to do that." Chloe murmured in her groggy yet sexy morning voice. Beca chuckled a little and leaned in again, this time lingering a while on the redhead's perfectly shaped lips that molded perfectly with hers. Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair, tucking it away from the other girl's face.

"Good morning," Beca said after pulling away.

"Good morning to you." Chloe replied.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"The best sleep of my life." Beca said smiling widely at the girl looking back at her. She continued to gaze upon Chloe and her morning look. It was so beautiful and pure. So wonderfully natural.

"What?" Chloe said, noticing Beca smile as her fingers traced Chloe's body.

"Nothing," Beca answered.

"Then what's that smirk on your face?" Chloe asked.

Beca just grinned and then said, "I'm happy." She ran her fingers up and down Chloe's sides. After a little bit of silence Beca asked, "What made you choose me?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"I mean, you had such a great thing going with Tom, who is a really good guy." Beca stated. "Why give it up for me?"

"Because, you're the one who has always been there for me. No matter what. Not one of my friends stayed with me for more than two years or so. But you, you stuck with me. And I love that." Chloe answered with a gentle smile playing at her lips. "I wanted to know what it would be like to be with my best friend. I'm just glad you didn't get rid of me after everything I put you through."

"I could never get rid of you," Beca said. "No matter how hard I tried. If I cut you from my life, then my life would be empty." She whispered, kissing Chloe's nose ever so gently.

"Mine would empty too." Chloe stated.

"Are you sure Tom was okay with this?"

"Beca, he told to go and get you. Sure he was upset, but he doesn't hate you or me. He's a good person." Chloe said, tucking some of Beca's hair away.

"He is a good guy. Otherwise I wouldn't have trusted him with your heart." Beca added. "But as amazing as he is, no one is worthy of someone as amazing and great as you."

"Really? Not even the great Beca Mitchell?" Chloe asked, rolling over and moving onto Beca's lap.

Beca shrugged and placed her hands on Chloe's waist. "Not even me, which is why I consider myself super lucky to be in this position with you." She said with a smirk.

"You've always had a dirty mind, you know that?" Chloe said.

"Deal with it Beale, you're the one who ran up onstage and snogged me like Harry Potter snogged Ginny Weasley in her room in the seventh book." Beca said, making Chloe laugh at her nerdiness. "This was your choice."

"And I don't regret it at all." Chloe muttered before leaning in and kissing Beca's lips, causing Beca to hold her breath, the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Beca ran her hands up and down Chloe's sides as their lips connected in a fiery and passionate kiss. The brunette's nails slightly dug into Chloe's skin, causing the redhead to moan softly against Beca's lips.

"I may be a virgin," Beca whispered, flipping Chloe over onto her back and climbing to hover over the redhead. "But I definitely know what a girl enjoys," she muttered into Chloe's ear before softly nibbling on Chloe's earlobe and kissing up and down her neck. "And what a girl wants."

"Shit Beca," Chloe muttered, holding Beca's head against her neck as Beca's magical lips moved in a long, sweet trail of kisses down to her collarbone and back up to kiss Chloe's lips. This all felt like a dream to Beca, and for some reason she was expecting herself to wake up. A small smirk spread across Beca's face when she heard Chloe whimper.

Beca's lips reconnected with Chloe's in a gentle kiss. "Do you realize how perfect to me you are?" She asked. Beca kissed Chloe's lips once more and then said.  
"You are so amazing and beautiful and smart and funny." Beca said. "So kind. So wonderful." The redhead sat up in her bed and gave Beca another sweet kiss before pulling away slowly.

"You know, I thought it would feel weird kissing my best friend." Chloe stated. Beca smiled and sat up with the redhead. "But honestly, it's one of the most amazing feelings in the world." She added, taking Beca's hand and linking it with her own.

"It is isn't it?" Beca said, smiling down at their hands. It really wasn't awkward or weird kissing Chloe, her best friend. Partially because she was already madly in love with Chloe. But also because it just felt so natural, like kissing her was second nature; it was almost as if they had been together in a past life because their lips just molded so perfectly with each other. It was a spark between them that ignited their love, and Beca couldn't be happier.

After a moment of silence, Chloe spoke up. "Will you play one of your songs for me on Aubrey's keyboard? She stayed the night at Chicago's dorm last night and won't be back for hours."

Beca stretched and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds perfect." She said before standing up and offering Chloe her hand. The redhead gladly took it and stood up, walking over to Aubrey's keyboard on her side of the room. "I'll play one I didn't play last night."

"Awesome." Chloe answered, sitting next to Beca in a nearby chair, looking on with intrigued eyes. Beca popped her fingers and then thought of what song she should play.

"This one isn't a love song, but it's one of my favorites that I've written." Beca stated smiling.

"Alright, what is it called?" Chloe asked.

"Something Beautiful," Beca said simply before playing the first note and then started singing.

Something Beautiful- Tori Kelly

Beautiful

You are stronger than you know

Oh, you're something beautiful

Know you're hurting and you feel like all is lost

Heart is burning from the love that's been cut off

But day light's comes in and time for you is all I got

And I promise you'll get through this, you can do this

Cuz all that you need

Is a little room to breathe

Chloe watched on and smiled as Beca played, loving the passion Beca put into every note and chord she struck on the keyboard. There was just something about Beca's lyrics and melodies in her songs that made Chloe melt like a popsicle in the summer sun.

Breathe in and let it go, oh

Your tears are not for nothing

Let them fall off

In every tear drop there is something beautiful, oh

You are stronger than you know, oh

Oh you're something beautiful

Fighting shadows, in a game that you can't win

Losing battles in the war under your skin

Is just a blessing in disguise

Without darkness, there is no light

Just hold on a little longer, and I promise you'll get through this

Beca looked over at Chloe as she played and sang. A huge smile appeared on her face whenever she got to sing for Chloe, and this was no exception.

Because all that you need

Is a little room to breathe

Breathe in and let it go, oh

Your tears are not for nothing

Let them fall off

In every tear drop there is something beautiful, oh

You are stronger than you know, oh

Oh you're something beautiful

As Beca got to the bridge of the song, she really got into it, singing every note perfectly. It was amazing what she could do, and Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off of Beca as the girl put on a little performance for her. The songs lyrics were so powerful and they were making Chloe tear up as she listened carefully.

Can't feel the love without the pain

The sun wouldn't matter without the rain

You're not required to carry the weight

So let it go, here's my hand to hold

At the of it all, there's a smile for you waiting

So...

Breathe in and let it go, oh

Your tears are not for nothing

Let them fall off

In every tear drop there is something beautiful, oh

You are stronger than you know, oh

Oh you're something beautiful

(Let it go, let it go)

You're something beautiful

You're something beautiful

You're something beautiful

You're something beautiful

You're something beautiful

You're something beautiful

You're something beautiful

You're something beautiful

(You deserve it all)

You're something beautiful

You're something beautiful

(Don't let them tell you you're not

Just give it all that you got

Cause you are more than enough

You're something beautiful)

Once Beca finished the last note Chloe said, "Beca, did you really write that?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded shyly and smiled. "It's incredible, and so powerful." Chloe stated, wiping some tears away. "When did you write it?"

"Over winter break." Beca said. "All the hate coming at me through Twitter, I used it to write this song. Originally it was just for me, but now I sing for anyone out there who needs a little cheering up."

Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca's lips. "It made me cry Beca, it's a beautiful song."

"I'm glad you think so." She stated.

Later that day the two of them went to meet Aubrey, Jesse, and Stacie in the music hall. Aubrey was playing around in a practice room with Jesse and Stacie listening to her. Chloe texted them and asked what room they were in. Once she got a reply, she and Beca headed to room 403. Stacie and Jesse waved for them to come in through the window.

"Well, hello our newly paired lovebirds." Stacie said smiling as the two girls entered. This made both Chloe and Beca blush.

"Some of the bandmates you had at the dance last night were in here. What were their names again?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, Emily was on the keyboard. Luke was on the electric guitar. Cynthia Rose was on the base. And then the guy on the base and back up vocals was Benji. The drummer's name was Jessica." Beca stated.

"Well, you all put on a stellar show last night that's for sure." Jesse said smiling.

"Thanks," Beca said.

"Jesse has a really good voice you know," Stacie commented.

"Stacie," Jesse said. "That was supposed to be between you and me."

"Well then, oops." Stacie said, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"Is that true Jesse?" Beca asked. "Can you sing? I would love to have someone to sing duets with in my songs. Benji just likes singing backup."

"Yeah it's true." Jesse said, scratching the back of his head while looking down at the ground. "I'm not that great though."

"That's a lie," Stacie cut in.

"Why don't you sing something for us?" Beca said. "I'll play guitar."

Jesse looked around at everyone of the girls in the room. He caught Stacie's eye, and noticed she was violently shaking her head, hoping he would sing for them. "Okay, fine I will."

Beca did a fist pump. "Alright, any artists you enjoy singing along too?"

"Uh, Bruno Mars." He said.

Beca grabbed one of the guitars in there and gave it a quick tune. "I can do his stuff in my sleep." She put the strap around her body and then started playing chords to the Lazy Song.

Lazy Song- Bruno Mars

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey all watched on in amazement, Jesse really did have a great voice. And he wasn't even thirty seconds into the song before Beca realized it too. She smiled and continued to play.

Uh I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan

Turn the t.v. on

Throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gon' tell me I cant, no

I'll be loungin' on the couch just chillin' in my snuggie

Flip to MTV so they can teach me how to Dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freakin' man

Oh

Yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Ooh hoo ooh hoo

Hoo ooh ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh hoo ooh hoo

Hoo ooh ooh

Jesse then nodded for Beca to sing the next verse while they did the break in between the chorus and the second verse.

Tomorrow I'll wake up do some p90x

Meet a really nice girl have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out this is great (Oh my god, this is great)

Beca winked at the redhead, whose cheeks instantly turned red as the girls continued to sing the verse.

I might mess around and get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops you'll just have to wait

Oh

Yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Jesse and Beca harmonized perfectly as the song continued, putting perfect harmonies along with Jesse's melodies. It was without question that this made all of the other three girls in the room swoon, even though it wasn't a romantic song; with Jesse's and Beca's voice mixed together, it was almost like a vocal orgasm. A vocgasm.

No I ain't gonna comb my hair

'Cause I ain't goin' anywhere

No no no no no no no no no oh

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

And let everything hang loose

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Ooh hoo ooh hoo

Hoo ooh ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh hoo ooh hoo

Hoo ooh ooh

Nothing at all

Once the two finished, all the girls stood and clapped for the vocal and guitar performances put on by Beca and Jesse. Beca put the guitar back where she found it and then turned to Jesse. "Dude, you've got killer range and an amazing voice. Why haven't you done anything with it? That was fucking awesome!"

"I don't know," Jesse said with a shy smile on his face as Stacie walked up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I just get nervous in front of big crowds, that's all."

"Well I'm going to help you get over that," Beca said. "You could be a star Jesse, and if I were you, I wouldn't let a voice like that go to waste." She stated confidently.

"Thanks Beca," Jesse said smiling.

"You're welcome."

After jamming around with the piano and guitars, everyone decided to head back to their dorms, except Stacie and Jesse, who stayed in the music room as Jesse played around on the piano. Stacie watched his fingers move along the keys in awe, she was amazed at how smoothly they moved along as Jesse played the chord progression of "The Entertainer."

"You were really great earlier babe," Stacie said smiling. "You're such an amazing singer."

"Thank you," Jesse said as he finished playing and turned to her. He took her hands and brought them up to his lips, giving them light kisses. "I don't think I would've ever sang outside of my car or the shower if it weren't for you. I was so scared people would judge me."

"Jesse, you're so talented. You shouldn't just stay in the dark with a talent like that." Stacie said, running her fingers over the back of his neck.

"I guess I never had the guts to sing in front of anyone for fear of torment and hazing but, once Beca started playing and I started singing all those worries seemed to disappear." He said smiling at the thought.

"That's what a passion can do for you, it helps you forget your worries or unnecessary stresses." Stacie said leaning in and kissing his cheek. Jesse turned his head and kissed Stacie. When he pulled back she smiled and asked, "what was that for Jess?"

"For making stronger, braver, and better person." Jesse said. "Stacie, you're without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'm never letting you go."

Stacie leaned their foreheads together as they sat on the piano stool. "I'm never letting you go either."

Back at Beca's dorm, Chloe and Beca were along since Kimmy Jin went away for the weekend. They were cuddling under a thin blanket while Beca' softly twirled Chloe's hair through her fingertips. "Your hair is so smooth and beautiful." She thought out loud.

"Thanks babe," Chloe said smiling and resting her head on Beca chest with their legs intertwined. Things just felt so right and safe in Beca's arms.

"I wish you would sing," Beca said. "Your voice is so incredibly beautiful."

The redhead blushed again for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I get bad stagefright. You know that," Chloe stated.

"Yeah I do, I just wished you would sing for me more. I never tire of hearing you angel-like vocal chords take flight and sing a song." Beca said. "Whenever you sing I get goosebumps."

"Really?" Chloe said.

"Yeah really." Beca said before kissing Chloe's forehead. "Whenever you sing, the stars align and the man in the moon smiles."

Chloe smiled at Beca, the girls way with words was absolutely amazing, no wonder she could write those incredible songs. Chloe looked up at Beca and smiled, having the brunette smile back at her. Beca leaned in and kissed Chloe on the nose, smiling and pulling her closer. "You're amazing Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispered.

"Not as amazing as you." Beca said, giving Chloe a quick kiss on the lips before turning off the lamp. "Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Beca," Chloe said simply before falling asleep in the comfort of Beca's arms.

 **So, Beca and Chloe are together! YAY!**

 **Jesse sang and Beca was interested in having him join her band!**

 **Plus, things are beginning to heat up between Stacie and Jesse, as well as Beca and Chloe! What should happen next? Continue reading to find out!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	10. Chapter 10: You'll Find Someone Tom

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for not finishing this chapter up sooner, I had some writer's block for a moment. But here it is and I will do my best to upload once a week! Please be sure to check out my other stories! Fair warning, there is smut in this chapter, so read at your own risk.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 10: You'll Find Someone Tom

'Whenever something good happens, you want to celebrate it. In this case, every time Chloe kisses me, I celebrate by kissing her back. She is positively wonderful, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. When I'm with her, it feels like it's just the two of us. The thin layer of rosey perfume I smell that is invisibly draped on her skin when I hug, kiss, or cuddle her. The yummy taste of her pink lips on mine. The way she holds my hand and smiles at me. It is needless to say I'm on cloud nine at the moment.

I've started a band and got Jesse (who has a killer voice I might add) to join, my classes are going well, and I'm overcoming the pain of the sexual assault. But most of all, I have the girl of my dreams. And who could ever ask for more than that? Call me sappy or a gooey romantic cheeseball, but that's how I feel. Chloe has this way of just taking my breath away whenever she enters a room or smiles. That's how it's always been. But ever since last Saturday, it's like my lungs forget their duty because I'm putting all of my strength into focusing on her with my eyes. She is simply spectacular, and I love her. More than anything.

My name is Beca Mitchell.

And I have the girl of my dreams.'

Beca was just getting done with her self-defense class that her father had signed her up for. She packed up her bag and headed outside into the warming air. It was nearly spring and Beca couldn't be more excited for the flowers to bloom and the ground to be free of frost. She was making her way to the quad when she saw Tom sitting on a bench, a coffee in his hand as he seemed to be watching the world go by. He didn't look too bad considering Beca had stolen his girlfriend a couple weeks ago.

The short brunette girl tried to get past him without being seen, knowing she most likely wasn't his favorite person at the moment. But even though she tried to keep away, Tom waved at her. Beca waved back and smiled. Tom gestured for her to come over and Beca felt her stomach clench. "Shit," she thought to herself. "I'm done for."

She walked over and waved again at Tom. "Hi Tom," she said nicely.

"Hey Beca, how are you?" Tom asked in what seemed to be a genuine tone.

"I'm pretty good, how-" Beca stopped herself. She knew how Tom must've been feeling. Heartbroken by Chloe having feelings for Beca and hatred for Beca because she basically stole Chloe from him. Tom probably wasn't the happiest he'd ever been.

"I'm doing alright, all things considered." Tom said smiling his handsome smile.

"Well, that's good," Beca said. "I mean, I don't really know what to say. I feel terrible for what I did to yours and Chloe's relationship Tom." She stated genuinely, sitting next to him on the bench, taking a sip of her coffee. "I complicated everything for you guys and then Chloe left you. I'm so, so, so sorry Tom. I hope you know that." She rambled on.

"Beca, Beca." Tom stopped her for a moment. "It's okay." He stated.

"No it's not. To be honest, you were so good to Chloe. I don't know how I could compare to you. I honestly don't know why she would ever date me." Beca said.

"Chloe and I, as fun as it was, were never going to last Beca." Tom said truthfully. "She is the most amazing, talented, kind and beautiful girl I've ever met. That is true." He added. "But she wasn't my soulmate. And she's not the last amazing, talented, kind and beautiful person I'm going to meet. I'm glad we got to spend some time together, but I'm glad she recognized her feelings for you before it got ugly."

Beca listened to him in utter astonishment. How could he be so kind and just? Chloe had just left him a couple of week ago to be with Beca, how was he not pissed? Beca wanted to think this was just Tom being nice, and that he was planning to murder Beca in her sleep. Okay, that's not what she wanted to think, but it is what she thought. However, as Tom went on, Beca became more and more convinced that he was being good and honest and true. "So you're sure you don't want kidnap me in the trunk of your car, drive me to the middle of nowhere and bury me alive?" She asked.

Tom laughed at Beca's comment and shook his head. "Of course not, Beca you have nothing to be scared of. Yeah, it did hurt to watch Chloe leave. But honestly, it just never really clicked for us now that I think back on it." He said. "Whenever she's around you, I could tell there was something between you, Chloe just didn't know it yet."

"You're a good guy Tom. Any girl would be lucky to have you. You'll find someone Tom, I have absolute faith in that thought." Beca said smiling before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Thanks Beca, and I wish you luck with Chloe. She's a great girl, don't let go of her." Tom stated as Beca stood up.

"I won't." Beca said with a smile. "I can promise you that."

"See you later Beca." Tom said shaking Beca's hand in a friendly way.

"Have a good day Tom," Beca added before walking off, very relieved with the conversation she just had. She just hoped that it wasn't a hoax and that Tom was being genuine.

Meanwhile that evening, Jesse and Stacie were getting back from a date at the movies and they were both pretty tired, so Stacie decided to crash at Jesse's dorm since Benji was visiting home for the weekend and Stacie's dorm was all the way across campus. Jesse opened their mini fridge and got a bottle of water before turning to Stacie. "I have some shirts you can wear for pajamas in the second to top drawer." He stated, taking a sip of his cool water.

Stacie walked over to the drawer, opening the one Jesse had said to open. Jesse smiled at her lovingly. Damn, she was beautiful. Yes Jesse was a frat boy and all, but he wasn't the typical frat boy. He didn't party all that much and he got really good grades. And he was amazed at the fact he landed a girl as amazing as Stacie. She was perfect in his eyes, and he knew that in the few short months they had been together had him falling deeply in love with her.

The young boy watched Stacie as she looked for a pj shirt to wear. She was absolutely mesmerizing in his eyes. Every little thing she did made him smile. She was smart, funny, kind, humble, beautiful. The list could go on and on about how much Jesse admired Stacie (kind of similar for the list of wonderful words Beca had to describe Chloe), and he couldn't get enough of her.

Jesse set his bottle of water down and walked up behind Stacie, placing his arms on her waist, kissing the back of her shoulder. This sent a little squeal up to Stacie's lips, but she smiled afterwards.

"Hey there," Stacie murmured as Jesse's kisses went up behind her ear and back down again.

"Hi," Jesse mumbled as his lips slowly trailed across Stacie's skin. It was pretty much needless to say that Jesse was, shall we say "In the mood." He and Stacie had had sex many times in the last few months, they were both very comfortable with their bodies and to be completely honest, knew how to pleasure each other well. "Since Benji isn't here, would you want to, you know?" He whispered, nibbling on the back of her ear.

"I guess I won't be needing pajamas then." Stacie quipped with a smirk before turning around and giving Jesse a proper kiss on the lips.

"Probably not," Jesse muttered as his hands ran up along the sides of Stacie's body. His lips molded together perfectly with Stacie's and the kissing slowly grew to be more intense; Jesse back Stacie up to the dresser, shutting the drawer behind it but shaking the dresser as he did so. "God, you're so beautiful Stacie." Jesse whispered, moving his lips to her neck, causing the girl to bite her lip in order to hold in a moan that was pushing at her lips.

First, Stacie unbuttoned and removed Jesse's flannel shirt and then she let Jesse pull her blouse over her head. Jesse was pleased the push-up bra Stacie was wearing considering it really push her cleavage up. "Damn baby," he said before massaging them gently with his hands while his lips collided with hers once more. His tongue swept across her bottom lip, asking if his tongue could travel on into her mouth. Passage was quickly granted and soon Jesse's tongue was exploring Stacie's.

The girl ran her hands through Jesse's thick brown hair as their kiss became filled with passion and lust. Jesse pulled back to catch some air and looked into Stacie's green eyes while she looked into his baby brown eyes. Both pairs of eyes were dilated and black with need and lust for one another.

"Do you have protection?" Stacie asked once Jesse picked her up and carried her the short distance to his bed. He lay her down softly and kissed her lips passionately before pulling back a moment.

"Yeah, I do baby don't worry." He said smiling his sweet smile before going to his bedside drawer and grabbing a new condom from his box. He then returned to Stacie and began kissing down her body as her need for him grew.

"Oh my god Jess," Stacie moaned. Jesse made sure to leave sweet kisses along her whole body, making sure he didn't miss a spot. Jesse also paid sweet attention to Stacie's weak spots, kissing them and sucking hard on them for a while before moving to the next spot. His hands massaged her breasts while his tongue trailed up her stomach.

"You're so perfect." Jesse muttered, putting his mouth over one of Stacie's boobs, sucking on it softly, making the girl moan loudly. To be clear, Jesse had lost his virginity in in his junior year of high school; so by now he was pretty experienced when it came to sex. He knew how to give a girl exceptional dirty talk and according to Stacie, gave the most amazing head.

Jesse allowed his hands to travel further south, taking off her underwear, leaving her completely naked. One of his hands moved along her heated core, causing a moan to escape Stacie's lips. "Fuck," Stacie cursed, wanting Jesse so fucking bad. "Please don't tease me too much."

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to make you feel so good." He whispered. Their bodies began grinding together, eliciting moaning sounds from the two of them.

Once the two of them were ready, Jesse moved his lips down south he connected them to Stacie's swollen nub, softly biting it. "Jesse," Stacie groaned, running her fingers through his hair. The young boy smirked and then swirled his tongue around her wet folds, then flicking his tongue around to mix it up. He used his hands to spread Stacie's legs apart.

"God, you're so wet baby, damn." Jesse murmured against her core, a huge smirk on his face as Stacie squirmed around while he gave her pleasure. He looked up at Stacie and they made eye contact. "You like that?" He muttered.

"Shit, so much." Stacie whimpered.

After doing that for a while, Jesse kissed up her body and met her lips. He pinned Stacie's hands above her head and said. "You're so hot."

Stacie got her hands out of Jesse's grip and pulled his boxers off. "I'll be even more sexy if you fuck me now." She whispered. The young boy needed no more prompting before pushing her back down. He made sure that the condom was on correctly and then gave her one last kiss.

"Are you ready baby?" He asked, making sure that she wanted this.

"I'm ready baby," Stacie answered, pulling Jesse's head down to kiss him again. Jesse then entered her slowly, making Stacie whimper as she adjusted to his size. "Fuck," she muttered as he stayed still for a moment. When she was ready she gave him the nod. "Go ahead baby."

Jesse then started thrusting in and out of her slowly, moaning as he did so. He grabbed her and pulled her up onto his lap before thrusting into her at an upright position. Stacie ran her hands through his hair as he sucked on her boobs and chest while she bounced on top of him. "Ahhh, Stacie!" He moaned, biting down on the skin of her collarbone to keep from moaning too loudly. "Holy shit!" He muttered, scratching down the length of her back and resting his hands on her ass.

"Mmmm baby," Stacie murmured in a sensual tone. She swirled her hips around and moved up and down on top of Jesse's big member. "Oh baby!" She rested her hands on his shoulders and made eye contact with him. "You're so good baby," she moaned, leaning down to give him a kiss on the lips.

Jesse then lay her down and starting thrusting in the missionary position. His lips traveled all along her neck as his hips thrusted into her, making sure to to gentle but fast.

"To the right baby," Stacie moaned. "To the right, fuck!" Jesse did as she wanted and thrusted in and out of Stacie. "Harder! Jesse, harder!" The young brunette boy went harder, practically pounding into her. "Yes! Yes!"

"Ahh, fuck yes Stacie!" Jesse moaned as he continued to pick up the speed and force at which he was thrusting at. Stacie swirved her hips around in a pleasure-full motion, causing her lover to moan loudly while she scratching down his back so hard that red marks appeared on his back.

"Don't stop!" Stacie whimpered. "Jesse! Fuck! Don't stop!"

"Fuck, I won't stop! Stacie, you're so hot!" Jesse groaned, going even faster than before as the two of them got closer to their orgasms'.

"Just like that- right there-" Stacie screamed. "Right there- ahhh fuck!" Stacie moaned.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum!" Jesse groaned as he thrusted even faster.

"Hold it in and cum with me baby!" Stacie moaned. Jesse nodded and bit his lip to focus on thrusting and not climaxing yet. Stacie too was getting close and wanted to cum with Jesse. "Fuck! Keep going I'm so close!"

Jesse made sure his thrusts were precise and at the speed and force that would drive them both over the edge. Stacie's wall's began to tighten around his dick and Jesse knew she was close. "Cum with me baby!" He moaned. Just saying those words drove Stacie over the edge.

"FUCK! JESSE!" Stacie screamed as her orgasm hit hard.

"Oh! STACIE!" Jesse yelled as he too hit his climax, making his thrusts become sloppy as he thrusted throughout both of their orgasms.

Once the two of them came down from their highs and were panting like crazy, Jesse pulled out and lay beside Stacie. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Jesse wiped the sweat of his face and Stacie went to the bathroom. Then she came back and they climbed into a post sex cuddle.

"Thanks for that baby," Jesse said smiling widely as his arms wrapped around her and his lips kissed the back of her neck.

"You're welcome, and thank you for that." Stacie said smiling.

"You're welcome." Jesse said, he pulled her close to him, so close that Stacie could feel his breath on her neck. Then he uttered three words he hadn't ever said to anyone before. "I love you," he whispered so only she could hear.

The words sent shivers down Stacie's spine. A smile appeared on her face and she turned her head to give him a kiss. "I love you too," she said before turning off Jesse's lamp and falling asleep.

The next day, Beca texted Jesse asking him if he wanted to come in and rehearse with the band. It was a Saturday so no one had classes, and Beca wanted Jesse to show off his talents and be in the band. She told him to show up around one in the afternoon to get things going.

The band was setting up when Jesse knocked on the door. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Jesse!" Beca said enthusiastically. "Come on in." She put down her guitar and turned to Luke, Emily, Benji, Jessica and Cynthia Rose. "Guys this is my friend Jesse! I wanted him to join the band, he's got killer vocals and I think we could really use him in our band."

"One thing," Luke said walking up to Jesse. At first Jesse thought Luke was going put him in his place, but then Luke surprised him by giving him a firm handshake. "It's nice to have another dude in the group. It took Beca long enough to find someone."

"I'll say," Benji added, getting his acoustic guitar ready. "She's gay so she only seeks out hot girls to be in the band."

"And you, Benji are dating one of those hot girls so be thankful that she doesn't just pick all dudes." Emily said, giving Benji a playful glare.

"That's because none of the guys in the band could play their instruments better than these girls can." Beca said with a smirk before turning to work on her guitar while the others greeted Jesse with a friendly smile and handshake. Beca was happy to see them taking Jesse in so easily, this was going to be awesome.

"Alright Jesse," Cynthia Rose said. "How about we play a song and you and Beca sing lead, and prove to us just how good of a singer you are?"

Jesse shyly nodded. "That sounds good to me," he said before Beca set up a microphone for him and then one for herself.

Beca leaned over to whisper, "you got this," in Jesse's ear as Luke took his place at the drums. Jessica took over the violin for this number. Cynthia Rose took the base guitar, Emily was on the keyboards and Beca strapped her electric guitar over her shoulder.

"You have a song you'd like us to play?" Jessica asked.

"How about 'Viva La Vida,' by Coldplay?" Beca suggested. "It's a good song for his range since he doesn't know our original songs yet." The other five members nodded. Beca smiled at Jesse because she knew he loved Coldplay according to what Stacie told her.

Jessica started playing the violin and then soon all the instruments had joined into the song and Jesse began to sing.

Viva La Vida- Coldplay

I used to rule the world

Seas would rise when I gave the word

Now in the morning I sleep alone

Sweep the streets I used to own

I used to roll the dice

Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

Listen as the crowd would sing

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

Beca smiled and gave him a thumbs up before she started singing harmony for Jesse as the song went on.

One minute I held the key

Next the walls were closed on me

And I discovered that my castles stand

Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

Once you're gone there was never

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Beca smiled at her friend as they harmonized perfectly, seemingly impressing the other five as they continued to play along. Luke was rocking out and so was Jessica, Emily was smiling, and Cynthia Rose gave Jesse a nod as if to say he was doing well. Beca took over the lead vocals on the next verse.

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait

For my head on a silver plate

Just a puppet on a lonely string

Oh who would ever want to be king?

At this point in the song it was safe to say that they were absolutely rocking out, it was clear Jesse was a great new addition to the band and he was so happy Beca had enlisted him into the band. He felt the adrenaline rush through his body it he couldn't be happier than right now. The feeling of performing, even if it was just for the other members of the band was exhilarating.

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing

Roman Cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword and shield

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter will call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Woahahah oh, woahaha oh x2

I hear Jerusalem Bells are ringing

Roman cavalry choirs are singing

Be my mirror, my sword, and sheild

My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain

I know Saint Peter will call my name

Never an honest word

But that was when I ruled the world

Once the song ended, everyone of the members of the band cheered and clapped for their newest member. "Welcome to the band Jesse," Beca said smiling.

"Man, you got one hell of a voice." Cynthia Rose said.

Emily added, "You definitely can sing, I'll give you that."

"For sure," Luke said.

"Yeah man, you're really good," Benji said.

"I'm glad Beca found someone talented enough to join our group, Luke was feeling he lack of testosterone in the group." Jessica stated.

"I'll say," Beca chuckled.

"Well thanks for letting me into your band!" Jesse said smiling. "When do we practice?"

"Saturdays from 1 p.m. to 5 p.m. and Monday and Friday at the same time." Luke stated.

"Sweet, count me in." Jesse said.

"Emily has some new songs in the works and I believe Beca does as well," Cynthia said. "So we should be ready to have another gig soon."

"Wow, okay!" Jesse said with a smile. "Wow, I'm really excited! Thank you so much for letting me into your band!" He stated with a big smile on his face. After that little exchange they gave Jesse the sheet music to the songs they wrote and sang and gave him a CD so he could listen and learn. They also practiced for another two and half hours, and Jesse felt like he fit in.

Afterwards they all grabbed some coffee and Chloe was going to meet Beca there because they had a date that night. But before Chloe showed up the band was overflowing her with questions.

"Have you guys made love yet?" Luke asked.

"Really you guys? We have only been going out for two weeks." Beca stated.

"Ahhh, so you're still a virgin?" Emily stated.

"You're one to talk Emily," Jessica stated. "Has she given it up yet Benji?"

"That, is none of your business." Benji cut in, putting his arm around Emily. "Besides, we're talking about Beca here, not Emily and I."

"Yup, he's right. We're talking about Beca and her relationship with Chloe because it's girl on girl so it's the hottest couple here," Luke said. "No offense to Benji and Emily and Jesse, who I think is currently dating Stacie Conrad."

"That's me, the lucky guy." Jesse said.

"Anyways Luke, you really had to ask if they were making love?" Cynthia Rose said. "That's way too girly." She added. "They may be two girls but ask if they've 'had sex' or 'were screwing each other' or if they've 'fucked each other' yet."

"Are you kidding, with that British accent, everything he says is sexy." Jessica teased, however it still made Luke blush a bright shade of pink. "Anyways, Beca. Have you and Chloe done the dirty?"

"NO!" Beca said again. "Guys, we've been dating for two weeks."

"Stacie and I had sex after three days." Jesse said.

"Yeah, well that's because you're dating Stacie." Emily said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised you guys didn't have sex on the first day."

"Guys, the point is different couples go at different paces before they decide to have sex. Chloe and I want ours to be special so we're waiting a little while. Besides, we've only been going out for two weeks. It's not that long of a time to go without having sex."

"It is once you've had sex." Jesse said chuckling.

"You guys are acting like I don't want to have sex with Chloe." Beca said while she rolled her eyes. "I've been in love with her for almost six years now. You don't think I've dreamt about fucking her brains out? Believe me, I have. And who wouldn't with Chloe? I mean, have guys seen her? She is the most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth. Somehow she managed to become my girlfriend. Believe me, when the time comes, we'll be having so much sex you'll be sick of hearing how often I get laid." She said, finishing her rant before taking a sip of coffee.

Everyone looked at Beca, with speechless smirks spread across everyone's faces. That's when Chloe walked into the coffee shop and everyone at their table looked her way. The redhead waved at them and smiled as she walked over, sitting next to Beca. "Hey guys, how was band practice?"

They all sat there for a moment, still smirking at Beca's little rant. After a short silence, Beca answered. "It was pretty fun. We are excited to have Jesse join the group." She said, putting her arm around Chloe's shoulder and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm excited to watch you guys perform together. You guys rocked it at the Groundhog's Day bash." Chloe said smiling. She noticed everyone smirking at Beca, who avoiding all of their stares by drinking her coffee and looking at Chloe.

"We should get going," Beca said, taking Chloe's hand and getting up from the table. "Our movie starts in twenty minutes."

"Chloe's got you to see a movie? Damn girl you're good." Luke said chuckling.

Beca flipped him the bird and then waved goodbye to everyone before she and Chloe made their way out of the coffee shop. "So, why were they all staring at you in there?" Chloe asked as they walked towards the campus movie theater.

"They were giving me shit about still being a virgin that's all. Although I'm pretty sure the only one's who aren't virgins in there are Luke and Jesse." Beca said, rolling her eyes at her other hypocrite bandmates.

"Hmm," Chloe smiled and chuckled at the thought. "Well, you'll probably lose your virginity before the rest of the them do, so don't worry about it too much." Chloe whispered, kissing Beca cheek before they continued to stroll along towards the movie theater.

Beca smiled as Chloe walked beside her. The thought of Chloe wanting to have sex with her made her heart race. She knew they were going to take things slow, but the thought of it was still absolutely exhilarating. They got into the movie theater and took their seats in the back.

"I still can't believe you're making come watch this with you." Beca scoffed as she took a couple bites of popcorn.

"Oh come on, it can't be as bad as the time I dragged you to see Twilight." Chloe stated.

"Yeah, that was awful. The only thing redeeming about that show was the fat that there were a lot of hot girls in it." Beca stated with a smug smile on her face. Chloe nudged her and glared a little. "But none of them were as hot as you, don't worry. No one is as hot as you." She stated, leaning in and giving Chloe a sweet peck on the lips.

"You're damn right." Chloe said smiling as they pulled back from the kiss. Beca took her hand and kissed it before they turned and began watching the movie, called Now You See Me, which was supposed to be about some magicians. Beca, like usual, got pretty bored with it and just watched Chloe eager eyes follow the story on the big screen.

Once the movie was over, the two girls made their way to one of docks on the lake near campus. Chloe felt her heart beat happily as they sat on the dock. It was still too cold to dip their feet in so they just sat with their legs crossed, looking at the world around them.

"I never really appreciated how beautiful it was here before." Chloe said as they sat there, looking up at the stars. Beca smiled at the dark night sky and then looked at Chloe, who was already looking at her. The two of them leaned in and shared a soft kiss. "Your eyes kind of remind me of the night sky, they're so beautiful."

"You think so?" Beca asked with a smile. "I think your eyes are two little pieces of crystal blue heaven."

"I could fall asleep out here with you." Chloe said smiling.

"I could too," Beca stated. There was a moment of silence where they just watched the stars above them. Beca really wanted to ask Chloe if she was okay with them waiting to be full on intimate. She knew Chloe wasn't a virgin, and by the sounds of things when she and Tom were dating they had sex a lot. So Beca just needed to know for sure if Chloe was okay with going at her speed. "Hey, Chlo?"

"Yeah Becs?" Chloe muttered, still looking up at the stars. "What's up?"

"You're okay with us waiting to have sex right? You're not annoyed that I asked you to wait, right?" Beca asked nervously, hoping Chloe wouldn't be mad.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?" Chloe asked.

"Well, because I know that you and Tom didn't wait very long and I didn't know if you were annoyed with the fact that I wanted to wait." Beca said looking down and shrugging nervously.

Chloe put her arm around Beca. "You're worth the wait Beca Mitchell," she whispered softly in Beca's ear. "I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes. And if it's any consolation, I made Tom wait a month and half." This made Beca breathe a sigh of relief. Not the making Tom wait part, but when Chloe said that she, Beca Mitchell would be worth the wait.

"Thanks Chlo," Beca said smiling before kissing her lips softly.

"You're welcome Becs," Chloe replied before they turned back to watch the stars. A small part of Beca felt a huge weight lifted off of her. Chloe was hers, and wanted to be hers. And to Beca, there was nothing better than the feeling of having Chloe in her arms.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took longer than usual but I have been pretty busy.**

 **So, Jesse and Stacie had sex and said I love you for the very first time.**

 **Jesse has joined Beca's band, and Chloe told Beca that she was worth the wait. Whatever shall happen next?**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	11. Chapter 11: A (Gay) Girl's Dream

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but here is the next chapter to "Chloe," My co-written fanfic "Forever, Remember?" has a new chapter out so go and read it. And be sure to check out my other fan fiction stories as well. Spoiler alert, they are all Bechloe. Lol I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 11: A (gay) Girl's Dream

'Ahhh. I'm just taking a moment to realize I'm dating the hottest girl in school. Yeah, it's a nice thing to think about. And I know I've stated this before in one of my last journal entries, but just thinking about it makes me smile. But don't worry, I won't talk about it anymore…. Fuck it, I'm going to talk about her. Getting to date Chloe Beale is any gay girl's dream! I mean, have you seen her? Those legs, that cute little bum, her Michelle Obama arms! Her lips, her eyes, her smile, she even has adorable little ears. I swear, every inch of her is downright perfect. And that's not including her amazing sense of humor and her irresistible laugh. I"m the luckiest girl in the world, gay or straight!

There's nothing better than getting to introduce the girl of your dreams as "your girlfriend," especially when that girl is Chloe Elizabeth Beale.

In other news, Jesse joined the band recently, he's a great singer, and has a really great stage presence. The ladies will definitely love him when it comes to our next performance. Well, the straight girls at least. Anyways, I'm excited to have Jesse in the band, he's a good guy and he has really good ideas. Even better, everyone else in the band seems to like him. It's a perfect fit. Plus, his girlfriend Stacie has like two thousand followers on Twitter so she's basically our own little manager/publicist.

To be honest, everything is starting to come together. My band is doing really well, I'm more confident in who I am, my dad and I are getting along again, and Chloe and I are growing really close. I feel like soon we may take the next step. And to be completely honest, I'm so ready as long as she's ready.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

I have a killer band, and a kick ass girlfriend named Chloe Beale

P.S. She's the love of my life.'

"Mmmmm, Beca." Chloe muttered, running her hands through Beca's hair as Beca's lips trailed along her neck. Beca's hands pinned Chloe's waist to the couch as they continued to make out.

"You're so fucking hot," Beca whispered. They were making out on the couch in Chloe and Aubrey's dorm room and Beca had Chloe pinned to the couch as the session grew more intense. Things had definitely been heating up more between the two girls; the more time they spent together, the more intimate they were getting. Beca's hand trailed up underneath Chloe's shirt, running up and down against her smooth skin.

Beca returned to Chloe's lips before giving them a sweet kiss on the lips, after that they just looked into each other's eyes. Even though Beca knew Chloe knew already, Beca hadn't said "I love you" yet, because she knew that she wanted Chloe to feel the same way too before she just started saying it in general. Chloe smiled up at Beca and Beca smiled down at Chloe.

The small brunette gazed lovingly down at her girlfriend, she was the most perfect human being in the world. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face.

"You're just, really beautiful." Beca stated simply. "So sexy and so adorable all at the same time." Chloe pulled Beca down on top of her, kissing her with passion and lust. Her hands ran up and down Beca's back while the younger girl moved her lips to Chloe's neck, leaving both soft and rough kisses. Beca could feel her heart beating faster and faster, reaching her hand up underneath Chloe's shirt and scratching softly against her warm and smooth skin.

Chloe and Beca were getting pretty comfortable with each other, and gone further and further each time they made out. SInce it had been about a month and a week since they started dating, the two of them were comfortable with going to second base and touching each other through their clothing. So, Beca was very comfortable with Chloe, she just wasn't ready quite yet. But believe me when I say this, she was definitely on her way.

Beca flipped them over so Chloe was on top of her, she liked having the redheads gorgeous body on top of hers. Her hands moved down to Chloe's dip in her back and then to her bum, squeezing it softly, causing Chloe to let out a soft moan. Beca tugged at the hem of Chloe's shirt, pulling their bodies impossibly closer; the brunette then nipped at Chloe's skin, leaving little love bites. Chloe could feel herself getting worked up, her heartbeat was rising and she felt the sense of arousal shooting down to her core. Chloe knew if they didn't stop now, she would want to go all the way and she knew Beca wasn't ready for that. That still didn't stop her from moaning.

"Fuck Beca," Chloe whispered as the brunette kissed roughly on her neck. Beca smirked against Chloe's skin and moved to the other side of her neck. "Beca, if we keep this up I may get too excited." Chloe muttered, gasping as Beca's lips sucked hard against her skin, creating a small purple hickey. Beca flipped them over again, and to tease Chloe, began grinding her hips against Chloe's.

"Just tell me when to stop." Beca muttered, gripping Chloe's breast and massaging it roughly. She too let out a soft moan as Chloe gripped her ass. "Shit, Chlo." She whispered before smashing their lips together. Chloe then just pushed Beca off of her, making Beca a little confused.

"If you keep teasing me like that, I may get overly excited downstairs." Chloe said panting. "If you know what I mean." A small smirk appeared on her face.

"Okay then," Beca was panting as well. She grinned at the redhead sitting across the couch from her. "We can stop." Beca knew she and Chloe were getting closer and closer to actually doing the dirty, and it had Beca excited. Chloe was like a sex dream come to life, and she honestly couldn't wait for that day. But for now, intense makeout sessions were perfect training for the actual time they decided to have sex.

After a little cooling down and a drink of water, Beca sat down at the keyboard that Aubrey had and began playing a simple melody. One from a song she'd been working on for a while now. It was a power anthem, one she'd been working on ever since she got assaulted. "Can I show you a new song I've been working on?" She asked.

"Of course! Is it a love song?" Chloe said, raising her eyebrows a couple times, making Beca chuckle a little.

"No, but I do have one in the works for Jesse to sing to Stacie. This song is one that's taken me forever to write. I started it when I was recovering from the assault." Beca said, looking down for a moment as Chloe sat next to her. "And I think that I've finally gotten it right now. Will you give it a listen and then tell me what you think of it?" She asked, a little nerves going through her body.

"Yeah, of course." Chloe said, kissing Beca's cheek gently. Beca took a deep breath.

"This song, has really helped become stronger, it's helped me learn to speak my mind and fight back. To stand up for myself, the ones I love, and the things I stand for. So, here it goes." She said before playing the beginning of the song.

Fight Song- Rachel Platten

"Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

Chloe smiled as she listened to Beca play the song, watching her hands move simply against the keys.

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

The brunette kept strong as she continued to sing the lyrics to the song, feeling a powerful force grow inside her as she played smoothly into the next verse.

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two weeks

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

It was almost as if a gigantic orchestra began to build around Beca as she poured her heart out into the song. Her mind was on the music, and how much this song meant to her. This song was so powerful, so meaningful. And it wasn't just a song Beca had written to herself, but to anyone who felt lost and alone. A small lump began to form in her throat as she neared the end of the song.

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

Then, as Beca felt her heartbeat rising, she put everything she had into the final chorus, completely blowing Chloe away.

This is my fight song (Hey!)

Take back my life song (Hey!)

Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me."

A few tears fell down Beca's cheeks as she finished singing the song. Actually more than a few. In fact Beca began to cry softly as she slowly lifted her hands from the keyboard and into her lap.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Chloe said, instantly embracing Beca in a hug and holding her close as the younger girls cried. The redhead had to admit she too was on the verge of crying, the song had been absolutely beautiful.

Beca sniffled a little before sitting up. "I was always silent, I never really felt like I was strong enough to voice my opinion. And after the night I got assaulted, I never thought I'd recover. But these last three months, I've learned to fight back and not let people walk all over me and treat me like a doormat. I've learned to say how I'm feeling. And to not care what other people think of me. This song took so long to write, and for a while I never thought I'd finish it or find the right words." She stated, wiping her tears.

"Why do you say that?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Because I never thought things would get good enough for me to feel like I could overcome the hate and find the right lyrics. I want to become strong; and finishing this song, performing it for you, it makes me realize things will get better. And I want to show people how strong I am. And I want people to use this song as their fight song, to think of it whenever they get low, so they can know even though they feel lost, they can and will be found." She stated strongly as she sniffled one more time.

It was in that moment, that Chloe had a realization. It wasn't sudden, in fact she had known it was coming for a while. Chloe had fallen in love with Beca, she was in love with the girl she'd been best friends with since they were ten years old. She then took Beca's face in her hand and turned it so they were facing each other. The redhead smiled and leaned in, giving her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the lips. When she pulled back, she looked into Beca's eyes. "I love you, Beca Jade Mitchell." Chloe whispered, smiling softly.

Beca didn't hesitate before responding, "I love you too, Chloe Elizabeth Beale." The two of them sat there holding each other tightly, not focusing on anything else but the warmth of their embrace.

Later that week, Beca was hanging out with her father at their house. "Hey Beca," he called out. Beca was currently working on a couple new songs when her father called out her name. "Beca!" He called out again.

"Yeah?" Beca answered.

"I need you to come here for a moment." He said. Beca reluctantly stood up and went to the kitchen where her father was. Greg had his daughter sit down across from him at the counter.

"What's up?" Beca asked, resting her hands on the granite countertop that he father had in the kitchen.

"Well, you know how I've been seeing Liz for the last seven months correct?" He asked. Liz Brady was another professor at Barden with Beca's father. She taught Anthropology and Cultures Around the World. She was African American and had beautiful curly brown hair and brown eyes, around Beca's father's height. When Beca nodded her head, Greg continued. "In a couple weeks is spring break, and she has asked me to spend it with her in Mexico. Now it would only be her and I going, so I need you to house sit. I know we are supposed to spend it together, but I figure it would be a good time for you and Chloe to spend some time together."

Beca's eyes lit up and she smiled as soon as Chloe's name was mentioned. "You'd let her stay over here?"

"Yes, I trust you two. As long as neither of you drink or have parties here, I allow you to have her stay the week of spring break." Greg said smiling at his daughter. "So, are you okay with that?" He asked.

Beca got up and hugged her father. "I'll hold the fort dad, and make this place stays amazing."

"I know you will Beca," Greg said with a smile, hugging his daughter close. "Now, go call your girlfriend and ask her."

Once the young girl was in her room she got her phone out and hit Chloe's number, putting the phone up to her ear once it started ringing. A smile appeared on her face when her girlfriend picked up the phone.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"You're not doing anything the week of spring break are you?" Beca asked.

"No, how come?" Chloe replied.

"My dad is going out of town for the week on vacation with his girlfriend and he said I could have you stay over here that week." Beca said smiling at the opportunity. "Interested?"

"Hell yes!" Chloe said.

"Great," Beca said smiling before saying something else. "I'll have my dad call your parents to go over the whole situation. And if everything goes well, we will get to spend a week together, just the two of us." Beca stated, getting excited even though it wasn't even certain yet.

"Sounds good, I gotta go for dinner babe." Chloe stated. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"I love you too babe, goodnight and say hi to your family for me." Beca said smiling. She lay down on her bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

She and Chloe were going to spend a week together, but themselves in the same house. It would be full of fun, with late night talks, cuddle and makeout sessions. Possibly breaking into some of her dad's alcohol, and maybe Beca would lose her virginity that week. A lot was up in the air, but one thing was certain. Beca was definitely excited for spring break. And frankly, so was Chloe. She couldn't wait to spend a week with just Beca, it was going to be amazing and she knew it. Just the two of them. Just the two of them together. Chloe knew for sure, this spring break would be the best spring break of her life.

 **So? Will Beca and Chloe do the deed over spring break? What do you think? Also, Chloe and Beca said "I love you!" Yay! Let me know what you would like to see next! I know this chapter was kind of short but I've been pretty busy lately. If you have ideas for the story, share them and I will take them into consideration!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	12. Chapter 12: One Step Closer

**I know that it has been a very long while but here is my next chapter for "Chloe." Beca and Chloe have been growing closer and closer. Let me know what you think of the chapter!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 12: One Step Closer

'You don't know what life is like until you've had the experiences that open you up to the real world. Being with Chloe, had opened my eyes up to so many things. I'd never had a girl grind against me while making out, I'd never known what getting a lap dance was like until Chloe gave me one. I truly have expanded my world. Now, I'm not ready to take it any further than a lap dance. But I do know for sure that as time goes on, the more amazing things will be. And it's not just the sexual stuff that I'm talking about. It's also the late nights we stay up talking, whether it's while we're together or talking to each other on the phone from across campus. Really, it's just incredible. All of this.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

I'm in love with Chloe Beale.

And she said she loves me back.'

There comes a moment in everyone's life where they face the decision in a relationship. Do they want to get married? But before that comes the subject of sex and whether you want to wait until marriage, if you want to start doing it right away, or want to wait and make it special. Chloe and Beca were doing just that. Waiting and making sure it was special. They had both agreed on this, seeing as they were only a couple months into their relationship, waiting a bit longer couldn't hurt right?

The two girls were currently in the music room as Beca played the piano flawlessly, every now and then encouraging Chloe enough to sing to whatever song she was playing.

"I won't write you a love song,

Cause you ask for it, cause you need one,

You see I won't write you a love song,

Cause you tell me it's, make or break in this

If you're on your way,

I'm not going to write you, to stay,

If all you have is leaving I will need a better reason to write you,

A love song, today."

Beca smiled once she hit the final chord on the piano before turning to Chloe and smiling. "You're so amazing when you sing, I swear I could listen to you sing forever and never get tired of your angelic voice." Chloe blushed before biting her lip.

"Thank you," She said smiling softly. Beca continued to play some simple melodies before Chloe began to speak again. "How is Jesse liking the band?"

"He loves it. And he has some great ideas too to lyrics and melodies. Stacie has one special boy that's for sure." Beca said smiling as she continued to play the chords to a song that sounded like something original that she was just making up on the spot.

"Developing a crush are we?" Chloe teased.

"Yeah, Jesse's my side hoe." Beca shot back sarcastically, getting a slap in the arm from Chloe. "Oww! I'm kidding!" She said, trying to keep a straight face when all she could do was break into a laugh.

"You're not very funny," Chloe chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you laughing?" Beca said, smirking widely. "You know I'm fucking hilarious."

Chloe nodded and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder. "That you are, babe." She muttered softly as she held Beca's hand in her own. They sat there in peace for a little while before Chloe's phone buzzed. "Oh shit," she said with a sigh.

"What's up?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey just sent me a text, she and Chicago broke up and she's heartbroken. We should go check up on her." Chloe stated. This made Beca groan, which Chloe sighed. "I know we don't get a lot of time alone together, but if this were Stacie we'd be doing the same thing." Beca finally nodded before they got up and headed over to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm room.

Aubrey sat there crying on the couch as she deleted all of the pictures off her phone of her and Chicago. He had told her that he didn't really see them going anywhere and just broke it off. Chicago was Aubrey's first love so she was obviously broken inside. Chloe unlocked the door with her key and then walked in to see Bree crying on the couch. Beca brought in some pizza that they had picked up on the way over and then set it down on the table in front of the couch before sitting next to Aubrey.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, taking her friend into a tight hug.

"Chicago took me to the spot we met and told me 'I don't see this going any further than it already has. You're too young for a mature relationship and I want a woman not a flousy girl.'"

"Asshole," Beca said shaking her head. Even though Bree ignored her at times, Beca still cared for Bree and that was a fucked up thing for Chicago to say. "What kind of name is Chicago anyways?"

"An asshole name, that's what it is." Chloe stated. Chloe held her friend in her arms and comforted her while they sat on the couch. "Forget about him Aubrey, if he can't love a girl as amazing as you, he isn't worth it."

"I'll have to second that one." Beca stated, getting Aubrey a glass of water. "He's nowhere near worth it if he thinks that you're not already an amazing person." Chloe and Aubrey looked over at Beca in confusion. Beca and Aubrey hadn't ever gotten along, so hearing this come out of Beca's mouth was quite the surprise. "What? You may annoy the shit out of me sometimes, but I have a lot of respect for you. You're a go-getter and you take charge. Not many people know what they want to be when they get to college but you have it all planned out. Plus, you don't take the shit people throw at you. Plus, I admire your comebacks in our little banters, not many people can come up with comebacks to my insults."

"That's because you're short and I can make fun of you for it." Aubrey answered.

"And there's my case in point." Beca said with a bit smile on her face. "You're going to get through this just like every other challenge you've faced." Chloe watched and listened to Beca in admiration, giving Aubrey a little pep talk. After a moment of silence Beca spoke up again.

"Chloe tells me that you two love to listen to Taylor Swift." Beca said.

Aubrey nodded her head, "Yeah why?"

"Well she also told me that you have a pretty voice." Beca said before getting up and walking over to Aubrey's keyboard. "Come and sing with me, it will help you feel better I promise."

Chloe nodded at Aubrey to go and join Beca on the bench in front of the keyboard. Beca began playing one of the songs by Taylor Swift that she truly loved, and one she believed was perfect for Aubrey's situation.

Clean- Taylor Swift (listen to song as you read)

Beca:

'The drought was the very worst

When the flowers that we'd grown together died of thirst

It was months and months of back-and-forth

You're still all over me like a wine-stained dress I can't wear anymore

[Pre-Chorus]

Aubrey and Beca (harmonizing):

Hung my head as I lost the war

And the sky turned black like a perfect storm

[Chorus]

Aubrey:

Rain came pouring down

When I was drowning, that's when I could finally breathe

And by morning, gone was any trace of you

And I think I am finally clean

Aubrey began to feel the weight lifted off of her shoulders as she continued to sing the song. She half smiled at Beca when the brunette nodded for her to take on the next verse on her own.

Aubrey:

There was nothing left to do

When the butterflies turned to dust, they covered my whole room

So I punched a hole in the roof

Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you

[Pre-Chorus]

Aubrey and Beca (harmonizing):

The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud

But no one heard a thing

[Chorus]

Rain came pouring down

When I was drowning, that's when I could finally breathe

And by morning, gone was any trace of you

I think I am finally clean

Aubrey:

I think I am finally clean

Beca:

Ah ah ahh ah ahhhh

Aubrey:

I think I am finally clean

Beca and Aubrey:

Ah ahh ah ahhh

Everything about this song spoke to Aubrey, helping her realize things would get better without Chicago, even if it took some time. Her half smile began to grow fuller as they started to sing the bridge of the song. Her heart was hurting a little less than it was before.

Beca:

Ten months sober, I must admit

Just because you're clean don't mean you don't miss it

Aubrey:

Ten months older, I won't give in

Now that I'm clean, I'm never gonna risk it

The drought was the very worst

When the flowers that we'd grown together

Died of thirst

Beca and Aubrey (harmonizing):

Ahhhhhh

The rain came pouring down

When I was drowning, that's when I could finally breathe

And by morning, gone was any trace of you

I think I am finally clean

Rain came pouring down

When I was drowning, that's when I could finally breathe

And by morning, gone was any trace of you

I think I am finally clean

Beca:

Finally clean

Aubrey:

Think I'm finally clean

I, I

Think I'm finally clean.'

After Beca played the final chord she turned to Aubrey and smiled. "Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, loads." Aubrey stated genuinely. "Thank you Beca, that really did help."

"Music just kind of has a way of helping us unleash our emotions." Beca said. "It helps us learn to think things through, and it helps move on from hard times. I just figured this time is no exception." Beca put an arm around Bree's shoulder and gave her a half hug while Aubrey lay her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Thank you," she repeated. Chloe smiled at the exchange between the two girls. She was happy to see the two of them finally get through a conversation without completely ripping each other's heads off verbally.

"And think of it this way; this is Chicago's loss, you'll be able to find a guy who is way fucking hotter and sweeter than him. You just have to keep being you and the right person will come along someday." Beca said, looking back at Chloe, gesturing for the redhead to come over and comfort Aubrey. "I mean, look and Chloe and I." She said looking at the redhead as Bree's head rested upon her shoulder. "I've waited so long for an amazing person to come into my life, I never thought it would be Chloe because I didn't think she'd ever feel that way for me. But people surprise you, and you may fall in love with someone who you didn't expect. Just don't go looking for it, don't push it. It will come into your life when the time is right."

"Beca's right," Chloe added. "You may have to meet a couple more idiots, but sooner or later, you will meet the man of your dreams."

Aubrey smiled at Beca and then at Chloe. "Thanks again for coming over guys, it's nice to know I have friends who will look out for me." She said smiling. "Even if you're not who I expected, thank you Beca for coming to comfort me."

"It's no problem, heartache is something that no one should have to face alone." Beca said. After spending a few more hours at Chloe and Aubrey's dorm, Beca decided to head back to her place for the night. She put her jacket on by the door and she was almost ready to leave when Chloe stopped her at the door. Beca was a bit surprised when Chloe didn't say anything and just connected their lips deeply, cupping Beca's cheeks. After a few short moments Beca pulled back to get air, and she smiled at the redhead. "What was that for?"

"For being there for Aubrey, you were so kind to her and I think it made a huge impact on her." Chloe stated, running her hands up and down Beca's arms gently, gazing up and down Beca's body before their eyes met again. "What made you decide to be nice to her all of a sudden?"

"Well, stuff like this sucks to go through alone. And as much as she annoys me at times, I still believe no one should have to go through a shitty breakup alone." Beca said, resting her hands on Chloe's waist as Chloe listened intently. "Besides, I care about her and I think of her as a friend."

"This is one of the many reasons I love you Beca, you truly are an incredibly amazing person." Chloe whispered, leaning her forehead against Beca's.

"I'm not that amazing, but thank you anyways." Beca chuckled softly before lifting Chloe's chin up and kissing her deeply for their goodnight kiss. Chloe smiled and leaned into it, wrapping her arms around Beca's shoulders as Beca's arms wrapped around her waist. The kiss lasted a while, but to the two of them it only lasted a few moments. "I better get going before it gets dark." Beca murmured once the kiss ended. "I'll text you when I get back to my dorm room." She said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder before pecking Chloe's lips. "I love you," she said smiling gently.

"I love you too babe, I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe stated before opening the door and kissing Beca one last time on her way out, lingering against Beca's lips in a sensual way for a little bit before Beca reluctantly pulled away and headed down the hallway, soon out of sight. Once she closed the door she turned to Aubrey still sitting on the couch, smirking at her redheaded roommate. Chloe raised her eyebrows in confusion at Aubrey. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You totally want to jump that midget's bones don't you, you dirty little bird?" Aubrey scoffed with a chuckle as the redhead sat next to her on the couch.

"Oh my god, ewww!" Chloe squealed before laughing at Aubrey. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Hmmm let me see." Aubrey stated, twiddling her fingers on the back of the couch. "You two have been dating for a little over two months now, I can constantly hear you moaning her name when you make out in your bedroom. You're always biting your lip when you want her, and you give like a million sensual goodnight kisses before you actually say goodnight. Need I say anymore?" Aubrey asked.

"Okay, okay! I want to have sex with Beca, my girlfriend! Sue me!" Chloe said, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"So then why haven't you?" Aubrey asked turning to face Chloe.

"Because we agreed we wanted to wait three months and save up to get a hotel room. We want it to be special; not just because it's our first time together, but because it will be Beca's first time ever. I don't to just get it done in a quickie, I want to make sure it's a night Beca will always remember. I want to make her feel happy and loved, like she's made me feel our whole friendship without me even realizing it until a couple months ago. I just want it to be special for the both of us, but most for her." Chloe finished her ramble and then took a deep breath before taking a sip from her hydro flask water bottle. Aubrey examined Chloe for a moment longer, seeing how stressed Chloe seemed about sex with Beca. The redheaded girl seemed more stressed about this than she'd ever been when it came to sex.

"You really, really love that hobbit don't you?" Aubrey asked, smiling lovingly at her good friend.

The girl nodded slowly. "More than I've ever loved anyone Bree." Chloe answered.

"Then just be yourself, and everything will be fine. Beca just wants to be with you. And having you be her first will be enough, I promise you that." Aubrey stated. "That girl loves you so much Chloe, it's insane."

The next day after classes, Beca texted the band to meet her at the coffee house. Soon Jesse, Jessica, Cynthia Rose, Luke, Emily, and Benji made their way to coffee place and joined Beca at their usual booth. "The main reason I called us here tonight was because since we're kind of an official band now, we need to pick a band name."

"Finally, I was wondering when we were going to this." Benji said rubbing his hands together and smiling.

"We need to make sure that it's a kick ass name though." Beca stated. "No wimpy ass names."

"I agree, we want to seem like we'd be a good band and a killer name is crucial." Luke added in his sexy British accent.

"So, does anybody have any idea's?" Cynthia Rose asked. The seven of them began brainstorming different names. After about half an hour they still didn't have anything that all of them enjoyed.

"Ragtagalongs?" Emily said.

"That's so bad I may need to go throw up." Beca stated.

"It was just a thought from the top of my head." Emily defended.

"Well then you might want to think a little deeper babe," Benji said before kissing her cheek.

"The Leap." Jessica said.

"That's not terrible." Luke stated. "But there's not enough pizazz to it."

"Did you really just say pizazz white boy?" Cynthia Rose said with her eyebrows raised. Everyone continued to argue until Jesse told everyone to be quiet.

"The Lucky 7." Jesse said. Beca turned and looked at Jesse, smiling widely at the name.

"I love it." Emily stated.

"Yeah, that is pretty good." Benji added.

"It's perfect," Beca started. "There are seven of us and 'luckily' we are all very musically talented. 'The Lucky 7.' I fucking love it. Does everyone else think that's a good band name?" She asked, looking around the group. Everyone nodded and then Beca smiled. "'The Lucky Seven,' now we know what to put on our posters. Sounds awesome."

After the little meeting, everyone headed out to either go study, get some sleep, or in Jesse's case, head over to Stacie's dorm. Once he showed up and knocked on the door, he could hear Stacie's excited footsteps heading towards the door before she opened it up. "Hey babe," she said happily before leaning in and giving Jesse a hello kiss.

"Hello beautiful," Jesse stated as he set his bag down and walked inside. Stacie's roommate was currently cooking some ramen noodles for dinner.

"Why did Beca have you and the rest of the band meet up for coffee?" Stacie asked, taking Jesse to her room and laying down on the bed, setting up their computer so they could watch a movie.

"She decided since the band is sort of official now that we should have a band name, so we were brainstorming." Jesse explained as he untied his shoes, took them off and got on the bed next to Stacie.

"Did you guys come up with a name" Stacie asked.

Jesse nodded and smiled. "Yup, we're going to call ourselves 'The Lucky 7.' I came up with the name." He said with a proud smile on his face.

Stacie chuckled and then snuggled up next to her cute boyfriend. "I love it, and I can't wait to see you perform for the first time."

Meanwhile back at Beca's, Chloe had called Beca up. "Hey babe, I just wanted to call and confirm that you're driving us to your house tomorrow to start our spring break week together."

"Yes mam, I am. I can't wait to spend a week with you, no interruptions." Beca stated with a smile on her face.

"Just you and me babe," Chloe said through the phone.

"Your last class is done around noon tomorrow right?" Beca asked.

"Yes it is," Chloe answered.

"Okay, sounds good. I can't wait to spend our week together. It's going to be a week to remember." Beca said smiling.

The next day Beca picked up Chloe from her last class. She helped the redhead put her bag in the back of the car before they headed off to Beca's house. Beca's father was just packing his stuff in the car as Beca and Chloe pulled up to the house. "Hey dad," Beca said, walking over to Greg to give him a hand putting his luggage in the trunk.

"Hey sweetie," he said smiling. Greg then stood up straight and looked over at Chloe. "Hello Chloe, how are you today?"

"I'm great Mr. Mitchell thank you," she said as she carried her bag over her shoulder next to Beca as they all stood at the trunk of the car. "I bet you're excited for your trip."

"I sure am." Greg said with a kind smile. After he finished putting his last bag in the car her closed the trunk and turned back to the two girls. "Alright Beca, here are the keys to the house, make sure to lock the door whenever you two decide to go out." He said, handing Beca the house key.

"Thanks dad, I promise we'll take care of the house." Beca stated.

"I know you will baby girl," he said before giving his daughter a hug. "You two have a good week and I will see you next Sunday."

"Be safe dad, and don't have too much fun." Beca stated with a wink.

"Very funny Beca," he said before kissing the top of her head and waving at Chloe as he got inside the car. "Love you sweetheart!" He said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Love you too dad!" She yelled back.

Once his car was out of sight Beca and Chloe turned and walked up to the house. They instantly went inside with excitement in both of their bodies. What would happen in the next week was definitely on each others mind. Needless to say, it was going to be a very interesting spring break for the two girls.

 **Hey! I hope you guys loved the chapter! I know it took forever and I apologize, I have been super busy with soccer and now school but I will update whenever I can! Looks like things are beginning to heat up between Beca and Chloe! Keep reading to see what happens next!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle**


	13. Chapter 13: About Time

**Hi everyone! Sorry! I know it has been forever since I've updated this story but here is the next chapter of "Chloe." Fair warning, there is smut in this chapter! Let me know what you think about it!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 13: About Time

Let me begin by saying, I hate spring break, usually because it's the break that my parents split up for good. So in the grand scheme of things, I have a right to hate this time of year. But not this year, oh no. This year I'm spending it with my super hot girlfriend. Naturally, this makes things a lot more interesting. So, now that my father is out for week, it's just me and my girl.

I don't know what the week has in store for us, but I know that I'm excited for it. Chloe is staying here, with me for the whole week. And I want her. I want her bad. Plain and simple.

My name is Beca Mitchell, I'm in love with Chloe Beale.

And this spring break is going to be wild.

To start out the week, the two girls decided to make some dinner. They were currently in the kitchen, cooking some chicken and caesar salad. Chloe was cooking the chicken on the stove while Beca worked on the salad. She every now and then would glance back at Chloe and smile. The young girl, standing there in front of her was so perfect. Beca constantly wondered how the girl had managed to choose her, especially when she had a boyfriend as great as Tom.

"Becs, will you pass me the buffalo sauce? I'm going to put some on the chicken to give it a little kick." Chloe said, flipping the different pieces of chicken in the frying pan.

"Yeah, here you go babe." Beca said, grabbing some buffalo sauce from the fridge before handing it to Chloe.

"Thank you babe," Chloe stated, kissing Beca's cheek before adding some sauce to the chicken as it cooked in the frying pan. "The chicken is almost ready."

"Great, I just finished up with the caesar salad." Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe from behind. She placed a couple kisses on Chloe's skin on the back of her shoulder. "When did you learn to cook by the way? I've known you for forever and you've never seemed to be into cooking."

"My mom taught me last summer. She didn't want to have to pay for a meal plan so she taught me how to cook instead." Chloe said, mixing the chicken around so she could get sauce spread evenly among the chicken.

"Hmmm, well I can't wait to taste it." Beca stated, placing a soft peck under Chloe's ear. "It smells delicious by the way."

"Thank you," Chloe said, sighing happily as Beca's lips made her skin tingle.

Once dinner was ready, Beca got plates and put some salad and some grapes on each of their plates. Chloe then divided the chicken among the plates evenly.

"Babe, do you want anything to drink?" Beca asked as she set their food filled plates on the table.

"I'm just going to have some water," Chloe said, grabbing some napkins and silverware for the two of them. They both sat down at the table and got to eating.

"I just got a text from my father, he's on his plane with that girl he's dating." Beca said, taking a bite of the salad.

"That's great." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I'm really glad that he's happy. It's been awhile since I've seen him this way." Beca replied, smiling as they talked over dinner. "But I'm also happy he's away because that means more time with you."

The redhead blushed a little at Beca's words but nodded her head. "I'm excited that we get to spend time together."

"So you're sure your parents are okay with us spending the week together?" Beca asked.

"Babe, I wouldn't be here if they weren't." Chloe answered.

"Yeah I know, it's just now that we're dating, I figured they'd be more strict about about how much alone time we spend together. That's all." Beca mentioned, taking a sip of water.

"I see what you mean. But I'm an adult now, they let me make my own decisions." Chloe stated. "I'm glad that we get to spend this time together. It's be a good time for us to become even more close as friends and as a couple."

Beca smiled at this and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree. That's one of the main reasons I invited you to spend Spring Break with me. That and, I wanted to make out with you without being interrupted."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was your main reason as to why you actually invited me." Chloe said laughing softly. "You're so naughty."

"Hey, I didn't say that I wanted to get sexual or kinky with you. I just said its a chance for us to make out and not get interrupted." Beca said, nearly spitting out her water. "If anything, you're the naughty one for having thought I wanted to bang you."

"So you don't want to bang me?" Chloe asked, squinting her eyes. "That's what you're saying?"

"I never said that, I just-" Beca stuttered. "Oh wipe the smirk off your face." She stated, noticing Chloe was trying to keep from laughing. "You know I want to, I've made that very clear."

"Now more than ever." Chloe said, laughing before taking a bite of her chicken.

"Shut up," Beca said, trying keep from grinning. She was finding it nearly impossible.

"I'll tell you one thing." Chloe said as she swallowed her last bite of food. "I know I want to. I really, really want to."

Beca gulped back her water and bit her lip. She smiled down at her food before looking up at Chloe. "Well then, maybe it will happen soon." She mentioned, winking at Chloe.

"Maybe it will," Chloe answered.

After dinner, the two girls cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes before curling up on the couch and watching "Friends" on Netflix. It was the only thing that Beca would watch because Chloe knew the brunette hated movies. The two were cuddled up on the couch in the movie room of the house, huddling under a blanket keeping plenty warm. Beca was up against the couch, laying on her side and Chloe was laying against her.

"Okay, let's play sleep with, marry and cruise." Chloe stated. "But we have to use the Friends." She said. "So choose between Monica, Chandler, Joey, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross."

"Alright, well since I'm not into dudes, all the guys are eliminated." Beca said chuckling. "But I'd sleep with Monica, cruise with Phoebe and marry Rachel. How about you?"

"I'd sleep with Joey, cruise with Chandler, and marry Phoebe." Chloe said smiling.

Beca nodded and chuckled. "Interesting choices." She said. "Why would you sleep with Joey?"

"Well, so many girls have, I figured I'd like to know if he's as good as they say he is." Chloe said smiling as she watched the television.

"Okay, you're the naughty one." Beca stated smirking.

"I am not!" Chloe defended.

"You just said that you wanted to sleep with Joey just to see if he was good in bed or not." Beca said, smirking at her girlfriend. "I have to say that you're the naughty one. But I never said that there's anything wrong with being naughty." She whispered, leaving a soft kiss under Chloe's ear, making the redhead shiver and gasp softly. "In fact, I think it's kind of hot."

"That I want to sleep with a fictional character?" Chloe asked, smiling as Beca kissed a trail up and down her neck.

"No, just that you're curious about certain things involving sexual human relations." Beca whispered.

"You're so weird." Chloe said, laughing at her girlfriend's language.

"You're weird." Beca shot back almost immediately. "But you're also really beautiful, so that makes up for your weirdness. I do love your weirdness too though, its one of the many reasons that I love you, Chloe Beale." She whispered, continuing to leave soft kisses up and down her neck. Chloe closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Beca's lips on her neck.

"Your weirdness is one of the many reasons I love you too Beca Mitchell." Chloe murmured, slowly losing her train of thought as Beca's kisses became more consistent.

"Oh yeah?" Beca whispered. All Chloe could manage to do was nod as Beca's angelic lips moved along her skin. Beca ran her hands along Chloe's thigh and flipped them so Chloe was straddling Beca as Beca leaned back against the couch. Beca's lips kissed along her girlfriend's chest, smirking against Chloe's skin as she heard a soft whimper come from her girlfriends lips.

Beca's hands rested in different places along Chloe's back as her lips moved back to the redheads. "You are literally the hottest person on the face of this planet." She muttered against Chloe's lips.

"Thanks baby, you're pretty hot yourself." Chloe muttered, running her hands through Beca's hair as they continued to make out.

"Not as hot as you Chlo," Beca whispered. "Nobody can compare to you. No one can and no one ever will." Chloe smiled and began to grind softly against Beca's lap, causing the brunette girl to moan softly. There was something about the way Chloe's body moved that just completely captivated Beca, and she couldn't get enough. Her grinding was so smooth and sensual, Beca could have Chloe grind on her lap for hours.

Beca felt her body tense up slightly, enjoying the rhythm at which Chloe's hips moved against her body. She could feel the heat growing inside her; and when a soft whimper from Chloe's lips made its way to Beca's ears, the young brunette nibbled on Chloe's ear and whispered, "I want you."

Chloe pulled back and looked at Beca. "On the first night? Are you sure about it baby?"

"Yes, I want you more than ever right now. I need you, and I need you now." Beca whispered, kissing Chloe's neck roughly while her hands roamed along Chloe's thighs.

As much as Chloe wanted to let Beca continue she pulled back. "Wait," she whispered. "I want to do this right."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, looking up at Chloe, who was still straddling her lap.

"I want our first time together to be something you remember, not just some quickie on the couch." Chloe said, tucking Beca's hair back, looking into her eyes. "Not only is it our first time together as a couple, but it's your first time ever. And while the first time is never the best, I want to remember it in the best way possible."

The young brunette smiled up at her girlfriend, and softly ran her hands up and down Chloe's waist. "Oh really? And what would you like to do to make my first time special?"

"I know you're not super into romance; but I'd maybe take you out for dinner, and then we'd go for a walk in the park as the sun is setting. Then afterwards, we'd come home and I'd change into some nice lingerie for you. I'd turn the lights down low, but still light enough for me to admire you, and then I'd take my time and show you just how much I love you." Chloe whispered, smiling softly and blushing a little as well.

Beca smiled at her girlfriend's adorableness. "You've got it all planned out, huh babe?" She whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

"Like I said, I want it to be special." Chloe whispered.

"You know, I've actually been writing a song for Jesse to sing to Stacie." Beca said after a moment of sweet silence, smiling up at Chloe and pulling her close. "I was saving it for him to sing to her, but I feel like it would work pretty well with how I feel about you right now."

A look of excitement appeared on Chloe's face. "Will you play it for me?"

Beca nodded and then took Chloe's hand. She brought Chloe over to the piano in the music room and started to a play a slow, sensual, and beautiful melody. "This is for you baby. Well it was for Jesse to sing to Stacie but it's secretly about you." She whispered with a chuckle as Chloe sat down next to her on the piano stool. She then began to sing.

Where You Are- Marc Broussard (listen while reading, some lyrics changed for story)

Your skin is like the moonlight

Dancing in the midnight

Your touch is sweet as candy

Your kisses, they taste so fine

So fine

And I wanna love you better

You don't have to be alone

I wanna let you know forever's

Waiting right here in my arms

Chloe was instantly entranced by Beca's singing, falling in love with songs lyrics within fifteen seconds of listening. She swayed softly to the melody, smiling as Beca continued to sing.

And I wanna be where you are

Come on, take all I've got

I want you to know just how I feel

I've loved you from the start

I wanna be where you are

Beca then looked over at Chloe as she sang the next chorus, already knowing the melody so well that she didn't even need to look at the keys.

Girl, you know how to move me

Making me believe, believe

You blind the girl with beauty

Love will make her see

I can see

And I wanna love you better

And nowhere is too far

I wanna let you know forever

Is right here in my heart

Chloe once again could feel her heart melting at Beca's incredible lyrics. Everything about Beca was magical to her, and the way Beca put everything she had into her songwriting and singing made Chloe love her even more.

And I wanna be where you are

Come on, take all I've got

I want you to know just how I feel

I've loved you from the start

I wanna be where you are

I've stood alone in New York City

I watched the sun set in L.A.

I'll ride for miles and miles and end up getting nowhere

But I've never felt this way

Never felt this way

Never felt this way

And I wanna be where you are

Come on, take all I've got

I want you to know just how I feel

I've loved you from the start

I wanna be, I wanna be

I wanna be where you are

I've stood alone in New York City

I watched the sunset in LA

I'll ride for miles and miles and end up getting nowhere

But I've never, never felt this way

As she neared the end of the song, Beca scooted closer to Chloe and smiled as she sang the last few lines.

I wanna be where you are

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be

Come on, take all I've got

I wanna be, I wanna be

I want you to know just how I feel

Loved you from the start

I wanna be where you are

The final chord of the piano was struck and Beca finished singing before smiling as she thought of the song. Before she could even say anything, Chloe spoke up. "You have my heart, Beca Mitchell." Chloe whispered, pulling Beca into a kiss. "That song, was absolutely beautiful. I don't know how you continue to amaze me with every single song you write, but I hope you never stop."

"I just try my best to make you feel loved, in the best way that I know how. And that's through songwriting." Beca stated, tucking her girlfriend's hair away from her face. "You're my everything Chloe, and I want to show you that in any and every good way that I can."

"Well then," Chloe murmured. "Keep writing songs, and just being your wonderful self. Do that, and you'll have me forever."

"Forever, huh?" Beca said. When Chloe nodded her head Beca smiled. "I really do like the sound of that."

"I love the sound of that," Chloe whispered. They then leaned in and shared a kiss. "How about tomorrow is the big night?"

"You mean the night where we consummate our relationship?" Beca asked smiling widely. When Chloe nodded, Beca's teeth shined even brighter. "That sounds perfect. Are we going to do all that romantic stuff you said you wanted to do?"

"If that's what you would like babe, then I'm all for it." Chloe said smiling. "I'm just excited to make your first time special."

"And I'm excited to lose my virginity to the most beautiful girl in the entire world, who I love very, very much." Beca whispered, holding Chloe hand.

"It's going to a night to remember." Chloe said.

The next day, Chloe drove Beca's car to a lingerie store and looked around until she found the perfect outfit for that night (well, the perfect underwear). She found a red push-up bra with black lace lining it with a matching pair of underwear and a silk, black robe. Chloe knew that Beca would love this, and luckily it was on sale. So the redhead bought it and then brought it back home to wear Beca was making some lunch.

"Hey babe, you excited for tonight?" Chloe whispered, wrapping her arms around Beca's waist from behind.

"You know I am babe," Beca answered, smiling as she flipped the grilled cheese sandwiches that were on the griddle. "I can't wait to see you in whatever you got that's in that Victoria's Secret bag."

The redhead smirked, "Well, you'll just have wait and see now won't you?" She whispered, kissing Beca's neck softly.

Later that evening, the two girls decided to get ready for their date in separate rooms so that they could have the element of surprise when they saw each other. Chloe was wearing a purple dress in some black heels and her hair had been curled slightly. The dress fit tightly against the curves in her body and she smiled at the how she looked in the mirror. She had specifically chosen a purple dress because she knew that was Beca's favorite color.

Over in Beca's room, the young brunette was wearing a suit similar to one she wore the night of the dance, where she and Chloe had gotten together in the first place. She had put her hair up in a bun but had made sure it would be easy to take out later.

Beca was waiting in the dining room for Chloe, tapping her foot nervously. She was losing her virginity tonight, and she knew that with Chloe, it was going to be more than special.

"Hey Becs, where are you?" Beca heard Chloe's voice call out.

"In the kitchen babe," Beca answered. She looked up from her phone when she heard Chloe's footsteps, he jaw nearly dropped into the floor. "Wow," she mumbled to herself. "You look… You look absolutely incredible."

"Really? You think so?" Chloe said smiling as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Chloe, I know so. Anyone who takes a look at you and doesn't see the most gorgeous, sexy girl in the entire world is lying to themselves." Beca said, walking over to her and placing her hands on Chloe's hips, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss. "You really went all out."

"Oh babe, this isn't even the half of it." Chloe whispered. "Wait till you see what I have on under this." She said with a wink, which made Beca's knees wobble slightly.

"Oh Chlo, you know I can't wait." Beca whispered back, kissing her sensually before pulling back.

"We have a dinner reservation, let's get there you sexy beast." Chloe said, making Beca laugh. The redhead took Beca's hand and then they made their way to dinner at a nice Italian diner not too far from the lake near Beca's house.

"You really do look incredible tonight Chloe," Beca stated with a big smile on her face. "I don't understand how I got so lucky as I did to have you be my girlfriend."

"Aww babe," Chloe said blushing before she held up her glass of sparkling cider to Beca's. "Here's to us."

"And to making new memories." Beca said before they clinked glasses.

Once their food got there, Beca was getting a little antsy, seeing Chloe in that dress was turning her on in ways she's never been turned on before. Something about the way that dress fit her every curve with perfection, and the way Chloe's hair was swept to one side. Every feature on the redhead was so incredible and every inch of Chloe was highlighted in a glow.

Chloe noticed the way Beca was eye screwing her at the moment, and she knew they would probably be skipping the dessert and heading straight back to the house (where they'd be having the real dessert). She ate her food in a speedy yet proper fashion so she could satisfy Beca's hunger sooner rather than later.

"Check please," Chloe called out once they had both finished. At this point, Beca's hand was on Chloe's thigh and her lips were sucking softly on Chloe's earlobe. You could also say that Chloe was pretty worked up at this point too, and the two girls were ready for the main event of the night.

As soon as the bill was paid they sprinted out of the restaurant, got in Beca's car and drove back to the house.

The two girls were all over each other once the car was parked in the garage, stumbling to get to the door. Beca's lips had crashed against Chloe's almost immediately after the redhead got out of the car. Her hands roamed through Chloe's fiery red hair as they made their way up the stairs to Beca's bedroom.

Beca slammed the door to her bedroom shut behind them and then Chloe pulled away. "Just one second babe," Chloe said stepping back and turning around. "Will you unzip my dress?"

The young brunette girl walked up behind Chloe and kissed the back of her shoulder while she unzipped Chloe's dress. A soft hum of approval came from Chloe's lips as Beca pulled her dress off. Chloe then kicked off her shoes and turned to Beca while the shorter girl did the same with her shoes.

Beca's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she eyed Chloe's body in the lingerie that she had on for the occasion. "Holy shit," Beca said. "I didn't think it was possible for you to become even more sexy."

Chloe laughed a little and then kissed her girlfriend's lips, pushing her towards the bed, stripping her of her clothes along the way till they were standing and making out at the foot of Beca's bed, clad only in their underwear. Beca slowly lay Chloe down laterally across the bed and climbed on top of her. Her hands roamed along Chloe's thighs on the inside and her lips were marking up Chloe's neck, causing the redhead to moan.

"Mmm, Beca," Chloe whispered, already feeling a sense of arousal spreading to her core.

"I want to make you feel so good babe," Beca whispered.

"You will babe, I know you will." Chloe murmured as Beca lips made her back arch just enough that Beca could reach behind and unclip her bra. That move turned Chloe on and she moaned again as Beca's mouth attached to one of her boobs. "Fuck," she moaned.

Beca found it incredible hot when Chloe swore when she was turned on, so she continued to swirl her tongue over Chloe's breasts while her hands roamed up Chloe's sides. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, moving her mouth to the other side of Chloe's chest while Chloe remained a moaning mess above her.

"Babe, you're turning me on." Chloe whimpered, running her hands through Beca's hair.

"Just tell me what you want babe, I'll give you everything I have." Beca muttered, sucking a few hickey's on Chloe's abs before moving back up to her lips.

"Take me now," Chloe whispered. Beca instantly slid her hands inside Chloe's underwear, causing the redhead to let out a loud moan.

"Shit, babe. You're already so wet for me, that's so hot." Beca murmured in Chloe's ear, tugging on her earlobe. She began toying with Chloe's bundle of nerves, and she kissed softly along Chloe's neck while the redhead closed her eyes.

"I need you now, Beca." Chloe gasped, because as soon as she said that, Beca slid a finger inside of her. "Fuck!" She moaned, her breath hitching slightly. Beca began thrusting her finger in and out, quickly adding a second one inside Chloe.

Beca watched Chloe as she thrusted into the redhead. Chloe's eyes were closing and her mouth was open as she moaned constantly. This turned Beca on a lot, and she kissed Chloe's lips before sucking on the redheads boobs while her fingers thrusted faster. "Shit! Beca!"

"You like that, babe?" Beca murmured into Chloe's ear, sucking softly on Chloe neck while her fingers thrusted in and out at a good pace.

"Fuck, yes!" Chloe moaned, deeply enjoying the pleasure that Beca was giving her. "Fuck, give it to me!" She whimpered right Beca caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Chloe's swearing was turning Beca on even more. "Shit, you're so hot Chlo." Beca muttered against Chloe's lips as she thrusted faster. She then knew what she had to do to push Chloe over the edge. She kissed Chloe's lips one more time before kissing down the redheads beautiful body, in a smooth and slow trail. She used her free hand to take Chloe's red underwear off and then began kissing right above where her fingers were thrusting in and out of Chloe.

"Oh my god, yes Beca!" Chloe moaned, tangling her hands in Beca's hair. "Yes!" This spurred Beca on and she went lower, attaching her tongue to Chloe's clit, flicking it around.

"Shit, right ther-" Chloe cut herself by moaning. The fact that Beca had never done this before amazed the redhead, because she was so good at it. "Fuck, babe! I'm so close!" She moaned, her back arching quickly as she got closer.

"Do it, baby." Beca murmured. "Scream my name." She said, finding Chloe's g spot and tugging at it her fingers while her tongue gave Chloe incredible head.

As soon as Beca said those words, Chloe's body erupted in an climax. "BECA!" She screamed, moaning as she came. Beca smirked and continued to pleasure her throughout the orgasm. "Shit, Beca!" Chloe moaned as she came down from her high.

"Damn, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Beca said, kissing up Chloe's body to her lips, smiling gently.

"Beca, that was incredible." Chloe muttered against her lips. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You taste really good by the way." Beca said smirking as their lips pulled apart only a little.

Chloe blushed a little. "Thank you," she said smiling widely.

The redhead reach behind to Beca's back and unclipped her bra before flipping them over. "Now, let me help you with your virginity."

"Oh please do babe," Beca whispered, gazing up at the redhead above her. So many positive emotions were running through Beca's body. Chloe was about to swipe Beca's V-card, and Beca found the whole thing a little surreal. She had never thought in a million years that it would Chloe doing this, but she couldn't be happier with the situation she was currently in.

"Alright then." Chloe whispered, she slowly began to grind against Beca's body as her lips sucked against Beca's neck. A moan was rising up inside of Beca and she bit her lip, trying to not get too excited too soon.

Chloe's hands moved down and removed Beca's underwear from her body, leaving the brunette completely naked in front of her. Beca felt vulnerable but safe at the same time, no one could hurt her as long as she was with Chloe. And no one would be able to hurt Chloe as long as Beca was around. "Wow," Chloe murmured, pulling back for a moment to look at Beca. "You're so beautiful, Beca." She said, smiling genuinely.

"You are too," Beca whispered back. A small blush crept up onto her cheeks before Chloe came back down and began massaging Beca's breast with one hand while the other hand ran along her inner thigh. Chloe used her tongue to run along Beca's nipple, causing the brunette to moan loudly. "Mmmmm, baby that feels so good." She whimpered.

"Good, I'm glad." Chloe whispered before switching and paying some attention to the other side of Beca's chest.

After some more foreplay, Chloe could tell that Beca was ready. "Alright babe, here we go." She murmured.

Beca took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready babe." She said, letting Chloe's lips ghost against her own.

Chloe nodded and then slid one hand in between their bodies, starting to toy with Beca's wet folds. A soft whimper came from Beca's lips, and this made Chloe smirk. She then pushed a finger slowly into Beca and began to thrust gently. "Mmmm, baby you're so wet for me." She whispered, causing the brunette to whimper even more.

"Shit Chlo," Beca moaned. "Fuck," she whispered. This spurred Chloe on and she added another finger, picking up her pace while her lips glued themselves to Beca's in a fiery kiss.

"You're so hot when you moan baby." Chloe whispered.

"Shit Chlo," Beca moaned. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her back arched and she gripped the sheets, turning her knuckles white. "Fuck babe, go harder!" She moaned.

Chloe then kissed down Beca's body and began kissing along her inner thighs while she thrusted her finger in and out. "Oh babe, I know you're going to taste so good." She murmured, inching closer to Beca's core with each kiss.

"Please Chloe, I'm close!" Beca moaned. This was her first time, it's okay if she didn't last that long. The redhead took that as a sign to throw Beca's legs around her neck and then starting to eat her out. "Fuck Chloe!"

"Oh my god Becs, you taste so, so good!" Chloe moaned, pushing her tongue in and out of Beca's core while mouth sucked on her wet folds.

Beca tugged at Chloe's red hair, hitting her orgasm. "Fucking hell! CHLOE!" She screamed as she hit her climax. Chloe pushed mouth onto Beca's core even more, making sure to pleasure Beca throughout her high. Beca's chest was heaving up and down as she relaxed after her orgasm.

"Well done babe," Chloe whispered, kissing up Beca's body and kissing her lips. "How was that?"

"Chlo," Beca said out of breath. "That was incredible." Both of their bodies were glazed over in sweat as they lay down on their sides, getting under the covers and admiring each others body. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome babe. I hope it was good and special for you." Chloe murmured, leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss.

"It was amazing Chloe, thank you so much." Beca said. "I couldn't have pictured doing this with anyone else."

"Well, it was literally my pleasure." Chloe said with a smile on her face. "Now, you should know that I love to cuddle after sex, so get over here." She said.

Beca smiled and then scoot over, wrapping her arm around Chloe while her eyes gazed along the redheads beautiful body. "I love you so much, Chloe Beale." She whispered, tracing shapes on the side of Chloe's waist.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell." Chloe replied. Nothing could've ruined that moment between the two girls. It was absolutely perfect, and Beca wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world.

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Beca finally lost her virginity to Chloe, and they both seemed to enjoy it! Stay tuned to see what happens next!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	14. Chapter 13: My Happy Ending

**This is not the last chapter despite the name of the chapter lol! But this chapter is mostly about Beca's and Aubrey's friendship as well as the band's rise to the top. Let me know what you think!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 13: My Happy Ending!

'Well, I guess now is as good a time as ever to tell you that I lost my virginity to the most beautiful girl in the universe. Holy shit, it was incredible. And by incredible I mean, INCREDIBLE! She was and is so perfect, and she made me feel amazing. As for her, she seemed pretty satisfied if I do say so myself….

It was as perfect as first times can be. Of course it won't be as good as later times, but I will definitely remember my first time in the best way possible.

Chloe Beale, if you ever somehow find my writings, my secret journals, just know this. I couldn't have pictured taking this big step with anybody else, I love you. I love you, so, so, so much. It's hard to put into these journals. Even my songs can't express the feelings you make me feel. But I try as hard as I can to put it into words; no matter if they're spoken, written down in a diary, or sung in simple melodies. My love for you will never be able to be completely described, because it stretches so far that it makes it to the end of the universe. And the universe goes on forever.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

I'm in love with Chloe Beale

And she's the light of my life'

Chloe Beale woke up the next morning, noticing that she was only one in bed. She sat up and stretched, covering her body with the sheets. Beca hadn't run out on the redhead, not in her own house right? Chloe flipped her hair to one side and then stood up, walking over to the dresser and picking out a flannel shirt and some underwear that she had packed for the week and then put her hair up in a messy bun before turning to walk out of Beca's bedroom.

The smell of bacon caught Chloe's nose, and she headed down to the kitchen. There she found Beca in some pj shorts and loose tank top with her hair in a low ponytail, cooking breakfast for the two of them. She was making bacon, eggs, hash browns and French Toast, Chloe's favorite.

The sight in front of the redhead made her smile, and she walked up behind her girlfriend, placing her arms around the shorter girl's waist.

Beca looked back at Chloe's head that was resting on her shoulder. "Hello there," Beca said smiling and pecking Chloe's cheek before turning to face the griddle and flip the bacon.

"Hi," Chloe murmured softly. She left a couple kisses on Beca's neck and then rested her chin on Beca's shoulder. "Breakfast smells good," she whispered tiredly.

"Thanks, I was going to bring it to you in bed but you're up already up." Beca said with a chuckle. "So we'll have it down here."

"That sounds great," Chloe said. "I see you've made my favorite." She added with a big smile.

"I thought I would make it for you as a thank you for last night." Beca said, smiling softly. "You made it incredible."

"It was amazing for me too," Chloe whispered. "I've never felt so close to someone before."

"Me neither."

"Was it really good for you?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, Chloe you made it perfect." Beca smiled and then kissed her girlfriend softly. "And I can't wait to see what the future holds for us." She whispered.

The week seemed to go by super quick, and Beca and Chloe made the most it. But Monday came, and with that so did college classes. After classes Beca met up with the members of her band. Jesse, Emily, Benji, Cynthia, Jessica, and Luke were all in the rehearsal when Beca arrived. They all told each other about their spring break and everything that happened during it. Jesse spent it in Hawaii with his family, while Luke went back to visit his family in England. Emily spent her vacation with Benji and his family, going to their vacation house in New Orleans. Jessica went to Disneyworld with her family and Cynthia went to visit her cousin in New York.

Once they were all caught up they began to rehearse. Beca had been working on this new song, it wasn't for Chloe though. It was for a person you'd least expect it to be for. Aubrey.

Ever since that asshole Chicago dumped Aubrey, Beca decided she'd write a song from Aubrey's perspective. She and the blonde girl were starting to become friends and she wanted to help Aubrey get some closure.

The brunette was currently looking down at a sheet of paper, trying to figure out the right lyrics for the songs. She sang a couple thoughts while she wrote.

"He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it…"

Beca tried to think of some more words and went over to the piano, where Emily and Jessica were playing some fun melodies. "Hey guys, can I try something out?" She asked. The two girls nodded and stood to the side of the piano while Beca placed the sheet of papers on the stand on the piano. "Jessica, can you play this melody?" She asked. Jessica came back to the piano and began playing it. Then Beca began singing.

"You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending."

Beca smiled to herself, loving the song forming in her mind.

"Aren't you into girls Beca?" Emily said chuckling. "This kind of sounds like it is for a boy."

"It is for a boy, but not my nonexistent boy." Beca said, making some edits to the melody on the sheet paper. "It's for Aubrey, she recently broke up with Chicago and I thought she could use a song to help get over him."

"That's really cool of you Beca," Jessica said smiling.

"Thank you, I just have to figure out some lyrics for the second verse and then it should be done." Beca said, moving away from the piano.

Later that week, Beca told Chloe to bring Aubrey to the band rehearsal so she could hear the song. However the redhead was having trouble pulling Aubrey from her schoolwork. She had been trying to get over Chicago by burying herself in schoolwork.

"Come on Aubrey, you need to get out and do something. Besides class you haven't left our dorm in days." Chloe said, sitting next to the blonde, trying to convince the girl to go to the rehearsal. "Come to watch the band with me."

"Why would I want to go to your girlfriends band rehearsal?" Aubrey said, her eyes not leaving the page of her textbook while she was working on her calculus homework.

"Because it'll help you relax, this whole breakup with Chicago has left you uptight and stressed." Chloe said, pulling Aubrey's calculus textbook away from her in attempt to get Aubrey to look at her. "And the last time I saw you take a break and relax was when you sang that duet with Beca."

"So?" Aubrey said, raising her eyebrow at Chloe.

"So, getting to listen to some music may help you let go of your worries for a while. Beca just finished a new song and she wants our opinions on it." Chloe stated, holding the book away from Aubrey, who grabbed for it unsuccessfully. "Go for an hour, that's all I'm asking."

The blonde girl let out a deep sigh before speaking again. "Fine, I'll go for one hour. But that's it, I get to come back and do more homework. I don't want to get behind."

"Girl, you're two weeks ahead of everyone already on your homework. You'll be fine for an hour." Chloe said laughing at her friend before getting up and grabbing their jackets.

The two girls walked across the campus as the sun hung low in the sky, getting ready to set for the day that had been growing ever longer. Chloe texted Beca, saying they were on their way to the rehearsal hall.

Beca and everyone else was setting up. Benji was on base, Cynthia was on the the other electric guitar, Luke was on the drums. Emily was the other electric guitar this time, while Beca and Jesse were up front. Beca had the keyboard this time around and had taught Jesse how to play the acoustic guitar, so he was playing that now instead of just singing. Stacie was already there, supporting Jesse.

The brunette smiled when she saw Chloe and Aubrey walk inside their reserved practice space. "Hey you two! So glad you could join us!"

"Why don't you two take a seat?" Jesse said smiling. "Before we start the song, Beca would like to say something."

Once the two girls were sitting next to Stacie, Beca cleared her throat and began speaking. "Thank you three for coming to be the first three to hear our new song. This is called "He Wasn't" and it's for you Aubrey." The blonde raised her eyebrow in confusion. "We know how breaking up with Chicago was hard, and I wanted to give you a song to help you get through it. And it's also just to let you know you have us, as well as Chloe and Stacie to talk to if you ever need to."

Aubrey looked at Chloe and then looked at Beca, who nodded at everyone else that they were about to start playing. Jessica, Emily, and Cynthia began singing pretty harmonies at the beginning of the song before everyone started playing.

My Happy Ending- Avril Lavigne (listen while reading)

 **Cynthia, Jessica, Emily:**

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…

Jessica, Emily, Cynthia, and Jesse began singing pretty harmonies at the beginning of the song before Beca started sing the first verse. The song had a great beat, everyone playing their instruments perfectly.

 **Beca:**

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread (breakable thread)

 **Jesse:**

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending."

Beca smiled at Chloe, who seemed to be enjoying the song. Beca then look looked at Aubrey, who had a small smile. The young brunette was hoping that the girl was enjoying the song and then she and Jesse began to sing the second verse.

 **Jessica, Cynthia, Emily** :

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh…

 **Beca and Jesse:**

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say (they say)

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they (but so are they)

But they don't know me

Do they even know you (even know you)?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Aubrey smiled at Beca, feeling her heart beat happily for the first time. The song made her emotional in ways she couldn't describe. She could feel herself begin to heal again as she listened to lyrics. It was nice to know she had so many hands to help her build herself back up again and move on.

Chloe blew her girl a kiss and Beca winked, continuing to play the piano with passion as she and Jesse sang lead.

 **Jesse:**

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

 **Beca and Jesse:**

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

 **Beca:**

He was everything, everything that I wanted….

 **Beca and Jesse:**

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)

We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it

And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Once the band finished playing, they got claps from their small audience. Stacie got up and hugged Jesse. "Seeing you play guitar is super hot babe." She said.

Chloe then got up and smiled as she walked over to Beca. "That was such a great song you guys," she said after kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Thanks," Emily said.

"Beca had us working on it pretty much every single rehearsal this week." Benji stated.

It then got quiet when Aubrey walked up to Beca and gave the shorter girl a hug. Beca hugged her back, and had noticed the blonde girl had tears in her eyes as she walked over. A muffled but audible "Thank you," came from Aubrey's mouth and Beca smiled.

"You're welcome." Beca said, pulling back from the hug with a smile. "Did you like the song?"

"It's amazing you guys. And Beca, thank you for writing that for me. I've never felt more emotionally connected to a song before." Aubrey said smiling and wiping a couple tears. "It was like you somehow got into my mind and said exactly what I was thinking."

"Well, I'm glad you love it." Beca said. "Because we recorded it and wanted to give it to you on a CD as well as a couple more of our songs." She said smiling.

"Wait, can I get one of "The Lucky Seven's" EP's?" Stacie asked, smiling at her boyfriend and hugging him close.

"Yeah, me too. I want to hear some more your music." Chloe said sitting on Beca's lap in the stool she was sitting on.

"I guess that means we'll have to record our very first CD," Luke said, standing up from the drums and leaning against one of the tall stools. "We have plenty of songs that we can put on it, and we can sell it at gigs and the on campus coffee shop."

"I agree," Cynthia said. "But first, we need to get another gig. We haven't had a gig since the Groundhog's Day Dance. We need to find a regular venue where we can perform."

Everyone sat there thinking for a moment in silence as they tried to think of what they could do. Beca spoke up next. "Well, why don't start handing out flyers and putting them around town? Pub and restaurant owners are always looking for live music because it adds to the experience. Plus, there are a few venues around town that hold concerts every week. We just need to advertise."

"Beca's right. You guys need to become more active on social media sites like Facebook, Twitter and Instagram." Stacie said. "Create a page for 'The Lucky #7" on those sites, advertise your awesome pop/rock band."

"You know you'd already have us as following you." Chloe said, gesturing to herself, Aubrey, and Stacie.

The members of the band looked at each other and then seemed to all agree. "Alright then, it's decided." Beca stated. "We'll start social media accounts and put up flyers so that we can get our next gig."

"Sounds like a plan, meeting adjourned." Jesse said smiling.

Everyone left except for Aubrey, Beca and Chloe. Beca was playing showing Chloe simple chords on the guitar while Aubrey looked at some of the songs Beca had written in her notebook. She smiled at Beca's lyrics, loving the artful lyrics the brunette used in her songs. "These lyrics are incredible Beca, no wonder Chloe's madly in love with you. You've cast a spell on her with your magical words."

This made Beca chuckle. "Thank you," she said, letting Chloe set the guitar down. "Every song I've ever written is in that book, I can't believe that I haven't run out of space yet. I'm pretty sure it's getting close to being filled cover to cover with songs."

"Well they are all great." Aubrey said. "You're like a female Shakespeare."

"I don't know if I'm that good, but thanks." Beca said, blushing a little.

"I think you are," Chloe stated. "You're a musical poet. I could listen to your songs on repeat everyday, all day long." She leaned in and kissed Beca's nose cute.

There was one song in particular that caught Aubrey's eye. "Beca, what's this song?" She turned the notebook around and pointed at a song named "Sweet Creature."

Beca looked down for a moment, and then looked back up. "It's a song for my parents. They got a divorce when I was fourteen, and I wrote that picturing they had stayed together. And that they were still in love." She smiled sadly to herself for a moment. "That's actually one of the first songs that I wrote."

"I haven't heard this one yet." Chloe said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Can we hear it?" Bree asked.

"I don't know, I've never played this song for anyone before. It's pretty personal." Beca stated.

"Please, will you play it for us?" Chloe asked, making her puppy eyes that Beca couldn't resist.

"Okay, okay I will." Beca said chuckling. "Chloe hand me that guitar." She said.

Once Chloe gave it to her, Beca put a capo on the third fret and then cleared her throat before beginning to play a beautiful picking pattern.

Sweet Creature- Harry Styles (Listen to while reading)

 **Beca:**

Sweet creature

Had another talk about where it's going wrong

And we're still young

We don't where we're going

But we know where we belong

Oh we started

Two hearts in, one home

It's hard, when we argue

We're both stubborn, I know

But oh,

Sweet creature

Sweet creature

Wherever I go

You bring me home

Sweet creature

Sweet creature

When I run out of rope

You bring me home

Oooo oo

Oooooooo

Oooo oo

Oooooooo

Chloe fell into another trance as she listened to Beca sing. The songs Beca wrote were just absolutely enchanting.

Sweet creature

We're running through the garden

Where nothing bothered us

But we're still young

I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

Beca found this to be one of her most emotional songs, and she couldn't help but get a little teary as she sang the song. It made her think about her family, her mom and dad, and it made her fantasize about them working through their differences so they could still be a family.

Oh we started

Two hearts in, one home

It's hard when we argue

We're both stubborn, I know

But oh

Sweet creature

Sweet creature

Wherever I go

You bring me home

Sweet creature

Sweet creature

When I run out of rope

You bring me home

Ohhh Ohhh Ohh Ohhh

Ohhhhh

Chloe and Aubrey noticed the way Beca's voice cracked as she sang, and though she was crying, it made the song and performance that much more beautiful.

And oh, we started

Two hearts in, one home

It gets harder when we argue

We're both stubborn, I know

But oh

Sweet creature

Sweet creature

Wherever I go

You bring me home

Sweet creature

Sweet creature

When I run out of rope

You bring me home

Sweet creature

Sweet creature

When I run out of rope

You bring me home

You bring me home

Ooooo oooo

Oooooooooo

Ooooo oooo

Oooooooooo

"Beca," Chloe said, walking over and hugging her girlfriend. "That's a beautiful song. You never cease to amaze me with the songs you write."

"It's for my parents. Ever since they divorced, I've fantasized what it would be like if they were still together. If they still loved each other." Beca said as she wiped some of her tears. "I've never performed it because I get overly emotional when I sing it."

"Well, it's incredible." Aubrey said smiling and sitting next to Beca. "It really is."

"Thanks, I'm glad you guys like it. That song is really close to my heart, it helps me forget the reality that I live with every day. I'm a of divorce, and I never thought I would be. But it's tougher that it seems." Beca said, sniffling and looking down. "I mean, my parents don't even speak to each other unless they absolutely have to. And even then they get in a stupid argument. I just wish they still were together, and that they still loved each other. I also hope that I don't end up like them."

"And you won't." Chloe said, hugging her girlfriend. "I'm not going anywhere, babe." She said before looking in Beca's eyes. "I'm all in for life with you." She whispered, leaning in and kissing Beca's lips gently, making the young brunette smile.

"And I hope that I find something like that." Aubrey said, smiling at the two girls. "A love that never dies. That stands the test of time."

"And you will," Beca said. "You're definitely going to find someone." And she meant that to Aubrey. And she also knew that Chloe had meant what she said. "As for you Chlo," she said turning to Chloe and smiling. "I'm all in for life with you."

 **I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. I've gotten some messages hoping to get more Stacie and Jesse as well. There will be many more Bechloe and Jacie moments to come!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	15. Chapter 15: Bloodstream

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it! There isn't a lot of plot in this chapter but there are some pretty sweet moments between our couples in this story!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**

Chapter 14: Bloodstream

'If it's really worth it, you'd do anything to make sure your girlfriend or boyfriend was happy. Because you love them, and if you love them their happiness is all you want. Once you find that certain someone, make sure that you keep them. Make sure that you don't let them go. Make sure that you show them that nothing else on planet earth, or even in the entire universe, means more to you than they do. Sure, you may have other priorities, but they better be second to none.

What I've learned from being with Chloe is that being in a relationship takes a lot of effort. Especially in college. You're both busy with classes and after school activities, so you won't be spending twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week with them. But there better be a time of day that you spend with them, showing them just how much they mean to you. Pretty much every love song I've ever written was for Chloe, but that's not the only way I show her I love her. I kiss her randomly on occasion, and I never forget to call her before I go to bed, and I never forget to text her "Good morning beautiful" with a few hearts and an explanation point.

So, in conclusion…. Never forget to show the one you love that you love them. Because you never know what may happen.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

And I'm in love with Chloe Beale.

P.S. There's nothing more powerful than love, so show it.'

Everyone had been studying for midterms lately, spending most of their time in study cubicles, whether it was alone or in a small study group. Jesse was currently on his way to surprise Stacie with a Funyuns, pizza, and cookies for them to share while they studied. Yes that was a weird combination of food but they hadn't gone on a date in a while, so Jesse wanted to surprise Stacie with her favorite junk foods.

Stacie was currently working on her sociology homework, ready for a much needed break after about four hours of straight studying. She closed her book and ran her hands through her hair, groaning softly. "My brain hurts." She said to herself. The girl took out her headphones and took out her phone from her jeans pocket when she felt her phone buzz. A smile appeared across her face when she saw a text from Jesse.

 **Jesse:** Hey babe, I brought food ;)

 **Stacie** : You're the best babe, I'm in room 115

 **Jesse:** Alright, I'll be right up. It's Funyuns, pizza and cookies :)

 **Stacie:** You know me so well 3 3

A few minutes later there was a knock at Stacie's door and she looked up. She smiled when she saw Jesse and stood up going to meet him.

"Hello there handsome," Stacie said smiling and pecking her boyfriend's lips.

"Hey there gorgeous," Jesse replied. He closed the door behind him with all the food.

"You're the best." Stacie said laughing as he brought the food inside.

"Well thank you," Jesse answered as he set the food down on the table by the whiteboard that Stacie was starting to do her Statistics homework on. "How's studying baby?" He asked taking a sip from his hydroflask.

"Ugh," Stacie groaned before she chuckle a bit. "I was doing Sociology for the last four hours and now I have to work on my Stats homework."

"College is fun, huh?" Jesse joked.

"So fun," Stacie said smiling. "But it's all be worth it once I fulfill my dream of being a veterinarian."

"Yes it will be," Jesse added, kissing her cheek before opening the pizza box, taking a slice and taking a bite off of the piece.

"I never asked you this, but what do you want to be. I know you're majoring in music." Stacie said.

"I want to score movies. Bring people to tears and blow their minds." He said smiling widely. "I feel like only music can do that."

"Wow, you must really sweep your girlfriend off of her feet." Stacie said jokingly before taking a sip of water.

"I certainly hope I do, otherwise we'd have a problem." Jesse set his pizza slice down and walked over to his girlfriend, placing his hands on her hips.

"Well you do, so there's nothing to worry about." Stacie said smiling and winking at her boyfriend while her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Jesse smiled and laughed for a moment before he answered. "Good, I'm glad." He whispered before leaning in and kissing her lips.

After kissing for about thirty seconds, Jesse and Stacie pulled back. "Oh, I have some exciting news." He said smiling.

"What is it?" Stacie asked, her arms still draped over his shoulders.

"Beca said that 'The Lucky Seven' got their first gig at a venue that a lot of college kids go to this weekend. And if it goes well, it could become a regular gig." Jesse said smiling.

"That's awesome! I'm definitely coming to it, when is it?" Stacie asked.

"This Saturday, at 8 p.m." Jesse said smiling widely. "I'm really excited. This will be my first big performance."

"You're going to be amazing Jess," Stacie commented. "I know you will."

"Thanks," Jesse said smiling. "Alright now, you need to get back to work, those stats problems aren't going to solve themselves."

"No, but I wish they would." Stacie laughed.

Back in the music hall, Beca was hard at work. She was writing a few new songs for the gig they had that Saturday. She sat at the piano with sheet music, writing in the melody she had worked out on the piano.

"I'm fucked up, I'm faded

I'm so complicated

Those things that I said

They were so overrated

But I-I-I-I-I-I, yeah, I meant it

Oh yeah, I-I-I-I-I-I, really fucking meant it.."

Beca smiled at the lyrics and then wrote them down on the sheet music under the notes. She then started playing the instrumental in between the verses, bopping her head to the beat with a smile. After she finished playing she took out her phone and texted the band to meet up. She wanted to show them the two new songs that she had written so they could use them in their set at the show this weekend.

Once everyone arrive they started making their setlist.

Here was the list they came up with since they were playing for an hour and thirty minutes. (these are songs by other people but in the story they're written by Beca).

Setlist:

"Bloodstream" by Chainsmokers

"Sing" by Ed Sheeran

"Red Lights" by Tiesto

"Say You Won't Let Go" by James Arthur

"U Smile" by Justin Bieber

"Happier" by Ed Sheeran

"Hope For Me Yet" by Marc Broussard

"Both of Us" by B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift

"Fight Song" by Rachel Platten

"Something Beautiful" by Tori Kelly

"Where You Are" by Marc Broussard

"My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne

"I have written a few more songs that we can add to the setlist since we're playing for an hour and a half this weekend." Beca said smiling. "And Cynthia you're going to rap on one of them. I wrote you a sick rap that I think you'll like."

"Awesome, what's the name of the song?" Cynthia said with an excited look on her face.

"It's called 'Both of Us," Beca said with a smile. "And Emily and Jessica will sing the chorus."

"So you're not singing lead on this one?" Benji asked, raising a eyebrow. "How come?"

"Because we have so much talent in this band, especially singing-wise." Beca said. "I shouldn't be the only one showcasing my singing ability. I've decided to write a lot more solos for everyone who can sing in this band. The more diversity we have the better."

Luke nodded with everyone else in agreement and then everyone else did as well. "I think that's a great idea Beca."

"Yeah, the more talent we showcase, the more people will talk about us and spread word to their friends." Emily said.

"'The Lucky Seven' certainly have are a talented group of musicians. And it's time we prove that." Beca said.

That Saturday Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were all standing in the front of the line at the "Mixtape Stage" venue. There was a long line tonight, this venue was always looking for a steady gig and if the main event went well tonight, "The Lucky Seven" would become a regular gig.

The redhead was wearing a cute black v-neck and tight skinny jeans with a purple bandana around her head and her hair in a side braid. Purple was Beca's favorite color, and Chloe was going to support her girlfriend in any way she could. She then took out her phone and texted her girlfriend.

 **Chloe:** Good luck tonight baby! I'll be the front row cheering you on! 3 3 3

Beca was just getting done with the sound check and was headed backstage. She took out her phone and smiled at Chloe's text. She then typed out a quick response.

 **Beca:** Thanks babe! I love you and hope you enjoy the show! 333

The brunette then put her phone away and made sure her makeup was ready. The curtain then closed and people started filing in one by one.

Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey were all at the front row to cheer on their friends and significant others. They took pictures together on their phones and posted it to Snapchat, promoting the band.

Up onstage behind the curtain, the band was listening to people file in. "It's going to be sold out tonight according to Lionel." Jesse said, referring to the owner of the venue.

The other members of the band cheered and clapped at the news. "Let's give them a good show nerds!" Beca said before they joined in a moment of silence. They all took a deep breath and then Beca spoke up again. "We got a loud and excited crowd out there, let's go and give them a great show. Let's show them how fucking awesome we are. For fuck's sake we have six people here who have killer voices, sorry Luke."

"Hey, no offense taken." The British boy said in response, making the the other members of the band laugh.

"This is how it all begins." Jesse said smiling at everyone. "This is our first official performance as 'The Lucky Seven,' we're going to raise the roof tonight. Now let's go get out there and fucking rock it!" The band cheered and clapped before they got in their places.

Once they were in their places, the curtain rose. The three girls in the front and center, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey all screamed and cheered for the band. The rest of the crowd got into it and that made band members smile.

Beca walked up to the microphone in the center of the stage with the guitar right behind the keyboard. "How are all you guys doing tonight?" She asked, getting a loud cheer from the crowd. "Awesome," Beca said smiling and chuckling as she made sure the double keyboard was ready. "I'm Beca, and this is Jess, Emily, Cynthia Rose, Jessica, Luke, and Benji. And we're 'The Lucky Seven.' We'd like to thank Lionel for letting us come out and play tonight, and we hope that you enjoy the show. Now let's get started shall we?"

The crowd cheered even louder before Beca spoke again. "This first one is called 'Bloodstream," she said before the crowd quieted down and she began to play the melody on the keyboard.

Bloodstream- by The Chainsmokers

 **Jesse:**

I've been drunk three times this week  
Spent all my money on a fleeting moment  
I thought I-I-I-I-I-I can shake this off  
Now I-I-I-I-I-I can't make this stop  
Yeah, things were sweet three months ago  
When I was living how I wanna on my own  
And I thought I-I-I-I-I-I don't need that much  
I guess I-I-I-I-I-I was out of touch

 **Jesse and Beca:**

I'm fucked up, I'm faded

I'm so complicated

Those things that I said

They were so overrated

But I-I-I-I-I-I, yeah, I meant it

Oh yeah, I-I-I-I-I-I, really fucking meant it

Yeah, I meant it."

Beca switched to the second keyboard for the instrumental between the chorus, smiling as the crowd was already getting into the song. It was her verse next and she started singing it flawlessly.

 **Beca:**

I gave up three times this week

Went through those feelings

Like I wasn't worth nothing

I thought I-I-I-I-I-I can shake this off

No, I-I-I-I-I-I can't be this soft

 **Beca and Jesse:**

I'm fucked up, I'm faded

I'm so complicated

Those things that I said

They were so overrated

But I-I-I-I-I-I, yeah, I meant it

Oh yeah, I-I-I-I-I-I, really fucking meant it

Yeah I meant it

The crowd seemed to be really into the music and Beca smiled as she and Jesse got to the instrumental. Chloe blew a kiss up to her girlfriend and Beca raised her hand up and caught before they got to the final chorus.

 **Beca:**

I'm fucked up, I'm faded

I'm so complicated

Those things that I said

They were so overrated

But I-I-I-I-I, yeah, I meant it

Oh yeah, I-I-I-I-I, really fucking meant it

 **Beca and Jesse:**

Yeah, I meant it

Yeah, I meant it

Yeah, I meant it

Yeah, I meant it

Yeah, I, I, I, really fucking meant it

The crowd went wild as the song ended and this made the whole band cheered and and cheered loudly. The three girls in the front cheered loudly for the people onstage, especially their significant others if they had any.

Throughout the night, the crowd continued to cheer for the band with each song, and the crowd actually let Jess crowd surf once. As they were coming to the end of their show, with only a few songs left to play, Beca turn to Emily, Jessica, and Cynthia Rose. "Alright guys, we're so happy that you all had such a great time tonight!" Beca said with a big smile. "We have a few more songs, this one is called 'Both of Us.'"

Emily, Jessica and Cynthia Rose all nodded at each other. Beca then switched to an acoustic guitar with Jesse. She then started playing a pretty melody on the guitar.

Both of Us- B.o.B Feat. Taylor Swift

 **Emily and Jessica:**

I wish I was strong enough

To lift not one, but both of us

Someday, I will be strong enough

To lift not one, but both of us

The crowd was already into it right as Cynthia took the lead. Rapping the lyrics with style and ease.

 **Cynthia Rose:**

Uh, ever thought about losing it

When your money's all gone and you lose your whip

You might lose your grip when the landlord tell ya that you're due for rent

And the grass so green on the other side

Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence

Open up the fridge 'bout twenty times

But still can't find no food in it

That's foolishness

And sometimes I wonder, why we care so much about the way we look.

And the way we talk and the way we act and the clothes we bought, how much that cost.

Does it even really matter?

Cause if life is an up hill battle

We all tryna climb with the same ol' ladder

In the same boat, with the same ol' paddle

Why so shallow? I'm just asking

What's the pattern to the madness

Everybody ain't a number one draft pick

Most of us ain't Hollywood actors

But if it's all for one

And one for all

Maybe one day, we all can ball

Do it one time for the underdogs

Sincerely yours,

From one of y'all

The crowd went wild for Cynthia's rap and were dancing to the song as Emily and Jessica got into the second chorus.

 **Emily and Jessica:**

I wish I was strong enough

To lift not one, but both of us

Someday, I will be strong enough

To lift not one, but both of us

 **Cynthia Rose:**

I can feel your pain, I can feel your struggle

You just wanna live, but everything so low

That you could drown in a puddle

That's why I gotta hold us up, yeah hold us up

For all the times no one's ever spoke for us

To every single time that they play this song

You can say that that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us

When the tides get too high

And the sea up underneath get so deep

And you feel like you're just another person

Getting lost in the crowd, way up high in the nosebleeds

Uh, because we've both been there, yeah, both of us

But we still stand tall with our shoulders up

And even though we always against the odds

These are the things that've molded us

And if life hadn't chosen us

Sometimes I wonder where I would've wound up

Cause if it was up to me, I'd make a new blueprint

Than build it from the ground up, hey

But if it's all for one, and one for all

Then maybe one day, we all can ball

Do it one time for the underdogs

From Cynthi Rose, to all of y'all

Beca and the rest of the band rocked out as Cynthia Rose finished the second wrap verse. The crowd was cheering so loud as they continued to play the song.

 **Emily and Jessica**

I wish I was strong enough

To lift not one, but both of us

Someday, I will be strong enough

To lift not one, but both of us

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

Oh oh

As the song finished the crowds cheers loudened and their clapped seemed all in sync. Beca smiled at her bandmates and then at her girlfriend in the front row, winking at her. She hadn't ever felt so much at once. She was amazed by the positive reaction from the audience, she was proud of her bandmates for putting on such an amazing show; and she felt overwhelmed that the songs she had written were seemingly impressing the crowd.

Once the concert was over, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey came backstage. Stacie ran and jumped into Jesse's arms while Chloe was picked up by Beca and spun around a couple times. "That show was amazing! You're so incredible!" Chloe said as Beca set her down.

"Chloe, I've never felt a rush quite like that when playing music. I felt like we all belonged up there." Beca said smiling and giggling. "I never knew until now, but this is what I want to do."

"I'm so proud of you baby!" Chloe said, keeping her arms around Beca's shoulders. Beca kept her hands on Chloe's waist before leaning and kissing her lips. "Thank you for coming tonight, you made me that much more relaxed. I wasn't even nervous with you in the front row."

"I'm glad I could help." Chloe said before they turned to the rest of the group.

"Did you enjoy the show Aubrey?" Luke asked the blonde, who was standing in the middle of everything quietly.

The girl turned to Luke and nodded. "It was really good, I'm glad I decided to come out."

"Me too, we want as many fans as we can get." Luke said smiling at her. "Especially pretty girls like you." This made Aubrey blush and Luke winked. Beca smirked at the two of them and then turned back to her girlfriend.

"So? How hot was I up on stage?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Oh babe, you were so so hot." Chloe said, holding her girlfriend close.

"Does that mean I'm getting lucky later?" Beca slipped in, smiling deviously.

"I think the odds are in your favor babe." Chloe said smiling at her girlfriend. She then looked around the room. "I think most of the band members are going to get lucky tonight." She said, nodding her head towards Benji and Emily, and then at Luke and Aubrey, and once more at Jesse and Stacie.

"Oh, Jesse is definitely getting laid." Beca chuckled, shaking her head at her friends. "But I think you're right, something definitely seems to be going on between Luke and Aubrey."

Luke was sitting on the drum-stool with Aubrey on his lap as he showed her how to play a simple drumbeat. "So you hit the symbol on each beat; you hit the

bass drum on beats one and three, and the snare drum on beats two and four." He said before giving her the drumsticks. "I'll do the bass drum and you'll hit the snare and the symbol." He said.

"Okay," Aubrey said smiling and starting to hit the symbol. She was a bit rusty at first but she soon got the hang of it. "Is that good?"

"It's great, you're a natural!" Luke said smiling at her as they continued to play along together.

Seeing her friend smile genuinely again made Chloe smile. "Aubrey just might be getting a phone number along with getting laid."

"I think that you are correct in assuming that." Beca said.

Once the band had packed up everything the band went outside to a bunch of roaring fans who had been at the show. Beca got asked to sign people's shirts and take pictures, and so did the rest of the band. "Can you sign my shirt Beca?" One girl said.

"Yeah sure!" Beca said before taking the girls sharpie and signing the girls shirt.

"Can I get a picture with you Jesse?" Another girl said.

"Of course!" Jesse said smiling at the girl's camera.

Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey watched the band sign autographs and take pictures.

After about fifteen minutes of signing and taking pics with fans, Beca left her other band members and walked over to Chloe. "Wanna get out of here?" She whispered.

"I'd really like that." Chloe said. Beca smiled and took Chloe's hand before they got a taxi and went back to campus. Beca then took her to the music hall. "Why are we here?" Chloe asked.

"I wanted to give you a special and personal performance that I didn't give at the performance." Beca said. She led Chloe to the front row and had her sit down in front row center before she went up onstage to the piano sitting there. "Okay, this is for you babe, it's something I'm still working on but I hope you like it."

"I know I will, babe." Chloe mentioned, smiling and waiting for Beca to begin.

A beautiful melody began coming from the piano as Beca started hitting the keys. Beca looked at Chloe and smiled before she began to sing.

Hunger- Ross Copperman

One look, and I can't catch my breath

Two souls into one flesh

When you're not next to me

I'm incomplete

Cause I'm on fire, like a thousand sun's I couldn't put it out

Even if I wanted to

These flames tonight

Look into my eyes and say you want me too

Like I want you

As Beca played and sang, Chloe could feel tears begin to prick at her eyes. A feeling of love and passion filled her heart and powered it to beat a little faster and faster as the song went on.

Oh love, let me see inside your heart

All the cracks and broken parts

The shadows in the light

There's no need to hide

Cause I'm on fire, like a thousand sun's I couldn't put it out

Even if I wanted to

These flames tonight

Look into my eyes and say you want me too

Like I want you

It's like a hunger in me

Yeah, it's never ending

Yeah, I'll burn for you (I'll burn for you)

It's like a hunger me

Yeah, it's never ending

Yeah, I'll burn for you (I'll burn for you)

Beca then went silent for a moment, playing a soft melody and letting the anticipation build as Chloe waited for the chorus. Beca looked at Chloe the entire time she sang, tearing up herself as she sang with all of her emotion.

Cause I'm on fire, like a thousand sun's I couldn't put it out

Even I wanted to

These flames tonight

Look into my eyes and say you want me too

Like I want you

I've got a hunger in me

I've got a hunger in me

Chloe walked up as Beca finished playing the song and Beca stood up to meet her. The redhead instantly pulled her in and kissed her lips, cupping Beca's cheeks as the brunette placed her hands on Chloe's waist. The kiss lasted about fifteen seconds before either one of them pulled apart. "Why didn't you sing that at the concert tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Because you are my constant inspiration when it comes to writing music. And I thought you should be the first to hear it, since it's about you." Beca mentioned, smiling at Chloe who leaned in again and kissed her, feeling more than she believed words could describe.

 **Awww, what a sweet little performance from Beca to Chloe. Don't you think? Plus, something is going on between Luke and Aubrey, and a sweet moment of Jacie at the beginning of the chapter. And "The Lucky Seven" had their first concert and it seemed to go pretty damn well. Will this be the beginning of a rise to fame? The next chapter will be coming soon considering winter break is coming up soon.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Elle.**


	16. Chapter 15: Two Broken Hearts

**I'm back with the next chapter of "Chloe." I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I swear it's not on purpose, I'm just really busy and I'm also working on three other stories. But I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Love,**

 **Youngstoryteller.007**

Chapter 15: Two Broken Hearts

'I'm only going to write a quote that applies to my life right now. 'Women who follow the rules, seldom make history.'

My name is Beca Mitchell, I'm dating Chloe Beale

And life is good.'

Aubrey rushed to put her makeup on after drying her hair from her shower. Tonight she was meeting Luke at the campus coffee shop, and she wanted to look the best she could. It wasn't an official date, but the blonde still wanted to make sure that she looked good for Luke. Why, you ask? Well it was simple, Aubrey sort of had a crush on Luke.

Ever since the concert, she and Luke had been texting back and forth and Aubrey had started coming to more of 'The Lucky Seven' band rehearsal, just as an excuse to hang out with him.

Chloe, Beca, and Stacie could all tell that their friend was fond of Luke. Though they knew that she was hesitant to ask him out after what had happened with Chicago. So, they didn't push her to make any first moves, letting her do it on her own time. The breakup with Chicago had been rough on her, and the three girls were letting Aubrey figure out when she made the choice to be ready.

Anyways, the blonde was doing her makeup when she got a text from Luke.

 **Luke:** 'Hey Bree! I'll see you in half an hour at the coffee shop!'

This made the girl smile and she decided to pick up her phone and write a quick reply. She thought about what to say for a moment before she began typing a text.

 **Aubrey:** 'Alright, I'll see you then!'

While she was getting ready, Chloe and Beca were in the kitchen making some grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. "How were classes today babe?" Chloe asked as Beca slices the cheddar cheese up.

"They were pretty good. How about you? Did you ace that Geography quiz?" Beca asked, smiling when the redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's waist from behind.

"I think so, it was all about the capital cities of the countries in Europe." Chloe said, taking a deep breath. "It wasn't too bad, at least now I know the capital of Denmark, Portugal and Slovakia."

"Really, can you tell me?" Beca asked smiling.

"It's Copenhagen for Denmark," Chloe started before she thought about Slovakia's and Portugal's capitals. "Lisbon for Portugal and then Bratislava for Slovakia." Chloe stated proudly.

"Impressive," Beca said smiling at the adorable expression of achievement on her girlfriends face. "In fact, it's actually very of hot how much you know about the places of this world." She said turning around and kissing Chloe's lips deeply but with a smooth touch.

"How hot exactly?" Chloe asked, smiling against Beca's lips.

"So hot that if we weren't cooking lunch I'd take you right here and right now in yours and Aubrey's kitchen." Beca stated with a huge smirk on her face.

"Wow, that must mean my knowledge of the world is really hot. At least to you, that is." Chloe giggled once Beca finished talking. "Maybe I'll learn all the cities in the country of France if that will turn you on more."

"You know, it just might." Beca chuckled along with her girlfriend before Aubrey walked in a cute skirt and a button up blouse. "Damn, Bree. Who's the lucky guy?" She asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

"Luke," Chloe answered for Aubrey, snickering under her breath.

"Shut up, Chloe." Aubrey stated, trying her best not to blush.

"Ooooo, are you two finally going on a date?" Beca asked.

"No, we're just meeting at the coffee shop so I can help him study for his World History exam." Aubrey protested, which the other two knew instantly was a total lie.

"I call bullshit," Chloe said.

"Yeah, me too." Beca added with a laugh. "Nobody dresses up like that for a tutoring lesson. It's a date, or you're trying to get him to ask you out by dressing in a cute outfit."

"He's just a nice guy, I don't think Luke is even interested in me in that way." Aubrey defended.

"Yeah, maybe not yet. But you definitely are crushing on him." Beca shot back smirking as the blonde continued to get even more red in the cheeks.

"And there's nothing wrong with that Bree," Chloe cut in. "You're right, Luke is a nice guy. He's also a cute, British guy who happens to be single. And he'd be dumb not to like you too, you're a catch."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Chloe on that one. As much as you annoy me sometimes-" Beca said, which earned her an elbow in the stomach. "You are pretty, you're funny, you're smart, talents, and kind. Chloe's right, Luke has eyes. He notices how cool you are." She stated with a friendly smile before walking over to Aubrey. "Just ask him about today at the 'tutor session.'" She emphasized the last two words by making a gesture with her fingers. "Luke is a good guy, and he's honest. He'll tell you how he feels about you."

"Beca's right. Luke's always honest." Chloe mentioned.

Aubrey looked at her two friends before taking a deep breath. She really did like Luke, and there was a part of her that really hoped this was a date. That's why she dressed as cute as she did. "Do you guys really think that I should ask him?" She said.

"Yes, you'll regret not knowing." Beca stated confidently. "Just go in there and get to talking, and when there's a lull in the conversation is when you ask." She said.

The blonde nodded. "Okay, I'll do that." She then put on her coat and looked over at the two girls standing in front of her. "Thank you guys, I'll see you later."

"We won't wait up." Chloe said, winking in a teasing manner which made the blonde blush before rushing out of their dorm and heading towards the coffee shop.

"We're like her co-wing women." Beca chuckled.

"Yeah, we kind of are, aren't we?" Chloe said, giggling before she plated the food they were about to eat.

"I remember I used to ask Luke how to get your attention or tell you how I feel." Beca said smiling to herself.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was going to say to you and so I went to him for advice." Beca admitted taking a sip of water as they went to sit down at the table. "And I have to say, if it weren't for him I probably never would've told you how I feel."

"Well then, I guess I owe Luke a lot of thanks." Chloe said smiling. "Maybe I'll make him cookies to say 'thank you' for helping you gain the confidence to tell me." She murmured when she kissed Beca's soft cheek, causing the younger girl to blush a little.

Meanwhile, Aubrey made her way over to the coffee shop to meet Luke. She made sure her hair looked nice and that she looked presentable once she reached the little building that was the campus' coffee joint. "You'll be fine," she said to herself. "The worst thing he could say is no." She took a deep breath and then walked inside.

The blonde girl instantly smiled when she saw Luke sitting at their friend groups usual booth. She walked over to him with a bright look on her face. "Hey, Luke." She said smiling.

The young man waved back at her and smiled. "Hey, love." He said, which instantly made Aubrey's cheeks go red. "I got your coffee," he said smiling. "I know you like a nonfat, no whip, grande caramel mocha with two pumps." He stated with a cheekily charming look on his face.

"Thanks, I didn't know you knew that." Aubrey said with a chuckle as they sat down at their seat.

"I try to know the drinks of our whole inner circle, just in case they are late and would like their drink when they get there." Luke stated.

"Well, that's very smart of you." Aubrey said. They then both took a sip of their drinks before they got to talking. "So, why did you ask me to come out here?" She asked.

"I just wanted someone cool to hang out and not study with. And you were the first person that came to mind." Luke mentioned, taking another sip of coffee.

"Oh, okay." Aubrey chuckled. "Why me, though? Why not Jesse, Benji or Cynthia? Aren't they your besties?" She asked.

"Yeah they are, but sometimes I just enjoy the company of others besides them, you know?" Luke said, smiling at Aubrey. "It's refreshing. Plus, I feel like you're the one person in our friend group who I don't really know, and I'd like that to change."

Aubrey did her best to keep the blush from spreading across her face, Luke's accent was hypnotizing. It was like a drug she could get addicted to, hearing him speak, that is. "I'd like to get to know you too." She said smiling at him.

"So, tell me somethings about yourself that I wouldn't know." Luke said smiling as they continued to talk.

"Ummm, I'm from North Carolina. I have two older brothers and one younger sister." She said as she thought of more things. "I'm majoring in law because I want to be a lawyer."

"That's really cool," Luke replied. "What kind of lawyer?" He seemed very enthusiastic to learn more about Aubrey, and the girl was excited to be hanging out with Luke.

"An environmental lawyer." Aubrey said smiling.

"Ahh, so you want to save the earth? I like that." Luke said.

"Yeah, I've always been for saving our own mother earth. I was the kid in elementary school that got made fun of because I would pick up all the trash that most people would just leave on the ground." Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"Well, I think that's really sweet of you." Luke mentioned, flashing his captivating smile at the girl.

"Thanks," Aubrey replied, blushing once again and taking a sip of her coffee. She took a deep breath; was this the right time to ask Luke what they were, or did she need to wait for another time? On one hand, she could ask him and he would completely reject her. On the other hand, he could say he wanted to be her boyfriend and they would become a really cute couple. Either way, Aubrey was nervous to ask. She was scared he'd laugh at her and Aubrey hates the idea of rejection. But for the most part, she was scared that he'd say yes. Not because she was terrified of a relationship, but because after what happened with Chicago, she didn't want to fall in love just to have her heart broken.

There was a short silence between the two of them, and Luke could easily tell there was something on the young freshman's mind. "Is everything alright, love? You seem troubled over something."

Screw it, she may as well ask now. The blonde girl nodded and cleared her throat before speaking. "What are we?" She asked, being as blunt as she could.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, leaning his head a little to the left.

"I just-" Aubrey took a deep breath. "I like you, Luke. I really do, and we've been hanging out a lot; I text you more than I text my friends, and we're constantly going to get coffee together." She said, taking a deep breath. "I just want to know how you see me, so I know whether to move on or not."

"Oh," Luke said, looking down at his coffee for a moment. "You're wondering if I want you to be my girlfriend." He said, which made Aubrey nod. "Bree, I do like you, I do. I just don't think this would be the best time considering I'm about to graduate. As much as I'd love to be with you, I'm moving back to England in June. Long distance, it's just too hard."

"We could make it work." Aubrey said, trying to hide the fact that she was getting choked up from Luke's answer.

"It's over four thousand miles away, Bree." Luke said, looking at her sadly. He could tell he was breaking her heart and he hated the feeling. "I couldn't do that to you, we'd barely get to see each other and that would suck."

"So you're not going to give this a chance at all?" Aubrey said, feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "You're just going to say no?"

"If things were different Bree, then maybe I'd consider it." Luke replied, reaching his hand to rest in hers. "Maybe if you were graduating with me and we could move there together. Or if we were already together, or if I wasn't moving halfway across the world. I'm not doing this to hurt you, that's the last thing I want to do to you."

"You know what, just forget that I asked." Aubrey said shaking her head and averting her eyes from Luke, as well as pulling her hand away from his. "It was stupid of me to even say anything."

"Come on Aubrey, no it wasn't." Luke said. "Don't be like that."

"Like what, Luke? Don't act like I'm hurt by your answer? Guess what, I am upset. I just got my heart broken by Chicago and then you came along and I thought that you felt the same way." Aubrey said, sniffling.

"I do feel the same way Aubrey," Luke said, trying to reach for her hand again, only to have her move it. "I just feel like being half a world away for the next three years, barely ever being able to see each other wouldn't be easy for either of us." Aubrey set her coffee on the table and put her purse and dorm keys in her bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making this easier on both of us, I'm leaving." Aubrey said.

"How would that make this easier?" Luke asked, hating himself even more when he saw Aubrey wipe away a tear.

"Because it'll make it easier for you to move back to England if I leave your life before you leave Barden." Aubrey slung her her purse over her shoulder, giving his five bucks to pay for the coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, it was great. Just whatever you do, don't call me and don't be surprised if I don't acknowledge you around the halls." She said before turning around and leaving the coffee shop without another word.

Luke sat there, watching her leave and wipe more tears from her already stained cheeks. He groaned and placed his head in his hands, knowing those last five minutes were some of hardest he's ever had to go through.

Seeing the pain and heartbreak in Aubrey's eyes had made incredibly difficult to say what he said. He really did feel something for Aubrey though, something stronger than friendship. The only reason he hadn't done anything with it was because the fact he was moving away in the summer, and that was only a couple of months away. That and the last time he tried long distance, his girlfriend cheated on him and he had some reservations about it all.

Still, that didn't mean telling Aubrey "no," wasn't hard. In fact Luke almost couldn't do it, and when Aubrey's eyes had began to fall from his, he nearly changed his mind. With all of that aside, Luke really did want to be with Aubrey, which he knew now that he'd probably ruined his chances to be with her at all.

Beca and Chloe were cuddling on the couch in Chloe's dorm when Aubrey burst through the door. She slammed it behind her and ran to her room without a word, locking it behind her. The two of them silently sat up and looked the door to Aubrey's bedroom. "I take it that means Luke didn't give her an answer she wanted to hear." Beca mentioned, hearing the blonde weeping through the door. "Maybe you should go talk to her."

The redhead nodded and then stood up, walking over to her roommates door and lightly knocking on it. "Bree? Can I come in?" She knew asking if Bree was okay was a stupid question since she obviously wasn't.

"No, go away." Aubrey whimpered from behind the door. "I want to be alone," she said in a barely audible voice.

"Okay, if you need anything let me or Beca know alright?" Chloe said, waiting for a response.

"Don't count on it." The blonde called back as Chloe walked back to Beca.

"Something bad must've gone down if she's that upset." Beca said as Chloe sat back down next to her.

"Ya think?" Chloe said, sighing deeply. "I wonder what he said that made her so upset."

"Well either he got her coffee order very wrong or he told her didn't feel that way about her." Beca stated before putting her arm around Chloe. "When she's ready to come and talk, she will. So don't worry about her too much, okay? Everyone has their own grieving and healing processes."

Chloe nodded and then Beca leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Once they pulled away, Chloe smiled softly when she looked into Beca's eyes. "You're more wise than you let on, did you know that?"

"Well," Beca said, playfully shrugging her shoulders and doing a little toss of her hair. "I've been told that before." She stated. "I'll talk to Luke at rehearsal later and see what's up, but for the time being you need to be here with Aubrey. It really seems like she could use a friend, and you're her best friend."

"I'll stay here with her, that was my plan anyways. I have some homework to finish and if she needs me I'll be there for her." Chloe mentioned, linking her hand in Beca's.

A few hours later, Beca headed to their rehearsal hall and set up the stuff for the rehearsal. She then turned around and saw Luke sitting at the piano, hitting a couple keys to form a simple melody. His fingers hit the notes in a somber manner, and his shoulders were hunched.

"Why the sad face?" Beca asked, walking over to him and sitting next to him on the stool.

"Oh, hey Beca." Luke said, only lifting his head a little to acknowledge the younger girl's presence. "I assume Chloe told you about what happened at the coffee shop earlier with Aubrey."

"Well I don't know exactly what went down, but I was with Chloe when Aubrey stormed back into hers and Chloe's dorm. She locked herself in her room, and not even Chloe got her to open up." Beca mentioned, hitting a couple of the ivory keys.

"Ugh, I'm such jackass." Luke said, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands.

"What happened, Luke?" Beca asked, looking at her friend who couldn't lift his head to look at her.

"I broke her heart, that's what happened." Luke stated firmly, wiping a stray tear that was about to fall onto his cheek. "She said she wanted to be with me and I told her it wouldn't work."

"Yeah, got that much." Beca said, nodding her head and raising her eyebrows. "But, even though you're a jackass, you're never one for no reason. So why did you tell her things wouldn't work between you two?"

"Because Beca, you know why." Luke said, finally turning to look at her. "I'm moving back to England in June, right after graduation. I'm going to be forty-five-hundred miles away in Liverpool, and long distance is hard enough when you're three hundred miles away let alone halfway across the world." He then took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "I couldn't do that to her, or myself. I've tried it before and it didn't work out."

"This time could be different though, what you have with Aubrey could be completely different and it may work." Beca suggested, shrugging her shoulders at the thought.

"Beca, I've made up my mind about this. I can't be with anyone, at least not seriously. If I get too attached, I won't be able to let go." Luke mentioned before sighing. "I'm sorry, but I'm just going to go back to my dorm. I know we have rehearsal, I just need some time by myself." He said before standing up to leave the music room.

The young brunette sat there for a moment, thinking about what Luke had just said. He was right, he couldn't just love and leave Aubrey. That would be too cruel. She got out her phone and texted the band's group chat.

 **Beca:** "Hey guys, practice is canceled tonight. Take a night off for yourselves. We'll have practice at the regular time tomorrow."

Once she pressed send, she took out her phone and called Chloe. When the redhead answered after four rings, Beca sighed. "I canceled practice, so I'll be back in a little bit."

"Oh, okay. Is everything alright?" Chloe asked through the phone. She had been comforting Aubrey, even though the girl hadn't really said anything yet. She'd just been shedding tears every now and then.

"I just talked to Luke, and he told me why he said no to Aubrey." Beca mentioned, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"What did he say? I still haven't gotten a word out of Bree." Chloe said.

"Well, you know that he's moving back to Liverpool in June right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He told Bree that the distance would be too hard on them, and that he didn't want to get too attached." Beca said, shaking her head. "He's tried long distance before and apparently it didn't end well so he doesn't really trust it, which is very understandable. Plus, he really cares about Aubrey and he didn't want to hurt her." She added. "Although I don't think that part went too well, because they're both devastated."

"You're telling me," Chloe sighed, running her fingers through her hair. There was a moment of silence on the two ends of the call for about thirty seconds, then Chloe broke it. "I'm gonna check on Aubrey, I'll see you in a bit babe."

"Okay, I love you." Beca said through the phone.

"I love you too babe," Chloe answered before hanging up the phone.

Beca headed back to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm.

Once she got there, she sat at the keyboard the girls had and sighed, deciding to play a little. She placed her fingers on the keys before beginning to play a song she had in mind for their next show. And like many of Beca's songs, it seemed to fit the situation that it seemed Luke and Bree were in at the moment.

Take A Look At Me Now- Phil Collins

"How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace

When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh

You're the only one who really knew me at all

How can you just walk away from me,

When all I can do is watch you leave

Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears

You're the only one who really knew me at all."

"Beca's back, let's go out and listen." Chloe said, taking a reluctant to leave the bed Aubrey's hand before they went and sat out on the couch. Beca smiled at them as she continued to the chorus.

"So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me,

Just the memory of your face

Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space

And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face.

I wish I could just make you turn around,

Turn around and see me cry

There's so much I need to say to you,

So many reasons why

You're the only one who really knew me at all."

As Aubrey listened to the lyrics, she couldn't help but think of Luke, and how much she was longing to be his arms. And as much as she hated his answer and his rejection of her, all she wanted at that moment was to feel his strong arms around her. Beca's songs always had a way of making Aubrey emotional, with no matter what she was going through. It was as if Beca knew exactly what to write down and play.

So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space

And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face

Now take a look at me now, cause there's just an empty space

But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face

Take a good look at me now, cause I'll still be standing here

And you coming back to me is against all odds

It's the chance I've gotta take

Take a look at me now."

Once she was done playing the song, Aubrey stood up and walked over to Beca. She sat next to her and then leaned her head on the girl's shoulder. Beca wrapped her arms around her friend and placed a kiss on the top of her head, knowing that right now, nothing else really needed to be said.

 **HEY! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter but I hope you enjoyed it! Some cute Bechloe stuff, but poor Aubrey is going through some rough times :(. Hopefully she and Luke work things out before he leaves. Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter! I will try and upload the next one as soon as I can!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	17. Chapter 17: I Need Your Help

Chapter 17: I Need Your Help

'There is no pain like heartbreak, believe me I know. But another pain that's just as awful is seeing two of your best friends heartbroken. Especially when they're hurting because of each other.

It tears a divide into the group a little, because they won't be in the same room as each other. If they find out that the other person is going to be hanging out with the group, they find some excuse not to go. And when they run into each other, they avoid eye contact or any other possible type of social interaction between each other. It makes normal situations awkward.

In case you're still wondering who this is, it's Luke and Aubrey. Ever since that Luke rejected Aubrey at the coffee shop, they haven't spoken to each other. Aubrey just doesn't want to see Luke, and Luke was keeping his distance because he knew Aubrey doesn't want to see him. I really just need to find a way to get them in a room together to talk about their problems, I hate seeing my two friends like this.

My name is Beca Mitchell,

I love my girlfriend Chloe Beale

And I need to help my friends reach a treaty of peace.'

"Babe," Beca murmured softly, rubbing her eyes as she woke up. "Chlo, wake up. You have a test in less than an hour." She whispered, kissing her girlfriends cheek before poking her a little to get her to open her eyes.

The redhead groaned, reluctantly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Do you have class today?" She asked, looking at the clock besided Beca's bed as it read 7:08 a.m.

"No, my History of Arts class is canceled today because my teacher is at a funeral." Beca mentioned, sitting up and turning the lamp on. "That's the only class I have on Friday."

"Okay, I don't have any other classes after this test. So can I just come back here and get some sleep?" Chloe asked, and Beca quickly nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, of course." Beca obliged, smiling at her girlfriend. "Are you still tired from last night?" She asked, smirking a little and winking at Chloe, who rolled her eyes at Beca's proud look on her face.

"Yes, but I also have the late shift at the coffee shop tonight." Chloe mentioned. The redhead had recently got a job at the campus coffee shop to make some extra cash. Tonight was her third shift that week. She got up and walked to Beca's dresser, getting some of the clothes she kept there so she could get changed. As she stripped off her pajama shirt she turned to Beca.

"Have you gotten Aubrey to talk to Luke yet?" Beca asked, standing up and going over to sit at her keyboard.

Chloe shook her head and sighed heavily. "I can't even mention his name." She stated. "I literally have to use the term 'You-Know-Who' around her so she doesn't get upset with me."

"Ah, so I can call Luke 'Voldemort' now." Beca said, cringing her nose at the sound of it. "That name doesn't suit him at all, I'll just stick with 'You-Know-Who.'"

"That would probably be best, at least when you're around Aubrey." Chloe said chuckling as she shimmied into her jeans. "What about Luke, has you talked him into trying to reach out to her?"

"Yeah, but he said that Aubrey told him to stay away, so that's what he is doing." Beca answered, biting her lip and sighing. "I hate feeling like I have to be on one side of the line whenever I'm around them. It feels weird, it feels like our friend group is divided. Not only that, it feels like Luke isn't giving it his all at band practice. This whole debacle has made him miserable."

"He likes Aubrey though, doesn't he?" Chloe asked.

"Yes he does, he likes her a lot. That's why he's so down in the dumps, he had to reject the one girl he wanted to be with because he's moving back to Liverpool in June and he didn't want to lead her on." Beca mentioned, letting out a deep breath as Chloe sat on her lap. "I just don't like the group being divided."

"Neither do I, babe." Chloe said, tucking some of Beca's hair back and kissing her girlfriend's lips. "We'll figure something out, but I gotta head to my test. I'll bring back coffee and breakfast."

"Love you," Beca said kissing Chloe goodbye.

"Love you too," Chloe smiled and left the dorm room.

As Chloe left, Beca took out her phone and called Luke. It rang a few times, but Luke never answered. When it reached his answering machine, Beca sighed but decided to leave him a message.

"Hey, buddy. It's me, Beca. I know you're probably in class or still asleep, but if you get a chance come stop by my dorm." She said, thinking of what to say next. "There's something that we need to talk about. Talk to you later." She then hung up and set her phone down before laying back down in her bed to get a few extra minutes of sleep.

Luke was walking out of the gym when he saw that he'd had a missed call and voicemail from Beca, so he pressed play and placed it up to his ear. Once he'd listened to the full message, he sighed, knowing what Beca was going to talk to him about. Still, he knew he would keep getting texts and calls from her is he didn't reply or come over, so he put his phone in his pocket and headed towards Baker Hall.

Beca was working on some homework when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up and opened up the door. "Hey, you came." She said, letting Luke in and closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, I did. And I know you were going to keep bothering me about it until I came. So here I am," Luke said gesturing to himself.

"And I bet you have an idea about what I want to talk to you about." Beca said as she walked back over to her study desk.

"Aubrey," Luke answered. "Yeah, I figured. But I already told you she doesn't want me to call, text or speak to her ever again. She made that pretty clear."

"I know, but the two of you are miserable right now and it's hard for anybody to watch." Beca stated, sitting down and gesturing for Luke to come over and sit down next to her.

"What do you suppose I do then?" Luke asked. "She won't even wave at me when we see each other in the halls." He mentioned, sighing deeply as he sat in the chair next to Beca.

"That's what I'm here for," Beca said. "I know it probably won't fix everything, but I was thinking we could song for her." She stated, turning on her keyboard and setting it to classic piano. "And I get that you're not really into cheesy gestures, but if we can get her to listen, maybe you guys can be friends again. I know that's not necessarily what you two want, but it will be better for you two to leave it as good friends when you move back to England."

Luke thought about what Beca said for a moment, and nodded slowly. It would be nice to fix things with Aubrey before he left, even if it didn't go any further than friends. He hated not being able to see her or talk to her; in fact, it was killing him inside to not have the girl in his life. He sighed and then nodded again. "Okay I'll do it, but it can't be all lovey dovey. It just has to tell her I miss her and want her back in my life."

"So, you want it to be lovey dovey?" Beca said chuckling. "Those things you just said make a standard 'I want you back' love song."

"Whatever, let's just start working on it." Luke stated, scratching the back of his head before Beca took out some sheet music and a pencil.

"Alright, first I need you to tell me what you feel for Aubrey so I can get a sense of what this song is going to be about." Beca said, taking another notebook out to write down ideas for the song. "What drew you to her?"

"Well, for starters she's insanely beautiful." Luke began. "Her long blonde hair smooth and wavy. Her eyes are so green and pure, and her smile…" Luke said, smiling as he thought of her. "Her smile is out of this world. Not to mention the fact that she's super smart and kind, confident and talented. I don't know if you know this, but she can sing too."

"Yeah, she's really good. I've heard her sing." Beca said, nodding in agreement and smiling as Luke rambled on.

"I just want to let her know that just because we can't be together doesn't mean that I don't feel that way about her." Luke stated while Beca continued to write down these notes. She already had some lyrics in the works as Luke continued. "And I want her to know that no matter how far apart we are, I'll always love her." Suddenly Luke stopped talking, the realization of what he just said hitting him like truck.

"You love her, I knew it." Beca said smiling to herself. "We have to put that in the song."

"No we can't, that'll only make things worse." Luke said.

"Luke, you're leaving in a couple of months; you have to let her know how you feel, even if you're going away. You have to tell that maybe one day you'll be able to be together again. Great music always involves someone telling their true feelings, an artist who can put their raw emotions into their work are the ones who create the most relevant art." Beca said, writing some stuff down. "We're putting that into the song, because if Aubrey knows you love her, it may be easier for her to let you leave because at she knows what you feel."

The young man took a deep breath and sighed before nodding his head. "Okay, we'll put that in there. If it'll help the situation, and make the song more truthful, I want it in there." Luke answered, allowing Beca to write it down.

About a week later, Chloe was getting out of the shower after her workout when she got a text from Beca.

 **Beca:** Hey beautiful! The band is rehearsing now and we have a new song we want to try out. Can you come listen?

Chloe wrapping her head in a towel before picking up her phone to respond to the text.

 **Chloe:** Definitely! I'll be there in five!

 **Beca:** Great! And bring Aubrey too, it's really important that she's there to hear this one.

 **Chloe** : Will do! Love you babe, see you in a bit!

The redhead then got dressed and braided her hair before going to knock on Aubrey's door. "Hey Bree, do you want to go get some pizza? I just have to stop and get some cash out of the ATM."

"Yeah, sure. Let me get some shoes on." The blonde answered. The redhead had lied in order to get the blonde even near the music building. Aubrey still hadn't forgiven Luke, and it was time for them to talk, or at least listen.

Chloe got some sneakers on before waiting for Aubrey at the door. Once the blonde showed up from her room they headed out the door, walking towards the music building which had the nearest ATM.

Once they got inside, Chloe walked in the direction of Beca's band practice room because the ATM was close by. When Aubrey heard them practicing, she stopped in her tracks. "I thought that they weren't practicing tonight?" She said, a frozen look on her face.

"Just some extra practice for their next gig." Chloe said, smiling. "Come on, let's go sneak a listen." She grabbed Bree's hand only to have the blonde pull away.

"Chloe, no." Aubrey said. "You know I can't go in there." She stated, stepping back.

"Aubrey, it's been over two weeks. You need to talk to him, or at least listen to what he has to say." Chloe said, walking back to her friend. "You've been miserable ever since that day, and so has he. Just go in there for five minutes, then afterwards if you still don't want to be there we can go and get the pizza."

The blonde was silent for a moment, listening to the band practicing through the walls. She then sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll go in there. But don't expect me to talk to him." She said.

"Yay! Finally!" Chloe said squealing happily before grabbing Aubrey's hand once again. "Beca said they have a new song and I'm dying to hear it." She said before opening the door and going inside. "Hey everyone!" She said, waving enthusiastically at the seven other people in the room.

"Chloe, Aubrey! You made it!" Beca said, walking over with a guitar hanging over her shoulder. She gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips. "We have a new song and we wanted you guys to be the first to hear it." She then lead them to a couple empty chairs towards the front of the room. "But first, our drummer has a few words to say." She said, looking back at Luke.

"Aubrey," Luke began, instantly making Bree look down at the floor. "I've been wracking my brain on what to say to you, because what I said at the coffee shop… while it was true, it wasn't the best way to sound it out or to say it." He said, taking a deep breath when Aubrey tucked her hair back, still looking at the ground. "And I know you probably would rather do anything than listen to me talk, so Beca and I wrote a song from me to you. Even though I'm leaving soon, I know that you're always going to be in my heart, and on my mind." He said, smiling softly when the blonde looked up. "So without further explanation, this is for you."

The boy then went back to the drums and the band began to start playing, it was mellow beat, but it was soft and kind. Beca played a few simple chords on her electric guitar before stepping up to the microphone and singing.

Take Care of Yourself- Teddy Thompson

"It's time, for us to part

Yeah it's best, for us to part

Oh but I love you, ooo ooo ooo ooo

I love you

Take care of yourself

I'll miss you."

Aubrey tear up as she heard the three words she knew were from Luke, and she wiped her tear before Beca and Jesse sang the next verse together.

 **Beca & Jesse:**

"The nights, are long alone

I sit alone, and moan

Oh cause I love you, ooo ooo ooo ooo

I love you

Take care of yourself

I'll miss you."

As the band went into the instrumental, Aubrey's eyes were on Luke and his were on her. He hoped that his message was getting across, and that Aubrey would forgive him and that they could be friends again. As Beca and Jesse started singing again, Luke had a spare moment to blow a kiss to Aubrey.

 **Beca:**

"And no more tears to cry

 **Beca & Jesse:**

I'm out of goodbyes

It's time, for us to part

I know, it breaks my heart

Oh cause I love you, ooo ooo ooo ooo

I love you

 **Beca:**

Take care of yourself

Take care of yourself

Take care of yourself

I love you."

Once the song finished up, Chloe and Aubrey both clapped for the bands performance. Aubrey then walked towards the band, moving past Beca, Emily, Jessica, Benji, Jesse, and Cynthia Rose to get to Luke. Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, resting her forehead on his shoulder. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

Everyone else in the room looked at each other and all shared a mutual thought. The other seven people in the room left so it was just Luke and Aubrey, who were still locked in an embrace. At this point nothing really needed to be said, at least not for a little while longer.

Finally when the hug ended, Luke took Aubrey by her hand and they sat down in a couple of empty chairs. The silence continued a moment longer. Luke squeezed Aubrey's hand and then kissed it softly. "I'm sorry that I hurt you like that. I really didn't mean it."

Aubrey nodded and wiped a couple of tears. "I know you didn't."

"I only said what I said that day because I didn't want to break your heart by having to leave you in June." Luke said, looking down. "Now I know that the way I did say it was stupid, since I hurt you anyways."

"No, it wasn't stupid. I guess that after Chicago, I didn't want to hear 'no.'" Aubrey stated. "I was being selfish." She stated.

"But I still hated myself for saying what I said, because I wanted to say yes." Luke said. "Watching you leave in tears, it nearly killed me."

"Walking away from you killed me." Aubrey admitted, looking down at their linked hands.

"I don't want you to ever be out of my life, Bree. The thought of not having you in my life, even if it's as a friend, it's not a reality I want to live in." Luke added, bringing her hands up and placing a soft kiss on them.

"Can we make a promise to each other?" Aubrey asked, looking into Luke's eyes. When Luke nodded his head, she continued. "Promise that you'll wait for me, and I'll wait for you. Till I get done with college, so I can move up to England and meet you there." She said.

Luke smiled and nodded. "I'd wait a thousand years if it meant I got to be with you." He stated truthfully.

Aubrey nearly melted at the sound of his voice, saying those words. "Good," she said softly before they shared one more long, and loving embrace.

Back at Beca's dorm, she and Chloe had just gotten back from the bands practice and were tangle up in each others arms during a make out session that was slowly intensifying by the minute. Beca had Chloe pinned to the bed and her lips were smashed against her girlfriends.

"It was so sweet of you to help Luke with that song baby." Chloe mentioned against Beca's lips, whimpering softly as Beca spread the redhead's legs apart with her hands.

"Thank you babe, did you like the song?" Beca asked, moving her lips to Chloe's neck. Chloe moaned and nodded softly as Beca did so, because neck kisses were one of her favorite things to receive in the whole world. Her hands ran up and down Beca's back, leaving red marks in Beca's back.

Beca began tugging at Chloe's skirt, wanting it off of her. Chloe lifted her hips up and allowed Beca to pull her skirt down and off of her body. "I want you to go down on me, Beca." Chloe moaned.

"Oh I'm going to, babe. Don't you worry," Beca muttered before pulling back from the kisses. "But I wanna try something with you, if that's okay."

"Of course, I'm up for anything with you." Chloe leaned in and gave Beca another deep but sweet kiss before pulling away. This made Beca smile and she stood up, heading over to her closet and opening the door.

The brunette came back a few moments later with a few of her own scarves, smirking when she saw Chloe bite her lip. "Take off your clothes for me baby, I want you naked now." Beca said, walking over to the bed and kissing each of Chloe's inner thighs a couple of times. Chloe did as she was told, removing each and every last item of clothing that she had on and moaning as her girlfriend pressed gentle kisses on her legs. "Sit up," Beca demanded.

Chloe once again obeyed Beca's commands without question, sitting up and waiting for Beca's next order. The redhead had to admit that she loved this dominant side of Beca, and she was looking forward to whatever was next. Beca then used one of the scarves as a blindfold for Chloe as she pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Are you ready for me baby?" Beca asked, smirking as the girl whimpered a little under her touch. Beca's hands ran up and down Chloe's legs.

Chloe answered with a slight nod of the head. "I'm so ready babe."

About a very eventful hour, the two of them were laying in each others arms underneath the sheets of Beca's bed. "Woah," Chloe said chuckling as her head rested on Beca's chest.

"Yeah, woah is right." Beca said smirking and kissing the top of Chloe's red hair gently. Her nails traced shapes on Chloe's arm as they cuddled in their arms.

"I didn't know you could be kinky." Chloe said, turning her head so they were face to face.

"I have my ways." Beca shrugged with a smug smile on her face before leaning in and kissing Chloe's nose. "I just wanted to show you that I know how to improvise."

"Well, you certainly showed me." Chloe admitted smiling and sighing with content before leaning in and kissing Beca sweetly on the lips.

"Why don't we get some sleep? That really wore me out." Beca said chuckling.

"What? You can't take a little more?" Chloe teased.

"Hey, it takes a lot of energy to be worthy of a 'WOAH,'" Beca chuckled before winking, smiling at her girlfriend. She then yawned and turned out the lights, wrapping Chloe up in her arms. "Love you babe, goodnight."

"Goodnight Becs, I love you too."

 **So, Luke and Beca wrote a song for Aubrey and now Luke and Bree have basically promised to wait for each other. YAY! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!**

 **Plus, things are continuing to get steamier with Beca and Chloe. Sorry I skipped over the smut but there will be more BECHLOE sex to come I promise ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: The End of Freshman Year

Chapter 18: The End of Freshman Year

'Well, it's come to that time. The end of freshman year. It's definitely been eventful, that's for sure. A roller coaster, really. But overall, I wouldn't have changed anything. You know, besides the whole part where I got assaulted.

However, the ups completely outweigh the downs. I have a kick butt band that's doing well in the city of Baton Rouge, Louisiana. My father has found a new girlfriend and finally seems to be happy again. Not to mention I get to call the girl of my dreams my girlfriend. So, if you think about it, nothing could be better. Finals have come and gone, and my dad is letting me travel to The Bahamas with Chloe and her family from May 5th to June 10th. I get to spend a whole month with Chloe! How awesome is that? I literally cannot wait for that vacation!

My name is Beca Mitchell,

I have the girl of my dreams,

And I cannot wait for summer vacation!'

Beca was currently doing her makeup, getting ready to go to Luke's graduation. Yup, it was that day. Luke was graduating and the whole group was going to support him. She had never been to a college graduation before, but she knew it was going to take a very long time. Barden had roughly ten thousand students that attended, and out of those, there were about twenty-five hundred seniors. And she thought their high school graduation was long with four hundred seniors.

Once she finished her makeup she went to put on her shoes and pack up her guitar. They were having Luke's graduation party that night, and 'The Lucky Seven' would be performing a few songs. Beca had written a couple new songs since their last gig a month ago, and the band was looking forward to performing them with her band. This would be their last performance with Luke before he moved, and she wanted it to be special.

Then Beca headed over to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm once she was ready. She knocked on their door and Aubrey opened it up. "Hey there, Hobbit," She said chuckling.

"Hey, last time I checked the hobbits destroyed the one ring and saved Middle Earth," Beca shot back playfully. "So, I don't take offense to that," She stated before Aubrey let her in. "Where's Chloe?" Beca asked, setting her guitar case down.

"In her room, putting her shoes on. She'll be out in a second," Aubrey informed, sipping her water bottle.

"Alright, thanks," Beca said, going to sit down on the couch as they waited for Chloe. She looked over and spotted Bree putting on lipstick in the mirror. "So, is Luke taking you somewhere tonight?" The brunette asked, smirking a little when Aubrey blushed.

"I mean, he hasn't said anything about taking me anywhere. Why do you ask?" Aubrey said, putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"No reason," Beca stated, pulling out her phone to look at her Twitter account. What Aubrey didn't know was that Luke was going to take her out that night after the party, so they could have a special night to just the two of them before he left for England in June. Sure it was only the beginning of May, but Aubrey's family was going on a trip to San Francisco for a few weeks, and she wouldn't be back until the day Luke would be leaving. So Luke had planned an evening for the two of them and he had told Beca to keep it a secret.

Chloe then walked out, she was wearing a pretty, knee length blue dress that really made her eyes pop. Beca's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in utter awe of her girlfriend. How Chloe could make something so simple so beautiful was something that Beca could never figure out. But she wasn't complaining, not at all. "Woah," Beca said smiling and standing up to walk over to the redhead.

"That's what the sound I was hoping for," Chloe replied with a giggle before pecking Beca's lips. "You look pretty hot too," she added when Beca's hands rested on her waist.

"Thanks," Beca blushed, playing with the ends of Chloe's dress a little bit.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Chloe when she noticed the way Beca was fidgeting with her dress.

"Nothing," Beca smirked little as she said this. "Just thinking about how I'm going to take off of you that dress later."

"Are you now?" Chloe giggled and leaned in to give Beca a kiss.

"Mmmhmm," Beca hummed in response. "Am I not going to get to take it off?"

"Oh no, you definitely are," Chloe assured Beca. "I just think that you're funny, that's all."

"I have been known to have a very strong sense of humor, how else did you become my friend in the first place. The reason you even started talking to me was because I had set a whoopie cushion on Daryl Simmons chair in the eighth grade after he tried to grab your ass at the winter dance," Beca stated, making Chloe laugh at the memory.

"Thanks for that by the way," Chloe giggled before kissing Beca's lips. She then turned to Aubrey, who was finishing the last touches on her makeup. "You girls ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure am," Aubrey stated.

"Yeah, let's go. We don't want to be late," Beca said before grabbing her keys and her jacket before opening the door for the other two girls. As Chloe walked by, Beca teased her by grabbing her ass.

"Hey!" Chloe playfully slapped Beca's arm.

"What? It's not like I'm Daryl Simmons! I'm your girlfriend," Beca chuckled, making the redhead roll her eyes.

"Sometimes I think you have the mind of a thirteen year old boy," Chloe laughed before linking her hand with Beca's and walking after Aubrey towards the buildings exit.

Once they got to the quad, the three of them found the members of the band, as well as Stacie and Tom, and took their seats. "Hey guys, how long is this ceremony supposed to be?" Jesse asked as he sat down in between Tom and his girlfriend, Stacie.

"A couple hours. Barden has a record of two thousand people graduation according to my dad," Beca stated with a sigh, knowing it would be pretty long.

"Luke said that we don't have to stay the whole time, just as long as we watch him go across the stage and receive his degree," Aubrey mentioned, putting her phone in her purse. "He wants to meet us at the music hall for the afterparty."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Benji mentioned, putting his arm around Emily's shoulder as the Dean of the school walked to the podium on the stage.

The dean gave a welcoming speech, followed by many more long speeches that last about least ten minutes each. About an hour into the ceremony they began calling out names, and about two hundred peoples names were called before Luke made his way across the stage.

"Luke Gerard Evans, graduating with high honors and a degree in Music Production," The announcer said. His group of friends stood up and cheered loud as he walked across the stage. The British boy smiled and waved at his friends as he received his certificate.

Once he was off the stage, the rest of their friend group left the audience and they went to Luke's apartment to set up the party. Everyone set up the drinks and the food, and all of the other decorations around his house. Jesse and Benji focused on setting up the lights and the tables while Beca and Chloe set up the food and plates.

"What are you most excited for on our trip, babe?" Chloe asked, making sure the napkins and the silverware looked nice.

"I don't know how to answer that question. I'm excited for everything," Beca replied with a smile.

"Come on, it's the Bahamas. There's got to be something that you're most excited for," Chloe said, nudging her girlfriend a little bit.

"So I have to change my answer because you didn't like it?" Beca asked with a chuckle. "That doesn't seem fair now, does it?"

"I can tell you something that I'm excited for," Chloe said, ignoring Beca's remark for the time being. She then leaned in and whispered in Beca's ear, "I'm excited to have alone time with you while we're there."

Chloe's tone of voice made the brunette shudder and a blush creep up on her face. "Oh y-yeah?" Beca stuttered, biting down on her lip and looking down for a moment.

"Mmhm," Chloe said, smirking. "My parents gave us our own room for the entire trip," she said, kissing Beca's cheek. "It's going to be a fun month."

"Y-yeah. So much fun," Beca said, blushing even harder when Chloe kissed her cheek.

Aubrey walked over to the two of them. "Do you know why Luke is acting so strange today?"

Beca looked over at Chloe and then back to Aubrey. "No," she said to the blonde, shaking her head. "How is he acting strange?" The truth was, Beca did know why Luke was acting odd. He was going to take Aubrey out on a date tonight before she left for vacation. Beca was the only one who knew about this besides Luke, so she had to act as if she had no clue why Luke was acting the way he was.

"Well, he just seems anxious about something, that's all," Aubrey said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Huh, he didn't seem anxious to me when I saw him earlier. Do you want me to ask him about it?" Beca said.

"No, you don't have to. He's probably letting the fact that he just graduated college sink in," Aubrey replied with a chuckle.

"Alright, Posen. If you change your mind, let me know," Beca said, chuckling along with the blonde.

The blonde girl walked away and Chloe then turned to her girlfriend. "Okay, spill. Why is Luke so tense right now? Aubrey's gone, so you can tell me."

Beca bit her lip and looked around them to make sure nobody was listening before answering Chloe's question. "Luke's going to take Aubrey out on a date tonight."

"Ooh, how romantic," Chloe said, smiling. "So he's nervous because he wants Aubrey to have a good time?"

Beca nodded her head. "Yeah," she said. "Don't tell Aubrey about it, of course. He wants it to be a surprise."

"My lips are sealed," Chloe said before they continued to set the tables.

Once they set all the tables, the two girls moved to the food. "Alright, how do you want to set all this up?" Beca asked.

"Just start out with the side dishes and then move to the main course at the end of the table. That should work just fine," Chloe mentioned as they began to set up the food tables.

Beca did as Chloe instructed her to. The two finished the job in about twenty minutes. "Alright, I think we're done. How does it look, babe?"

"It looks great," Chloe said. "That's the last thing on our list, so why don't we go get something to drink?"

"Sounds good to me," Beca said, following Chloe out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

Later that night, Luke walked over to Aubrey and sat down next to her at the table. "Hey, thank you for being here today. It really means a lot to me," he said, smiling his gorgeous smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Aubrey said, smiling back at Luke. "So, what does it feel like to be a college graduate?" She asked.

"It's definitely a feeling of accomplishment, that's for sure," Luke said. "It's been a tough four years, but I have a job running a big radio station back in London waiting for me. That's what's most exciting about it all, really."

Aubrey nodded her head, a small smile on her face. The blonde then looked down. "You're going to be great in London. I know you will."

"Thank you," Luke said before biting his lip. "I know for sure that I'm going to miss you the most out of everyone in our friend group," he stated.

"Really?" Aubrey asked, feeling her face begin to heat up. The blonde then bit her lip and looked down again.

"Yes really. You're the coolest person in the friend group," Luke said, smiling with Aubrey bit her lip as he thought it was the sexiest thing. "I also think you're the most beautiful girl in the friend group, but I've told you that already."

Aubrey was blushing even harder now, and she couldn't keep a smile from making its way onto her face. "Thanks, Luke," she said shyly.

"Since you're leaving for your trip tomorrow and I'm leaving for London when you get back, I want to take you out tonight," Luke said, smiling at her and biting his lip. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Aubrey bit her lip again before smiling and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'd really like that, actually."

Luke smiled and then held out his hand for Aubrey to take. Once she took his hand, the two of them headed out front and got into Luke's car, driving away from his house. "I was thinking that first we could go to the lake for a late night swim."

"Oh, okay. I don't really have anything to swim in, though," Aubrey mentioned.

"Neither do I. Maybe we can do what they did in the olden days and swim in our underwear. It'll be fun!" Luke said with a wide smile on his face.

Aubrey hesitated for a moment but then smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that'll be fun," she said, looking over at Luke and smiling even wider.

Luke then pulled into the parking lot, and then stopped the car. "Well, let's go swimming."

The two got out of the car and then walked over to the shore of the lake. "Well, I guess we should take our clothes off now," Aubrey said with a chuckle as they stood in the sand.

As she said that, Luke took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt before throwing it to the grass. He then took his shoes, socks and pants off before running into the water. "Shit, that's cold," he said with a laugh.

Aubrey stripped down to her bra and underwear before joining Luke in the lake. "Yeah, you're right. The water is really cold," the blonde said, giggling.

Luke smiled and then dove underwater for a moment, enjoying the cool feeling of the lake. Once he came back up he smiled Aubrey's way, unable to stop gazing at her beautiful form. He then bit his lip and swam over to her. "It feels pretty good once you get your head wet," he stated.

"Yeah, it's starting to get warmer now that the initial cold is wearing off," Aubrey replied, smiling back at Luke. She noticed that he was biting his lip and couldn't help but bite her lip as well.

The British boy smiled and then gestured for her to come further out. "Come on out. It doesn't get super deep for awhile," he said, smiling and swimming back out to a small dock in the middle of the water.

"Okay. If I start to drown, you're responsible for saving me," Aubrey joked before she began to swim out towards the dock.

Luke slowed down and swam next to her until they got to the dock. He let her climb the ladder first and then joined her. "It's a beautiful sunset tonight, isn't it? He said, smiling as they watched the sumeet.

Aubrey nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, it really is," she said, looking up at all the colors in the sky.

Luke smiled at Aubrey and then took a deep breath. "I know we agreed to wait for each other until you graduated and could move to England, but those rules don't have to apply tonight," he said, smiling softly and blushing a little. "We can do whatever we want to do."

Aubrey blushed a little as well, but she looked down so that Luke didn't see that. "Do you mean that?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah. Why not break the rules a little before I leave? Even if things don't work out in the end, at least we'll have tonight. And it'll be perfect," Luke said, sneaking his hand into hers.

Aubrey looked down at their hands and smiled. She then squeezed Luke's hand and looked back up into his eyes. "Okay. Let's do it. Let's break the rules."

Luke smiled and then leaned in only to have Aubrey push him off the deck into the water. The British boy came up and laughed at girl, splashing her once he caught his breath. "Well played, Bree. Well played," he said, chuckling before splashing her once more. "Why don't you jump in with me?"

Aubrey then jumped into the lake, splashing Luke with a ton of water. "There. Now we're even," she said with a giggle.

Luke scratched the back of his neck. "How are we even? You pushed me in the water, then I splashed you, and then you just splashed me," he said with a chuckle. "If anything, I need to splash you one more time for us to be even," he stated, splashing her one more time before calling a truce. He chuckled and then they swam to a spot where it was somewhat deep but shallow enough for the two of them to stand. Luke smiled at Aubrey and then tucked some of her hair back. "Thanks for coming out here with me tonight," he stated.

"Thanks for having me," Aubrey replied, a small smile on her face. "So, what are we going to do next?" She asked curiously.

"Well, we should probably find some way to dry off and warm up," Luke said, seeing the sun go behind the trees. "Then we could go to a lookout spot and talk, among other things," he added.

Aubrey playfully raised an eyebrow at Luke's last words. "What other things did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to find out." Luke said, winking at Aubrey before they walked over to his car and got inside. Luke turned on the heat so they could warm up slowly while he drove them to the lookout spot. "Here, put on this so you can warm up," he said, grabbing an extra shirt from the back and handing it to Aubrey.

"Thanks," Aubrey said, taking the shirt from him and then pulling it over her head. "This is nice, just you and me," the blonde murmured softly as they drove to the lookout spot.

"Yeah it is," Luke said, parking the car once they got to the lookout spot. He turned to look at Aubrey, who was sitting there in his t-shirt and her underwear. It had to be the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "You look really beautiful in my clothes." He said.

"Thanks," Aubrey said, biting her lip and smiling. "I would say the same about you, but you're not wearing my clothes," she added with a giggle.

"I don't think I could pull off wearing your clothes," Luke said, smiling at the girl's adorable giggle. "But I could get used to seeing you in my shirts and boxers," he stated confidently.

This comment made Aubrey blush. "I could get used to wearing your clothes. They're very comfortable," she said.

Luke smiled and then looked out at the colorful sky, reaching over and putting his arm around her. His nails softly scratched against the back of her neck before resting on her shoulder. "I like being out here with you," he said.

Aubrey leaned her head on Luke's shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing with content. "Me too. I like this a lot," she murmured softly.

"Can I kiss you?" Luke asked after a short moment of silence, smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Aubrey slowly lifted her head from Luke's shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "You can if you want to," she whispered back, looking down at his lips for a split second.

The British boy smiled at her, and then lifted his left hand to cup her cheek. "I want to," he said before closing the distance and connecting their lips in a tender, loving kiss.

Aubrey smiled into the kiss, lingering on Luke's lips for a few extra seconds before pulling away. "Wow," she said breathlessly, a smile still on her face.

"Yeah," Luke said, leaning in and kissing her again, unable to resist the sweet taste of her lips. This kiss was a little more intense than the previous one, both of them using their tongues during the kiss. Luke smiled when Aubrey let out a little whimper, and he pulled back so they could catch their breath.

"I would've liked to continue kissing you, but you took my breath away," Aubrey said, chuckling softly. "You're a really good kisser, by the way."

"Thank you. So are you," Luke saids smiling and tucking some more of her hair back. "You know, we can continue to do that if you want," hee said, biting his lip as he looked into her eyes.

"I'd like that," Aubrey said, smiling and then leaning in to connect their lips in yet another kiss.

Luke slyly unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her over onto his lap before reconnecting their lips. His hands rested smoothly against her waist, smiling as she slid her hands down his v-neck shirt. "Mmm," he hummed, content with the current situation.

Aubrey then wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and leaned into the kiss a little more, moving up on his lap as well. "This is nice," she mumbled, smiling as their lips continued to move in sync.

Luke moved his lips to her neck, sucking gently on her skin. "Mmm, your skin is so soft," he said while licking over the spots he had just sucked.

"Shit, that feels good," Aubrey cursed under her breath, closing her eyes as Luke's lips traveled all over her skin.

Luke's hands ran up and down her back, moaning softly whenever she would move while she was on top of him. "Fuck, Bree," he moaned.

Aubrey smirked at Luke's reaction. "Is this turning you on?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"I'd be lying if I said it wasn't," Luke said, tightening his grip on her waist a little.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting turned on too," Aubrey murmured back, feeling herself start to blush.

"I did say we could break the rules tonight," He whispered, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, you did," Aubrey whispered back, gazing into Luke's eyes. The blonde bit her lip and then looked down. "I'm really gonna miss you when you're in London," she said softly.

"I'm going to miss you more than anything, Aubrey," Luke said, lifting her chin with his finger so they were looking into each other's eyes again. "But I promise that we'll find each other again," he stated in a genuine voice.

Aubrey nodded her head. "I know. It's just gonna be hard without you, you know? I know it's selfish of me to say this, but I don't want you to leave."

"Bree," Luke started, closing his eyes for a moment. "Of course it'll be difficult, there's no doubt about that. But if you love me the way you say you do, then we'll find our back to each other."

Aubrey nodded again. "I know that, and I know that you have to go. I just don't want you to. We will find our way back to each other, though. I'm confident that we will," she said.

"Good, because I am too," Luke said before kissing her once more, this time with a lot of passion and lust. His hands began to roam her body again, and he could feel the tension between them being let out into this on kiss as became more intense.

Aubrey moaned softly and cupped Luke's face with her hands as they kissed. She deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue across his bottom lip as a way of asking for entrance.

"Mmmmmm," Luke hummed before allowing Aubrey's tongue inside his mouth. He could feel his pants begin to tighten up due to Aubrey's movements. "Do you want me?" He asked, grabbing her ass before reconnecting their lips, clashing his tongue with hers.

"I do, Luke. I really do," Aubrey moaned as their tongues began to battle for dominance. "Do you want me?" The blonde asked.

"Is that a trick question? Of course I do," Luke muttered against her lips, his hands running up and down her sides. He then lifted Aubrey off of him and moved to the back seat, folding the seats so they had more room. Luke then pulled Aubrey back onto his lap and then kissed her neck roughly. "I brought protection," he moaned as she began to grind on top of him.

"So you were expecting this to happen?" Aubrey murmured back, chuckling softly until she felt another moan rising up in her throat.

"I wanted it to, but I wasn't expecting it to," Luke said with a chuckled before laying Aubrey down across the seat and kissing her chest.

Aubrey groaned and pushed Luke's head down closer to her skin. "Keep doing that. That feels so good," the blonde mumbled, closing her eyes.

A smirk spread across Luke's face before he kissed down her upper body over the material of her shirt. His hands ran smoothly along her thighs and scratched softly against her skin. "Mmm, I can't wait to taste you," he muttered.

These words resulted in Aubrey's heartbeat quickening and a blush making its way onto her face. The blonde let out a low moan as well. "Shit, Luke. I need you," she whimpered.

"How badly do you need me?" He muttered, kissing up her inner thighs. "Tell me, baby. I'll give everything I've got to pleasure you," he said, sucking on her skin more and more as he got closer.

"So badly," Aubrey whispered, nearly out of breath. "So, so badly," she murmured, her body squirming in anticipation.

Luke pulled her underwear down and kissed right above her core, making the girl squirm before sucking softly on her clit. "Mmmm, delicious," he said, flicking his tongue around to pleasure her.

"Shit!" Aubrey whimpered, a loud moan falling from her lips soon after. "Shit, Luke!"

Luke continued to stroke his tongue along her folds, moaning at how wet she was for him. He used his strong arms to hold her down against the seats, sucking on her clit before pushing his tongue inside her. He then began thrusting his tongue in and out at a torturous but pleasurable pace while his thumb came down and rubbed her clit in tight circles. "You like that?"

All Aubrey could do was weakly nod her head and moan, the words she wanted to say getting caught in her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body trembled as Luke pleasured her.

Luke continued this for a while longer before kissing back up her body and pressing a kiss to her lips, his hand staying where it was on her core. "Mmm, I want you," he whispered.

"If you want me, then you can have me," Aubrey whispered back, pulling away from the kiss a few moments later so she could look into his eyes.

Luke took off his shirt and boxers and then kissed her lips gently, only pulling back to look lovingly into her eyes. He then kissed a soft trail up her neck a couple times before sitting up and grabbing a blue package that held the condom. He opened it up and rolled it on before leaning back down to kiss Aubrey on the lips.

Aubrey smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. When their lips parted, the two gazed into each other's eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" The blonde asked, biting her lip softly.

"I'm more than sure," Luke said, leaning down to kiss her. "I want to give us a night to remember," he stated, pulling back a little. "A night that we can go back to when things get rough and the days seem to drag on. I want this more than anything else."

Aubrey smiled at these words. "I want this too," she whispered back, running her fingers through his hair and tugging at the ends of it. "I want you."

"I want you too," the young British boy leaned down and kissed her lips, cupping her cheeks for a short moment. He then moved his lips to her neck when he slowly pushed inside of her, moaning as he did so. "Ah fuck," he groaned, letting the blonde adjust to his length. Once she had done so, he pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting back in. The boy continued to do this until he had built up a slow but steady pace.

"Mmmm," Aubrey moaned, getting used to his size as he thrusted slowly inside her.

"Is this alright, Bree?" Luke asked, still going at a fairly slow pace.

Aubrey nodded her head. "This is perfect," she murmured back, smiling up at him. "You can go a little faster if you want to," she added.

Luke smiled before he started to move faster inside her, leaning down and kissing her as he did so. "Shit, you're so tight," he muttered, thrusting at a decent pace.

"How does it feel for you?" Aubrey asked, biting down on her lip and doing her best to resist the urge to moan.

"Amazing," Luke moaned, thrusting a little faster and creating the perfect pace for the them. He nibbled on her collarbone and soothed each bite with a kiss. Luke then looked into Aubrey's eyes as he pleasured her, kissing her slowly as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

The windows of the car began to fog up as the two made love, their moans getting louder and more frequent as time passed. "How close are you?" Aubrey asked, her chest heaving as her breaths got more and more rapid.

Luke sat up and pulled her onto his lap, letting her start to ride him. "I'll last as long as you need me to last, baby," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist to thrust up into her. This caused the girl to put her hand against the foggy window for support. Luke sucked on her neck as he thrusted up into her, moaning fairly loudly now.

Aubrey was moaning pretty loudly now as well. She began bouncing up and down, knowing that Luke would love the sensation. "Shit, you feel so good in me."

"Oh fuck, Aubrey!" Luke moaned, holding her hips as she bounced up and down on him. "That's fucking sexy," he muttered, pulling her down into a sloppy kiss and running his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.

Aubrey's movements caused the friction between their bodies to increase. "Shit, Luke!" Aubrey yelled out, smashing her lips against his.

"How do you want me to finish you?"He asked, thrusting up to meet Aubrey's bounces. His teeth tugged softly at her bottom lip. "Tell me, baby."

"I don't care how you finish me. Just finish me, baby. Please," Aubrey moaned back.

Luke let her ride him a bit longer before he flipped them back over, getting on top of her and wrapping her legs around his waist before re-entering her. He pinned her hands above her head as he thrusted into her. "Ah, fuck! You're so tight, Bree! Fuck!" He moaned, feeling a thin layer of sweat cover his body as it rammed against Aubrey's.

"Fucking hell, Luke! Right there!" Aubrey yelled. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him closer so that he was roughly thrusting into her. "Shit! I'm close!"

"Oh my god, Aubrey!" Luke leaned down and thrusted faster and harder to give Aubrey the ultimate amount of pleasure. "Fuck! Ah! Fuck! I want you to scream my name when you cum for me," he murmured before leaning down to kiss her.

"Shit, Luke! I'm gonna cum!" Aubrey cried out. The blonde hit her climax as soon as she said those words, and she screamed Luke's name a couple times as she came down from her high. "LUKE! Oh my fucking god!" She moaned as he thrusted throughout her orgasm.

"I'm close too babe," he moaned, kissing her roughly as he thrusted faster inside her to get himself closer to his climax.

 _I know what'll push him over the edge_ , Aubrey thought to herself. "Luke, pull out."

The British boy looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What?" He asked.

"Trust me," Aubrey said, pulling him into a kiss as he continued to thrust inside her.

Luke's thrusts slowed to a stop and then he pulled out, awaiting what Aubrey was going to do next.

Aubrey pushed Luke back so that he was the one laying down now. The blonde propped herself up on her elbows and then took Luke's condom off before slowly taking him into her mouth.

"Fuck, Bree," Luke whimpered, running his hand through her hair. "Oh yes!" He moaned, letting her have her way with his cock. "Oh fuck, Aubrey! Suck me off, baby!"

Aubrey started bobbing her head up and down, even more determined to get Luke to his climax after this reaction. "Come on, Luke. Cum in my mouth."

Luke moaned and felt himself release as Aubrey gave him one last suck. "Bree, fuck!" He yelled, running his hand through her hair.

Aubrey then kissed a trail up Luke's body, finishing it with a kiss on the lips. "How was that?" She asked, panting a little as she caught her breath.

"Holy shit, Aubrey," Luke said, his chest heaving as he came down from his high. "I wanna taste what I did to you," Luke said before flipping them over once more. He began kissing down her body, sucking on each of her breasts before moving down to her core. He softly sucked on her folds, humming in approval of the taste.

"Shit, Luke!" Aubrey groaned, pushing his head down closer to her core. The blonde ran her fingers through his hair and tugged at the ends of it, moaning as his tongue swirled around her wet folds.

"Mmm," he hummed, sucking softly on her clit and flicking his tongue over her folds. After doing this for a while longer, Luke kissed a slow trail up Aubrey's body to her lips. The kiss lasted a while, neither of them wanting to pull back.

Aubrey broke the kiss eventually, as she had run out of breath. "Wow," she whispered, a small smile on her face. "That was incredible."

"That was the most amazing sex I've ever had," Luke said, kissing her lips again, gently and sweetly. "You're so beautiful and so, so, sexy," he said, smiling and gazing into her gorgeous green eyes.

Aubrey bit down on her lip and gazed back into Luke's eyes. "That was the most amazing sex I've ever had, too," she murmured softly.

Luke smiled and looked down at her, unable to hide the happiness he was feeling at the moment. "Now whenever I'm having a rough time waiting for you, I'll remember how incredible tonight was. Not just with the sex, but just being able to be with you. Spending tonight with you has been the best night of my life."

Aubrey smiled and then leaned forward, connecting their lips in a soft and sweet kiss. "Tonight has definitely been the best night of my life," she murmured, leaning their foreheads together after their lips parted.

 **I know this chapter was mostly Luke and Aubrey, but a lot of Bechloe stuff is coming your way. Sorry I haven't posted to this one in a while, I've been pretty focused on the others.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Summer Vacation

Chapter 19: Summer Vacation

"I know I've said this a million times already, but I'm so excited for this vacation with you and your family," Beca said as she as Chloe waited in line to board their plane. They were going to be flying to the Bahamas for their summer vacation, and it was safe to say that Beca was more excited than anyone else for their trip.

"Me too. I've never been to the Bahamas," Chloe said, smiling widely. "But it's going to be super fun with you there as well," She stated as they showed their first class tickets before walking down the hallway that led to the plane.

"We're going on vacation to the Bahamas, and we're gonna have super nice seats on the flight there. It doesn't get better than this," Beca said, smiling back at her redheaded girlfriend. She put her arm around Chloe's shoulder and kissed her cheek as they walked down the hallway.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Chloe said, smiling as they walked onto the plane with her family and found their seats.

Once they found their seats, they put their carry-ons in the overhead compartment and then sat down. "Wow, these seats are even nicer than I expected them to be," Beca said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and we have a curtain so we can make out and not be disturbed," Chloe said, winking at Beca as she got settled in.

"Well, that's certainly good to know," Beca said, smirking back at her girlfriend.

Once they were in the air, the two girls instantly started talking about things that they were going to do while on their month-long trip. "I'm really excited for snorkeling," Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too. It's gonna be a lot of fun, that's for sure," Beca replied, smiling back at the redhead.

"What are some things that you're looking forward to, babe?" Chloe asked, taking a sip of water that she had gotten from the flight attendants.

"Lots of things. I'm looking forward to snorkeling and swimming in the ocean and walking on the beach. I'm mainly looking forward to spending time with my beautiful girlfriend and her wonderful family," Beca said, her smile growing as she said that.

"I'm looking forward to that too," Chloe said before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Beca's cheek. "I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few," she stated before getting up out of her seat and heading to the bathroom.

As soon as the redhead was out of earshot, Aaron and Paul turned to Beca with expectant looks on their faces. "What are you guys looking at me for?" The brunette asked with a chuckle.

"Just so we're clear, there will be no shenanigans with our sister on this trip, correct?" Paul said, still looking expectantly at Beca.

"Shenanigans? What do you mean?" Beca asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"You know what we mean," Aaron said, raising his eyebrows at the girl sitting behind them. "We're going to be in the room next door, so we'll be able to hear every single thing that goes on."

Beca started blushing as soon as she figured out what Aaron and Paul meant. "O-oh, okay," she stuttered, looking down at the floor of the plane to avoid eye contact with them.

"Just keep the snogging and such to a minimum," Aaron stated, chuckling at the pink shade on Beca's lips.

Just then, Chloe got back from the bathroom. She saw the blush on Beca's face and that both of her brothers were chuckling. "What's going on here?" She asked. "Are they trying to scare you?" She said to Beca.

"No, we were just joking around with Beca," Paul said, smirking at the flustered brunette girl sitting before them.

Chloe crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sure that you were 'just joking around,'" she said, shaking her head at her brothers.

"We're just making sure your girlfriend knows the boundaries for the trip," Paul stated.

"Yeah, we don't want to be kept up all night like we were when Tom came over for Thanksgiving," Aaron said, which made Chloe blush.

"Guys, lay off," Chloe's father, Remy, said. "I will expect the same from you two as well. If you bring a girl into your rooms, you better be courteous of those in the rooms around you."

Beca and Chloe were the ones smirking now. "Yeah, you guys. Make sure that you're courteous of those in the rooms around you," Beca said with a chuckle. Paul and Aaron both glared a little at Beca before turning around in their seats.

Chloe shut curtains around them and checked to see if the seatbelt sign was on. She smiled when it wasn't and then climbed onto Beca's lap, straddling her. "I wanna make out with you," she said.

"Really? I couldn't tell," Beca said with a soft chuckle. She placed her hands on Chloe's hips and smiled up at her.

Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca on the lips, cupping Beca's cheeks and closing her eyes as they kissed. "Just wait till we get to our hotel tonight, baby," she whispered.

"But what about Aaron and Paul?" Beca asked, taking Chloe's bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugging at it.

"We can be quiet. We're pretty good at that when Aubrey is in our dorm," Chloe pointed out before kissing Beca's lips roughly. "Plus, it'll be a great way to start off this trip."

"Alright, that sounds good to me," Beca murmured back, running her hands up and down Chloe's sides as they kissed.

Chloe then allowed Beca's lips to move to her neck. "Mmm, I like that."

"I know you do," Beca said as she gently nibbled on Chloe's earlobe with her teeth.

"Mmm, babe," Chloe muttered as Beca continued to kiss along her neck.

Beca smirked as she moved her lips up and down Chloe's neck. The brunette then moved her lips back to the redhead's, kissing her slowly and passionately.

Chloe's hand massaged Beca's boob over the material of her shirt as their lips moved together in perfect sync. She tugged at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth before slipping her tongue into Beca's mouth.

Beca hummed in approval of the kiss, leaning back in her seat and allowing Chloe to take control. The brunette let out a soft moan when the redhead began massaging her breast, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Chloe then kissed Beca's neck, holding her in place so she could whisper in her ear. "If my family weren't here, I'd go down on you right now," she whispered so only Beca could hear.

Beca smirked softly at these words. "If your family weren't here, I'd do the same thing," the brunette whispered back, her smirk growing wider as she spoke. Those words spurred Chloe on, and she began to nibble gently on Beca's skin and grind her hips on top of hers. "Shit, Chlo," the brunette groaned, biting down on her lip and closing her eyes. "Are you trying to get me going?" She asked.

"Maybe I'm warming you up for tonight," Chloe whispered, licking up the front of Beca's neck before reattaching their lips.

"Okay, but don't get me too warmed up though," Beca mumbled against Chloe's lips, running her hands up and down the redhead's sides a few more times.

Four hours later, he girls were stumbling to their room after dinner, both of them drunk and ready for hot, steamy, rough sex. Beca pushed Chloe up against their door once they were inside their room, locking the door while sliding her tongue into Chloe's mouth. "I'm so ready to fuck you," she mumbled against the redhead's lips before picking her up and carrying her over to the bed.

"I'm so ready for you to fuck me," Chloe mumbled back, a loud moan falling from her lips when Beca began kissing her neck. "Shit, Beca," she groaned, closing her eyes and biting down on her lip.

"You teased me so much on the plane earlier," Beca slurred as they fell on the bed and began taking each other's clothes off. "So I'm going to tease you," she mumbled, licking up Chloe's neck and then sucking on her earlobe.

These words caused Chloe to let out a moan. "Please don't tease me too much," the redhead whimpered, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side to give Beca more access to her neck.

"I won't, baby. Don't worry," Beca said, massaging Chloe's breasts as she kissed along her neck before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Good, because I'm not gonna last very long if you tease me a lot," Chloe murmured, letting out another moan as their lips moved together in perfect sync.

Beca then brought up her knee and began grinding it against Chloe's core, roughly coming into contact with her pussy while her hands pinned Chloe's over her head. "How do you like that?" She whispered.

"I love it, Becs. I love it," Chloe whimpered, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as she moaned yet again.

"I want to try something," Beca whispered. She got up and grabbed a scarf from Chloe's bag. She then took Chloe's hands and tied them to the headboard once Chloe's clothes were completely off. "Yes, this will be fun," Beca said, licking her lips.

Chloe tugged at the restraints and whimpered a little at the loss of contact. "Please, Beca. I need you."

Beca started by kissing down Chloe's neck and over to her breasts, smirking when the girl moaned at the contact. She sucked softly on each of Chloe's nipples while her hand slipped down and massaged her girlfriend's inner thigh.

The redhead squirmed when she felt Beca's hand move down her body and start massaging her thigh. "Fuck, Becs," Chloe groaned, tugging at the restraints again.

"Tell me what you're craving," Beca whispered, swirling her tongue around Chloe's chest.

"You, baby. I'm craving you," Chloe whimpered, practically begging at this point. "Please, baby. I want, no I need you to fuck me."

"You're so sexy when you beg for me," Beca said, sneaking a finger inside Chloe and smirking when the girl moaned.

Chloe began bucking her hips towards Beca's finger, needing more contact than she was getting. "Shit, baby. I need more," she moaned, biting her lip as another moan rose up in her throat.

Beca inserted a second finger, thrusting both of them inside of her a steady pace. "I love how wet your pussy is, baby."

"It's wet for you, Becs. You make me so wet," Chloe said, moaning when Beca added a second finger and continuing to buck her hips towards her girlfriend's fingers.

Beca continued to thrust faster and harder, loving the sounds Chloe was making. She then began to kiss her way down to Chloe's core, sucking a hickey into her hip before she started going down on her while thrusting her fingers.

"Oh fuck! Beca!" Chloe cried out, arching her back and tugging at the restraints. Beca was giving her a sensory overload with her tongue and fingers, and the redhead felt her walls already begin to clench up.

Beca sucked roughly on Chloe's clit while her fingers tugged at Chloe's g-spot. "Mmm, so tasty," she mumbled, sending vibrations up Chloe's body from her mouth.

It only took a few more strokes of Beca's tongue and thrusts of her fingers to send her over the edge. "Fuck! Beca!"

The brunette chuckled and continued her ministrations as the redhead hit her climax. "That didn't take long," she mumbled, chuckling softly. "You taste so good baby," she said, licking long strokes up and down Chloe's folds.

"Fuck, I haven't cum that quickly since I lost my virginity," Chloe said, chuckling as she let Beca untie her restraints.

As soon as she did that, Beca went back down and continued to eat her out slowly. "Your pussy is by far my favorite thing to eat," mumbled against Chloe's folds.

"Oh shit, Beca," Chloe groaned, able to push the brunette's head down closer to her core now that her hands were free of the restraints.

"Mmm. Do you mind if I stay down here awhile? I'm still pretty hungry, and I didn't really get dessert," Beca said, gorging herself on Chloe's core by licking up her folds in a smooth and relaxing way.

"You can stay down there as long as you want, Becs," Chloe murmured, closing her eyes and sighing with content as her girlfriend gave her head.

"Good, because I don't plan on stopping anytime soon," Beca stated, wrapping Chloe's legs around her shoulders to give herself full access. She then swirled her tongue around Chloe's folds multiple times. "Is this your favorite thing that I do to you baby? Is me going down on your sweet, delicious pussy your favorite thing?"

"Fuck yes," Chloe whimpered, arching her back a little and letting out a long moan. "Fucking hell, baby!"

"Mmm, you taste so good," Beca mumbled, continuing her tongue's circles and sucking softly on Chloe's clit.

"Shit," Chloe groaned, feeling her walls start to clench up again. "I'm getting close, Becs," she mumbled.

"Am I gonna make you cum again?" Beca asked, smirking as she thrusted her tongue in and out of Chloe.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Chloe replied, chuckling a little before her laugh was cut off by a moan.

Beca smiled and then continued to go down on Chloe. "How's that?" She asked, sucking softly on Chloe's folds while her tongue flicked over the girl's clit.

"So good. That feels so, so good," Chloe murmured back, closing her eyes and biting down to prevent herself from moaning again.

"I can feel how close you are. Just let go, baby," Beca muttered, pushing her tongue inside Chloe as deep as she could.

Chloe came for the second time as soon as Beca said those words. The redhead chuckled and took deep breaths after coming down from her high, wiping some of the sweat off of her forehead. "I can't believe I've already orgasmed twice. You really are something else, Beca Mitchell."

"I'm a sex goddess. What can I say?" Beca said with a smirk before kissing up her body, finishing the trail of kisses with a peck on the lips. "That will be the first two of many orgasms that you have throughout this trip."

Chloe let out a soft moan at these words. "I can't wait, Becs," she mumbled against the brunette's lips as they kissed.

"That was the perfect way to start off this trip in my opinion," Beca stated with a chuckle. "I'll never get sick of that."

"Neither will I," Chloe said, smiling and then leaning in to give Beca a kiss on the lips. "There's no way that I will ever get sick of that."

"I mean, when it's me going down on you, it's hard to get sick of it," Beca said, smirking and winking at Chloe.

"You do have a point there, babe," Chloe said, blushing a little as she giggled at Beca's comment.

"Mmm, you're amazing at it too. Giving head, I mean," Beca said, smiling at Chloe. "Like, really good."

Chloe smiled back at Beca, and then her smile turned into a smirk. "Would you like me to give you head right now?"

"I mean, I won't object to that," Beca said, smiling at her girlfriend. "Go ahead, baby."

Chloe then leaned forward and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, cupping Beca's face in her hands as they kissed. "Mmm, your lips are so sweet, baby," the redhead mumbled.

"Thank you," Beca said as she ran her hands up and down Chloe's sides.

"I'm just stating the truth, babe," Chloe said, pulling away from the kiss and winking at Beca.

"Well, thank you," Beca said, allowing her girlfriend to take full control.

Chloe then began kissing Beca's neck, trailing her lips down her neck and across her chest to the other side. "Does this feel good, baby?"

"So good, Chlo," Beca muttered absentmindedly, enjoying the soft kisses that Chloe was leaving on her skin.

"Good," Chloe mumbled back, smiling softly as she continued to pepper her girlfriend's skin with kisses.

Beca watched Chloe as she kissed down her body, enjoying the soft tingling sensation she felt on her skin every time Chloe's lips moved to a different area. "Your lips are the softest thing in the entire world."

"I'm glad you think so, Becs, but I'd have to disagree. Your lips are the softest thing in the entire world," Chloe said, giving Beca a peck on the lips before going back to kissing her neck.

"Mmm. Well, we can have different opinions," Beca chuckled before allowing Chloe to continue.

"I don't know. Can we?" Chloe asked, pulling away and raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend while a smirk slowly spread across her face.

"Yes, we can," Beca chuckled before she moaned and whimpered at the loss of contact. "Please don't stop, babe. You've really turned me on."

"I know I have," Chloe purred as she started to trail her lips down Beca's body towards her core. "I bet you want me so bad. Is that true?"

"You have no idea how much you've turned me on babe," Beca said with a soft moan. "I need you so, so badly."

Chloe's hand then traveled down Beca's body and snuck into her underwear. "Actually, I do know how much I've turned you on," the redhead said with a smirk as she pressed her hand against the brunette's core.

"Holy fuck, Chlo," Beca said, whimpering at the contact. She squirmed a little underneath the covers as the redhead hovered over her.

Chloe smirked even more at Beca's reaction and then started to toy around with her bundle of nerves. "I bet you like this, huh?"

"You turn me on so much when you talk dirty, Beca moaned, throwing her head back against the pillows. "Will you please just fuck me already?"

Chloe chuckled softly and then inserted two fingers inside her girlfriend. "I didn't know you'd be this impatient," she murmured.

"I told you that you had no idea what you do to me, baby," Beca said before letting out a sudden moan.

Chloe began to build up a pace with her thrusting, making sure that Beca had time to adjust before she continued. "How do you like that, babe?" She asked, smirking down at her girlfriend.

Beca responded by moaning again, her body jerking around due to the pleasure that her core was experiencing. "Fuck, Chlo," she muttered.

"I'm doing that, Becs," Chloe muttered back, her smirk growing as Beca moaned each time she thrusted.

Chloe's play on words made Beca chuckle before another moan made its way out of her mouth. "You're so good," she whispered.

"How good am I?" Chloe asked, starting to thrust both harder and faster. Beca pulled Chloe down into a rough and passionate kiss, letting her feel the constant vibrations from her moans as the girl thrusted inside her. Chloe broke the kiss after a few moments and started to thrust slower. "You didn't answer my question. How good am I?" She growled in a low voice.

Beca whimpered at the slowed speed of Chloe's fingers. "The best, baby. You're the best," she moaned, looking straight up into the redhead's eyes.

"Now that's more like it," Chloe muttered back before resuming the previous pace of her thrusting.

"God, Chlo, I need more," Beca groaned, her arousal growing with each thrust. "Please, baby. I need more."

Chloe suddenly withdrew her fingers and moved her mouth down to Beca's core, smirking when the brunette yelped in surprise. "Mmm, you taste so good," the redhead hummed as she sucked on the brunette's wet folds.

"Oh god, Chloe!" Beca moaned, tugging at the girl's red hair. "Holy shit. That's perfect."

Chloe then started to swirl her tongue around Beca's folds, smirking even more when she felt the brunette push her head down. "Mmm, baby. So tasty," the redhead purred.

"Fuck me, baby! Oh god!" Beca moaned, bucking her hips and curling her toes at the amazing feeling.

Chloe increased the pace when she felt Beca's walls begin to clench up around her tongue. "Come on, baby. You're so close. Cum for me."

"Chlo, go faster!" Beca moaned, knowing that's what she needed in order to hit her climax.

Chloe did as Beca asked, thrusting her tongue in and out faster than ever before. "Shit, you're so tight," the redhead mumbled.

"Fuck! Chloe!" Beca screamed as she felt her body tense up and then release. "Shit, that was amazing," she said, breathing heavily.

"I bet it was. You tasted so good, baby," Chloe murmured back, trailing her lips up Beca's body and finishing it off with a kiss on the lips.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Beca's mouth as they pulled away from the kiss."You are so incredible, babe. You are so, so incredible."

"Thanks, Becs. You're not too bad yourself," Chloe replied, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth as well.

Beca smiled and then pulled Chloe into another sweet kiss before they climbed under the covers. "Let's get some sleep, babe. I wanna wake up early and go for a walk on the beach."

"Wait, what? You want to wake up early?" Chloe asked with a chuckle. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, I want to make the most of this trip," Beca said, smiling and chuckling along with her girlfriend. "And walking on the beach while the sun rises is one thing I'd like to do," she added.

"Alright then. Just don't change your mind when we wake up early tomorrow," Chloe said, chuckling some more before leaning in to give Beca a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, babe, I won't," Beca said, kissing Chloe back before turning off the lamp on the bedside table. "How was that for the first night of vacation?"

"That was the best first night of a vacation I've ever had," Chloe replied, smiling and sighing with content after she finished speaking.

"That's great to know, because they're only going to get better from here on out." Beca mumbled before they both fell asleep.

Just as she said she would, Beca woke up early and got dressed, waking Chloe up with her as she did so. "Come on, babe. The sun is supposed to rise in about fifteen minutes."

Chloe yawned as she sat up in bed, moving her hair out of her face before rubbing her eyes. "I didn't think you were actually being serious about the whole 'waking up early to see the sunrise' thing," she said with a tired chuckle.

"When Beca Mitchell says she's going to do something, she does it," Beca replied, making Chloe laugh again. "Come on, babe. I'm sure that we won't want to miss this."

"Okay, babe. Just give me a second to get ready," Chloe said with a chuckle. She then leaned forward and pecked Beca on the lips. "I love you, baby."

"Love you too," Beca said with a smile before going into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face.

While Beca was doing that, Chloe got out of bed and put her shoes on. When the brunette came back, the redhead was ready to go. "Let's go catch that sunrise, babe," she said, smiling.

"Alright then," Beca said, smiling widely. She grabbed one of their room keys and put in her pocket before grabbing her camera so she could take pictures of Chloe and the sunrise.

The two of them walked out of the hotel and down to the beach, where they had an incredible view of the sunrise. "Wow. This really was worth waking up early," Chloe said with a chuckle.

"I knew it would be," Beca said before taking a picture of the sunrise. She then turned to Chloe, holding up her camera. "Would you like to pose for me, baby? You look beautiful in this light."

"I just woke up, though. I probably look really gross," Chloe said, chuckling some more.

"You always look gorgeous, babe," Beca said, smiling at her girlfriend."Come on, just a couple photos. You're so photogenic." A few moments later, she added, "You love having your picture taken."

"You're right about that," Chloe said before she posed for the picture. "There. Are you happy now?" The redhead asked with a chuckle after Beca took a few pictures of her.

"Wait, go stand right by the waves. I wanna get a couple shots of you by the water, Beca said.

"Ugh, do I have to?" Chloe said playfully as she walked towards the waves.

"Don't complain. You know you love it when I take your picture," Beca said, shaking her head at Chloe in a playful manner. "Just wait until I print these. You'll thank me for taking them." Beca had always been good at photography. In fact, she had been the photographer for her high school newspaper and always had a camera with her as a result.

"Will I?" Chloe challenged, smirking at Beca. "Why would I thank you for taking pictures of me when I look gross?" She joked, chuckling a little after she finished speaking.

"Because you don't look gross, babe," Beca said as she took Chloe's picture a couple more times. "You look beautiful to me all the time, babe. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year, and so on."

Chloe blushed at Beca's compliment. "Thanks, Becs," she said, looking down as a shy smile appeared on her face.

"You're welcome, babe," Beca said, smiling at the girl before walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Chloe smiled into the kiss, only pulling away when Beca did. "That was nice," she murmured when their lips parted.

"Well, I'll kiss you again, then," Beca said, placing her hands on Chloe's hips and pulling their bodies together. There was nobody around them, so Beca felt it was okay to make out with her girlfriend a little.

Chloe's smile grew as her lips moved in perfect sync with Beca's. "Mmm," she hummed softly, deepening the kiss by sliding her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth.

"How would you feel if I gave you head right here, right now?" Beca whispered, tugging on Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth. "Nobody is around; it's just you and me. And I want to have my breakfast early."

Chloe moaned softly at Beca's words and nodded her head. "I'd like that, baby. I'd really like that, actually," she whispered back.

Beca smirked and then backed Chloe up against one of the palm trees behind her. The brunette began to kiss down the redhead's neck and stomach over her clothes before getting on her knees. Beca then wrapped one of Chloe's legs around her shoulders as she kissed along the her thighs.

"Oh shit," Chloe moaned, leaning her head back against the palm tree and pushing Beca's head down closer to her skin. "That feels so good, Becs," she murmured.

"It's gonna feel even better in about thirty seconds," Beca mumbled before leaving a few hickeys on Chloe's inner thigh. Her hands moved Chloe's shawl to the side and she began sucking on the material of the redhead's shorts.

"Oh Beca," Chloe moaned, pushing the brunette's head down even more. "Fuck, that's nice. Keep doing that, baby."

"Mmm, I am so hungry, babe," Beca said, smirking at Chloe's reaction. "I can't wait to eat out for breakfast," she whispered, pushing aside the material of Chloe's shorts. "No underwear, huh? I love it. It's almost like you were expecting this to happen or something," she added, chuckling softly.

"Fucking hell. Please just start, Beca. I'm begging you," Chloe whimpered, running her fingers through Beca's hair.

Beca needed no more prompting and she started to go down on Chloe, sucking on her clit and swirling her tongue around. "Mmm, baby. You taste so good," the brunette mumbled, smirking when she felt the redhead push her head down closer to her core.

"Oh my god, Beca," Chloe said, biting her lip as the girl continued to go down on her.

"Try to be quiet, babe. There's nobody out here, but we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," Beca whispered, starting to swirl her tongue around faster.

Chloe nodded and bit her lip to keep as quiet as possible, running her hands through Beca's hair as the brunette ate her out. "Mmm, Beca," the redhead groaned softly, doing her best not to make a lot of noise as she gripped the tree for support. "Don't stop, babe. Fuck."

Beca smirked and started going even faster, knowing that Chloe was getting closer and closer to her climax by the second. "How's this, babe?"

"Fuck, so good," Chloe moaned, feeling the pleasure spread throughout her body.

"That's what I like to hear," Beca murmured back, smirking as she felt Chloe squirm around under her touch.

"I'm close," Chloe whispered, moaning as Beca continued to give her head.

"I know you are," Beca said, maintaining the same pace with her tongue as Chloe's walls started to clench up.

"Oh my god! I'm cumming!" Chloe whisper-yelled, feeling her walls clench around her Beca's tongue as she hit her climax. The redhead's legs nearly gave out on her, so she held onto her girlfriend's head and the tree to support herself.

"Mmm, you taste so good, baby. So, so good," Beca mumbled, continuing to go down on Chloe as she came down from her high. The brunette then left a couple hickeys on the redhead's collarbone before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good job, baby. Holy shit, you know how make me cum fast," Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips. The redhead then giggled and leaned back against the tree. "I can't believe you just gave me head in public."

"Why can't you believe it? I'm an adventurous person, babe," Beca said, chuckling softly.

"I know you are, baby. I'm surprised I let you, that's all." Chloe said with a chuckle as she fixed her shorts. "I never would've let Tom fuck me in public. Then again, he never asked to, so maybe he wasn't a fan of it either. However, I love it now that I've done it. It really heightened my adrenaline."

"Does that mean that we can do it again sometime?" Beca asked hopefully, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"You can count on it," Chloe said, giggling at the smirk on Beca's face.

"Awesome. I look forward to doing it again sometime," Beca said, winking at Chloe after she finished speaking.

Chloe bit her lip and smiled at Beca. "Me too, baby. Me too," she said before standing up straight. "Did you get the pictures that you wanted?"

Beca nodded her head. "Mmhm, I did," she said, smiling back at Chloe.

"Good. Let's go back to the hotel, then. The rest of my family is probably awake by now," Chloe said with a giggle.

"Yeah, probably," Beca said, chuckling along with Chloe as they started walking back to the hotel.

"Let's go," Chloe said, linking her hand with Beca's as they walked back to their hotel.

When they got back to the hotel, they found Chloe's parents and brothers in the dining room for breakfast. "Where have you two been?" Paul asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow at them.

"We went for an early morning walk on the beach and Beca took some pictures of me with her camera," Chloe answered in a normal, unsuspicious voice. "The sunrise was beautiful," she added.

"Oh, that's nice. Can we see some of the pictures you took, Beca?" Chloe's mother asked with a kind smile.

"Yeah, of course," Beca said, smiling and opening her camera to show them the pictures.

"These are really good, Beca," Chloe's father said. "You're quite the photographer. I remember Chloe showing me all of the pictures you took for the yearbook and school newspaper in high school."

"I've always loved photography. It's so much fun. If I wasn't so focused on music, I'd probably go into filming and photography," Beca mentioned.

"Maybe you could do both, since you're very talented with both," Chloe's mother suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe I could," Beca said, smiling at Mrs. Beale's words of encouragement.

"I think you should do it, babe," Chloe said, leaning over to give Beca a kiss on the cheek.

Beca turned her head and kissed Chloe's lips before they down at the table. "This breakfast looks amazing," the brunette said with a smile.

"Yeah, it does. I bet it's gonna taste even better," Chloe stated, a smile on her face as well.

Beca then slyly leaned over and whispered, "My first breakfast was amazing." After she said that, she dug into her eggs benedict.

These words made Chloe blush a little, but not enough for the other people at the table to notice. "I bet it was," she murmured back to Beca, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I could eat you for breakfast every day," Beca whispered so nobody but Chloe could hear. After she finished speaking, the brunette took a sip of her orange juice and then went back to eating her eggs benedict.

Chloe blushed even more, but she looked down so her family didn't see. She then took a sip of her orange juice before nudging Beca with her elbow, a smirk slowly spreading across her face as she did so.

Beca then focused on eating the food on her plate, making conversation with Paul and Aaron about what they should all do that day. Chloe smiled as the three of them interacted, she had a feeling this was going to be a great vacation.

 **Well, well, well. That chapter was full of some sexy time, wasn't it. I know there wasn't a lot of plot in this chapter, but the next chapter is going to pick it up a little bit. I just wanted to write a chapter I knew you all would enjoy.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Leave It Alone

Chapter 20: Leave It Alone

'I've been on vacation with Chloe and her family for about a week now, and it's been the time of my life. We've spent a lot of time on the beach and we've gone on some amazing hikes. Last night, Chloe and I went to this little pub I found on Yelp and did some salsa dancing. Dancing under the stars with her was absolutely amazing. What happened afterwards was pretty amazing too, if you know what I mean. We had sex on the sand under the stars, and it was fucking incredible. Chloe continues to amaze me with the things she can do with her body.

Anyways, I'm having a blast. This has been the perfect start to summer, and I wouldn't change a thing.

My name is Beca Mitchell, and I'm having a kick-ass summer vacation.'

"Are you ready to go cliff diving, babe?" Chloe called from the other room.

"Yeah, just one second," Beca called back as she finished putting her hair in a braid.

"I'm so excited for this, babe," Chloe said with a smile as she walked into the room. "I honestly can't believe you agreed to do this," she added with a chuckle.

"I honestly can't believe that you agreed to this considering, you've had a fear of heights since you were eight years old," Beca said, making Chloe laugh. "Have you guys gone cliff diving before?" She asked.

Chloe nodded her head. "Yeah, we have. It's really fun. I'm not as scared of heights anymore because of cliff diving, actually," she replied.

"That's great to hear, baby," Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist and pulling her close. "How was the sex in the sand last night and the head I gave you this morning?" The brunette asked, leaning in and kissing the redhead's neck in sensual manner.

"Both were amazing as always," Chloe said, smiling and then tilting her head to the side to give Beca more access to her neck.

"I can't ever get enough of you, you know that?" Beca mumbled softly against the redhead's skin."You're my drug, and I'm so addicted to you," she whispered, moving her lips up to kiss behind Chloe's ear and smirking when Chloe let out a soft whimper.

"Shit, that feels good," Chloe groaned, closing her eyes and biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

Beca smirked even more and then kissed back down Chloe's neck, about to reach her hand down her girlfriend's swimsuit bottoms before there was a knock at the door. "Hey, lovebirds! Let's go!" Paul's voice called to them.

"Okay, we're coming!" Chloe called back, pulling away from Beca's embrace as she did so. "Are you trying to get me going again, Mitchell?" She asked, chuckling softly and shaking her head.

"Would it be a problem if those were my intentions?" Beca asked, a smug smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She then grabbed her towel before putting a beach shirt on, making sure to put on her water shoes as well.

"Well, no, but everyone else is ready to go. You'll have to wait until later," Chloe said, biting her lip and then winking at Beca.

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that when Paul banged on the door," Beca said with a chuckle before linking her hand with Chloe's as they walked to the door.

"I really am excited to go cliff diving, babe," Chloe said with a big smile on her face.

"Me too," Beca said genuinely before they opened the door and walked out of their room.

"There you two are. Now we can finally go," Paul said with a chuckle as his sister and her girlfriend came out of their room. "You girls take forever to get ready," he added.

"Really, Paul? How much do you have to do to get ready?" Chloe said, shaking her head and chuckling as they started to walk down the hallway.

"What? All I'm saying is that I said 'let's go' and it took you guys another ten minutes before you were ready," Paul said, shrugging his shoulders and chuckling a little more.

"Girls have more things to do, so sometimes it takes a little longer sometimes. Guys just have to put on swim trunks on flip flops," Chloe pointed out, putting her arm around Paul's shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"Hmm. I guess you have a point there," Paul said before shrugging his shoulders again.

"Which cliffs are we jumping off of today?" Aaron asked as they made their way down to the hotel lobby.

"I think we should go to Dean's Blue Hole. Fun fact: it's the second-deepest bay in the world," Chloe mentioned.

"Is that so? We should definitely go there, then," Beca said, smiling and linking her hand with Chloe's as they walked side-by-side.

"Yeah, that's why I suggested it," Chloe said with a giggle.

"How far is it from here?" Aaron asked.

"It's not too far. It'll probably take us twenty minutes tops to get there," Chloe answered.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go," Beca said, letting Chloe lead the way as they exited the hotel and started walking along the sidewalk.

"Are you guys excited to go cliff diving?" Chloe asked Aaron and Paul with a smile on her face.

"Hell yeah we are. We haven't gone cliff diving in a couple years," Paul said, a smile on his face as well. "Plus, it will give Mom and Dad some time on their own, which I know they want."

"I'm excited too. Cliff diving is so much fun!" Chloe exclaimed enthusiastically, making Beca and her brothers chuckle.

The four of them made their way down to Dean's Blue Hole and found a perfect spot to stop and set up. "Wow. This place is beautiful," Beca said, taking out her camera and snapping a few pics. "Chlo, come and stand here for me. I'll take individual pictures of you and your brothers before taking one of all three of you."

"You and your love of photography," Chloe said with a chuckle as she walked over to where Beca wanted her to stand.

"Are you complaining? The more pictures I take, the more memories you'll have of the trip," Beca pointed out before taking a couple pictures of her.

"That is true. I was just teasing you, Becs," Chloe replied, chuckling a little more as she posed for the pictures.

After she took some pictures of Chloe, Beca took some of Paul and then some of Aaron before having the three siblings pose for a group photo. "That's perfect. You guys are such a photogenic family. Then again, you always have been."

The three Beales chuckled at Beca's comment as the brunette took a few more pictures of them. Then, Chloe walked towards Beca. "I want to take some pictures of you now," she stated, smiling at her girlfriend.

Beca chuckled and then handed the camera to Chloe. "Fine, but only a couple," she replied, smiling back at her girlfriend.

"Okay. Now smile!" Chloe said in a high-pitched voice that made Beca chuckle again right as she took the picture.

Beca rolled her eyes playfully before posing for the photo. "How was that babe?" She asked after Chloe took the picture.

"It was great. Can I take a few more?" Chloe asked, making her puppy dog eyes and pouting her lip a little.

Beca chuckled and then nodded her head. "Yeah, of course. When you're done with that, come over here so we can take a picture together," she stated.

Chloe took three more pictures of Beca and then walked over to her so they could take their picture together. "Do you want to take a selfie, or should we have my brothers take it?"

"We can take it," Paul said as he and Aaron walked over to help them with the picture. "Alright, act like you two like each other," he joked as he held up the camera to take the picture.

Chloe scoffed a laugh at her brother's words. "We don't need to pretend, Paul," she said, playfully rolling her eyes before posing for the picture by wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and smiling widely.

Beca put her arm around Chloe's waist before smiling widely as well. For the next one, Beca turned Chloe's head towards her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips as the picture was being taken. "That's going to make a great picture," she murmured once their lips parted.

"Yeah, it is," Chloe murmured back, feeling her face heat up a little as they pulled away from the kiss. She then turned to Paul. "How did those turn out?" She asked.

"They look great. Come take a look," Paul stated, gesturing for the two girls to walk over to him.

Beca took the camera from Paul and smiled when she saw the pictures. "Wow, you're right. They do look great," she said. "Then again, we're in them, so of course they look great," she added with a chuckle.

"Let's go cliff diving now, shall we?" Aaron said before taking off his shirt and putting on his water shoes. "Does everyone have their water shoes? The rocks can be hard on your feet."

"Yeah, we do. Who wants to go first?" Paul asked.

"I'll go first," Chloe volunteered before going to stand at the ledge. She turned and blew Beca a kiss before she jumped off the ledge, falling gracefully into the water.

Beca, Aaron, and Paul all went over to the ledge, and they all smiled when they saw Chloe come up from the water and give them a thumbs-up. "Good job, babe!" Beca called down to her girlfriend.

"The water feels great, you guys!" Chloe yelled up at them, smiling as she swam around in the beautiful blue water.

"Is it warm?" Paul asked, chuckling a little as he watched his sister splash around in the water.

"Just trust me, it feels amazing," Chloe said, smiling up at her brothers and her girlfriend.

Beca jumped off the cliff next, joining Chloe in the water. The brunette felt the wonderful sensation of cool as soon as she hit the water. When she came back up to the surface, there was a big smile on her face. "Wow, it does feel amazing."

"I told you so," Chloe said with a giggle as she swam over to Beca, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck once she reached her.

"Hey there," Beca said with a smile as Chloe swam over to her. "Have you guys been here before?" She asked, leaning in and pecking Chloe on the lips before they watched Paul take his turn and jump in.

Chloe shook her head and then leaned in for another kiss. "Nope. This is our first time here," she said after their lips parted.

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad to be a part of this," Beca said with a smile as Chloe pulled away from the second kiss. "I'm gonna kiss you again," the brunette stated before planting another sweet kiss on the redhead's lips.

Chloe giggled when Beca did this, lingering on her girlfriend's lips for a little while longer before pulling away. "I love kissing you," she said, smiling and biting her lip.

"I know you do," Beca said. "I love kissing you too, which is why I'm going to kiss you one more time before we swim to the shore," she added with a chuckle before leaning in and kissing Chloe again.

"Quit snogging over there, you two!" Aaron called out, chuckling and shaking his head at them as well.

Beca lingered on Chloe's lips a little while longer before breaking the kiss. She then swam back to the shore so she could jump in again.

Chloe did the same as Beca, and the two of them were soon standing side by side on the ledge. "Do you wanna jump in together?" Chloe asked.

"That sounds like fun to me. Maybe Aaron or Paul can take picture of us as we're jumping in," Beca suggested.

"Good idea," Chloe said. She then turned towards her brothers, who were walking back up to the ledge. "Can one of you take our picture as we jump in together?" She asked them.

Aaron nodded and grabbed Beca's camera. "Alright, guys, on my count. One, two, three!"

Beca and Chloe both took a deep breath and then jumped off at the same time, screaming and laughing as they did so. When they came up from the water, Beca had a huge smile on her face. "That was awesome!" She exclaimed. "I bet Aaron got a good picture too," she added, still smiling widely.

"The picture came out great!" Aaron called down to them, giving them a thumbs up.

"Let's go check it out," Beca said as she started to swim towards the shore.

"Yeah, let's do that," Chloe said, starting to swim towards the shore as well. Once they were on land, they walked up to the top of the cliff. "This is awesome!" Chloe said with a smile when Aaron showed her the picture.

"Yeah, it is. We're surprisingly photogenic while jumping off of a cliff," Beca said with a chuckle. She then wrapped an arm around Chloe as they watched Aaron and Paul jump off the ledge. Once the redhead's brothers were out of sight, the brunette grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into a kiss.

Chloe giggled a little before kissing Beca back, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck as she did so. "What's this for?" She mumbled.

"I just really wanted to make out with you a little, that's all," Beca answered with a smirk before kissing Chloe again. "Plus, your brothers can't see us, so why not sneak a few kisses?"

"You do have some good points there, babe," Chloe said, smiling into the second kiss.

Beca pulled away when she saw Aaron and Paul making their back up the hill. "I'll kiss you some more in a little bit," she whispered before taking a photo of the two boys for her photo album of the trip.

"Cliff diving is so much fun. It's definitely one of the most fun things I've ever done," Paul said as he and Aaron walked towards the two girls.

"I second that statement," Beca said with a smile. "I've never gone cliff diving before, but I'd definitely do it again. It's awesome," she added.

"Yeah, it is awesome. We should all go again sometime after the trip," Aaron stated.

"I agree," Paul said, nodding his head.

Beca held Chloe's hand as they walked back and placed a couple kisses on her neck and shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by Chloe's brothers.

"Hey Beca, can we talk to you for a second?" Aaron called up to the brunette.

Beca looked back at Aaron and Paul with a confused expression on her face. She then told Chloe to walk ahead of them before going slowing down so she was walking with the boys. "What is it?" She asked.

"Keep the PDA to a minimum, Beca," Paul stated firmly. "We told you that at the beginning of the trip."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beca said, looking down at the ground so Chloe's brothers wouldn't see how hard she was blushing.

"And don't think we haven't heard you two in your room," Aaron added. "The only reason we haven't smashed your camera is because you're taking pictures for the trip. So don't do our sister when we're in close hearing range."

"O-okay. I'm sorry. It won't h-happen again," Beca stuttered, blushing even harder now than she was before. Beca didn't know why she was being so timid around Aaron and Paul; it's wasn't like she and Chloe were over the top when it came to the PDA. So why was she apologizing? "You know, you're not the only one who can hear things," she stated, making the boys stop in their tracks. "Don't think that Chloe and I can't hear when you two bring girls into your rooms."

"And we'll try to be quieter as well, but you two are the ones who really need to be quiet," Paul said, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows a little.

"You've been on my ass all trip, but you know what? I'm not going to take it anymore. I love Chloe and I should be allowed to show that," Beca said, crossing her arms as well. "And for the record, we don't have sex unless we know for sure that you guys aren't in your rooms," she added.

"Really? That's not what it sounds like," Aaron said, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows just like Paul had done.

"Yeah? Well, we do. We're not inconsiderate like you two, so lay off," Beca said before walking back up to Chloe.

"What was that about?" Chloe asked, concern in her voice.

"Nothing, Your brothers are just being annoying," Beca joked before giving Chloe a kiss on the lips.

"Beca, what the hell did we just tell you?" Paul called out.

"It was just a peck. It's not like I'm forcing my tongue down her throat," Beca retorted, shaking her head as she walked away with Chloe.

"Don't worry about them, babe," Chloe said, taking one of Beca's hands in hers and squeezing it gently.

"They keep giving me shit for showing affection towards you," Beca said, rolling her eyes. "They even threatened to break my camera. If they did that, I'd make them buy me a new one and pay for the one they ruined."

"I would too, babe," Chloe said, squeezing Beca's hand again. "I can tell them to take it easy on you if you want," she offered.

"No, that's alright. They're just being protective, that's all," Beca said, bringing Chloe's hand up and kissing it after she finished speaking.

"I know. I don't want them to be too protective, though. They don't really need to be," Chloe replied, smiling and blushing when Beca kissed her hand.

Beca chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "They really care about you. You're their little sister, so I can see where they're coming from. Still, it's not like we're being inappropriate."

"That's what I'm saying," Chloe stated, giggling a little. "I'll make sure to glare at them the next time they say something to you," the redhead added before giggling a little more.

"You go ahead and do that, babe," Beca said, chuckling some more. They got back to their hotel a few minutes later and decided to head up to their room.

"Can we take a look at the pictures on your camera?" Chloe asked sweetly once they were in their room. "I've already seen some of the pictures, but I'd like to see all of them," she explained.

Beca smiled and then grabbed her camera, turning it on and showing Chloe the pictures she had taken. "Here, these are my favorites."

Chloe smiled when she looked at the pictures, which were of herself. "Those are some really good ones, Becs," she murmured, her smile growing wider as she spoke.

"This one is my favorite," Beca said, finding the picture she had taken right before Chloe jumped the first time. The wind was in her face, making the little curls in her hair whisp around.

"Why is it your favorite?" Chloe asked curiously.

"The lighting and shading was perfect, and the breeze was softly blowing in the right direction," Beca said, unable to keep the smile off of her face as she looked at the picture. "Plus, you're just so damn beautiful. When I first saw this photo, I couldn't help but wonder, 'How did I get so lucky?'" Beca said, turning to Chloe and tucking some of her hair back behind her ear.

These words caused Chloe's face to turn as red as her hair. "Thanks, Becs," she said, smiling shyly at her girlfriend.

"You're welcome," Beca said before pulling Chloe into a sweet kiss. "I love being able to kiss you," she mumbled against her girlfriend's lips.

"I love being able to kiss you too," Chloe mumbled back, tugging at Beca's bottom lip with her teeth.

Beca couldn't help but moan a little when Chloe bit her lip. "I especially love it when you do that."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell," Chloe said, chuckling a little before tugging at Beca's lip again.

"You have no idea the capacity of the effect you have on me. It takes over my entire body. It's nuclear," Beca stated, smiling when she noticed that Chloe's cheeks had become even redder.

"I can say the same thing about you, babe. You make me feel things I've never felt before," Chloe murmured before smiling sheepishly, looking down for a moment as she did so.

Beca smiled and moved a stray piece of hair out of Chloe's face. She then pressed another kiss to her girlfriend's lips, resting one hand on her neck as she did so. "You looked sexy earlier in your swimsuit."

"Thanks, babe. You didn't look too bad yourself," Chloe said with a giggle.

Beca then kissed Chloe again, sitting down on their bed and pulling the redhead on her lap. "Do you think we have a little time make out before dinner?"

"Of course. We need to be quiet, though. We don't want to make Aaron and Paul mad," Chloe replied, giggling a little more.

"Yeah. Lord knows what they'll do to me if they hear a moan or the bed shaking a little," Beca said, chuckling along with Chloe. The brunette then started trailing her lips up and down the redhead's neck, making Chloe moan softly. "I thought we were gonna be quiet," she murmured before chuckling again.

"Sorry. I'll try to be quieter," Chloe murmured back, tilting her head to the side so Beca had more access to her neck.

Beca chuckled once more before continuing to kiss Chloe's neck. "Your skin is so soft, babe," the brunette mumbled, moving her lips to the other side of the redhead's neck after she said that.

"So are your lips," Chloe mumbled back, sighing with content as Beca peppered her skin with gentle kisses.

"How does this feel, babe?" Beca asked, gently nipping at Chloe's skin with her teeth.

"Really good. Keep doing that, babe," Chloe answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Good. I'll keep doing this, then," Beca whispered before nipping at her girlfriend's skin again.

Chloe managed to keep quiet even though Beca was making it difficult to do so. "You're so good at this, baby."

Beca smirked at Chloe's words. "Really? I couldn't tell," she said with a chuckle. "How good am I at this, babe?" She whispered, licking up Chloe's neck before nibbling on her earlobe. "Tell me, babe. How good am I at this?"

"You're so good, Becs. You're so, so good," Chloe whispered back, biting down on her lip to prevent any moans from rising up in her throat.

"Am I the best?" Beca whispered, trailing her lips down Chloe's neck.

"Is that even a question?" Chloe asked, sighing with content as Beca's lips traveled over her skin.

Beca then moved her lips back to Chloe's, deepening the kiss by slipping her tongue inside the redhead's mouth. "I think you're the best too, if you didn't already know that," the brunette murmured.

"Well thank you," Chloe said, giggling after she finished speaking.

"You don't need to thank me for stating a fact, babe," Beca said, chuckling along with Chloe for a few moments.

"Kiss me," Chloe stated simply.

Beca raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, that's what I've been doing?" She replied.

"Kiss me all over. We have time before dinner," Chloe said, smiling and giggling a little.

"Oh. You could've just said that," Beca said, chuckling along with Chloe before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"Well, now you know, baby," Chloe muttered under her breath.

Beca tugged at Chloe's bottom lip with her teeth as she pulled away from the kiss, reconnecting their lips shortly after. "I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too, babe," Chloe said, tugging at the ends of Beca's hair while kissing her back.

"I love you more," Beca murmured, breaking the kiss and moving her lips to Chloe's jawline.

Chloe smiled and then relaxed, allowing Beca to take full control. "Oh yeah? Prove it, then," she challenged.

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe's words, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can be quiet," Chloe stated confidently, winking up at Beca as she spoke.

"Okay. You better be quiet, though, because your brothers will throw a fit if you're not," Beca said, smirking down at Chloe.

Chloe bit her lip and smiled deviously up at her girlfriend. "Bring it on, baby."

Fifteen minutes later, Chloe pulled her shorts up before laying down to rest in Beca's arms. "I told you I could be quiet," she said, chuckling softly.

"And you were. I'm impressed, babe. Usually, you're pretty loud," Beca said, chuckling along with her girlfriend as she held her in her arms.

"Trust me, I've learned how to be quiet," Chloe said, closing her eyes and sighing with content. "Good job, baby," she whispered, opening her eyes and then turning her head to press a kiss to Beca's shoulder.

"Thanks, Chlo. I try my best," Beca replied, chuckling a little more.

Chloe sat up after about fifteen minutes of cuddling. "We should probably get ready for dinner. If we're late, Paul and Aaron will probably figure out what we were doing."

"You're right. We don't want that to happen after what happened earlier," Beca said, sitting up as well. She then started kissing the back of Chloe's shoulder. "You're so fucking hot, by the way."

Chloe smiled and blushed at Beca's words. "Thanks, baby. That's really sweet of you to say."

"It's the truth. You are so fucking hot," Beca stated before pressing a few more kisses to Chloe's skin.

"If you keep doing that, we won't ever get out of here," Chloe stated with a giggle. "But you're pretty damn hot too," she added, giving Beca a kiss on the lips before getting dressed.

Once they were dressed, Beca and Chloe went downstairs to join everyone else for dinner. "Hey, you two. How was cliff diving today?" Chloe's mother asked as the two girls sat down.

"It was great. I got some really good pictures," Beca answered with a smile.

"That's great. I can't wait to see them," Mrs. Beale said before they all ordered some drinks.

"I know I've already said this, but thank you so much for inviting me on this trip. I'm having such a great time, and it wouldn't have been possible without you," Beca stated genuinely to Chloe's parents.

"Of course, Beca. We're so glad you could join us. Having you with us has been quite a treat," Chloe's father said. "You know, Chloe was begging us to invite you," he added with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" Beca asked, turning to her girlfriend as she spoke.

"What? I wanted a vacation with you," Chloe stated, shrugging her shoulders. "You're my girlfriend, and I didn't want to be apart from you a whole month."

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "I feel the same way, babe," she said before leaning over and giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Aww, you two are too adorable," Chloe's mother stated before taking a sip of wine.

"I second that statement," Chloe's father said before he too took a sip of wine.

Both Paul and Aaron shook their heads, which didn't go unnoticed by Beca. "Do you two have a problem with me?" She asked, crossing her arms. "You've been on my case the whole day and I'm done with it."

Chloe's father frowned at these words. "Is that true?" He asked, turning to his two sons.

"Yes, it's true, but it's because she's been super overboard on PDA," Aaron stated, crossing his arms.

"And whenever we come back to our room we can hear them screwing whenever we come back to our rooms," Paul added.

"It's not our fault you guys have bad timing," Beca shot back. "We always make sure that you're not in your rooms before we start."

"You don't even try to keep it down, though. I'm surprised people can't hear it from down here," Aaron snapped.

"Excuse me, but we should be able to show each other how much we love each other if we want to," Chloe interjected. "Maybe you'd understand if either of you actually had a girlfriend," she added.

Both Aaron and Paul blushed when Chloe said that. "All w-we're asking is that you try to be polite to those around you," Paul stuttered.

"We have been! We've only been intimate when you guys weren't in your rooms!" Chloe stated firmly before shaking her head at her brothers. "It's not our fault if you come back while it's happening. And don't act like we haven't heard you bring girls back to your rooms."

"We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you guys weren't so loud," Aaron fired back.

"Yeah? Well at least I didn't threaten to break Beca's camera!" Chloe said, glaring at her two brothers.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, you four," Remy said, his voice stern but calm. "Aaron, Paul, did you threaten Beca?"

"Yes, but we had a good reas-" Paul said before being interrupted by his father.

"While I do agree that Beca and Chloe should be more careful, threatening Beca isn't the way to convince her," Remy stated. "You two are grown men. I expect you to act that way and deal with your problems in a civilized manner."

Aaron opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, opting to just nod his head instead. "Yes, Dad," he said, sighing after he finished speaking.

"Chloe, Beca, I expect you to be more courteous of those around you," Remy said, turning back to Aaron and Paul after getting nods from both girls. "You two need to apologize to Beca for threatening her."

"We're sorry, Beca," Aaron and Paul grumbled simultaneously.

"Give her a proper apology, you two. Don't mumble your answer," Chloe's mom scolded.

"We're sorry, Beca," Aaron and Paul repeated, making sure that their voices were loud enough to be heard this time.

"It's alright. Chloe and I promise to be more courteous of you guys," Beca said genuinely.

"There, it's settled. Now, tell us about the pictures you took, Beca," Remy said to his daughter's girlfriend.

"Well, I got pictures of everyone jumping off the cliff and into the water," Beca answered with a smile. "I also took some sibling photos of Aaron, Paul and Chloe together," she added.

"That's great. You'll definitely have to show them to us later," Remy said, smiling at Beca as he spoke.

"I will do that," Beca replied, smiling back at Remy.

"Alright. Let's order our dinner now," Chloe said before taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah, let's do that. What are you gonna get, babe?" Beca asked.

"I think I'm gonna get the rice and beans with the chicken. What about you?" Chloe asked, flipping through the menu to look at the other options.

"I was actually gonna get the same thing," Beca replied, chuckling as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Aaron and Paul watched on as their sister and her girlfriend continued to talk, and they couldn't help but notice how happy Beca made their little sister.

"Do you wanna go for a walk on the beach tonight?" Beca asked. "I figured we could make a habit of that for the rest of the time that we're here."

"I'd love to, Becs. I think that's a great idea," Chloe said, smiling and biting her lip at Beca.

"Awesome. I love going for walks on the beach. They're so peaceful," Beca said, smiling back at Chloe.

"They really are, especially when they're with you," Chloe stated, blushing a little as she spoke.

Beca started blushing as well, so she took a sip of water so Chloe wouldn't see. "I feel the same way, babe. The best walks on the beach are the ones with you."

"That's so sweet of you to say, Becs," Chloe replied, taking one of the brunette's hands in hers and squeezing it gently.

Both Aaron and Paul sighed softly as they watched at the two girls, for they felt bad about about how they'd threatened Beca. "Hey, Beca, can we talk to you outside for a moment?" Paul asked.

"Uh, sure. Of course." Beca then turned back to Chloe. "I'll be right back, babe," she stated.

Chloe pulled Beca into a gentle kiss before she went outside behind her brothers. "I hope they aren't going to torment her," Chloe said to her parents after they left the room.

"Don't worry, they won't. I know they won't," Remy stated confidently.

Outside, Aaron and Paul turning to face Beca after walking for awhile. "Look, we want to apologize," Paul started, putting his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"Okay," Beca said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground in an expectant manner.

"After seeing you with Chloe, we realized that we haven't been treating you right," Aaron stated, scratching the back of his head.

"And?" Beca asked, still tapping her foot on the ground.

"We've never seen Chloe so happy with someone. You treat her the way she deserves to be treated," Paul said, starting to nod his head. "You deserve to be treated better, and I'm truly sorry."

"We are both truly sorry," Aaron added, nodding his head along with his brother.

"And I forgive you. I totally understand why you guys are protective of her. After all, she is your little sister," Beca said, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "So, are we good now?"

"Yeah, we're good," Paul stated, smiling and nodding his head.

"Definitely," Aaron said, a smile on his face as well. "Now let's get back in there. I'm starving."

"Me too. The food's probably gotten there by now," Beca stated.

Once the three of them had returned to their seats, Chloe leaned over to Beca."What was that all about?" She asked, taking a bite of her rice and beans after she finished speaking.

"Nothing, really. They just apologized for how they treated me. We're good now," Beca answered.

"Good. I was going to kick their asses if they didn't," Chloe said, making Beca chuckle.

"I'm sure you would've, babe," Beca replied, leaning over and giving Chloe a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, let's eat," the brunette said before digging into her food. "Mmm, that's delicious."

"Isn't it? The food here is just incredible," Chloe stated with a smile.

"I could eat this food every day and not get sick of it," Aaron said as he took a bite of his beef empanada.

"How's that empanada, Aaron?" Beca asked curiously.

"Well, I did say I could eat it for the rest of my life, so it's pretty damn good," Aaron replied, taking another bite of his empanada after chuckling for a few moments.

"Oh, right," Beca said, chuckling along with Aaron before taking a sip of her water.

After dinner, Beca and Chloe went for a walk on the beach to enjoy the moonlight and the stars in the sky. "It's so beautiful out here," Chloe murmured.

"Yeah, it is. It's especially beautiful since you're out here," Beca replied with a smile.

"Well aren't you a sweet talker." Chloe said, biting her lip as she smiled back at Beca.

"I'm just stating a fact, babe," Beca pointed out with a shrug of the shoulders. She then wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind when they stopped to look at the moon. "I could stay here forever with you, babe."

"Me too," Chloe said, sighing with content as she leaned back into Beca's embrace.

Beca then lay her chin on Chloe's shoulder so she could look up at the moon, which was reflecting off of the ocean in a beautiful manner. "I love you," the brunette whispered in the redhead's ear.

"I love you too," Chloe whispered back, turning her head so she was gazing into Beca's eyes. "I love you too," she repeated.

"Don't you wish that tonight would never end?" Beca asked, smiling as she held Chloe in her arms. "Because I do," she added.

Chloe nodded her head. "Mmhm. Do you wish that tonight would never end?"

"I just said that I did, silly," Beca said, nuzzling Chloe's neck a little bit. "I wish we could stay on this island forever. Just you and me."

"Me too, baby. Me too," Chloe murmured, smiling and letting out another sigh of content.

"When did you realize that you loved me?" Beca asked curiously. "Was it before we got together, when we got together, or after we got together?"

"Hmm," Chloe hummed, scratching the back of her head as she thought about Beca's question. "I don't know, actually. It kinda just hit me one day. All of a sudden, I knew I loved you," she answered after a moment of silence.

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. "Did you love me all along, or did you fall in love all at once?"

"I think I loved you all along but just didn't realize it," Chloe said, turning her head so she could smile back at Beca.

"Well, I'm glad you did realize it," Beca whispered, lifting Chloe's chin up and then leaning in for a kiss.

"Me too," Chloe whispered back right before their lips met.

"I was worried that I'd scared you away when I kissed you on New Year's Eve," Beca said with a chuckle after their lips parted.

"Really?" Chloe asked, giggling along with Beca.

"Yeah, really. I hadn't heard from you, so I was scared that I had driven you away," Beca said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm glad I didn't, though. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Awe, baby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too," Chloe said, smiling and biting her lip at Beca.

The young brunette leaned her forehead against Chloe's and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist while smiling to herself. There was nothing on earth Beca would rather be doing right now than holding Chloe in her arms on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world. Chloe was Beca's love and her life, and she'd never been so in love before.

 **Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! Seems like Beca, Paul and Aaron sorted things out! Yay! Now they can all enjoy their vacation!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
